Of Shadows and Seiths, Tigers and Blondes
by Desna
Summary: Bickslow is home rebuilding his relationships with his siblings. Lucy is out solo trying to find herself, a Sevensese super soldier is trying to find her humanity and Vander is in it all being his usual flippant and free self until demons get involved and it all gets too real.
1. Chapter 1

A/N up on A03. In the process of a partial rewrite. Returning here because of high demand. Thank you, to everyone who continues to follow my work, who PMs me...I still receive dozens and dozens of messages a day even having been gone for a while. I am getting slowly back into posting. Dipping a toe in. I've been working in a large group of authors in a private chat group with character development, world building etc etc as well as working on my novel. When that is published, I will let everyone know for sure. This is for Friendship Day, thank you Erza D Law for putting this together and coming and getting me in the think tank so I could post some of what I've been working on. Nightmare Senshi, Thera, Awesome, Starry, Sassy, EB, Puppet, Erza, Lucyany...all the wonderful readers who keep PMing me and keep reading my work. This is for you.

"Fuck…" The curse was swept from her lips and flew with the wind howling over her, lost to that and the rapid hoofbeats of the horse racing for all it was worth beneath the slender blonde as she clung like a burr to the racing animal.

"Hold on tight Princess!" She heard Lokes voice, felt his key warm against her wrist, encased nicely in the bracer she wore with the rest of her keys. She glanced back over her shoulder, saw the Dark mages behind her, their two legged fanged things not as fast as her leggy Stellan horse, but if she pulled up at all they would catch her fast. Saying a quick prayer for the stamina of the sleek blood bay mare she tucked herself along the mares outstretched neck and held on, watching the forest they were racing through shoot by in a blur.

"Can't keep this up forever pretty lady, pull that horse up and give us back that orb and we'll call this even…" came a slimy voice and Lucy sneered. She fucking hated that they had a sound mage, fortunately he wasn't strong enough to fuck with much more than her head.

"Fuck off, it's not yours in the first place asshole." She snapped knowing he'd hear her.

"Stole it fair and square bitch, last chance, you don't pull up we'll run your damn ass down take it back and take our frustrations out between those nice legs." He returned.

"Oh please, your little dicks couldn't even penetrate…" Lucy sneered back, somewhat proud of how brazen she'd become. Considering she had no idea how long a man needed to be for that since she'd not experienced it yet (Thank you Erza and Fairy Tail for being the ultimate chastity belt) at 22 she was still technically a virgin. She'd done a few blowjobs, even had one guy she dated get off between her breasts, but the big deed? Nope, much as she wanted to be close to someone, fall in love and get to where she could relax enough to trust someone with that, she hadn't gotten there yet.

"Oh you're going to find out just how wrong you are…"

"River approaching Princess, quarter mile." Loke told her and she grit her teeth.

The Stellan mare she was on had been a big purchase for her, she'd always wanted a horse, and since she'd gone solo after the war it had been one she'd decided made sense, she was tired of walking all over creation, so, she laid out the money for riding lessons, worked in Crocus taking those lessons 5 days a week for 3 months and bought Redstar, packed up and taken to the roads.

She had set out to find Aquarius' new key, and had accomplished that within 2 months astride her pretty stellan horse, they had crossed through Bosco, Stella and even Joya together. Joya had been a hell of an experience too, the Amazonian society there had been a heel of a thing to see and she'd not lingered there as pretty as the countryside was because a few women had looked at her with too much interest and she'd caught muttering about "enlisting" her. So they were on their way back to Fiore now, but she had taken a job to recover a vision orb that showed you your happiest thoughts. It was worth a fair bit, but the widower who had lost it, well, he'd lost his wife and son during the mess with Tartaros and used it to see them.

He was a good looking guy for being a Lord, and his story had inspired Lucy...she was still a writer after all and when she finally got back to Fiore and picked a place to settle for a bit she was going to sit down and write about her adventures.

That was if she fucking lived that long. She dug her fingers into her horses mane as the sound of rushing water finally reached her over the sound of pounding hooves and Lucy prayed hard the river was not too wide for Redstar to jump but too damned wide for the things the fucking dark mages behind her were on.

As it got closer though, the roar of water alarmed her, this was unfamiliar land she was in, just inside the Boscan border, she knew she'd crossed that about 3 miles back, and it was spring...Gods was there a thaw or something?

Loke...is Redstar gonna be able to jump this river? She demanded in her head, mental communication with her spirits had come not too long after her stardress abilities.

It will be very difficult for her Princess, it's wide and rains to the south in the hills have the river swollen. Loke responded and Lucy felt her gut flip, still, she was in Bosco and Dark Guilds didn't like being on Boscan soil, she knew they would only follow her so far.

Redstar heard and saw the river coming and Lucy closed her heels on the mares sides when she started to slow smiling when the plucky mare pinned her ears increased her speed and barreled for the water, Lucy clinging to her back like a burr.

When the mare heaved herself into the air Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and prayed, placing all she was into the horses strength and speed and when Redstar landed and hooves met soil instead of water she grinned, looking up and reining the mare back into the tree line a few yards away, waiting until trees shielded her before pulling up and turning to look back, she slid from the mares back and summoned Virgo and Loke, equipping her Leo stardress.

"Plan?" Loke prompted. Virgos onna weaken the shoreline and you and I are gonna blast the fuck out of anything that tries to jump the river." She replied.

Loke smirked, cracking his knuckles and turning his eyes toward the opposite side of the river.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Lucy heaved a sigh, dropping into a chair at a nice sized inn and smiling brightly at the waitress who hurried to her.

"Good evening miss, our special tonight is Minstrellan Capellini. We have a dark amber ale on tap and the wine tonight is a sweet red from Prentice vineyards north of Pelerno." The woman said and Lucy heaved a sigh, the waitress gasped when a shower of gold preceded Loke taking a chair across from Lucy.

"Ahhh Bosco, hi Beautiful, give me a glass of that wine, a plate of that Capellini and please say you'll share pleasure with me later?" The lion spirit purred and the waitress beamed at him.

"Gorgeous, I will fill that whole order with a smile, I'm off in two hours." She said brightly as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'll have a glass of the wine too, Raviolis and absolutely some tiramisu after." Lucy said and the waitress grinned at her. "You got it honey, you two mages with the Sea?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head "Nope, Fairy Tail from Fiore, just doing some travelling." She replied. The waitress nodded, gave Loke another winning smile and went to place their orders.

Loke watched her walk away with an open leer on his handsome face.

"Gods, you horney cat, can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" She chuckled. Loke gave her an offended look.

"In Bosco? Look Princess, you may have stuck with the chastity over fun thing but while in Bosco? I plan to get my rocks off every single day and more than once every night!" Loke declared and Lucy laughed shaking her head.

Their wine came, followed not to long after by their food and Lucy enjoyed her meal with her spirit, and the waitress who turned out to be pretty fun and Lucy liked her in spite of knowing she was going to be hearing the woman screaming in the room next to hers that she was going to have to pay for...damned horny lion…

"Cana is supposed to meet us here right?" Loke asked and Lucy nodded with a grin. Cana and Gildarts had taken a mission up into Isenburg and while Gildarts was heading to Midi for another one Cana was heading back to Fiore and a chance call to Lucy had resulted in the women agreeing to meet in the town of Dovewing about 10 miles from the city of White Sea, home to the largest guild in Bosco.

The plan was to enjoy a couple of days, hit the open market at White Sea city's thriving trade center then Pelerno and then catch an airship back to Fiore. The Lord had paid Lucy handsomly for the orb and she could afford to have Redstar shipped on the airship with her and Cana.

Now she just had to make it through the night with Loke prowling.

Sure enough, a couple hours later Lucy rolled her eyes, clamping the soundpods Laxus had given her for her last birthday over her ears and sinking into the tub and the bed started banging against the wall and screams of pleasure started filtering through.

Loke had propositioned her more times than she wanted to think about, and she'd considered it a couple of times now, figuring it wasn't a bad way to part with her virginity and get on with her life, but she didn't want to give that up on a lark or just for the sake of getting rid of it. She sort of envied Boscan women, who chose as youths when they were ready, were given careful lessons by trained professionals and guided through the process in a monitored ceremony.

She went back into the bedroom, curled up under the blankets and was out cold in no time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ya know, I was sort of figuring I was just going to kill him but I like this option." The smooth voice made Bickslow roll his eyes as the dark mage slid down to his knees, eyes misted over with a green glow matching the one emanating from Bickslows eyes.

"Van…" Bickslow sighed and Vander smirked, sliding in to bind the mage. "Now, why do you figure these dipshits got ballsy enough to try and sneak into a town this close to White Sea?" The Shadowquip asked.

Bickslow released the man, eyes returning to their usual deep red. "Don't know and don't really care much, let Kaleb ask em, I really want a hot bath, good meal and a soft bed, not necessarily in that order." The seith said.

With Laxus busy running Fairy Tail trying to get recruitment up, Freed visiting his brother in Crocus and Evergreen off with of all things his own sisters on a week long spa trip in Minstrel, he'd opted to go to Bosco, spend time with his family, maybe take a few jobs and visit some of the places he'd been wanting to go in Bosco before he'd been unceremoniously banned from the country as a teenager.

Vander shrugged "Alright, I'll drop them in White Seas holding area till we get there, you want to get us rooms here and head back tomorrow?" his younger brother offered and Bickslow grinned at him "Absofuckinglutely!"

Vander eyed the dark sky, the rolling churning clouds didn't look friendly, early spring storms could get nasty in this part of Bosco. "Go get us rooms before the sky opens up yeah?" He prompted.

Bickslow turned, heading for the Primrose Inn, he'd always liked the place, his father had brought them here a few times. The town of Dovewing hosted a fantastic Sea Lights festival, celebrating the beauty of the Grass Sea and hosting a fishing competition that was almost legendary as the River Sprite were common to the area the long elegant fish were a delicacy and they spawned every year up the river that ran down into the Grass Sea from the foothills south of Dovewing.

His family, whenever they attended the Sea Lights festival, always stayed at the Primrose. So he went in smiling, booked a couple of rooms and as he was signing the register paused, seeing a familiar scrawl a few lines above his own that made his heart skip a beat.

Lucy Heartfilia

"Pretty little brown eyed blonde come in here Seth?" He asked and the Innkeeper blinked at him then smiled "Oh! Yeah, bout three or so hours ago, got a couple rooms, said a friend of hers would be in tomorrow morning some time, probably on the hovership due it at 7." the man replied and Bickslow smiled.

"Thanks Seth. Hey, could you send up a nice big plate of Ravioli, a bottle of spiced wine and whatever the best desert is to my room in about an hour?" He asked hopefully and Seth grinned. "Sure Bix, tell your Dad I said Hi ok? Hope he's going to make the festival in two weeks!"

"Yep, you got it, OH! Vanders in the other room, you know what he usually gets right?" He asked and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Always the Lasagna, spiced apple wine and at least two of my employees." Seth chuckled and Bickslow laughed, heading up the stairs.

He really was exhausted, he and Vander along with Presca, Beck and Emzadi had been patrolling the border area south of the city of White Sea because some dumb assed Guild in Stella had it in their heads that fucking with Bosco was a good idea. The mages had been stealing from damn near everything they could get to and both Stella and Isenburg had asked for help bringing them in.

He'd admit though. Working with his brothers again felt damn good. Since the war he'd been wanting to just feel like he had roots a home… WiWeird for him. He'd always been pretty happy go lucky, no commitments beyond the home he owned in Magnolia and the team he was with since he was a teen.

Being with family, working with his siblings, it had helped him think and realize a few things. One being, while he was Boscan to the bone and loved pleasures and never had ever even entertained the idea of settling down… HeHe kind of was open to the idea now.

Sitting while their father discussed marriage offers with Farron Zen and Kaleb had also been eye opening. All three were honestly considering agreeing to meet and try a few dates with some of the people who had sent proposals to their father.

What had stunned him most? As he'd thumbed through stacks of proposals he'd paused at a familiar name… Jude Heartfillia. He'd held the proposal out to his father and Arman had taken it and looked it over.

"Hah. This is an old one, Jude passed away, You know the girl right? Lucy? Darling thing, her mother was a good friend of Ganiers. I think Layla actually made him do this one. Offering Lucy's hand to Farron or Kaleb, you know you two were the youngest men she was offered to? The only ones anywhere near her age, really upset Layla the poor thing. Hmm. Yes this was before we got you back Zen. " Arman said thoughtfully.

Kaleb picked it up and arched a brow. Smiling at his younger brother " Lucy Heartfillia is The Starbringer. Very powerful celestial mage. Maybe I should call her and see if she'd like to go out? " he said noting Bickslows instant darkened expression. Zen snatched the proposal from Kaleb.

"If it's a celestial mage I'm the one who should ask. If Draco has his rathers I'll be mating with a celestial mage so all my kids are born with my magic." he said lightly watching Bickslow from the corner of his eye. "Besides she's a blonde, probably would prefer someone with darker hair Thranduil. " he added. Neatly sidestepping to avoid Kalebs punch to his shoulder.

Zen was a reader and once he'd polished off all Tolkien had to offer he'd started sharing the running joke about Kalebs ethereal appearance.

"You may end up Blonde yourself Dark Chicken. Farron did." Kaleb snapped getting narrowed eyes from Zen.

"I am so dying all your leather pink if you don't quit calling me that" Zen said smoothly and Kaleb smirked.

"I look pretty good in pink. " he said and Zen snorted "Yeah I bet."

"Kaleb quit messing with your brothers slave name to aggravate him and Zen, do not touch Kalebs guild clothes, you'd upset the guild. " Arman snapped automatically, both men too well raised not to duck their heads and mutter apologies.

Bickslow wasn't sure why the whole thing had pissed him off but it had. He'd been glaring at Kaleb and Zen both when his father took the proposal from Zen.

"As I said. Jude passed away a few years back and Miss Heartfillia is no longer an heiress under social obligations. You boys want to ask her out? Do so. Gods know I want all of you to start getting serious about taking partners and give me some Grandchildren. " Arman said with a sigh.

Kaleb had heaved a sigh of his own "Dad. I am trying, God's… I

I want to be married. I'm a Guild master living in a massive empty house. I want kids I want.. What you had with Mom. " he said the last quietly and Arman had smiled.

"Then make it happen. Take chances, toss your preferences out because they'll hold you back, no hair color eye color or physical trait is worth losing your chances for. I wanted a redhead. Was almost there with Minda when I met your mother. " Arman said softly. Garnier was on all their adoption papers. Listed as their mother though only Farron and Zen had ever known her.

They were all proud though to call the woman their father had loved so much their mom.

"Goes for you too Bickslow. " Arman said giving his younger son a hard look and Bickslow swallowed hard

"So go ask Lucy out. "Kaleb said. Smirking way too knowingly and Bickslow panicked and checked his guards to be sure they were up, fucking Mindbenders

He'd admit Lucy had caught his eye years ago. When she had outmaneuvered him at Fantasia. Now he hadn't wanted to win that, had hated Laxus had flown off the deep end and dragged them into it but Bickslow was loyal and Laxus had been his friend and there for him more than anyone short of his family.

Lucy had impressed him then, and over and over since. Smart, sassy, beautiful and bright he'd had his share of daydreams about the Blonde and just like others who admired her, stayed the hell away because of her buck ass nuts team.

Erza threatened to cut dicks off and everyone was aware Natsu would randomly break into wherever Lucy was and crawl into her bed after eating all the food out of the fridge, no matter whose it was.

Not many men liked the idea of Natsu Dragneel being in their potential girlfriends bed or showing up when they might hopefully be in it themselves. Bickslow included.

So he had taken "friend" over a much preferred "lover" position in the blondes life for the sake of his own sanity and safety.

So here he stood now in the town of Dove wing Bosco at an Inn he'd been to countless times as a child and somewhere upstairs was a woman he'd have loved to share it with.

He crawled into the steaming shower a few minutes later then, once dried off, pulled on some soft sleep pants and a grinned finding a tray of food and bottle of wine on the table by the window.

He'd about finished the wine when he heard laughing then screams of pleasure through the wall. Vander had obviously returned. His brothers hefty libido was why he always got a separate room when traveling with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cana smiled as she finally found the Primrose Inn. Dovewing was a pretty town nestled against the foothills and overlooking the grass Sea. She was excited to see Lucy. It was rare getting to do anything with the Blonde without her team tagging along or just inviting themselves, or them just fucking showing up after being told they were not welcome.

Erza though was off training, Natsu had taken Lisanna on so lovers retreat in Rosegarden, which creeped Cana right the fuck out, she had no clue what Natsu saw in that girl, edolas had made her….creepy. She'd always bee a little weird, been a stalker since she discovered Natsu, but maybe that was the dragon slayer thing? She WAS Natsus mate and maybe that was why she was so…(shudder) well, Cana was far from that and hopefully could stay that way, if she saw that girl do one more cutesy bullshit transformation she was was going to blow chunks in her face.

She was more than a little happy to be in Bosco, her kind of country, and was hoping, seriously, that she could get Lucy to finally give up her damned V-card. Her hovership was a little late getting in, but she wasn't upset, she wasn't wild about early mornings anyway. So it was near 9 as she approached the Inn and her eyes widened as she watched a cart pull away and a man wave to the driver, holding a good sized bottle of what looked like some sort of very nice booze in his other hand.

Clad in black leather that fit him very well and was skin tight in all the right places he reached up and shoved that free hand through shoulder length wavy black hair streaked with red and Cana licked her lips, putting a little more hip swing into her walk and trying to close some distance before tall dark and edible walked away.

She cursed inwardly when another cart rolled by bearing bolts of fine fabrics and by the time it was past a black leather clad dreamboat was walking into the inn. She pressed her lips together, maybe she'd catch him inside, maybe he was staying there? Maybe she could get him to stay in her bed for a couple of hours?

When she got into the lobby though she didn't see him and frowned, walking to the front desk.

"Cana Alberona, ah! Your friend is in the cafe having breakfast, here's the key to the room she got for you, follow me I'll take you to her." The man offered and Cana thanked him, falling in behind him.

Lucy was enjoying some strawberry crepes and a large pot of Boscan Starfruit tea when she saw Cana and jumped up, throwing her arms around her friend and grinning.

"Lubitch!" Cana grinned.

"Cha Cha! Have a seat, have you had breakfast yet? This place makes the best crepes!" She said brightly.

"Nope, I normally don't do breakfast, but that looks good. So, how was the mission?" Cana asked and Lucy launched into describing the last few weeks of her series of jobs.

She had just finished talking about the orb and the dark mages when Canas eyes flew wide.

"Holy fuck...what's he doing here and why the fuck is he with sex in leather?" She said and Lucy frowned, turning to follow her friends wide eyed look and her own eyes flew wide.

There was Bickslow, only he didn't look like Bickslow, no armor, no visor, no plumes, no...Bix was in some snug buckskin breeches, tall brown boots and a dark blue shirt and sure enough he was walking with a slightly shorter (easy with Bickslow who was one of the tallest men she knew) man with long red streaked wavy black hair clad in tight black leather pants, a tight black leather sleeveless jerkin with a high red embroidered collar and sported black bracers on both forearms, an intricate tattoo of a winged serpent curling around his well defined right bicep.

The pair were smiling, talking and they joined a group of mages sitting at a table by the window on the other side of the cafe from where Lucy and Cana were sitting. Gods she hadn't seen Bix in...months, his blue and black hair had grown out, was falling in shiny layered waves all the way to brushing the tops of his shoulders. He looked...really good.

She'd always liked him, he was funloving, optimistic, one of those larger than life heart of a party types you could always enjoy being around. She'd always wished to know him better too, but he sort of kept his distance from her...like most men seemed to do...she really was starting to believe she was going to die a virgin.

"Bixy! You sexy beast!" Cana suddenly shouted and every single set of eyes in the place was suddenly on her and Lucy seriously contemplated dying on the spot and being buried beneath the table.

Bickslow though was grinning "Bikini Babe! Cosplayer!" Bickslow called back, his long legs bringing him to their table quick and Cana was wrapping her arms around the Seiths waist hugging him while Lucy tried to will the deep red from her cheeks and quell the overwhelming feel of mortification at her friends display.

"Hi Bix." She managed, trying not to look as shy as she felt smiling at the leather clad man who came up behind Bickslow.

"You gonna introduce us Bix?" Cana prompted and Bickslow tore his eyes off Lucys sweet smile to grin at the card mage.

"Yup, Cana, Lucy, this is my little brother Vander, the beast with the green hair is Beck, guy in the brown is Presca, we were just finishing up a job ourselves, heading back to White Sea City later today, what has you two so far from home?" He asked keeping his tone light and Cana grinned.

"Missions, makin the Jewel so I can shop my little heart out, tip up some Boscan bath attendants and get my freak on Boscan style too." Cana said giving Vander a heated look that had the man smiling.

"You don't need Bath attendants, you just need to ask, most Boscans are pretty open to it. I sure am." Vander said and Lucy almost choked on air at his near purr with the last part of that. Cana bit her lower lip, stepping past Bickslow right up to the tall mage.

"That right? Just how do I ask to get you to say yes?" Cana asked and Lucy blinked in shock, she should have expected this...all the best laid plans in the world, shopping the markets...having some fun girl time on their way back home...this was Cana…

"Good manners in Bosco are simple, you ask the person if they would like to share pleasure, if you're seeking more than one partner for that you ask them if they would care to share pleasure with more than just you." The mage with the dark green hair and Bi-colored eyes said. Lucy would admit, Bickslow, his brother, their companions? Drool worthy, men she would happily ogle, dream about, write about, wish she could be free like Cana to enjoy...but she had the whole, never had sex and knowing the first time was never much fun thing going on.

Cana smiled at the big man, he was rugged, handsome, looked like he could break a tree in half with his bare hands. The one in brown leather had gorgeous steel colored eyes and soft looking chocolate colored hair that fell in long layers to his shoulders, no less handsome than the others.

"Would you like to share pleasure Vander? And friends?" Cana asked and Bickslow laughed, elbowing Vander who smirked when Cana slid her hand up his chest, fingering the red embroidery that ran up the seams of his black leather jerkin.

"Yes." He replied and Cana looked at Beck who bowed his head "I would love to." The big man grinned only the one with the silky chocolate hair shook his head.

"I'm certain Van and Beck can give you all you wish Cana, I will decline." Presca said with a smile. Cana was grinning, ok, so she didn't get the sexy thing in brown, but she was getting Vander, whose wine colored eyes were making her insides melt, and the burly bi-eyed man behind him….oh yeah, she'd done something right recently...this was a fucking gift.

"Lu.." She looked at Lucy, if her friend wanted to join in she'd be over the moon about it, but Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm going to arrange for Redstar to get shipped to Fiore and I really do want to visit the fabric vendors here and do some shopping, you have fun Cana, I'll see you at...dinner?" She asked.

"We're catching the 7pm hovership down the coast to White Sea City so they'll HAVE to be done before then Cosplayer." Bickslow said giving his brother and Beck sharp looks.

"Fine fine...come on gorgeous...lets see about what sort of freak you've been wanting to get on…" Vander purred and Cana gave Lucy an almost apologetic look but was too damned thrilled to pull it off well.

Lucy watched them leave and heaved a sigh, dropping back into her chair. Bickslow smiled, waving at Presca who stood and left their table to come grab a chair at Lucys while Bickslow sat in the one Cana had vacated.

"So, want company? I was planning to check out one of the silk shops here, they make sheets and blankets out of really good Boscan silk from the islands and Presca, didn't you say you were wanting to check out a jeweler?" Bickslow said brightly, trying to cheer up the forlorn looking blonde.

"Yep, wanted to look into a new ear cuff, maybe a few other things." Presca agreed quietly and Lucy looked between the two men, Bickslow all smiles, Presca with a small smile and calm gray eyes. Lucy drew a breath. "You sure you want to shop with a woman?" She asked in a challenging tone.

"I've shopped with Evergreen." Bickslow said, head high.

"And I've gotten Vander to walk all the way through a bath house without touching anyone." Presca smirked. Bickslow gave him a low whistle and bowed his head.

"You sir...impress me."

Lucy laughed "Ok, come on you two, I guess you've both got good enough credentials to keep up."


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea how they found it, she was looking for a specific fabrics supply warehouse in Pelerno during a 7 hour layover she had before their airship back to Fiore left. She just stumbled on it, heard the music playing, echoing through the warehouse and the door was unlocked so since Cana was involved, the door got opened and to prevent Cana from possibly getting herself shot or something Lucy followed her inside.

"Earned it" was playing, echoing, and the warehouse they crept into almost shook with the powerful soundsystem delivering it, Lucy almost wondered if they had wandered into some new club going for an industrial look...but inside….inside was equipment...bars, rigs, parallel bars, balance beams at all sorts of angles, ropes hanging there were even trapeze, from floor to ceiling was a pole...and on it…

"Holy shit…" Cana breathed, quickly moving to a recessed spot eyes hungrily taking in what she was looking at.

Yeah...Lucys brain seized too, how could it not? A good 15 feet up the pole a man held onto it, hands taped and powdered, Tattoos ran down the right side of his tanned body, he was...lithe...all muscle, well defined, trained, hard as marble looking muscle, sweat trickling over smooth skin and those tattoos, some sort of winged serpent curled around his right bicep, another down his right thigh, they couldn't see the front of him, his back was to them, his arms holding his body out taking "planking" to a whole new level with his body at a right angle to the pole held that way by those muscular arms.

Running shorts in black hugged a taut ass and barely covered it all, aside from a leather strap around the top of his left bicep it was all he wore, the rest of him spectacularly bare.

The song changed as he twisted that body around the pole, arching his back and bringing his legs against it sliding into a full frontal split and finally drawing himself in over the leg pointing up, those incredible arms flexing, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, a couple red streaked strands falling free over his face as "Flesh" started to play and he started to move faster, moving up the pole and swinging his legs free, even flipped, his back against the pole, arms stretching over his head and pulling him up until he tucked his legs up and shoved his body up the pole, doing a sort of hands stand, a good 20 feet from the concrete floor.

"Fuck.." Cana said softly, both of them stared raptly as he kept going, kicking off the pole and catching a set of rings, the tall lithe body twisting with impossible agility, muscle bulging, flexing under smooth sun bronzed skin and tattoos.

He was absolutely stunning, both women had seen plenty of fine men, Fairy Tail was ripe with them and this man was on par with the finest their guild had but nobody in their guild, that they had seen anyway, had ever had skill like this. Lucy recognized him then...the man Cana had spent the night with…

That had been almost a week ago, they had all gone their separate ways after Lucy had gotten her shopping done, Bickslow, his brother and their friends had left on the hovership and Lucy and Cana had caught a different one.

When "Headstrong" started he did a series of flips and landed silently on his feet, whirling, two long black katanas seeming to form in his hands as he moved, the blades dancing in his hands, spinning and slashing around his body as he advanced across the floor, cartwheeling without his hands, flipping and jumping then he vanished, appearing above body stretched out, reaching to catch unparallel bars and then he was spinning, whirling, flipping all over those until he leaped off of them this time a long black halberd appeared in his hands and he almost danced with it, a silky deep baritone voice singing along with the music as he worked, sweat running down the flawless body as the halberds blade sang with him.

All...blindfolded, a black silk bandana around his head covering his eyes, his wavy black hair with slender streaks of red in it clinging to his shoulders as he kept moving.

"Back off I'll take you on...headstrong to take on anyone….I know that you are wrong Headstrong….we're headstrong…." That he could sing, smooth and in perfect tune with the song was tribute to his conditioning, he didn't sound breathless, though sweat beaded here and there and rolled down his skin as he worked.

"...I know that you are wrong and this is NOT where you belong…" He sang, his voice better than the recording artist as the halberd cut through the air and then vanished as he flipped over backwards, one arm reaching out to catch him and hold him up the other tucked along his back and he kept singing…It was a way to train his breathing, singing while he pushed his body to extremes and regulated his air through singing.

"I wont give everything away….." He sang...

Behind them the door silently opened and deep red eyes looked up through black and blue bangs a smirk lifting full lips as Bickslow set his bag down, watching his guildmates stare transfixed while his brother went through his work out. Vander loved to blare music while he trained and while Bickslow was in Bosco and they were doing some serious undercover work, they were training together.

So far as he was aware though...Cana and Lucy had not been invited. Smirking, he sauntered past them as if he didn't see them, once clear of the stacked pads and such they were sort of hiding by he broke into a run and called his babies forward, they caught his hands and he sprung from them flipping upward and catching the rings Vander had left a few minutes earlier.

"Great music." He called.

"Thanks...weapons?" Vander called and Bickslow twisted, flipping in the air.

"Nope, aerobatic positioning." Bickslow called back and his brother bent his legs enough to get some spring and ran a few strides, hitting a small trampoline and using it to catapult him into the air to catch a single ring.

This work was all about staying in the air, moving and positioning for ranged attacks. Bickslow surpassed Vander in ranged work, but not by much. Vander was very accurate with daggers and handguns.

His brother kept his daggers blunted and dull and Bickslow didn't let the babies fire anything that would do more than sting a little and the pair went at it.

There was nobody, not a soul he had ever met, who Bickslow could train with that worked him harder than his youngest brother did. Vander made him earn every hit, struggle to gain any shred of an advantage and never let up.

As the music shook the warehouse Vander had bought to convert into this training hall the two powerhouses shot all around the warehouse, using every bit of airspace. Vander occasionally joining in singing the song playing and his constant faint smile never fading as he moved.

In all honesty, Bickslow forgot all about Lucy and Cana, Vander hit like a fucking train and if he gave less than all he had he'd get his ass rammed down to the concrete floor. He'd been in here, seen the shadow mages and requip mages come for the weekly "testing" Kaleb would send them for where 10 of them would take on Vander and any that could walk out of the warehouse when the music stopped were granted promotions.

White Sea had the toughest program for shadow mages and weapons masters anywhere because Vander was part of it. Gods help anyone who tried to take him when Presca was with him too.

"Take me to church" started and Bickslow grinned, pausing, watching his brother sing, closing his eyes because he knew Vander got into this one and he leaned back catching his breath, watching his brother whirl around on the training mat, kicking off flips and rolling into handstands, dropping into splits...fucking ass kept up a training schedule that Bickslow didn't envy, but it was what Vander had found he had to do to stay in even control of his magic.

He smiled, finally remembering Lucy and Cana, watching them lean out, watching Vander dancing and singing with wide eyes.

"Cool down...come on Bixy, give me some moves…" Vander called, flipping his wrist and the music changed making Bickslow bust out laughing but he jumped down to the mat, sliding up beside Vander and the pair started moving fast. When they were kids they had worked up a routine to this song that had won them a dance competition at school.

It had included Farron, who really had hella amazing skill where dancing was concerned, but they could do it the two of them and Vander was all about cooling down being silly after a hard core work out.

"U Can't Touch this" was about as silly as they got too. They both sang along with it, taking turns with the "Stop Hammer times"

When the music stopped Vander was laughing and staggered to a bench snatching up a water bottle and tossing another to Bickslow. He shoved the bandana up into his hair, pushing his damp heavy locks from his face in doing so and Bickslow grinned, coming over to drop and sprawl out on the blessedly cool floor.

"I think we're gonna rock this mission." Vander said, bending over backwards, stretching into a handstand and bending his arms, muscle clenching and cording as he pushed back up and turned on his hands and Bickslow watched him, knowing it was part of his brothers cooling down process, how he relaxed and settled into his usual lazy cat-like ways.

That was Vanders way of doing things, he trained like a beast, threw all he was into it, dominated his magic and his body and kept both primed and in peak condition. When he worked he worked hard, he rarely made mistakes that mattered, instead deliberately screwing up on things like forgetting to see if a woman seducing him was married before he let himself be dragged into a bed, or killing off a nasty person he was only supposed to scare, otherwise, a mistake with Vander was rare, and critical errors...Bickslow had never seen his brother make them, not since he'd become a Bloodhunter.

The black shield on the back of his right shoulder was rimmed with red for a reason, the shield identifying him as one of the Steel Councils elite forces and the red rim identifying him as the pinnacle of those forces..a Bloodhunter.

"We have an audience little bro." Bickslow drawled and Vander pushed off the ground, legs tucking so he came down in a crouch, one fist on the mat beneath him as he looked up through thick lashes at the women peering around the mats stacked by the door.

He'd sensed them, his shadows not identifying them as any form of threat so he'd ignored them, sometimes people peeked into the door while he was working out, he blared his music pretty loud.

He smirked at Cana, remembering her well...Fioran...good stamina in the sack. He didn't do repeats though and pushed off his fist to stand, reaching up to yank the bandana and tie from his hair, smiling back over his shoulder at them as he reached down to grab a towel from the bench.

"Lucy and Cana, yep, I remember your guildmates, I'm getting a shower then lets go grab a beer, I've got my car here. Ladies are welcome." He added the last with a wink over his shoulder before walking past a large metal construct set up with short bars and knobs all up its good 20 foot height and disappearing behind it. They heard water start a few moments later while Cana led Lucy in to stand by Bickslow.

"Holy shit Bix." Cana said and Bickslow grinned up at her. He knew his reputation at the guild, knew people rarely took him seriously, had no idea what his background was and he kept it that way for a reason. A pervy goofball didn't intimidate people, a Seith Mage trained to the teeth who could keep pace with one of Boscos top military assassins? Terrifying.

"Vander, Presca and I built everything in here, ultimate gymnasium for mages like us, ranged fighters, shadow mages, stealth mages, requip and combat types that need to fight on more than just a ground level." Bickslow held his arms out to encompass everything they saw all through the large warehouse.

Lucy was looking around impressed with all the equipment set up, could almost see herself getting some really serious training here if she could learn how to use half the things she saw…

Cana though was raking her eyes over Bickslow in his sleeveless compression shirt and short running shorts. He smirked, they'd already been there, done that, and he wouldn't deny Cana was fun in bed, but he really wasn't feeling being used right then, and that was what Cana wanted, to use him for some good sex.

She could get that at any of the bath houses, this was Bosco and Bickslow felt no need to indulge her. Now if Lucy asked….that was a different story, he'd probably fall over in shock but then he'd scramble to worship that curvy body like he'd always wanted to from the moment he'd first seen her.

"Think he'd let me join him in the shower?" Cana asked, eyes moving to where Vander had disappeared as Bickslow stood. Bickslow shrugged.

"Honestly doubt it, he's a one time only kinda guy Cana and you had your fun. Plenty of men in Bosco though so don't let it bother you, I need to shower, then if you two want you can join us, we're gonna hit the "Cirque" club tonight, Farrons DJing there and Cris and Zen are gonna meet us." He said.

Cana looked eagerly at Lucy who rolled her eyes but nodded, she actually...wanted to talk to Bickslow about this warehouse, about maybe seeing if she could work out with them, they were way out of her league, but she knew the best way to progress was to push her limits, and holy fucking hell was it clear Bix and his brother could push her. She wasn't in a rush to return to Fiore, and if she could train more before she did? All the better.

"Who are they?" Cana called and Bickslow stopped by the construct smirking over his shoulder at them.

"Cristoff and Zen are our brothers, so is Farron." He replied then pointed to a narrow black iron circular staircase by the door they had come in though opposite the stacked pads they had been hiding behind..

"You two can get ready upstairs if you want, there's a loft up those stairs." he told them then stepped out of sight and Cana grinned at Lucy.

"Hotty jackpot Lulu. Tell me Virgo can get us party clothes...hot ones…while I change our tickets to tomorrow night." She pleaded and Lucy rolled her eyes again, summoning Virgo who appeared and halted mid bow looking around with interest.

"Punishment princess?" She asked, eyes on the construct where Bix and Vander had disappeared.

"Not now, Virgo Cana and I need some good outfits to hit a club tonight." Lucy said.

"With a group of hot men that can dance." Cana added grinning at the maid and Virgo blinked, her closest thing to a smile usually.

"I will return in a moment Princess." Virgo said and Cana squealed, running for the stairs. Lucy smiled, chuckling and following her friend as Cana changed their reservations.

The loft was not what she had expected...not at ALL. Cana was gaping around a grin wide eyed as she took in the huge four poster bed, low chaise lounges, plush rugs and...the wall of...sex toys.

There was an X-frame, and the heavy columns of the beds four posters had chains attached to them. Black silk bedding adorned the bed and massive glass doors between the bed and wall of toys opened onto a terrace with more lounges and tables, a built in Barbeque…

"Holy shit...I've died and gone to sex heaven…" Cana breathed.

Virgo appeared and Lucy slapped a hand over her face as the maids eyes flew wide and started moving over the loft.

"Slap my ass and call me happy there are mirrors hung over the bed!" Cana cackled, twisting and looking up, sure enough, hanging from wires from the ceiling were massive mirrors.

"Punishment….Princess?" Virgo asked quietly, turning in a circle, eyes wide and devouring the X-frame now.

Lucy sighed. "No Virgo, you got some clothes for us?" She prompted and the maid didn't take her eyes off the wall of toys as she held the two clothing bags out.

"This is for Miss Cana, this is for you Princess" She said wiggling first one then the other and Cana took hers, grinning and hurriedly starting to strip out of the simple halter top and capris she'd been in for their shopping trip.

Lucy took hers and had to force close Virgos gate after the maid just kept gawking at everything instead of responding to Lucy thanking her.

She opened the garment bag and pressed her lips together...not bad...Virgo fortunately hadn't seen the loft yet when she'd gotten these...Thank the Gods because Spirit King alone knew what the maid would have brought had she seen this.

Lucy had a short skirted open front suspender dress in black with a deep blue bustier to wear under it and thigh high black boots. Cana had a red version of a similar make with a black bustier in patent leather, which she adored, and some heeled boots that came up to her knees.

Lucy ignored Canas ongoing comments about the unfairness of having met Vander earlier and using up her "one shot" mostly because the woman was strongly suggesting Lucy should take her turn. She called out Cancer who fixed up their hair and make up and then both women hurried downstairs, Cana smiling at Vander who was adjusting the buckles on the sides of his boots, one foot up on the bench, the man looked sinfull...clad head to foot in snug black and red leather that stretched nicely over his well toned body, right then...hugging his ass like a second skin with his boot on the bench and him bent over fixing a buckle.

"Bixy says you don't play twice." Cana said, sauntering over to the man who smirked at her.

"He's right, I don't, sorry sugar." He said.

"Not fair, I didn't know you had a playground that could have added to the fun or I would have waited." She pouted.

Vander stood deep wine red eyes sliding to Lucy "I'd be fine sharing pleasure with you though brown eyes." He said and Lucy smiled back.

"I'll think about it." She said in a tone that said she really wouldn't. Vander chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as Bickslow came out and then, then Lucy adopted the ogling Cana was prone to.

She'd seen him plenty, usually in his armor but also in swim trunks, even in jeans and t-shirts during guild rebuilding, but holy sweet Mavis Vermillion…

Bickslow in near black blue leather pants that were laced up from the ankle by the looks of it, the black leather lacing giving peeks of tanned skin especially along the toned thighs hips...mid calf black boots and a snug black sleeveless mock turtleneck under a dark blue and black leather vest...sweet Gods the man looked edible and Lucy really had little to no experience in the intricacies of Canas favorite pastime. She found her fingers itching though to see if that leather felt as soft as it looked…

His hair had grown out, she'd noticed that before back in Dovewing, Bickslows hair now fell in soft blue and black waves to just above his shoulders and right now was loose and still a little damp from his shower. He caught her looking and smiled this crooked little half smile that had her belly doing flips and heating up where it really never had before.

"Ready to go dance Cosplayer?" He asked and she smiled, dancing she could do, dancing sounded great in fact.

Vander waved to them and led the way to the far side of the warehouse and around a tall screen where both Cana and Lucy stopped and stared again at the elegant black sports car sitting just inside a tall paneled door. Vander pulled open the drivers door and grinned around it at them as Bickslow chuckled and yanked up the passenger door, the car now looking like it had wings.

"Hop in ladies." Bickslow smiled and Lucy climbed in behind the seat sinking into a firm seat as Cana climbed in next to her and Bickslow dropped into the seat in front of Cana, both men pulling the doors shut as Vander hit a button on the dash and the panelled door lifted as the car roared to life.

Lucy had seen these privately owned SV-cars but never been in one, her father had prefered horse drawn carriages and trains for obvious reasons and Fiore still hadn't much embraced the vehicles but Boscos capital city had for some time.

"You own your own car, nice." Cana observed as Vander guided the car out into traffic.

"It was a must with the work I do and how much I need to get around when I'm in Pelerno, I could use my magic but Presca gets tired of the cold and voids just aren't fun to move through but this thing? Fun as hell." He grinned, hands stroking the dark leather bound steering wheel.

They reached the club in short order, it was just across the city and a grinning valet held the door and for them, Vander tossing him the control key for the car as they walked right past the huge line of people.

"Evening Sirs." The bouncer smiled, opening the velvet rope.

"Evening Trent, big bro start his set yet?" Bickslow asked and the big man shook his head, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Not for 20 minutes." He replied.

"Great, we can see him before he goes on then." Vander grinned, hurrying through the door. "Follow Van!" Bickslow called as the music spilled out of the club over them and Lucy nodded, hurrying after the raven haired mage.

Cirque was massive, a "circus" themed club with acts as well as music and dancing and more than one bar. Lucy struggled to keep up with Vander but he kept looking back, hesitating when he needed to to keep her close enough as he weaved through the crowds, dark eyes looking up to trapeze and people on long thick lengths of flowing fabric.

Lights were all colors and all over and Lucy was amazed at the scope and beauty combined with the powerful vibe the place had. They reached the end of the long first floor bar and Vander stepped right behind it, another bouncer smiling and opening the door for him, he stood there to the side of the door and waved her then Cana in, stepping through when Bickslow reached the door and stepping between Lucy and Cana to take the lead again.

Cana reached out, running a hand over him as he passed and he smirked at her but stepped out of her grasp leading them down the hallway to a door he kicked open.

"Vander! You ass!" A smooth voice snapped and Lucy heard Vander laugh before she reached the door and stepped in, eyes widening a little.

It was a dressing room, and sitting on the counter before the lit up mirror was a tall man with honey colored hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. He wore tight black jeans and a tan suede vest with a few leather straps hanging down from it, no shirt under it, just golden tanned skin muscle and tattoos.

Sitting before him to one side in a chair tipped back on its back legs was a man that could easily rival Laxus in muscle mass, long silky black hair loose down his back, a blue button down straining to handle that muscle and charcoal jeans hugging long legs. Past him, leaning against the wall was another one as breath taking as the others and Lucy had to wonder what sort of family had men like this in it, because it was mind blowing. Tall, a little less bulky than the raven haired one but easily more beefy than Bickslow or Vander he had mahogany colored hair that was pulled back in a loose braid down his back, a full lower lip that gave him a sexy pouting look and intense amethyst eyes flecked in gold.

He was in black jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and maroon leather vest, her eyes were drawn instantly to a thick platinum band around his right arm above his thick bicep that sported a faintly glowing lacrima, he had another one just like it on his other arm in the same place.

"Celestial mage, thanks for the warning Vander." He said in a silky deep voice with just enough of a gravelly edge in it to make it sultry. Lucy wondered immediately why he one, knew what sort of mage she was and two, why he'd want a warning about that.

"Sorry Zen, Cosplayer...This is Farron" Bickslow said and the man with the honey blonde hair smiled, dipping his head.

"The beast there is Cristoff." Bickslow said the one in the chair turning striking deep dark blue eyes flecked with silver like stars on her and making her breath catch, again when he grinned at her.

"The testy one one over there is Zen, my brothers, this is Lucy, Fairy Tails celestial mage, and Cana, our wicked card mage and fortune teller." Bickslow introduced.

"Five minutes Mr. Pradesh." A man popped in behind them and Farron pushed off the counter with a grin.

"Time to go, Lucy Cana, it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'll have to trust my brothers to make sure you enjoy the show." The tall blonde said, approaching Lucy and bending, shocking the hell out of her by pressing his lips over hers in a soft chaste kiss then turning to Cana who grinned.

"Fuck I love Bosco." She said when Farron leaned over toward her and she grabbed him, pulling her hard to her, her lips aggressively pressing into his and Farrons eyes flew wide but fluttered closed and he kissed her back with all the heat Cana was pouring into it even parting his full lips and Lucy saw their tongues press into each other, Cana moaning and Bickslow chuckling, grabbing her by the hips and while Vander pulled her arms from around Farrons shoulders.

"Let the man get on stage woman." Vander laughed.

Farron came up breathing a little hard but grinning and reaching out to cup Canas face.

"Maybe later hmm?" He winked at her and she whined as he turned and followed the stage hand from the room.

"Damn...nice kisser…" Cana grinned licking her lips and Bickslow laughed.

"Come on you honry thing, lets get out on the dance floor so you can rub up against all the bodies you want." Vander said, grabbing her hand and dragging Cana out of the room.

"Can I rub on yours?" Cana asked hopefully and Vander laughed. Cristoff stood and Lucy sucked in a small breath, he was taller than Laxus...holy fuck...just as built too...he winked at her as he passed

"Nice to meet you Lucy...Come on Zen, I plan to get laid tonight." The big raven haired man declared and Zen chuckled, pushing off the wall.

"You are not alone little brother." He smiled, meeting Lucys wide eyes as he passed her and reaching out to ruffle Bickslows hair.

"Next time warn me if you're bringing a celestial mage around ok? Bad enough I have to deal with Hestor showing up at random times." He said and Bickslow swatted his hand away.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." He said, tone much nicer this time and he, like Farron, bent and kissed her, just a quick brush of his lips over hers but she felt it, her magic surged up and she saw the lacrima on those thick armbands flare. He pulled back smiling.

"She's a strong one…" He looked hard at Bickslow raising a brow and Bickslow shook his head once, Zen shrugged.

"If he doesn't keep you happy Lucy...I'd like the chance." He said and moved to follow Cristoff leaving Lucy frowning and completely confused.

"Ass." Bickslow growled and Zen gave him a shit eating grin before ducking around the door down the hall.

"Come on Cosplayer, lets get out there, once Farron gets the music going it's going to be crazy out there." Bickslow said, holding out his hand and Lucy took it, following him after his brothers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Cirque is very proud to have one of Boscos top DJs tonight! Here for a limited engagement, DJ Sonore!" The voice boomed over the speakers and they emerged out into the club as the lights changed and she saw Farron walk out onto the stage behind a long sound set, headphones around his neck a mask over his eyes.

"Alright Pelerno...C'mon" He purred and the vast crowds went insane as the lights started moving and Farrons hands slid over the system before him a beat jumping up. She gasped, hearing what was distinctly Vanders voice crooning in a sultry call to "Cum on"

"He samples Van more than anyone, and since Vander has never recorded in spite of plenty of offers, it keeps Farrons work really fresh." Bickslow told her as they found Cana, who had latched onto Cristoff, the two already dancing.

The music flooded them then and Lucy felt Bickslows hands on her, encouraging her to move and she did, letting the music flow through her body, closing her eyes and taking it in so it would move her, and move her it did.

Farron formed beats and harmonies, sultry samples leading into melting rhythms she found easy to follow.

Bickslow was easy to dance with too. "Monophobia!" Someone screamed as she heard Vanders voice crooning again in a silky set of lyrics.

"Inside my head there's a little place left for you…." Vander sang and she felt Bickslow moving against her, felt his body against hers, the leather he wore was soft under her fingers as she let her hands slide down his hips and pressed into him so she could follow his fluid movements.

"I just want to find you…." Gods that voice, Farron had it blended into the music so well it was like wet warm silk flowing around her.

"Music Matters!" she sure knew the names of the songs, Farron had a lot of fans it seemed and a sultry female voice commanded this piece Lucy flying along with Bickslow as he whirled and spun her with him. She saw Vander, sandwiched between three women, their hands all over the tall mage one of them kissing him hard but it didn't stop his body, he was still moving, moving the woman kissing him as the other two slid against him.

Zen was with a tall woman with long straight black hair and brilliant green eyes, just like his brothers he could move, Cristoff too moved fluidly, Cana grinding against the big mage, her hands on his ass and one of his slid up her side, cupping her chin and tipping it up so he could kiss her.

People kept bringing trays by and Lucy lost count of how many of these beautiful glowing shots she drank, laughing when she held one to Bickslows lips and he drank it down, deep crimson eyes dancing his handsome face lit with a bright smile.

Everyone was so...sensual, the dancing was intimate, so much touching, kissing...she wanted it too and slid a hand up Bickslow chest, her hand slipping under his hair to the back of his head and pulling him down.

Bickslow was perfectly happy having the beautiful blonde in his arms, sliding against him, dancing with him, he was absolutely beside himself about it, figured he'd dance with her as long as she let him too, wasn't hoping for anything more.

Normally he'd be no different than his brothers, playing tonsil hockey with whoever he had in front of him, moving partner to partner until one set him on fire right and then he'd see about luring him or her to a privacy booth off the dance floor or just take em back to Vanders Penthouse, it was only a few blocks away.

The whole plan tonight was for all of them to enjoy Farrons music, show their brother some support for his passion outside the consulate, and...get laid.

He'd been willing to put his own pleasure off, soak up Lucys company all he could until she was done for the night, whenever that was, Lucy wasn't one night stand material, she was the light of Fairy Tail, his beautiful Cosplayer and the one and only woman he had actually harbored a crush on ever...for years...one that made his magic rise...he knew why too..

He'd seen his soul, reaching it's golden tendrils out to hers, it only did that for one reason...and he'd take that to his grave he was sure because Lucy Heartfillia was so far out of his league it was laughable.

Lucy was the kind of girl you stayed with, last he'd heard she was even still a virgin and like hell would he mess with that. He was Boscan, virginity meant shit to him but he had lived in Fiore long enough to know it meant a lot to Fiorans, especially to women like Lucy. Her first time needed to be with someone she loved, someone who mattered to her who could make it amazing, and while he qualified very well on that last requirement, very much capable of making her first time all she deserved, he held no delusions about any of the rest.

At best he was a friend, a guildmate, someone she joked around with and teased back and forth with, but he was just the guild perv, one of the bad boys, a playboy who never dated anyone, Lucy wasn't the kind of girl who considered guys like him as anything but someone to have fun with.

"The Hills!" Someone shrieked and Farron changed up the music again, quieting in down and changing the tempo. Vanders voice flooded the club again and Lucy pressed into Bickslow pulling harder and he finally leaned into her, hands gripping her hips, one sliding up her back to hold her head as his lips finally slanted over hers.

It was mind shattering for Bickslow, he'd never held her, maybe a hug here and there, but never like this, and never had they come even close to kissing, but her arm was sliding around his neck and strawberries and vanilla were exploding over his tongue as hers slid into his mouth.

His whole being responded and he thanked the Gods the deafening music drowned out his long moan as Lucy melted every bone in his body, her hand slid down his side, fingers slipping over the ties on the sides of his legs, touching skin and sliding over soft leather until she gripped his ass, her leg opposite the side her hand was on slid up and wrapped around him and he almost whimpered as she ground against him.

The fingers of her other hand were buried in his hair now and she was just...devouring him, kissing him until he was unable to think, not that he wanted to, no...he'd just happily keel over right here thank you, die a happy man after this dance with his angel…

Cana howling out "Get some Lucy!" Saved the rapidly faltering Seith mage from losing all his self control, though he wanted to slap the Card mage as much as thank her for ending the spell he and Lucy had been under, the long moments of their kiss giving him a glimpse into the paradise he'd never know.

Desperate as he pulled back and saw her blushing, looking up at him with passion in those brown eyes, desire and confusion and he couldn't handle it. He gripped her and spun her out from him, hip bumping one of the women on Vander and pulling her into him as he slid Lucy right into his younger brothers waiting arms.

He caught Vanders questioning look too, he'd all but threatened Vanders life over Lucy, told him to keep his damn hands to himself with her when Vander had mentioned interest. Now he'd just dropped her into his arms and Bickslow waved a hand, turning into the woman he'd just stollen, letting her wind her arms around him, grinning up at him happy to have a good looking man to herself instead of fighting for the other one.

He almost felt sick doing it too, afraid to look but he did a few minutes later, and sure enough, Vander had Lucy laughing, had focused his wicked charm on the blonde and was dancing with her, keeping her hips going, hands gripping them firmly, and when Lucy wound her arms around his brothers shoulders he cringed and threw himself into the woman grinding against him, whispering a half thought out question that had her eagerly nodding and pulling him from the dance floor to find a privacy booth.

He barely looked at her, his body moving to satisfy a basic need, to draw out her screams and moans and to lose himself in something he knew would blank out his mind and make his body forget for a little bit. Once she had his pants down he gave himself all over to just fucking the woman because that was what he was here for right? To get laid, to have fun with his brothers in the city he was raised in.

He had no idea his brothers all watched it, all saw it. He also had no idea when Vander took her home to his penthouse he left her safe in one of the guest rooms, passed out from exhaustion and drinking too much while Cristoff drew Cana into another room and Vander went to join Zen in seeing to the entertainment of the tall woman with the long black hair Zen had brought back.

No...Bickslow staggered into the Penthouse hours after that, and heard Cana, gasping and shouting out Cristoffs name, heard the bed in the master bedroom groaning and he led the woman he'd finally left with, a blonde...to the remaining guest room and tumbled onto the bed with her, he'd drank enough he could barely see her and that worked just fine, he laid back on the bed and she rode him wildly, laughing and moaning and getting all she wanted from his body and he forced himself to respond because even that drunk, even buried balls deep in a pretty blonde, she wasn't the blonde his soul reached for...there were no strawberries when he kissed her…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy stretched and groaned, hand sliding up to cover her face, it was blessedly dark and cool and she was laying on the softest sheets in a comfortable bed but her stomach was growling, begging for something heavy and greasy or it was going to kill her.

She sat up slowly, peering around the wonderfully dark room, she saw light trying to steal around the thick black out curtains that hung over the large window beside the bed, felt air moving and looked up and saw a ceiling fan circulating the cool air...it was like...the perfect place to wake up with a hangover.

Add in the tantalizing smell of bacon and coffee and she made a mental note that wherever she was was where she would always want to wake up if she'd drank too much because, damn…

There was a door to the other side of the bed and she tip toed through it, relieved to find a private bathroom and even more so to find a sliding bar that brought the lights up so she wasn't blinded and her head didn't explode when she flipped on lights, like what happened in most places.

Seeing a large bath tub beside a beautiful stone shower she debated and opted for the shower, she wanted to get to that bacon and coffee she smelled.

She shed her clothing and groaned when she was blessed quickly by steaming hot water from multiple shower heads. She felt the tug on her magic when Virgo appeared, gathered her clothes from last night and left fresh ones in the place.

"Thank you Virgo." She groaned out as the wonderful subtle scent of mint was all that greeted her when she used the body soap she found in the shower.

She washed her hair, deciding she could braid it to prevent frizz since she had no conditioner and emerged a little wrinkly and wrapped herself in a thick fluffy grey towel hanging on a bar by the shower.

Once dried off she dressed and called cancer out to settle her hair into a loose french braid before she pulled on her shoes and ventured out of the bedroom.

She pressed her lips together, looking around in amazement, to her left the whole wall was glass floor to ceiling and large double doors opened out onto a massive terrace, she could feel a cool breeze and smelled the wonderful scent of the grass sea on it.

Modern black and deep dark red furniture in smooth leather adorned the large livingroom that looked out onto the Terrace where more comfortable looking furniture was arranged. The flagstone floor gave way to a subtle grey marble as it went into the kitchen and she jumped when she met smiling baby blue eyes.

"Good morning Lucy." The tall blonde said smoothly and held out a cup of coffee she hurried forward and took gratefully.

"Good morning, Farron right? Your music is amazing." She said sincerely and he grinned, beckoning her around the counter where she found plates of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast and muffins.

"Thank you, Standard post club night breakfast, I imagine you're a little hungover?" He asked and she groaned, nodding as she sipped her coffee and eagerly accepted a plate to start filling.

He chuckled "Well, Cris will be up soon, he can set you right. I'm glad you enjoyed the music, you spent most of the night dancing with Bixy." He said and she nodded, frowning slightly. She wasn't too happy about her behavior.

"Yeah...I think I sort of pissed him off, I...I kissed him, it was just, everyone else was kissing and groping each other and I was having so much fun and they kept bringing drinks by and these glowing shots…" She sighed, she'd grabbed quite a few things off trays through the night.

Farron smiled "Glow Bunnies. That's what the shots are, its an alchemic drink enchanted to glow rainbow colors, pretty potent but sweet and you barely notice the alcohol." He said.

Lucy groaned again "I think I drank a dozen bunnies." She said, stuffing bacon in her mouth not caring if she looked like a pig just then.

Farron chuckled and pushed a bar stool over for her to sit in, taking one himself.

"I don't think you made Bix angry, he's far too fond of you, maybe surprised him, but the way he's talked about you Lucy? No...I don't think you kissing him would make him angry." Farron said with a knowing smile.

"Well, he handed me off to Vander and disappeared." She sighed

"He came home safe and sound, in fact I believe he's out with Vander and Cris right now for their morning run." Farron said brightly and Lucy stared at him.

"They went out for a run? After all we drank last night?!" She said in disbelief and Farron was laughing when Cana shuffled into the kitchen, peering around much like Lucy had but Cana was just wrapped in a sheet and clearly hadn't showered yet.

Lucy made a face. "Cana, you smell like sex and booze." She said trying to put on her best disaproving face.

Cana smirked "Damn right I do, holy shit...Cristoff is a fucking beast...did he really go out for a run?" She asked looking at Farron who nodded, chuckling and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Like he does every morning, though he's going to be hard pressed to keep up with Bickslow and Vander, they like parkour and making their runs challenging." Farron said.

Cana dropped onto a stool and sighed. "He's a one and done too isn't he? He sort of said as much last night…" When Farron shrugged and nodded she sighed again.

"Just my luck, I find sex Gods and can only get one night out of them." She whined.

"Cana! Not like you're not the same way." Lucy said and Cana smiled at her.

"Hey, I've fucked Bacchus more times than I can count, it's just these Pradesh brothers I can't chain to a bed for more than one night. Seriously Lulu, you should so hand your V-card over to one of them, like blue eyed music master here." Cana wagged her brows at Farron and he smiled.

Lucy blushed "Not what I want to discuss this morning Cana." She growled.

"No? Here I thought Bixybaby was gonna punch that card of yours, you two were sucking face pretty hot and heavy then next I look your dancing with Vander and Bix is gone, what the fuck?" Cana demanded, gratefully accepting a plate of food from Farron.

"I don't know, I don't think he liked it, not like I have a lot of experience kissing…" Lucy sighed.

"I don't think that's the issue, I'm not sure what exactly drove Bickslow from your arms Lucy, but I promise you, he's never disliked anything that involved you...except maybe your team…" Farron smirked and Cana laughed.

"Him and everyone else, Natsu and Erza are walking wrecking balls." Cana cackled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "More like walking chastity belts." She grumbled and unfortunately both Cana and Farron caught it.

Cana frowned "That's it isn't it? Why you never bothered to date and shit?"

Lucy shrugged "Part of it, that and men just always...I don't know, It's all they want, or all any of the men I've tried to see wanted." She sighed.

"It's not all we want, that I can promise you." Farron said and Lucy eyed him, narrowing her gaze seriously. Here she was, sitting with a close friend and a man she did respect, she knew who Farron was, second Ambassador of Bosco, just under his famous father Arman Pradesh, Farron Pradesh was known all over Ishgar and he had even Queens like Hisui fawning over him, Lucy had heard the Princess carry on about sending a marriage offer to him, trying to get her courage up to do it now that she was Queen of Fiore. So, with him as an information source...a man she'd actually consider a good one...she might as well lay it out.

"Then what do you want? Why don't nice men ask me out?" She asked in a frustrated sigh.

Farron smiled "You're strong, beautiful and have a good moral compass, I know Bickslow and his team, all of them refer to you as the Light of Fairy Tail, Laxus says you're one of the purest people he knows and all of that can be intimidating, add in the fact your team mate Erza? I have heard her threaten to cut off Bickslows dick if he made a move on you. If that's normal? Yeah, that gets around." Farron said.

"Wait.." Lucy frowned at him. "When did Erza say that? Why would she think Bix was going to make a move on me? Bixy is just a tease...he doesn't like me that way." She said with a little edge in her voice Farron, being the master sound mage and Ambassador he was, did not miss.

"When she overheard Bickslow talking to Kaleb and I about asking you out for a ballroom dancing class he was invited to attend." Farron replied, tuning his magic in to make sure Bickslow was not in the building yet, if he found out Farron had spilled that Farron would likely have things in his office attacking him randomly that normally were inanimate objects and cussing at him with the voices of Bixys babies.

Lucys eyes rounded, she remembered Bickslow getting invited to a Ballroom dancing exhibition, she'd been soooo jealous, she'd taken classes most of her life before leaving the Konzern, she loved dancing, and Bickslow had apparently won some competitions in Fiore, enough of them he was notable, and had done some job with Evergreen as a dance partner and the dance team famous all over Ishgar had come to Magnolia for a one night exhibition and class and Bickslow had been invited.

He'd wanted her to go with him?! And Erza had stopped him?! Angry frustration had tears welling in her eyes.

"Fuck...fuck my fucking friends and their overprotective bullshit, you know, this is part of why I went Solo Cana, why I took such a long mission and got the hell out of Magnolia. I even gave up my apartment, because I knew if I kept it I'd come back to it wrecked and ransacked!" Lucy growled out.

Cana sighed "I know Lu, I've talked to Erza but she just has this fucked up idea in her head you want the protection and want them to be like they are."

"Maybe training here in Bosco for a while would help you...the Visa program at White Sea is pretty good, and you've seen where Vander and Bickslow train right? You could take a three month training Visa, have your Guildmaster in Fiore sign it and train here, with White Sea." Farron offered, ever the problem solver...that and he had other motives involving his clueless younger brother…

Lucy stared at him, the idea rolling over her and she picked it apart looking for a down side but...she had been standing in that warehouse, had watched Vander and Bickslow in nothing short of rapt awe and had a dream right there of getting even half as good as those two, being able to work with them…

"I...I could do that?" She breathed. Farron smiled.

"I'm an international Ambassador Lucy, I know how these things work, and I also know my brother Kaleb, who is the Master of White Sea, would sign for you, Bickslow is planning to be here another couple of months at least because of some undercover work he and Vanders team are going to do but that nights and they're on a serious training schedule, you could join them in that, Vander is always amiable about these things, and while I'll warn you, you will get hurt, Vander won't pull punches, Bixy might, but Vander never will, he isn't the type, so you'd get some hard core work, be far from the influence of your team here, in Bosco...the country of lovers." Farron smirked at the last and Lucy snorted but she had to agree, it was damn good idea.

"I'd need to cancel Redstars shipping, she's due to get shipped to Fiore day after tomorrow...and Cana…" She looked apologetically at her friend and Cana grinned at her.

"No sweat Lulu, I'm perfectly fine travelling on that luxury liner alone, maybe I can find some sexy thing to spend it in bed with." She said and Lucy hugged her, then shoved her away with a frown.

"Gods, Cana, you need a shower, I love you but how many times did you two do it?" She asked and Cana grinned

"More than I can remember and enough I am deliciously sore Lulu, make some more Coffee Farron if you don't mind, I'm gonna go clean up for little miss touchy nose."

Lucy watched her wobble her way back to the bedroom she'd emerged from and smiled at Farron as he started fixing a new pot of coffee. 3 months in Bosco training with Vander and Bickslow after watching them work out the day before? It sounded too good to be true...


	3. Chapter 3

Soft cries gained volume, becoming gasping screams of pleasure and Bickslow rolled his eyes but smirked when he felt a hand slide over his ass as he set a drink down on a table.

Turning he winked at the well dressed man in the dark green boscan suit. The man sat at a table with one other man and three women, one already writhing and he saw his brothers red streaked head moving between her legs.

"You good with your tongue gorgeous?" The man asked and Bickslow smirked

"One of my finer skills...would you like to share pleasure?" He purred and the man nodded eagerly, waving for the bodyguard who was assigned to make sure Bickslow wasn't put to extra work for free. He handed over a thick stack of jewel and the bodyguard tilted his head.

"I want both of them for me and my friends for the rest of the night." He said and the Bodyguard narrowed his eyes, turning to speak into a microphone on his shoulder, the piece in his ear made a little noise but you couldn't make out what was said in the noisy club.

The Bodyguard looked at Bickslow. "You and Red are with this group for the rest of the night, make them happy." He said then looked at the man.

"No bruises, no forcing them, you start trying anything they don't agree to I break your arms and kick all your asses into the gutter outside, standard rules." He said and Bickslow scanned the group, only 5 of them between he and Vander would be an easy night. Worked well, if they wore the group out they could go home early and he'd get some good sleep before they got up for the work outs.

Dropping down he tugged the mans pants open and got to work, secretly reaching under the table and fist bumping with Vander who had the exact same idea as him.

A couple of hours later they were sauntering past one of the privacy rooms as Presca was pulling off his shirt and about to head into it, he glared at them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" He demanded.

Vander grinned "Home to a comfy bed and this rare mystical thing called "sleep" I vaguely remember trying once and liking."

"Like hell you are, you two help me wear the Duchess out, she'll love having three of us, that way I'm not heading home alone you assholes." Presca snapped and Vander rolled his eyes then smirked at Presca.

"Wait...this is one of those…"what's in it for me" moments, I can feel it...so...let's see, I'm giving up going home at a decent hour to probably eat out a Duchess from Iceburg who probably hasn't been fucked in years...what would equal up to that level of favor?" He tapped a finger to his chin.

"Bullshit, I'm the one with the golden tongue, I'll be between her legs, you get the tits, Presca has to kiss her and I'd say Presca has to get naked and finally let you fuck him." Bickslow grinned, Vander beamed and Presca glared at both of them.

"I'll kiss her and get her off, you two just get her overstimulated so she tires out fast and I'll buy you both beers." He growled.

"I say we let her have her choice and you agree to fuck or at least give oral to me or a family member." Vander countered.

Presca narrowed his eyes "Only oral, not you and you buy me a beer after." He said and Vander grabbed him by the back of the head and pressed a hard kiss to Prescas mouth.

"Deal, you're gonna suck Bixy off, I owe him for making him eat out both the other women and give the guy in green two Bjs while I was enjoying the blonde guy." Vander said and Presca rolled his eyes as Bickslow wagged his eyebrows at him.

"Always wanted to try out that sexy mouth." The Seith cackled and Presca shook his head,

"If we don't get a lead on what the fuck is happening to mages this is supposed to be a front for…" He growled under his breath, pulling his hair free of the tie it was in and opening the room door leading Bickslow and Vander in to the Duchess whose mouth fell open and then lifted into a huge grin at seeing three handsome men instead of the one…

00-0-0-0-0-0

"No no no, I want to be on the terrace naked on a lounge with my legs dangling while you do it." Bickslow was cackling and Presca was glaring at him, Vander grinning like a cat that ate a canary as the trio spilled into his penthouse.

"I'm not really impressed you've already put so much thought into it, just hold onto the counter, drop your jeans and let me get it over with." Presca growled.

"Get what over with?" The feminine voice had all three men snapping their heads around to the kitchen where none other than Lucy in all her blonde adorableness was sitting on a barstool sharing a bowl of ice cream with...Bix and Vanders Father...Farron appeared from behind the open refrigerator door bearing whipped cream and too smug a smirk.

Vander had the filtering abilities of whale containment netting.

"Presca had Bix and I stayed late on the job tonight so to pay us back he's gonna suck Bixy off." The youngest Pradesh said with a grin, sliding over beside Lucy and turning her hand so he could snag the icecream off her spoon.

"Mmm, Strawberry, nice choice." He said and Lucy smacked his nose with the now empty spoon. He gave her a wounded look.

"Here I had you figured as this sweet angelic woman." He pouted.

"Even Angels don't share Ice Cream, Zen has his own tub over there." She said primly nodding toward the couch where Zen was, in fact, reclined working on a tub of ice cream.

"Ok, aside from humiliating me, why is everyone here?" Presca sighed, passing Farron and peering over his shoulder at the tub of ice cream he had as he did.

"Lucy here is staying in Bosco on a 3 month training Visa, we just got Laxus to sign it for her, Kaleb signed off so, she's here under White Sea's graces and...she will be training with you boys." Arman said smiling.

That caught Vanders attention and he smirked at the blonde. "Training with us hmm? Here I thought you were more into voyeuristic training." His dancing wine colored eyes held hers way too wickedly and she opted to thump his nose with her spoon again.

"Geeze, well you can wield a spoon that's for damn sure. What about your own guild though sugar? I thought you had some freakishly overpowered team in Fairy Tail." Vander asked, trying to snatch the spoon from her. She kept it but while she was fighting to retain her spoon some shadows curled over her lap and Vander was suddenly on his feet heading around the kitchen island to a drawer with the tub of strawberry ice cream in his hand and a victorious smirk on his handsome face.

Lucy made a face, partly because she was without icecream, which, granted, Arman had plucked it all out of Vanders freezer simply stating he'd replace it, but also because her team was most of the reason she wanted to do this.

"They don't let her train, overpowered but also overprotective as fuck." Bickslow said, the ice cream container flew off the counter as soon as Vander put it down to fish a spoon from a drawer and went right into Lucys hands, the blonde grinning at Bickslow when he winked at her.

"Traitor, strawberry is my favorite." Vander huffed, turning and hopping up to sit on the counter and contemplate his next move.

"Ok, but why us? No offense sugar but right now we're on a pretty fierce regime because of the job we're on. Kind of jumping into the deep end of the pool without your ducky floaty here." Vander said, grinning when Presca strolled by to grab a spoon and dropped a small container of strawberry gelato into Vanders hands as he went to sit and enjoy the one of Caramel swirl he'd found. Vander always kept a huge stash of ice cream in his freezer and late night/early morning ice cream binges were a thing Presca had grown accustomed to over his years as Vanders partner.

The energy mage sat across from Bickslow and set a little tub of gelato before him with a spoon and Bickslow took it, popping the lid and greedily shoving a spoonful into his mouth then smirking when he noted the flavor of pineapple exploding over his tongue.

"Pineapple huh?" He chuckled, Farron letting out an undignified snort from where he and their father were sharing a tub of cinnamon ice cream.

Presca shrugged, smirking "You're gonna drink a nice tall glass of juice too asshole."

Bickslow held his head high, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth and smiling. "My Favorite anyway." He said.

Lucy was non-plussed by their back and forth, tilting her head.

Vander came and sat beside her, scooping a big spoonful of the gelato and offering it to her, she smiled at him and took it, humming around the flavor of fresh strawberries.

"Pineapple makes a mans cum taste sweeter sugar." He whispered and she almost choked on the gelato.

Vander just smirked and patted her back.

"I...I can handle the training, I might lag some at first but...I'll catch up." Lucy croaked and Arman smiled at her.

"Of course you will, and my sons and Presca will help you get to their level." He said with an edge in his voice that had all three mens smiles faltering a little.

"Yes Dad." Vander and Bickslow both responded automatically.

"Three months is a short time, you ready to be more sore and beat up than you've ever been in your whole damn life for a while?" Presca asked, giving her a serious measuring look. Lucy met those brilliant steel colored eyes and nodded.

"I can take it, you have no idea how beat up and sore I've been." She said confidently.

Bickslow watched her as he ate his gelato, Vander and Presca starting to give her a run down of their schedule and what all she would need to get in the way of work out gear.

He hadn't seen her in months, she'd gone her own way after the war like a lot of them had. Natsu and Gray had taken off on a century quest with Lisanna and Flare….Gray having apparently decided he prefered Flares brand of oddness and hair over water. Juvia had gone solo after a brief fling with Vijeter and was working on kicking the adopted stripping habit she'd taken on when she'd been obsessed with Gray.

She'd toned up some, she'd always been beautiful, and the slight deepening of her tan with the way her eyes had more of a spark in them than he'd seen in a long time all added up to his poor chest just hurting looking at her. Gods he was such a fucking sap, she was so far out of his league...he'd get to at least train with her for a while, that was going to be both wonderful and awful at the same time, considering what she was to him...what he suspected but prayed wasn't true.

Farrons baby blues narrowed a little and he felt his father magic nudge him and he nodded slightly. They had both caught Bickslows soul stirring around, he was good at blocking listening, growing up with two sound mages and a mindbender had made his careful, but, when Farron and their father concentrated their efforts, not even Kaleb could keep them from getting to what they were after.

"Well, it is getting late, Bickslow, as Lucy is your guildmate I will entrust her to your care. I would like it if you would let her stay here Vander, since you, Bickslow and Presca will be training with her it would be sensible to have her here instead of back at the guild, Presca does live in this same building after all." Arman said in a tone that wasn't asking at all, and nobody there thought for an instant he was.

"Yeah she can have one of the guest rooms." Vander said sliding from his chair.

"Excellent, well, it's late, I'm glad you boys came home at a decent hour but Farron and I have work in the morning. Good night everyone, Lucy, it was a pleasure to meet you and I'd like to invite you now for dinner at my home this coming Sunday, the family, all that are in Pelerno or who can get here for it gathers every Sunday for dinner. You can meet Bickslows brothers and sisters and I can enjoy some more of your company." Arman said with a calm smile.

Lucy stood and felt a thrill surge through her when the Ambassador bent and kissed her cheek, ok, a little disappointed at the cheek kiss, but Farron did not disappoint her, his soft lips slid very nicely over hers for a quick kiss.

As soon as Farron stepped away she found herself swept into strong arms, pressed into a firm warm leather clad body that smelled divine and whirled around until she was dipped and full silky soft lips were on hers teasing her.

She made a strangled noise, completely blown away by the sensation of being danced around for a few moments in strong arms and then soundly kissed and was saved when, as she was brought back up to standing a firm hand shoved Vanders smirking face back.

"Sheesh, let the woman breathe you beast." Bickslow snapped, way more irritated by Vanders antics than he knew he should be, this was Vander being classic Vander, nothing special, Vander wasn't plotting or scheming...ok...maybe he was, he usually was really, but not bad stuff, he was just playing around here, but it still irritated him and being irritated by it just irritated him more because he had no reason to be irritated, Lucy was Nakama, nothing more!

Vander sidestepped, letting Lucy who was still light headed from being whirled around then kissed tipped right over and Bickslow grabbed her as her hands flailed and caught his shoulders.

Then he was standing there...like at the club, body pressed firm against Lucys, her holding onto him, his arms around her, brown eyes wide and full of surprise and humor, her pretty pink lips parted threatening a smile and he was just so far past wondering anymore, questions answered and he was done, finished, stick a fork in him. She was exactly what he was afraid she was, she felt too damn right to be anything else and he was so damned fucked.

He was so stricken staring into Lucys eyes he didn't note Farron and Vanders positioning until it was too late. Farron caught him by the back of the head as Vander "helped" Lucy get her feet under her, lifting her up to do so and in the two men "helping" the pair, they neatly forced their heads together and Bickslow had to tilt his head fast or he'd give the poor blonde a concussion.

Lucy reacted like Bickslow, tilting and parting her lips, eyes flying wide then falling shut as Bickslows lips met hers and it took a moment, both mages stunned by finding themselves this way, but Lucy actually responded first, when in Bosco….

Her lips moved timidly on Bickslows and the Seith almost, but not quite or at least he hoped he didn't whimper before he kissed her back, was working his lips over hers and feeling his whole being just embrace the experience of kissing the Light of Fairy Tail, like he'd wanted to since her first met her...there on the Toy store he'd wanted to just toss the whole Fantasia bullshit, sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless, declare himself hers and beg her to be his because he'd seen her gorgeous golden soul and how it...matched...his.

Lucy was slow to pull back, she'd not kissed a whole lot, had always thought it was...ok...but nothing she couldn't live without but holy sweet Gods if kissing was what it had proven to be just now? Sign her up, she'd get lipbalm and stay in the arms of either Bickslow or Vander forever and, the more he held her...the way he felt so good, her head craned back just so because of his height everything touching in just this certain way that felt like it fit, like when you had a huge complex puzzle finished in two pieces and aligned it all and put it together, every little complex piece fitting to complete the whole picture.

Vander and Farron had both moved back, Arman standing beside his eldest son smiling as he watched. The harmony created by Lucy and Bickslow cast out the last of his doubts.

'Kaleb?' He called

'Here Dad.'

'Arrange to have Lucy put into the mission with Bickslow and your brother.' He said

'She isn't S-class Dad, I only have permission from Laxus to have her train here for three months, their mission is pretty damned dangerous.' Kaleb protested.

'Make it work.' Arman replied firmly and felt his son wrestle with that through their link but remained silent waiting for Kalebs reply patiently, not doubting what it would be.

'Yes Dad, Fare says you're both sure she's his soul mate then?' Kaleb asked and Arman smiled, he hadn't doubt his son would obey, Kaleb was resourceful, he'd find a way to make it work so Lucy could do this, and working closely with Bickslow would force his son to face reality.

'No doubt at all, take a listen…' He pushed the harmony he was hearing from the souls before him through and across town in his office at White Seas guildhall in Pelerno Kaleb smiled.

'Very well, I'll make some alterations to their team to assure she'll fit in and get hold of Laxus to get a full work visa done for her.' Kaleb said and Arman smiled, turning to Farron and nodding toward the door.

Farron grinned nodding to Vander who just smirked and went to sit by Presca as Lucy and Bickslow finally came up for air, standing, panting, staring at each other.

"Wow Bix...you can..kiss." Lucy said breathlessly and Bickslow brain tried valiantly to find a gear to shift into, unfortunately settling into his most used.

"Nothing compared to what I can do with my tongue." He leered wagging his tongue at her and Lucy grimaced, mood officially killed as she shoved his face away and Bickslow laughed turning from her, wishing he could kick himself in the ass.

He did catch Vanders eye and seeing his younger brother rolling his eyes he wasn't surprised when the link Kaleb kept between the family carried Vanders voice.

'Smooth Bixy, melt the girls knees, get her wet and panting then throw ice water on her, fuck why can't you be you with her?' Vander mentally broaned.

'Oh no...Bickslow, should Dad and I come back? Tell me you didn't blow that.' Farron demanded and Bickslow let his irritation flood the link.

'Leave me alone! That woman is the Light of Fairy Tail, my own best friend, Laxus Dreyar the Thunder God Fourth God of Fucking Ishgar would fry me to a pile of ash if he caught me looking at her like you guys want! That's just him, all of Fairy Tail would turn on me!' He raged through the link. Humorless laugh dying as he hurried to the bathroom to get out of Lucys sight, she couldn't see how shaken he was.

'Bickslow Altiene Pradesh, that woman is your soulmate, you know it, your whole family knows it...now...and you will not ignore that fact.' His fathers voice had him whimpering and sagging against the bathroom door when he shut it.

'Dad, it's...I know...and I know you mean well but...Lucy doesn't see me that way and…' He started to object.

'Bickslow, the harmony I heard between your two souls says otherwise, now maybe she doesn't take you seriously but if you will set aside your worries about your friends and guildmates, you can change that...and we're going to help you do it, right Kaleb...Vander, Farron?' Bickslow recoiled with each siblings name, knowing it meant none of them were not listening the second their father voice called their name in the link.

'On the com with Laxus Dad, he's agreed to the work visa, it's going to cost us though...he wants me to install my guild management system in Fairy Tail...considering the cost of it, I am still negotiating terms.' Kaleb responded

'I'll call the Dame who runs the Heart Bandit Club and see about getting Lucy in, Presca and I will get her a good cover, she has a spirit who can alter her appearance and she was already planning to train with us anyway, we can add exotic dance to her training as well as Mage Fight Club prep.' Vander added.

'I'll get her fake ID set up for the cover they have in mind and push through the work Visa.' Farron added.

'I'm assuming I should probably head to Pelerno to be healing backup for this operation?' Cristoffs voice jumped in and Bickslow sat on the floor of the bathroom head in his hand suppressing the desire to groan.

'Great ideal, we're going to have to push her hard as fuck to get her to where she'd hold her own in this fight club if she gets picked.' Vander said.

'I'll send Espilon to take your place on your current assignment Cristoff.' Kaleb said and Bickslow shoved his hands through his hair.

'Wait, Cris...you're on an assignment for the damned Knights, we...you guys can't do this...you can't just...drop everything and...I don't even have any fucking clue how I'm going to handle this, Dad...she scares the fuck out of me, what if….what if she...can't see me that way?' He objected.

'Bickslow, we're your family. My sweet boy, you've found her, your soul mate, would you hesitate at all if Cristoff found his mate and needed help wooing her?' Arman asked gently.

'ME? Need help wooing my mate? Not likely Dad.' Cristoff snorted

'Shut it Cristoff or I'll have Mr. Elan leave your favorite desert off his prep list for Thanksgiving.' Arman snapped.

Cristoffs smug aura vanished from the link.

Bickslow smiled, tears in his eyes as he looked down at the bathroom floor.

'Bickslow?' Arman prompted

'I'd be right there, would drop everything to see him happy.' He replied as tears ran down his cheeks.

'Then quit being an ass and start working on a training schedule for your soul mate, and you're doing almost ALL the work with her asshole, you try to use me or Presca as a buffer and I'll fuck her just to spite you.' Vander said

'Vander!' It was a mash up of pretty much the whole family shouting through the link, including the silent siblings, Zen, Xally and Emzadi who were eavesdropping.

Bickslow leaned his head back against the bathroom door, a mixture of strong love for his family, anxious desire for Lucy and deep fear this wouldn't work fighting for dominance inside of him as he quietly chuckled and shook his head. Gods help him…

Out where the Seith had just run from, Lucy was talking with Presca now about the need for setting up a good schedule and warnings about how little sleep she was going to be getting once they were fully into things.

She liked the man, Presca was handsome, with rich chocolate colored hair kept in long layers to his shoulders and steel colored eyes, he had a smooth calm voice and his Boscan accent had this lilt to it that was a bit different from Vanders. She was focusing on what he was saying, focusing on the interesting curls of rich caramel color in the marble countertop of the kitchen island, focusing on anything but how deeply stirring kissing Bickslow had been.

She was being an idiot, he was just playing around, he and his brothers were Boscans, Presca was Boscan, she was surrounded by gorgeous flirty men with no filters. It meant nothing to any of them to lay her back and have wild bone melting sex with her for hours, no different than playing a board game to a Boscan right? She was being stupid, imagining things, it hadn't been anything profound, it was nothing more than evidence she just really needed to hand in her damned V-card already, Cana had told her a zillion times over the last year she was way past due and she agreed.

Maybe she'd just ask one of them? The idea made her cheeks flame and gut flood with butterflies. She could...Gods...Vander would probably just lead her straight to a bedroom. Maybe Bickslow would...she shook herself mentally, she was being a damned idiot, she really was. Bickslow Pradesh was an s-class mage of the Raijinshuu, best friend and regular sparring partner of Laxus himself, she had seen him in that warehouse, and while Vander had been incredibly, so had Bickslow, she'd never seen him work like that before and it had absolutely awed her.

Nobody at home had any clue how skilled Bickslow really was, she was certain of that after what she and Cana had seen. No, she was here to train, to try to get into the same league as Bickslow, nor get into his pants….


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy bent again and grit her teeth as she felt firm hands pushing her into just a little more of a bend than was comfortable.

"Breathe, come on sugar make those tits move." Vanders voice pushed and she growled, she forced herself to draw breath even though it made everything hurt doing so in this position and Vanders hands rewarded her by easing up on where he was pushing.

"Ok, look up, target and fire, no regulus auto hitting a target, in less than 2 seconds and I make you hold a pose longer and we try again." He said and Lucy drew a breath snapped her head up bringing up her magic through her stardress and locking her eye on Bickslow who was smirking at her only 20 feet away and she fired.

It went wide, and Bickslow watched it hit the wall with a bland look and then looked at her and smiled, jumping from the uneven bar he was perched on, landing gracefully and dropping to his knees in front of her as she flopped to the mat panting now that she was no longer twisted up like a damned pretzel.

"Close enough for today, I'll want you moving his hair tomorrow." Vander said.

"You see the value of the work?" Bickslow asked her as Vander and Presca started moving off, Vander shedding his pants, shadowy snug shorts forming, shirt vanishing, and he formed and started snugging wrist wraps as Presca started tightening down his own ankle and wrist wraps.

"Yeah, I really see how it's important, and I've actually been in situations where being schooled this way would have helped me." Lucy admitted. Bickslow bumped fists with her.

"Good, ready for the scramble?" He asked and she groaned, she LOVED watching what the guys called "The scramble" It was basically a 20 minute free for all spar, they would choose acrobatics, where they had to use tumbling, agility and use of the aerial equipment and floor equipment and keep moving while avoiding each others attacks, which with Vander could be close combat or ranged, with Bickslow was usually ranged and Presca who could make parts of your body weaken and strengthen unexpectedly by moving the kinetic energy in your body.

Aerobatics, where everything was ranged and they had to stay in the air and moving using the aerial equipment.

Rig crawl, which was a sort of race through every piece of equipment in the place, cheating was encouraged, if you could toss another off or make them fall you got points, the person who finished with the most points and fastest completion time won.

Brawl, which was a hand to hand free for all, no magic, no weapons, last one standing won or they just went until the music stopped. They had dozens of 20 minute playlists and, Vander sang alot, Presca would whisper math equations, Bickslow hummed or sang with Vander and Lucy was trying to do a mixture of those types of things but they had to keep their voice engaged throughout as much as possible it trained breath control and damn if it wasn't a whole lot harder to do than it sounded like it should be!

"Lucys turn to pick." Bickslow called and Lucy gave him a grateful smile. Two weeks they had been training now, she operated on this razors edge flirting with too much pain to move and too exhausted to function and when she mentioned it Cristoff, who had been healing a nasty sprained wrist had smiled at her.

"Endurance, this is how you build battle endurance, expand your magic capacity and increase your refill rates. I'll keep you going, but mental endurance is another thing this is pushing you to develop." He'd told her. Bickslow, who was ever present near her now had shifted so he was sitting beside where Cristoff knelt over her so she could see him.

"Your team, this is something they never let you get into a position to work on Cosplayer, by endlessly keeping you sort of sidelined because they were protecting you, they kept you not only doubting yourself, but from developing any sort of stamina for battles. Sometimes during s-class missions you can be chasing dark mages for DAYS, on this endless running fight wearing them down until either you make a mistake and they get away or have a chance to fucking kill you, or, they fuck up and you nail their asses, which...is usually the outcome for the Raijinshuu, and, for this team." Bickslow said waving toward where Vander had been walking on his hands intermittently doing impossible looking pushups.

She was learning so much, and seeing, the hard way, why she'd struggled so much for improvement, this level of training? She'd never even dreamed of it. She seriously doubted Natsu Gray or even Erza could have kept pace with these men.

Vander turned and Lucy managed not to bite her lip, she was slowly developing an immunity to the fact she was working with four men who each were drop dead gorgeous in their own rights. Vander, of all of them though, just oozed sex appeal, it was something about him, the way he carried himself, the endless wicked mischievous smoldering heat in his wine colored eyes and the almost constantly present faint tilt of his very kissable lips.

"No, I think we need to work exotic dance and seduction technique, she's coming into the mission here, Madam has agreed to start her and we all know me asking was a set back for us, has us under a wary eye again with the management. So she needs to come in strong, can't be shy. I already know your friend Cana is a hellcat in the sheets sugar, and I have you set up going in as oral and hands only if your requested for pleasure, your covers about done being put together by Kaleb and Farron, but we have to make sure you can get dicks hard from a distance. So I think we should start working on that." Vander said, shifting to face them and frowning a little as Lucy paled.

She'd been told she was going to work with the team, join their mission, and when Kaleb had offered it to her, told her what the pay would be, she'd about passed out. The team was working on a double S century class rated mission, requested by the Citadel itself, a mage fight club, that pulled in mages caught in the less limelit side of mage work in, worked them through ranks until they ultimately were put into full on death matches. It was all tied into a shady mage trafficking ring associated with a huge dark guild network. The club Bickslow, Presca and Vander were working in, was the only one in Bosco known to be involved, two Boscan mages had vanished from it, one turning up after a deathmatch arena was discovered in Fiore near Rosegarden of all places by the Rune Knights special forces.

The mages dead body was found in the abandoned ring. This job spanned Bosco, Fiore and Seven, whos new young King was trying to clean his country up now that his mother was dead and her regime taken out of power. So far, there were 186 dead mages from all three countries had turned up in various places, it wasn't a small thing. Someone was hunting mages, and the number of mages missing? Over 1000.

Once Lucy had heard it all she had jumped on the chance to help with something like this, feeling like it was her first chance to make a big difference fighting the underground darkness that stalked Ishgar still. The smaller ranked missions Team Natsu took she knew were more like a game of whack a mole, just beating it back, but this felt like a true strike to the heart and she wanted the chance at it, badly.

That she was getting paid a hefty weekly amount with a huge bonus upon completion that included an Ivory key that Bickslows Uncle Tesso had offered to sweeten the deal Kaleb offered her? Yeah, she'd only read about Ivory keys, she fucking WANTED one.

Still, this work...she could see Cana, even Erza doing fine with it, but…

She had to come clean, looking at the men who were watching her expectantly she started to speak but Bickslow was glaring at Vander.

"We can get a Sudehpah in to help her work with that, give her two or three sessions to prep her then we can start working the more involved stuff for the performances and handling the customers, we've agreed she'll be working alongside me and I can take the more hard core demands and keep her sheilded." Bickslow protested.

Really, he was completely torn about this, about having Lucy involved in their mission here, she was no pleasure dancer, not Boscan, while the work was easy for him and the others, it wasn't what he saw Lucy doing. It would be, no doubt, hot as hell to see that side of her, but he really didn't think she had much experience. He was still pushing to get her assigned to working backstage and behind the bar instead of as a performer.

"As a performer she could get tapped to go into the fight club Bix, we had been talking about bringing in a woman already because we knew we really needed one, she's strong enough, definitely has the body and the looks, shit her peaches and cream skin and blonde hair will make her a draw, catch eyes, up our chances to get in." Presca said, of them all he was the pragmatic completely cool headed one. Presca Lucy liked a lot, he was a thinker, a planner like she was, tactical. Bickslow and Vander were no slouches in that area either she was learning, but Presca seemed to always have a handle on everything.

He was right too, but Bickslow didn't like it.

"I still say start her backstage, behind the bar, it makes more sense and would make the Madam more comfortable, she even said she'd feel better starting her off stage and seeing how she handled the pace and scope of the club." Bickslow said.

Vander rolled his eyes "Time Bickslow, we want this to come together sooner rather than later, mages are dying, they found two bodies in Hargeon YESTERDAY, the Fioran undercover agents aren't getting anywhere, the unified force is counting on us because we're the Boscan team and we just go deeper into the things this shit is known for than the other teams can comfortably manage,we're the ones most likely to make the fucking cut. Lucy," Vanders eyes were on her and serious now. "You can do this right?"

She swallowed. "I can...but...I...I've never...I mean I've given Blowjobs, I've even gotten a guy off with my hands, but...I'm a virgin Van." She turned redder than Erzas hair as she said it but damn it she had to come clean, she had to be honest, there was too much at stake.

Bickslows eyes widened on her, and he smiled faintly, an odd warmth suddenly in his ruby eyes.

"It's fine Cosplayer, no need to be embarrassed, you've kinda had a crazy life ya know?" He said gently and she smiled at him, feeling better.

"I swear to the Gods I do not get Fiore." Presca sighed, moving over to drop down on a bench.

Lucy pressed her lips together and almost jumped when Bickslows hand took hers.

"You have a team back home who threatens everything with a dick that shows the slightest interest in you Cosplayer, believe me, I know and like I said you've led a crazy life and you've got some...insecurities let's say…" He glanced at Vander who was now leaning against the balance beam with an eyebrow quirked.

"You really can't do this if you're a virgin, and we are not going to push you to run out and get fucked real fast so we can move forward." He said firmly, glancing again, harder this time in warning at Vander who narrowed his eyes.

"BUT.." Vander said and Bickslow snapped his head around to level a deadly glare on him he completely ignored.

"...if you want to let go of that, we can put it into your training, all Boscans go through physical pleasure training young in life, so we don't grow up with any personal hang ups about our bodies or preferences that can inhibit our growth as people. It's something Bosco embraced a couple centuries ago and we've been a better country for it, happier and all. Virginity has no value here, but I get it could have some for you so it's purely your choice Lucy, we'll help you shed that, and get you training in that if you want to go into that level of this job, if you don't, fine, I'll go back to the Madam and just tell her I agree with her, she should start you backstage cleaning up, helping the performers and maybe behind the bar and shit, it won't make a difference now because we're already kind of taking the hit bringing in someone else, so no matter what you choose, it won't hurt the mission, it will only affect how deep into it you can get. One of us gets tapped into the fight club the others still work the club trying to also get in while the undercover support team already in place stays with whoever gets in. Ultimately, it's all up to you." He said and Bickslow relaxed a little, he'd been half expecting Vander to pressure her and was ready to jump his ass if he did, but...much as he would prefer Lucy in just a support role, the whole purpose of having her here….aside from those related to his sorry ass...was so she could stretch herself, progress as a mage.

She wouldn't do that in a support role, she'd spent too much time in that position as it was. Much as he wanted to protect her? He knew, he'd SEEN how being protected by her team had hurt her over the years and he wouldn't do that, he wanted to lift her up, not be another "loving" hand holding her back.

Lucy was sitting, mind going weighing her options and she didn't need much time. Hadn't she been mentally and sometimes verbally whining about this very thing? She didn't LIKE being a 20 something virgin, she hated it in fact. It just added to her damn "target" appeal. It was even something Loke brought up when trying to get her to sleep with him.

"Princess, a night of passion would do you good in so many ways, setting aside that virginity would even mean you had less appeal to all the dark pieces of shit out there who hunt virgins as sacrifices and ends the last thing holding you back, you know it bothers you...come on Princess...let your Lion set you free…" He'd purred. He'd done it more than once too, and he was fucking right, she'd never sleep with one of her spirits, she loathed Celestial Mages who did that, but he was right. Here was her chance to get past that, finally shed her virginity and be able to get on with her damn life as a fully fledged woman.

Considering the men before her? She'd probably really enjoy the process too…

"I want to do it, look, lets be real Bix, part of why I've been kidnapped so damned many times is because I'm a fucking Virgin still, makes me like a beacon for bat shit crazies everywhere. "Here you go guys, not only is she a celestial mage but she's a virgin!" Prime Kidnapping material, perfect for rituals and sacrifice and line up the fucking sick ass pervs who drool over being a womans first time!" Lucy scoffed angrily.

Her own Father had used her virginity as a damned bargaining tool, it had, because of the sick twisted nature of high society, made her more valuable, more appealing because there were men out there that were so sick, so convinced their dicks had to be the best, the one and only and most memorable, they felt a need to take a virgin only as a wife, and the younger the better too… Kicking that part of her to the curb was another way she could send a "fuck you" to that whole mindset and the more she thought about it, the more she loved the idea of returning to Fiore not just a stronger mage, but as a better experienced woman who knew her way around a bedroom. Erza could stick that in her strawberry cake and choke on it. She wouldn't have Lucys "Honor" to defend anymore. One less oppressive stick to beat her with.

Bickslow was smiling, he wasn't totally happy with it all, but, knowing how she really felt? It made his chest tighten a little more than she usually made it feel. She was so strong...and endlessly amazing him.

He couldn't be the one though…

'I can't do it Vander...we have sex and my soul is going to reach for her...I...I can't be the one to handle that, much as I'd love to be, if I can work this all out, and win her over? I can't have her seeing me struggle in bed with her like I would if I was just taking her virginity, when we do hopefully get into bed together? It has to be because she wants ME, not just my dicks ability to end her virginity.' He said, and he hated it, he really did, because he knew what it meant.

Vander had spent 4 years training with the Sudehpah, he'd been a damned prodigy the order had wanted to bring into their ranks until the Boscan military had snatched him up because of his magic.

His training hadn't ended there either, no, because as a Bloodhunter sent undercover for the Steel Council, he had to be better than just great in bed, he had to be able to seduce women and men, distract them so well, rock their worlds so well that jobs could be completed, regimes, governments...even monarchs overthrown. Vander was trained in every form of physical pleasure and in ever depth it went to. Presca had the same training as far as the military side of it, but Vander...Vander was a natural, the Sudehpah order still wanted him, and if he ever left spy work, it was something he still considered going to.

So, Bickslow knew...it had to be Vander, and while he trusted his brother, knew Vander would make it painless, even make it laden with pleasure, he still worried Lucy and her eager heart...would get attached to Vander.

'_There is where you need to trust Vanders training and experience Bixy, Vander knows how to handle this without letting Lucy get attached...right Vander_?' Kalebs voice made him close his eyes.

Of course his older brother would be listening, and of course he wasn't fucking guarding and blocking him out because fuck Kaleb and his ever present eavesdropping.

Kalebs mental chuckle made him decide when he saw his older brother again he was helping Vander glue his hair to a wall and cover the smug shit in glitter. The ultra fine crap he'd be picking out of everywhere on his damned body for months…

'_I won't let her get attached, I know what I'm doing, Bixy...she's your soul mate, Gods we're risking this fucking mission so you can have this chance to be part of her realizing some goals and get to know her better, I'll get her where she needs to be and just think of it as my gift to your future fun with her_.' Vander responded and Bickslow let the breath he hadn't known he was holding go.

'_Vander messes with this and I will personally allow Kaleb to give him erectile dysfunction for a month_.' Their fathers voice cut in and Bickslow watched Vander spin away so Lucy didn't see him grimace at the very idea and couldn't hold back his laugh.

Fortunately, it fit the moment since Lucy had just made a rather...dark...joke and she gave him a weak smile.

Presca, certain the Pradesh brothers were probably engaged in one of their mental discussions because of Kaleb and accustomed to Vander sometimes reacting to things said to him in those discussions just unlaced the ties on his shirt so he could pull it off. Whatever they were going to work on, Lucys virginity would not be addressed here and now, and he wanted as little on as possible, he'd learned the hard way these work outs and drills were intense and the less he had on the less he felt sweat soaked clammy clothes clinging to him.

"Well, we'll talk more about that after the work out. Dance, with Aerobatics, you touch the floor, you're out. Only distraction can be used to try and knock someone down." Lucy said, standing and all three men blinked at her, Cristoff coming out of the shower and hot soak area smiling, taking a seat so he could watch. Lucy smirked at them all, tossing off her little halter top so she stood in just a tight red sports bra and little red running shorts.

"What? You said I got to pick right? That's my pick." She reached down and pushed Bickslow gaping mouth shut, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose before grinning and turning to sprint for one of the trampolines set into the floor.

"Last one in the air buys the beer!" She shouted as she sprang off the trampoline and stretched out to catch a trapeze bar. She giggled as she looked back and saw them all scrambling.

The music flooded the warehouse as the four mages started flying, and Vander cackled as Lucy flew from her trapeze to catch the bar beneath the one Presca had just reached, the energy mage already cursing because he'd been the last one off the floor, Bix and his damned totems and Vanders inhuman ability to jump like a fucking cat leaving him behind.

She slid a creamy leg right over his chest as he was adjusting his position and moaned and it caught the man completely by surprise. Normally Presca took blatant flirting in stride, Vanders two sisters had been trying to get in his pants for almost as long as he'd been working with Vander, but Lucy sliding her leg across his bare chest, locking eyes with him and moaning when her round rump met his side had his eyes flying wide.

It also had him lose his fucking grip on the bar and he slipped. He barely, and it hurt like hell too, caught a ring with three fingers and arrested what would have been a 20+ foot fall, heaving his body up with just those fingers and launching himself to where he could grasp one of the floor to ceiling poles.

He grit his teeth, quickly adjusting the wrapping on his wrist so it supported the hand he'd just sprained so he could get moving, staying in one spot for more than a few seconds would draw everyone to go after him, that was an unspoken rule in these games, you didn't hover, doing so meant you became the prime target.

Cristoff sat back and watched them, he'd be healing a sprained hand when they were done and he didn't doubt other injuries as well the way they were moving. This was some easy work for him, just back up to the undercover operation. They could pull him in if they needed him but with Bix, Presca Vander and now Lucy, they had bases covered, besides, he was the same clan as Bickslow so that might raise suspicion, they could alter his clan tattoos and present him as from a different clan but that was risky, if anyone from the clan he'd claim saw him, they'd know he was a fake and Boscans were NOT kind about people pretending to be from their clans.

So, it was most likely he'd remain in a support role through the mission. Fine with him, the job he'd been on as honor guard to the Kings son during talks along the northern border with Iceburg had been insufferably boring, Espilon could enjoy trying not to fall asleep in her fucking armor, this job was far more interesting.

Presca, perceived as weakened, got targeted and was the first one out, Cristoff pushing from his chair to help him to a bench and start healing him up while they watched the other three.

"She's holding her own, better at this than I thought she'd be." Presca observed as Lucy twirled on the balance beam suspended 30 feet up then whipped around and, just as Bickslow was snapping out of a seriously impressive backbend and his totems were whirling wildly around Vanders head, Lucy bumped the Shadowquip with her butt right in his face and Vander lost his grip on the rope he was holding and dropped 20 some feet, managed to roll through the landing and come up on his feet but then staggered and fell over laughing.

Now Bickslow turned his attention on Lucy and steeled himself, because if he was weak against anyone, it was her.

Landing a foot on Popo he balanced there and gripped the collar of his sleeveless shirt and started tearing it open, running his tongue over his lower lip, beyond thrilled when her eyes widened, face reddened and she caught a pink lower lip with her teeth.

Tossing his shirt aside he sprang from Popo to land on the end of the balance beam and gracefully rolled forward coming up in a handstand and turning his back to her he did one of Vanders push ups letting his legs fall open in splits and flexing his ass, a strangled squeak preceded Lucy screeching and tumbling from the narrow beam.

Bickslow shifted and shoved off the beam diving for her, his totems getting in position and he grabbed her, yanked her to his chest just as his totems caught the backs of his knees and he hooked his legs over them and they arrested his head first dive toward the floor. He lowered Lucy to the floor and grinned upside down at her.

"You're a tricksy ass Bix." She laughed and he shrugged, using his babies to lift him so he could flip free and land on his feet a few feet from Lucy.

"But I won." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, only because I've never seen a man do the splits upside down in running shorts with no underwear on...hair down there is a pretty shade of blue." She winked and Bickslows mouth fell open as she turned on her heel and headed for the showers.

"Thanks for the save Bixy! Presca I want a Strawberry Basil Bourbon Sour instead of a beer!" She called and Presca heaved a sigh, not far behind her.

"Those cost more than a beer." He protested.

"You're buying the drinks, think of it as me having two beers in one drink then." Lucy shot back.

"I don't care for your brand of logic Lucy." Presca returned.

"Then don't fall because a girl rubs her ass on you."

Vander snorted, slapping Bickslow on the back "So very your soulmate big bro…" He snickered. Heading after the arguing pair to shower.

Bickslow snapped his mouth shut. He had no reason...at all...to have let that get him, good Gods the woman had been sharing the showers with them for two weeks, she'd had plenty of unobstructed views of more than his damn pubic hair.

Cristoff chuckled "Better get in there or the teasing will be merciless."

Bickslow rolled his eyes "It already will be…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy started an extra two hours of training with Vander every morning and was surprised by it. She'd half expected the sexy man to toss her on a bed and ravage her but that's not what happened. He started teaching her. Anatomy, pressure points, how to touch certain places to elicit involuntary responses and while it was all pleasure based, use for it all could be pretty damned diverse.

"Distraction is something that can save your life, never hesitate to use sex drive, it's a base instinctual need and a lot of dark mages and the baddies out there are starved for carnal pleasures so they're weakened by that need, you tap into that and you can take down a mage that otherwise would have been too powerful for you." He pointed out.

He shocked her, he was patient, and during their lessons, unless it was part of the lesson, he never teased her. She learned about Boscan history and social structure, inductions and values and just how much Boscans treasured their women and beauty in all its forms.

It wasn't until the fifth day of lessons that clothes came off, even that was done to excite, to heat the blood and while somehow, he maintained this distance from her and she knew it meant nothing more than what they got out of the experience, he got her so worked up that the sixth lesson was when she said goodbye to her virginity.

It was hot, deeply pleasurable, she barely felt the least bit of discomfort, and oddly, it left her yearning for the experience with someone she actually had deep feelings for. She liked Vander, in fact, she was coming to love him and Presca as much as her friends back home, maybe more even because they never made her feel bad about herself, somehow, as hard as they pushed her, as much as they beat her up and never showed her any mercy...she was always left feeling better and better about herself and her skills. No, it wasn't a lack of caring for Vander, it was something else.

Later that day, Cristoff having healed her so she wasn't even sore, after a tumbling session with Bickslow she flopped down on the mats by the tall Boscan and was struggling to catch her breath, she felt the weight of him looking at her.

"What's on your mind Bixy?" She asked, she'd noticed he kept watching her, and a few times she could have sworn she saw a little hurt and sadness in those normally happy ruby eyes.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked and she rolled to her side, giving him a quizical look.

"I just had a part of my insides torn Bixy. Van made sure it wasn't bad but I bled a good bit. Cris has it all healed up and I feel fine now, better than fine really, I can't even tell you what a relief it is that it's gone...is that weird?" She asked, unsure, because she'd been feeling so content and happy her virginity was gone she felt like there had to be something wrong with her.

He finally smiled, a genuine one too, not one of the slightly strained ones he'd been prone too ever since she'd come into the training warehouse and announced Vander had slain her virginity.

Presca had fist bumped her, Bixy had just muttered a congratulations.

"Not weird at all, you said your Dad tried to kind of...sell it...now it's gone, something that had been a tool used against you, a way to kinda devalue you and minimize you as a person, its gone, it's not weird that your happy." He said and she smiled, he got it, and once again, these wonderful men were making her feel good about herself.

She knew now what a mans body felt like too, what it was like to have sex, and she could see why Cana was so into it, she'd never had an orgasm before that week and her first one had left her shocked, the one from this morning had been just...amazing, leaving her so relaxed she felt like a stick of sun warmed butter.

She had the sudden, fairly strong curiosity, desire, whatever you called it, wondering what Bickslow would be like, he was taller than Vander, and she'd seen him now naked a few times in the showers, the man had a seriously ripped and well conditioned body, his shoulders...so broad and the way his body tapered down to a narrow waist and hips, that firm well rounded ass...she hadn't seen him hard, knew that made a difference, but what she'd seen had decent girth and looked very promising…

She groaned and threw her hands over her face, what the ever loving hell was wrong with her? Had loosing her virginity pulled a finger out of some sort of pervert dam? He was Bickslow, her friend, tall sexy badass of the Raijinshuu. She just really liked his eyes, his playful nature, his smile...his legs...the man had amazing legs...she flipped to her belly with a squeak, she was a perv!

Bickslow was staring at Lucy in confusion until a silky voice intruded and his eyes jerked to the door seeing a familiar mass of white leather, platinum hair and firm lavender eyes.

'She's imagining sex with you little brother, she's curious and a bit surprised that she can't stop thinking about it now.' His older brother told him with amusement, walking over to Cristoff to talk to him. Kaleb came once a week to check on them directly, to make sure wards and runes were adjusted and the security for the warehouse was well maintained. They had underground entrances they used to come and go and never came in pairs, always staggered their arrivals and departures unless they left in the car because it's windows were blacked.

On paper, Vander owned the warehouse, it had been an impulse purchase he'd made and one that ultimately had helped the whole of White Sea. Kaleb was going over a few things with Cristoff and Bickslow was presented with a furiously blushing beautiful blonde who was apparently having dirty thoughts about him, he really couldn't say he was anything but happy about that.

"You ok there Cosplayer?" He asked trying to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Fine, yeah, just too many things shooting around in my head is all." She replied, her voice muffled because her face was buried in her hands against the floor mat.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked and loved the sight of her wriggling in place, her perfect ass hugged so well by her work out shorts, three weeks now, and she was showing the results, Gods she had just a perfect figure, he wanted so bad to run his hand down her body right then, feel her still sweaty skin and how the elastic fabric of her sports bra and shorts hugged her curves.

He drew a slow breath, forcing himself to stay cool because he really could hide a hard on in his compression shorts. He'd tried to get Vander to say something, to tell him about his lessons with Lucy but his brother would just smile that damned smirk of his.

"She's creative, and once she lets go, lustier than the best Bath attendants I've ever been with." He'd said but refused to say more.

"Ok, field test time for Bambina tonight, come on kiddies, grab your bath house robes we're going to Empressta." Vander suddenly emerged from the shower room carrying robes clab only in his boxer briefs and tossed one at Presca, Cristoff then marched over gave Bickslow one and when Lucy didn't roll over he snapped her in the ass with the one he was holding, neatly dodged her indignant wild swing with her leg and caught her ankle, smiling down at her.

"Lets go see you apply what you've learned Bambina." He said and she narrowed her eyes on him, he'd been calling her either Sugar, which she didn't mind, or Bambina, and considering what that meant in Boscan she wasn't a complete fan of the nickname in spite of how sweet it sounded.

Kaleb blinked at the robe that had been thrown in his face. "You want me to come? I think I'm busy." He said looking toward the door and Cristoff snagged his arm.

"Oh no you're not, you can come with us damn it, help Lucy have a nice first run with her new set of skills." The big Dragon slayer was one of few people who could get away with grabbing Kaleb and not forgetting most of what they had done that week.

Kaleb looked from Cristoff to Vander to his Bickslow, saw the tension in his younger brother and sighed, "Fine." He submitted and Vander grinned. A few minutes later Lucy was sitting between Cristoff and Bickslow while Vander guided his car out onto the street and Kaleb threatened him about not driving to fast...to which Vander responded by gunning the engine and smoking the tires as the car shot away from the warehouse.

The Empressta was a grand Bathhouse in the heart of Pelerno, 6 massive bath areas were like petals around a huge central hot spring the mixed Grass Sea waters brought in through special aquaducts that were then poured into the massive bath areas through a six sided waterfall cascading over dark rock.

White pillars supported beautiful pergola covers over the baths that were laced with bioluminescent vines from the Grass Sea and the glowing fauna provided the light, the cascading waterfalls keeping the air heavy in the rich spicy scent unique to the Grass Sea.

Lucy took it all in in absolute wonder, noticing the attendants, in mostly sheer black and gold thigh length robes belted by gold sashes they moved about helping clients. Their bodies nicely displayed through the sheer fabric of their robes there was a diverse assortment of body types, tall, short, heavy thin and everything in between.

"These are some of the best seasoned, more revered attendants in Bosco, Bambina, getting one to cum is something any Boscan would be proud of. They are not hard to seduce, but are difficult to pleasure since they have so much experience and stamina, your task tonight is to get a bath attendant to cum." Vander said and Presca raised a brow.

"Not a small task." He observed and put a hand on Lucys shoulder narrowing his eyes on Vander.

"Pair her up with one of us, she'll do better." He prodded and Vander grinned at Bickslow.

"Bix, you're Lucys wingman for the evening, now, if you'll excuse me, I am being ogled." Vander smirked nodding toward a group of two women and a young man that were openly staring at them.

"Sure it's YOU they're ogling?" Kaleb asked, shrugging out of his robe and walking past them, hands sliding up into his hair to free it of the golden band holding it and Lucy smirked, watching jaws drop.

It was a real testament to the last three weeks spent around gorgeous men that her own stayed shut with Kaleb Pradesh in all his glory, strutting by and stepping down into the closest bath as attendants and guests alike started making a beeline for him.

"Can't let him have all the fun." Cristoff said, tossing his own robe over by where Kalebs was and following his older brother.

Vander smirked, turning and heading along the walkway, the trio he'd indicated had gaped at Kaleb and Cristoff, but as Vander stripped away his robe he kept his eyes on them and they all started moving toward him as he reached the pool beside the one Kaleb and Cristoff gone into and started stepping down into the water.

Presca shook his head and smiled at Lucy "Stick with Bixy and you'll be fine Bambina, I'm not getting involved in any of the excitement, I'm going to a private room and just letting myself be pampered." the energy mage announced.

Lucy looked at Bickslow who smiled and nodded toward the baths "Lets go get em Cosplayer, show em what you're made of." He encouraged and she sighed, looking around and found her target, a good looking attendant with long dark blue hair, she headed down the path in the opposite direction Vander had taken, ignoring the healthy crowd of people around Kaleb and Cristoff she started slowly letting her robe fall and shook her blonde tresses free of the chopsticks holding them up.

Bickslow followed behind her already biting the inside of his bottom lip, the swing of her hips, the shimmering blonde hair, the sight of the robe sliding down exposing flawless peaches and cream skin.

Every eye that moved to her, he noticed, every smirking mouth, every hungry lip lick set his teeth on edge until finally he saw who Lucy was stalking, the man was good looking, almost waist length wavy dark blue hair and stunning golden eyes he was nicely built, slender but had a well toned body. He was probably 6 or 8 inches shorter than Bickslows 6'6" but he was still taller than Lucy and...he'd noticed her. Bickslow wanted to snarl when she dropped her robe completely, that flawless, beautiful ass now bare before him, long toned legs...her thighs touching, rubbing as she walked, Gods he loved that, didn't like at all women too scrawny to have their thighs sliding against each other as they walked, one of the things that made Lucy so incredibly sexy was her curves.

Bickslow was curve man, forget a specific part, he loved a soft looking woman and while he knew from painful first hand experience Lucys luscious curves hid some hard as hell muscle, they were still there, still breathtaking, and damn it, he did not want any other men getting their hands on her, it was bad enough Vander had needed to help Lucy break free of the last things holding her back in her long standing funk.

He knew, from watching her soul over the last three weeks just how much all the training and interaction with him and his brothers had helped her. Her soul was glittering again in places, healing, she was walking with confidence, head high and now? Virginity gone, the relief she talked about because of that showed. He had no doubt she'd grow more and more radiant as they continued on. He just hoped the mission wouldn't do her any harm. He knew Vander and Presca and himself, they would all watch out for her, but he was still nervous about all of it.

He grit his teeth as the bath attendant rounded the edge of the pool and started toward Lucy with a smile. He really, did NOT want her to do this...Was he being jealous? He didn't want to be, she owed him nothing, she had no idea what she was to him, he knew that, but it didn't make seeing her with any man but him sound the least bit appealing.

"Cosplayer...Lucy…" He almost cringed when finally his whole being just couldn't stand her taking another step toward the smiling man ahead of her. She turned, startled he'd used her name and the sudden turn saw her slip, with a yelp she started to go over into the steaming bath and Bickslow lunged to catch her but the slick surface where water had splashed over the usually sure footing of the walkway made him slip too and instead of saving her, he ended up crashing into her and taking them both crashing into the water.

They came up sputtering and Lucy looked ridiculous, her blonde hair all over damn near suffocating her and he quickly scrambled to help her free her face from the wet mass of gold.

"Shit…" She sputtered, turning red.

"Are you both alright? May I be of any assistance?" A smooth voice asked and both wet mages looked up at the worried handsome face of the bath attendant.

"Naw we're fine thanks." Bickslow dismissed the man, keeping his arms around Lucy and the attendant bowed his head and stood, moving back along the walkway.

Lucy frowned up at him "What the hell Bix? I was gonna try him! What are you trying to sabotage me? I am not buying drinks tonight damnit…" She shoved him off of her and dipped under the water to get her hair smoothed back then came up still frowning at him and Bickslow could only manage a sheepish smile.

"I'm not trying to mess you up Cosplayer, I was just…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say under her stern look. He wanted to tell her he'd had a crush on her since Fantasia, had tried dozens of times to get into a position to ask her out only to be thwarted by her team, that he thought she was the most beautiful, intelligent, talented mage on Earthland and that she was the perfect match for his soul...they had been born for each other, and so many other things but all that came out was…

"I just wanted to tell you I know you can do it...you can do anything." He said and her frown melted into an exasperated smile and eye roll.

"Well, cheer me on from a greater distance would you? Shit your well wishes about got us both killed." She giggled, splashing a little water his way playfully before turning and heading after that dark haired attendant.

'NOT a word...not a fucking word out of any of you.' He growled into the mental link.

'Bix, Cris and I are busy...we'll tease you later.' Came Kalebs silky reply.

'Water mage...sucking...all you...fuck off…' was Vanders broken response and Bickslow rolled his eyes, he was on his own, had just reaffirmed his stupid goofy persona to Lucy, which was the last thing he wanted, and needed to do damage control. His brothers were all off enjoying themselves leaving him without the help he'd been promised..he was tempted to tell their Dad, go full blown childish tattle tale on their horny asses but that was when he saw Presca, crouching by the edge of the water talking to Lucy.

The blonde tilting her head and he'd have given about anything to know what was said because she suddenly turned and locked a look on him that was purely predatory…. "Uh oh" he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"There wasn't any rule that you had to get a stranger you know, and to be honest? Nailing someone who already knows what you're up to is more impressive than getting someone who doesn't. Bixy is like the ultimate challenge here." Presca said and Lucy tilted her head nibbling at her lip.

"It won't mess up our friendship?" She asked and Presca smiled.

"You're still friends with Van right? Pleasure is pleasure, go on Bambina, show us what a vixen you can be. Hunt a hunter." Presca said and Lucy turned, narrowing her eyes on the Seith mage whose eyes got wide and a little worried.

Boscans shared pleasure with friends all the time, Bickslow had even been teasing her, even before they had started all the training here in Bosco, Gods for as long as she'd known him that if she ever wanted a carefree roll in the sheets to let him know.

Handsome, Gods was he ever, he so fit in with his brothers, talented, powerful and she already knew he was an amazing kisser. She licked her lips, moving toward him, suddenly eager to taste him again, but this time...she'd taste all of him.

Presca was right, Bickslow knew she was here to seduce someone, he'd be more likely to resist than a bath attendant that was there to see to peoples comforts and pleasure. Vander hadn't really given her much of a challenge but Presca had upped the stakes and she wasn't going to back down.

She liked Bickslow, knew this was ok, it had to be, Gods he was going to collect a blowjob from Presca and they had been friends for a while and were still joking around.

"All you need is to get him to Orgasm." Presca reminded her, standing and beckoning the purple haired bath attendant she'd been eyeing before, his friends wanted Bixy with the Blonde, and Presca rather liked the looks of the Purple haired attendant, this was a win win in his book.

Lucy curled a finger at him and Bickslow swallowed hard. Managing a smile as she got closer.

"Thought you were going for the guy with the purple hair?" He asked lightly, patting himself on the back because his voice didn't waver. She smiled darkly again and he blanched, taking a step back.

"No challenge, see, he's gonna say yes, we have sex and maybe I'd have to work a little for the orgasm but there are bigger challenges in the room, like my shy friend who blushes every time he touches me." She giggled and Bickslows eyes flew wide, she'd noticed that?

Well fuck his life then, if she had noticed that what else had she noticed? Why was she still moving towards him too? What the fuck had Presca said?!

"Bixy?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide when his returned to them, he'd backed up another step when she'd gotten close and saw in those doe brown eyes the faltering in her confidence then, the little glimmer of hurt that he hated seeing there every time Natsu made some dumb assed comment or that fucked up blue cat from hell called her fat.

"I...I don't want to mess up anything, i...I understand if…" She gasped when he pulled her to him, a hand cupping her cheek and guiding her lips to his. Gods help her if her toes didn't curl right away, what was it about Bixy? She and Vander had shared dozens of kisses now, and while Vander could kiss, Bickslow...when he kissed her it did things to her, made her heart race, her body heat right the hell up, made her want him, that empty ache she now knew meant her body wanted to feel a man inside of her...the ache Vander could bring on but he had to work at her for it, Bickslow...the moment he touched her it was there.

When they parted to breathe she stared up into those crimson eyes, the concentric green circles around his pupils were just...so beautiful, and the crooked smile that tipped his lips made her want to kiss them more, her hands were sliding up his chest, the man was ripped, he was all hard ridges and plains to her soft curves and silk.

One hand slid all the way up into his hair, the long blue and black layers looked so much better on him than the childish mohawk he'd worn for years. He was so handsome...and his hair was so soft and thick…

"Share pleasure with me Bickslow...please…"She breathed, and shocked herself by meaning it, where that had come from she wasn't certain, but she did know, she wasn't asking because of Vanders challenge, no...she'd play she was, but she really did want him...needed him somehow.

He nodded, unable and unwilling to trust his voice right then. He had no idea what this was going to do, but if Lucy had asked him to tear the moon out of the sky for her, he'd have nodded and tried to find a way to do it.

She was his soulmate, he'd known, not acknowledged or accepted mind you, but known, for years, since Fantasia when their magics had clashed...he'd felt it, looked at her soul, send his own reached for her with tendrils colored in rose golds and blue, hope and love, and he'd let her beat him, couldn't have hoped to fight her, knowing what it meant and instantly going into denial about it.

He'd kept his distance, been the goofy perv she expected him to be, the silly friend she could tease and laugh with and he'd never really held out any hope for more than that, until he'd run into her in Dovewing...all toned up, tanned, smelling of leather and horses. He was honestly impressed as hell she'd learned to ride, had even called his Dad to see if they still had horses at the family home and was all happy when he learned that yes, his father still kept horses, he rode every day.

They had grassrunners too, for when they wanted to ride out over the sea, but it was horses Lucy really admired, he remembered her saying she'd always resented her father wouldn't let her learn to ride. Freed had even expressed surprise over that since most nobility learned it, Freed had, his father had insisted on lessons, it was even a horse trainer Freed had lost his virginity to, his father had found out about that little love affair and Freeds secret had been outed and he'd had to run from home to avoid his fathers wrath.

'Breathe Bix...ask her where she wants to go, remember, Farrons townhouse is across the street…' Kalebs smooth voice in his head broke him out of his mind chaos and he smiled softly down at the beautiful woman before him, trying for all he was worth to not let his peripheral vision and the view of her naked body short circuit his brain.

"Where? Here? Farrons house is across the street if...if you.." He faltered then, trying to sound all smooth but failing, she wasn't some woman he'd met just now...Gods this was Lucy…

She blinked up at him, smiling faintly then looking around, pink dusting her cheeks and nose and making him badly want to kiss them.

"I...the house? Are you sure it's ok?" She asked.

'Clean sheets on the bed, I am NOT home, I am gleefully enjoying a massage right now and will spend the night at Dads, the place is all yours.' Farrons voice came through the link and Bickslow gave his brothers a metal eye roll and plea to get the fuck out of his business...but then a meek thank you to Farron.

Lucy was trying her hardest to reason it all out, the hard challenge of Bickslow had been conquered with a kiss she really thought had affected her more than him, and Gods she'd turned in her v-card that morning and here she was hoping into bed with Bickslow? Was this….she shook herself, no...no more doubting herself, she'd just ridden a horse from Fiore through four countries, taken on Dark wizards and lived outdoors for over a month, she was fully and completely able to be a damned adult and Bickslow was hot, sexy, she knew him, knew he was a good person so fuck it…

"Yep, Farron won't be home so...come on...better privacy over there…" He said, nerves rising up in him like never before in his whole damned life, Gods, even his induction ceremony when he was 12 hadn't been like this, and he'd been nervous for that, he really had.

He couldn't let himself get lost in it, couldn't let the need his soul made very real and very strong overwhelm him. He was about to panic, he couldn't bond their souls without having a long talk with her first, that wouldn't be right under any circumstances. He had no idea how he was going to keep control of himself, leading Lucy from the water he was so engrossed in his thoughts and worries he wasn't watching where he was stepping, missed one and tumbled, flailing as he went down and dragging poor Lucy backwards to splashdown in the water behind them.

He really wished he'd drowned himself.

Lucy came up coughing and sputtering but laughing and Bickslow crawled over and sat on the steps wishing there was a rock he could hide under. Gods...he really was the fucked up buffoon she'd always taken him for...he was such a damned idiot...there he was so worried about not binding souls and he couldn't even walk out of a fucking pool without nearly killing them both…

Lucy saw him, the red face, his miserable expression and couldn't understand it, that had been funny but no harm done, sure he'd soaked them both and her hair was now a mess and so was his but who cared?

"Bix? Bixy are you ok?" She asked, trying to quell her giggles over the whole thing. He looked away. "Fine, perfectly fine, hey, I'm gonna get home and get some sleep, Van and the others will get you home ok?" He muttered starting to turn to leave the water and Lucy frowned, confused.

"I...well...ok sure." She said quietly. She'd thought they were going to...well..sleep together, had she offended him by laughing? She couldn't help it, all that tension, all the nerves about having sex with Bickslow had been about to kill her then he'd slipped on a step and flipped over and tackled her into the water and that had just been funny as hell.

"I...Bix...I didn't make you mad? I was so nervous….when that happened I just couldn't help it." She said.

He waved a hand, not looking back, gifting her with a gorgeous view of one of the finest asses she'd ever laid eyes on before he accepted a robe from an attendant. She bit her lip when she saw blood running down his calf, he must have cut himself when he slipped.

"See ya tomorrow Cosplayer…" He said without looking back and she sank back into the water frowning.

She'd hurt his feelings, she knew it, Gods she was a damned idiot sometimes, of course she had, if it had been her that had slipped at a moment like that she'd have wanted to die and she couldn't imagine how she'd feel if she'd come up for air to Bickslow laughing at her like a damned asshole…

She felt horrible, he was so sweet, and she'd really really wanted more, wanted to kiss that mouth, get her hands on that tall body and find out where she could touch him to make him writhe, see those deep red eyes haze over like Vanders did...seeing Bickslow in the throws of passion would be so much more exciting.

She just...she knew him, he was so strong, so talented, powerful and he always had been. His magic was amazing, he could free souls trapped in the mortal world, could heal souls that were hurting, he could fucking SEE souls, to her that was just amazing and wonderful and so was he.

Bickslow was confident, always smiling, joking, playing, never let anything get him down, always had either a word of encouragement or a joke to lighten the mood ready and he had amazing timing with both, just when you needed him...needed someone to say something that wasn't rough and harsh and would shatter you, Bickslow would drop some pun or joke or bright positive comment.

He teased, he played pranks, and she knew when bad things happened, he went to people, when Natsu had lost Igneel Bickslow had made a point of going and talking to him after that whole damned mess that was Tartaros, and whatever he'd said had seen Natsu through that fight.

She'd seen him sitting at the usual table, talking to his babies, soothing them, making them giggle, they were wandering souls, bound to him until they were ready to pass on. She'd seen him cry when he'd sent what she'd learned was Pipi number three on. He'd replaced her, the little totem again floating with him a few weeks later, a little shier than the former Pipi, but not for long, something about Bickslow lifted those lost hurting souls, healed them and made them able to move on and every time, Bickslow mourned them leaving, but welcomed a new soul that needed his help.

He was kind, generous with his affection, fearless, and she knew all of that about him, knew people said nasty things sometimes about his magic, it was why he usually hid his face behind a mask, but he hadn't been wearing a mask around her, not since she'd seen him at Dovewing, he'd helped her, been good to her...kissed her, made her blood about boil in her veins and what did she do? Laughed in his face when he slipped on some steps…

He was so far out of her league, so much stronger and more talented than she was, and she'd hurt him, was sure she had…

She needed to apologize, but he was already heading out, already out of the bath area, she'd really blown it…

"Good job Lucy…" She whimpered, feeling tears stinging her eyes. What had been such a great day...Gods, it was still early, they hadn't even gone to dinner yet and Bickslow was begging off talking about sleep? She slapped the water in frustration with herself.

'He's gone back to the warehouse…' the voice in her head startled her and she jerked her head around finding lavender eyes on hers from the other pool.

'Ka...Kaleb?' she tried and he nodded, eyes going to the woman who was grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss.

'Bickslow went to the warehouse to work of his embarrassment, go talk to him Lucy, he feels awful about ruining things but he isn't at all mad at you, more mad at himself.' Kalebs voice told her even though Kaleb himself was being pulled from the water by a couple of grinning women while the third was kissing him senseless.

"I'm not sure how to get to the warehouse…" she whispered.

Shadows curled around her suddenly and she yelped as they enveloped her and she was plucked from the warmth of the bath into icy darkness.

Moments later she was standing in the shower room of the warehouse, Vander smiling at her, he tossed a robe at her.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, don't be afraid to tell him how you feel." The shadowquip said, leaning in to kiss her forehead before he vanished.

She dried off, wrapped herself in the robe and went upstairs to sit at the edge of the loft and wait for Bickslow. She and Vander had spent several mornings in the loft, she knew the bed very well now. It felt...safe up there, so she remained, knowing the warehouse had impressive security set up by Vander and his team.

What if he didn't come to the warehouse? What if he changed his mind? What if he saw her and just turned and left because she'd laughed at him?

Bickslow was picking at a spot of chipping paint on Papa as the totems carried him down onto Farrons roof. He'd doubled back, realizing he was fucking hungry and couldn't just run off to his apartment at the guild because he had maybe...possibly some popcorn and beer there but he hadn't bothered to stock his fridge or pantry because he spent most meals with Vander and Presca and when they were done training they usually went to Vanders penthouse and ate there before heading in to the club.

He was going to grab some take out but he couldn't do that in a robe from the bath house, so...he'd borrow some of his brothers clothes. Farron and him had similar builds and while Farron was a few inches shorter than he was, as long as he didn't go for a tailored suit he was good.

First he went to the bathroom and found some thing to clean up the cut below his knee, he had blood all down his leg, so not only had he slipped and looked like an idiot, he'd hurt himself doing it. He cleaned it and found some bandages in the cabinet for it.

Rifling through his brothers closet he smirked. His brother was a clothing snob, it was his only real indulgence beyond his drumset and he earned his money so could afford it.

"Elluris everything, why am I not surprised." He chuckled, pulling some soft faded jeans from a hanger, he plucked a soft t-shirt from a drawer and grabbed a buttery soft dark blue hoodie he was seriously considering stealing instead of just borrowing and pulled it all on. Scanning through his brothers shoes he found some nice flip flops and stopped in the bathroom to get his hair under control then climbed back to the roof jumped back on the babies and flew to a little diner to grab some greasy take out he could drown his sorrows in.

He'd go to the warehouse, work off his frustrations, then go back to his apartment and start tomorrow pretending nothing had fucking happened. Lucy was sure to think nothing of it all, he'd just been his usual dumbass goofy self again. He loved having fun, enjoyed joking around, pranks, all of it, it was how he'd grown up in a large loving family with wickedly smart siblings always one upping each other.

When he reached the warehouse he he stepped through the wards and inside.

"I want fresh paint." Papa said, Bickslow smiled at the soul "I know, maybe we'll go to Dads to spend the night, I still have paints there in my room, I can touch you up, sorry about picking at that spot…" He sighed and the soul regarded him, Papa had been with him the longest of all the souls and knew him well.

"You shouldn't have run off, you should have talked to her." The soul said.

Bickslow set down the bag of take out and took a big drink of his soda before setting it down too and pulling the hoodie off, draping it over the bench by the take out then pulling off the t-shirt before snatching up some kinetic tape and setting his wrists and left elbow, he'd broken that elbow once on a mission, Wendy had still been new to the guild and it hadn't healed right. Cristoff had recently reset it, fixed it, but it ached and would until it adjusted to being healthy again.

"I don't want to talk about it Papa, you know why." He snapped before taking off at a run, sprinting to the trampoline and using it to launch him up to catch a trapeze. One of the souls went and hit the sound system and the warehouse flooded with music, all the better, it would help him focus and not think about the gorgeous blonde he'd just made a damn fool of himself in front of.

Lucy had drifted off, little sleep on the brutal training schedule they were on seemed to make it easy to drop into naps when opportunities arose but when the warehouse sound system kicked on she jumped on the bed she'd laid down on.

Wide eyed she crept to the edge of the loft to look down over the training area and there he was. Shirtless, in faded jeans, barefoot, he was attacking the equipment, pushing himself hard, his eyes glowing a faint green instead of settled in their usual ruby, an indication he was...upset?

A pang of guilt hit her as she remembered how hard she'd laughed when she'd gotten her head above water, the whole situation had been so tense...she was such an idiot, she was certain now she'd hurt him. Why hadn't she asked him if he was ok first? She should have, he'd been bleeding, but no...she'd laughed.

He was so agile, graceful, for such a tall man he handled his body with remarkable dexterity, a tribute to just how hard he trained...how serious he took his magic and being the best he could be as a mage.

She'd never really taken him seriously, nobody at the guild did, except his team and she realized, with Laxus running the guild, Evergreen busy with Elfman...the Raijinshuu were practically no more. Like her own team...they had sort of grown off in different directions.

That was why he was here in Bosco, working with his brothers, because while Freed could get plenty of work with his rune magic solo, Bickslow, really did need to work with others...something he was honestly brilliant at because he got along with everyone. Aside from the whole "pervert" thing, which, now that she'd been in Bosco a while she knew was nothing more than him being a Boscan and Fioran perceptions being so...well...prudish. Everybody did like Bickslow, and he'd worked with a lot of different people in the guild, Gray had even asked him on a few missions and she could even think of one time Erza had asked him to help her with one.

While everyone made a show of treating him like he was clown, everyone really did like him and his magic was far from a joke. His magic was some of the most fascinating she'd ever seen. She'd heard Freed say once he believed Bickslow was probably one of the best Seith mages in all of Ishgar, and he hadn't been just tooting a horn there, Freed didn't compliment people, other than Laxus, he'd been stating a fact.

Watching the man now, without his brother to be firing wisecracks back and forth, she could appreciate him better. His tall well trained body, starting to shine with sweat as he sailed from one piece of equipment, worked there then jumped gracefully to another. He stirred things in her she'd not felt before, deep things in the quiet places of her heart where she'd always been reluctant to look.

She had run from her home, disgraced herself, dishonored her father and been the instrument of his undoing. That her fathers greed and lack of humanity had set it all in motion was less important to her than her part of it all because that was how her heart worked, how her mind worked. Her spirit was the force of all she was and it had always cared deeply for others. Sacrifice was built into who she was, her mother had rooted that in her and she had never fought it, it was the legacy she was born to.

A fallen heiress, who struggled to find her worth, who wanted so badly to belong but endlessly felt she didn't. She was a puzzle piece that hadn't found its place yet...somehow...when she had kissed him, felt Bickslow close to her, she'd felt this foreign peace, this..belonging, like her restless heart had found its home.

It stirred things in her, the ferocity that was in her, the drive to never give up, and it sparked a realization, that if she felt that with Bickslow, than she had to fight for it, because he seemed lost, broken in his own ways and unable to reach out for her, so...she had to do the reaching.

It was against her general nature, she'd never pursued a man, the idea had never even occurred to her, that wasn't how it was done in books, the man always chased the woman, wood her. She smiled faintly, it fit into the endless strife and challenge that was her existence that she would be the exception to this as well, that when she found a man she wanted, she would have to be the one to make it happen, that for reasons she could honestly guess at, like the vicious way her team mates had always guarded her, protected her to the point of smothering her, they had kept him from ever looking much her way, they kept most men from looking her way.

Well, they weren't here, even though their influence was still at play, and right now, there was a tall handsome man she admired working himself to exhaustion because she had hurt him. It was a seemingly small thing, her laughing at him, but put into full context?

They had been about to go and share pleasure, he was ready to share all of himself, give his body over to her pleasure, and one slip, one momentary lack of grace, and she'd laughed at him. Treated him like the fool everyone sort of saw him as, shown him she didn't take him seriously either...but she did, she really did.

He was straining, on the rings now he dropped until his arms were out to the sides, every muscle taut holding him in place, his head back, eyes closed as he let the burn of his muscles sear through him, then he dropped, yanked himself up, twisted and flipped, catching a pole and swirling around it letting it carry him down to the floor where he sprawled panting on the cool mats.

Lucy watched him roll to his back, prop himself up on elbows and them slam his fists into the mats with a growl of frustration before he shoved off the floor to his feet and stalked to the shower room.

She wasn't sure how to approach him, how to approach any of what she was feeling.

"Tell him how you feel." Vander had said, and Kaleb had said he wasn't mad at her, she didn't doubt the mindbender probably knew that for certain but she still...was mad at herself.

Bickslow was a good man, he didn't deserve to be treated like a clown, especially not by her, not when she felt all of these...strange new things for him...things she'd wanted to feel her whole life and just hadn't known it. Somehow, and she didn't understand how or why, Bickslow was immensely important to her.

She sensed it, knew it, even if she didn't understand it at all, she knew it was right and she knew if she cared one bit about finding the answers, understanding these new feelings, it was on her to work it out. Now she just had to figure out how the hell to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy hovered for a few minutes then shook herself and went to the stairs. She wasn't going to resolve anything by sitting on her ass hiding. Her magic was all about trust, honesty, keeping promises and she had learned to trust and follow where her instincts led her because so far? They had really never steered her wrong.

Her heart had led her to run away from the Kozern and that had absolutely been the right thing even though it had terrified her at the time and right now, right now everything said to go down and talk to Bickslow.

So she walked into the steamy shower room, steeling herself, she'd seen him naked several times now, the whole idea of her showering with the three men she was teamed with being getting her to where she didn't blush or look away around a naked man. They were prepping her to join undercover work in a Boscan strip club after all.

Still, something had changed, the kiss, long and heated, had stirred something and now it wouldn't go away, so when her eyes found him, standing with his hands against the wall, head down as the water washed over him...it was more than just her heart that stirred.

Guilt was struggling with desire for supremacy as she watched the water run down that tall muscular body of his, her eyes took in the now familiar clan Tattoos, Lupren...that was the Boscan clan he'd been born into, and wolves adorned his right side. She'd seen Cristoffs broad back also sported a wolf howling at the moon. Bickslows held one with glowing green eyes standing tall.

His blue and black hair hung around his face so she couldn't see it, she loved how he'd grown it out, abandoned the childish tri-hawk in favor of nearly shoulder length silky layered waves. She had watched him a few time over the weeks of training, and itched to run her fingers through those shiny blue and black locks.

He stiffened and she caught movement out the corner of her eye and saw his babies settling onto a bench, all facing her.

"Cosplayer, you should be riding a purple haired bath attendant right now, can't be letting my baby brother win bets, he'll never let you live that shit down." His tone was light, or tried to be. She didn't buy it though and moved closer, leaning against the end of the short partition between his shower area and the next.

"I'm sorry I laughed like that Bickslow, I was so nervous...you make me feel so many things I'm not used to and the second that tension was given a way out there I was laughing like a fucking idiot." She said.

He jerked his head up, water showering down and looked at her in surprise, then looked down, turning to finish rinsing off, shoving his hands through his hair and giving her a mouth watering view of his body, muscles stretching and bunching as he pushed the last traces of conditioner from his hair. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel from the bench beside her, still not looking at her he smiled as he wrapped the towel around his hips but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's all good Cosplayer, you know me, always up for a laugh." He said, giving her the fake grin and turning away from her to leave the room. For once she wasn't going to accept being brushed off, she wasn't going to give someone space because this was Bickslow and she didn't want to give him space, she wanted as little space as possible in fact.

"Bixy.. " she called and he stopped in the doorway turning to look at her and she put all her trust in the strong feelings she had been sorting through since that kiss and lunged. She shoved him against the doorframe with one hand on his shoulder and the other reached up to grip a fistful of damp hair and pull him to her, she wasn't experienced enough to make the kiss more than awkward, but she poured all she had into it and felt the same connection she had before, no fireworks, no lightning, just… it felt so good, his lips were warm and soft and as soon as he was done stiffening in surprise her toes were curling as he kissed her back.

He wasn't an idiot, ok….maybe sometimes, but Bickslow wasn't stupid enough to push away Lucy Heartfilia when she kissed him, hell no, she wanted to kiss? He was all over it, and anything else she wanted. He could feel himself, his whole being just wanting to wrap around her as his arm slid forward, hand going around her back and pulling her better into him, not too tight, he was still in nothing but a damn towel after all, and Gods knew that was not going to be hiding how much his body was reacting to having Lucys hand pulling his hair, her other one sliding down his chest…

He ran his tongue over her lower lip and groaned when those plump lips parted and her tongue eagerly met his. He was kissing her, Lucy fucking Heartfilia was in his arms kissing him and it wasn't his doing...it was all hers. He couldn't figure out why, he was damn sure going to be asking Presca what the fuck he'd said to her to send her his way in the first place, but the fact she'd come here? Sought him out, apologized and what had she said? "..you make me feel so many things I'm not used to…" Not "Vander dared me." or "I thought it would be funny to try this….he made her feel things…

Gods knew she sure was making him feel things...lots of them, most traveling with his blood down his body at the moment...holy hell her fingers were on his pec, thumb toying with the nipple there and her other hand had slid down to his neck, when the hand on his chest slid down his side and fingers pushed under the towel to slide over his ass he moaned.

"Lucy...fuck…" he rasped, breaking the kiss to suck in much needed air he felt the towel fall, felt her hand moving around his hip and then there was a pounding on the warehouse door around the corner from where they were standing.

Both of them gasped and jumped apart, panting and pink cheeked and wide eyed.

"Shit, that's the door by the old office for this place…" Bickslow cursed, grabbing up the towel and getting it around his waist hastily before hurrying past Lucy and waving at her to stay back. Right now, their cover included this place. The owner of the club knew he and Vander were related and the warehouse was listed as their home address.

Kaleb and the guild members who came here only ever used the Garage door, so, whoever this was, he had to be careful. The music was still going so if Lucy had to retreat more she wouldn't be heard, he got his babies moving, hovering and prepared to strike if they needed to and opened the door.

Madame Urland smirked at him the moment the door opened even though he made an effort to stand a little behind the door and at least hide the fact he had a raging hard on at the moment...though the sight of the Madame from the club had that going soft in a hurry. Not that she was ugly, a woman in her mid-sixties she was in great shape, had long well kept silver hair and vibrant brown eyes. "Bickslow, I'm glad I caught you home, is Vander here too?" She asked.

Bickslow steadied himself, letting a smile lift his lips and his eyes get playful, stepping into the personality the Madame expected of the flirty lusty Boscan dancer she had hired.

"He's out relaxing at a bath house, we're not due in tonight till 9 still right?" He asked, it wasn't late, barely 5.

The Madame smiled eying the hand he had holding the towel around his waist, she'd seen every bit of him plenty of times, hell she'd even had him between her legs deciding to try his oral skills out for herself. He got her eyes back on his face by running his tongue over his lower lip.

"Actually...you, your brother, your friend Presca and...if she's still interested, the woman he'd mentioned? I want to send you to Autumn City in Fiore." She said. Bickslow raised a brow at that, smiling with interest even as he semi-panicked inside. He not-so-nicely yelled mentally for Kaleb, getting a sharp

'I'm listening Bix, let me see what you are.' from his older brother who immediately linked in Vander, Presca, Lucy and the rest of the team on this assignment.

"There's an opening, I own half of a large club on the main strip in Autumn City, and they're now...doing what we do here in Bosco, as well as some….other...lucrative things I've recommended the three of you for. The girl? She'll need to try out and prove herself there, but they want good looking women there and Vander assured me this woman is pretty?" The Madame asked.

"I'm not bad."

Bickslow managed not to react badly when Lucy suddenly appeared at his side in nothing but a towel, making it look like they had both just been in the shower and the way she slid right up against Bickslows side and put her arm around his waist? Yep...their cover would now include he and Lucy being a "thing" because the Madame smirked.

"Ahh, no, you're not bad at all dear...may I come in?" She asked and Bickslow felt panic rising in him, Madame coming in might be a bad thing...there were no limits, at the club she could walk up and touch, fondle, kiss, grope even ask her dancers into private rooms for sex and as professional Boscan entertainers they were expected to oblige her, Gods knew she called on Vander plenty.

"Of course!" Lucy said brightly.

Bickslow led them into the office, they had converted it into a sort of game room, with a couch some chairs and pool table and a large Lacrima screen, a small kitchen at the far end.

"Can I get you anything to drink Madame Urland?" Lucy offered smiling.

"No thank you dear, I'm fine. I'm pleased to see Vanders descriptions were not exaggerations, you're quite lovely...would you mind dropping the towel? She asked, eyes sharp. Lucy didn't hesitate, smiling and tugging the towel free and setting it on the pool table.

The Madame smiled wider, eyes roving over Lucys body.

"Very nice, and not too skinny, you'll draw them in a lot. There's more to the Autumn City location than there is to the one here in Bosco, Fioran officials are not as...observant. There's a strong market for video, would you be against being filmed? Either of you?" She asked.

"Not at all. It sounds sort of fun." Lucy said and Bickslow managed to match her smile even though he was recoiling. Did Lucy realize what this woman meant by "filmed?" probably not.

"I have no problems, I'm sure Van and Presca will be game, there's good pay in it right?" He asked and the Madame nodded, smiling looking between Bickslow and Lucy.

"So...you're why Vander suddenly asked to bring on a "friend" looks like you two are a little more than friends, that's fine, just so long as there is no jealousy, pleasure is pleasure, business is business and I expect the people I send to Autumn City to conduct themselves like professionals from Bosco am I clear?" She demanded and Bickslow grinned.

"Of course Madame, I got no issues letting my lady make others pant, but like Van told you, she's not doing full intercourse...that's for me and me alone." Bickslow said firmly, suddenly grasping the chance to drive that home, Vander had already been telling the Madame Lucy wouldn't be a full service dancer, just dancing, teases, maybe hand jobs and blowjobs, but that they had a reason she wouldn't share full pleasures. The Madame had been interested by that, and Bickslow was just fine altering their cover.

"Am I then to assume you will not be providing that service then? I don't mind honestly, while you're very good, it's your oral skills that really shine with you Bickslow, and your dancing, you and Vander are the best I've ever had on stage." She admitted.

"Fair is fair." Lucy said and again slid to Bickslows side, putting her arm around his waist and he let the shudder show that she caused when her bare body pressed into his side. He smirked, turning and looking down into Lucys bright brown eyes and saw the anxious nerves there, but damn if she wasn't doing great. He dipped his head and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"If that works…" He said tearing his eyes from Lucy to look back at the Madame.

She grinned and his skin almost crawled at it.

"Perfect really, you're both very attractive, sexy as hell really, I'll let them know they can film you and you'll perform to the limited contract in the club but will have intercourse only with each other for filming, it will sell, Gods, I'd pay to watch you use that mouth on your girlfriend there Bickslow, I know it would sell, and seeing you fuck her? Gods, if we can get Vander in maybe...a little bondage...or Presca for some of that boy on boy fun over the top of Lucy? Oh yes…" She clapped her hands together and headed for the door.

"This will work! Tell Vander and Presca I want you all on the first Airship to Autumn City." She called over her shoulder.

"Lovely to meet you Lucy! There will be contracts waiting for you all to sign in Autumn City!"

They stood still until they heard the door close and the lock fall into place again and Bickslow looked down at Lucy in surprise.

"I...I'm not sure if you realize…" He said tentatively and Lucy was red faced, hands on her own cheeks.

"Did I just agree to do porn?!" She asked in a harsh whisper and Bickslow bit his lip...yep...she realized.

"Kinda...yeah." He confirmed and Lucy looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

He slid an arm around her. "You don't have to, we can negotiate…" He said and she shook her head.

"No...no we agreed, I mean..I don't know...I…" She sighed, turning and grabbing up the towel and wrapping it back around her before sitting on the couch and burying her face in her hands. She had gotten so into playing the confident dancer, so into proving she wouldn't falter..wanting to show Bickslow and the others that when it came time and covers were tested, she could hold her own...

Bickslow drew a slow breath and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Cosplayer...this is a LOT for you to take in...you don't have to go through with it, she came here for Van and Presca and I. We're Boscan, we can handle this stuff easy, to us it's not a big deal, I know this is way the fuck out of your comfort zone…" He said, reaching out to brush her bangs aside.

She looked at him, still red faced and wide eyed. "I...it's too much...I mean I don't want to screw you guys up though and that's what I'd do if I backed out now damn it!" She said and a shower of gold made both of them yelp as Loke appeared.

"Fuck, Loke, you think your timing could be worse? I doubt it but a little more effort and maybe you'd find a worse time to pop in?" Bickslow sighed sarcastically, he'd known Loke pretty well before Lucy had come to the guild and wasn't prone to treating him differently now that he was one of Lucys spirits.

Loke rolled his eyes then narrowed then, frowning at Lucy.

"Princess…" He trailed off meeting her wide eyes and she fell back with a groan

"Fuck! Seriously!? I was playing a part!" She shouted into the pillow on the couch.

Bickslow frowned in confusion and Loke heaved a sigh.

"She made a verbal agreement, a contract Madame Urland took as serious. There may be wiggle room? Because the terms were vague, but Lucy agreed and in doing agreed to be contracted, now you guys can negotiate that contract, but…" He sighed and Lucy whimpered, looking at Bickslow.

"Whatever we sign when we get to Autumn City, I have to honor." She groaned.

"Then we make sure you'll be able to, one way or another." They both turned, seeing Vander strolling into the room, Presca, Kaleb and Cristoff coming in shortly after him.

"You don't know...oh wait...yeah you do." Bickslow sighed as Kaleb tipped up a blonde brow.

Vander smirked dropping onto the couch beside Lucy and pressing a kiss to her temple "Relax Starshine, we'll make sure you're set up so you can do your part. Remember, Madame hasn't discussed things with Presca and I, and maybe I don't WANT any filming we do to include my brothers girlfriend ya know?" He smirked, setting his feet on the coffee table beside Bickslow.

"Yeah but she said she wanted some of Lucy and I." Bickslow said, trying his damndest not to blush at the idea. Anyone else and he would barely bat an eye, want him and Presca to do it? Fine, want him to get ganged by a pack of girls? Sure, fun times, but Lucy? As much as she meant to him? Whole other world there.

'_We know Bix, we'll fix this. Farron is schooling Freed, and Freed is going to be the "agent" representing all of you when you sign in and do your contracts for the club_.' Kaleb reassured him and Bickslow eyed his older brother gratefully.

Kaleb smirked '_Can't be having any more obstacles to you and your soulmate getting together_.' Kaleb said and Bickslow mentally growled at him.

Vander looked between Bickslow and Lucy, both in towels and raised a dark brow.

"So, you two do the deed? Lucy get a good orgasm out of you Bixy? Prescas idea and I really should have thought of it first but…" He shrugged, smiling "I'll take it...spill, was it good?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at her and Lucy pushed his face away blushing crimson.

Kaleb chuckled "Drop it Van, they didn't have time, Madame barged in, ultimate mood killer."

He said and Vander groaned, then grinned at Lucy.

"So...you lost…" His grin made her shudder.

"I get a favor…" he smirked, standing. "We need to pack up and get going, so I'll just, take a rain check on my winnings." He declared and everyone sobered, moving to get dressed while Lucy sent Virgo to gather everyones things. Kaleb drove them to the skyport and Lucy had to sit on Bickslow lap so everyone fit into the car.

Vander smirked at them "Get used to it, you set up the new cover, you are now Bickslows girl Starshine, and from now on, the only one you'll be practicing any of the arts of pleasure with, will be him." Vander declared and Bickslow blushed almost as red as Lucy as Kaleb pulled the car up in from the sky port to let them out.

"I'll keep your car at the Guild and have your place and the Warehouse secured. The rest of the team will be on the ship leaving 30 minutes after yours including Cristoff and Freed will meet you at the skyport in Autumn City with the team supporting you from Fairy Tail." Kaleb told them and Vander nodded, everyone moving up the ramp into the skyport, Lucy walking close to Bickslow still kicking herself for trying to show off how confident she was and prove to Bickslow she could handle the undercover work...and getting herself into the position she was now in.

Bickslow walked alongside her, praying to every God he could think of to help Freed negotiate things so his soulmate wasn't going to have to do things she really wasn't ready to, they had been working at this job for a while, Lucy could ruin everything, and he didn't even care, he just wanted her to be ok...and...to have a chance with her...if the Madame hadn't knocked, would they have…

He smiled faintly, glancing sidelong at Lucy, they really might have...he'd keep her safe, come hell or high water, because she was Nakama...his soulmate...and he might actually have a real shot at finally telling her that and not having her laugh in his face...


	7. Chapter 7

The morning started like all had for the last month. Rise after too little sleep and in this case, now that they were in Autumn City, they hit the gym at the complex their condo was in. The regular people, the few who were in there, watched wide eyed as the four mages spread out to their prefered equipment and dug into their routines.

Vander looked around the complexes pristine "Mage training chamber" that had been a big deal in the fliers and was advertised on all the brochures and posters around the front office and snorted.

"What sort of mages have trained in here?" He asked incredulously, running a finger over the white wall, tapping it and seeing runes flare.

"This is fucking PAINT, it's not even sealed, and the wall is regular construction, not granite or sandstone or even fucking cement." He observed. Presca smirked, tugging his dark brown bracers and tightening the laces.

"Well, we did tell them two of us are S-class." He said with a shrug, walking across the pretty white sand while reaching up to tie his hair back.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Vander flicked the wall a couple of times, grumbling about Kaleb bitching over security deposits soon.

"Don't sweat it Van, Kaleb never expects to get that shit back when he sends you somewhere." Bickslow snickered as he strode into the chamber, his babies tugging the door shut behind him.

Lucy smiled, Cana would about sell an arm to be in the room she was in, if the brunette could see this… Three tall handsome Boscan males, each in skin tight work out gear.

"Ok, so, no audio again, I swear this city doesn't care what people say…" Presca chuckled, magic swirling all over the room as he took in devices and anything in the area that used any for of energy, categorized them and disabled any he didn't want working.

"Safe bet our new employers will want to know what we do to work out." Lucy said and Bickslow nodded, babies settling in a circling pattern above him.

"Bout a 30 foot ceiling." Vander observed, deep red eyes skimming everything.

"Ok, so, we're showcasing Vander, and for a fight ring we want weapons." Presca said, short swords forming in his hands. Lucy tied her hair up, trying to keep her eyes off Bickslow stretching as he plucked a lance out of requip.

She summoned Scutum and felt her clothes change as Cancers stardress came into place a sword fell into her hand with the shield.

Weapons training was still pretty new for her, Vander and Presca had been working with her but she had a fair ways to go before she considered herself good at it. Still, she narrowed her eyes moving slowly, softening her vision so she could register all three men, any one of them could fly at her, the idea though was to let Vander show off, something he did very well.

The four spent an hour working, Presca let Vander win, but that morning, with Bickslow decidedly distracted by Lucy and Lucy equally distracted by the Seith, Vander far too amused by that to take things too seriously, Presca was the only one fully focused and would have disarmed Vander but twisted and instead kicked Bickslow so he fell to his knees in front of Lucy who held her sword to the Seiths throat smiling as his hands came up.

"At your mercy." He said in a breathless voice from the workout and Lucy drew a breath.

"And on your knees, I like you like this…" She said and Bickslows eyes widened a bit, lips curling more.

"I'll get on my knees anytime you want Cosplayer." He purred and Lucy sucked her lower lip into her mouth at that comment, all sorts of wicked things running through her head, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Short as your skirts are sometimes all you'd need to do is throw a leg over one of his shoulders and Bixy could show you how good he is with that tongue." Vander said, walking past them and smacking Lucys ass. She hissed and swung, Vander laughing as his Katana blocked the angry swipe then the shadowquip hightailed it out of the room. Carefully not letting his eyes meet hers.

"We did good, minimal damage to the room." Presca observed as he strolled out looking around.

"Yeah because we didn't use magic!" Vander scoffed.

Lucy waited for the door to close before pulling the sword away, then squeaked when the Seith caught her by the arm and tugged her down.

Maybe he shouldn't he questioned his own impulse but only a little, after the kissing and touching the night before, her admission she wanted him, what he was really praying for now wasn't that they would have sex, that was a given, they were filming today, one way or another the odds were he was going to live a little dream there, though he absolutely hated they were going to have an audience, experience filming team or not it was NOT how he wanted their first time together to be.

No, what he was praying for was that it wasn't just sex she wanted, that had happened to him way too many times. He was Boscan, he loved physical pleasures, and sharing them without commitment, but...and he'd never admitted it to anyone, not even his family...he wanted the romance, he wanted the love and affection and fucking cuddles and hand holding, he wanted...love, the kind his father had with Ganier, shit the kind Kaleb had with Hestor...that had shocked the fuck out of the family, Kaleb had always seemed more concerned the male celestial mage was going to turn dark than like he was in love with him...but Kaleb now had wings...Hestor had nearly been killed on a mission, and in the field, Cristoff knocked out during the fighting, Kaleb had offered his life for Hestors and somehow...that had triggered a magic in hi older brother nobody suspected he had.

The pair had vanished, and for two days the family feared the worst. Cristoff had been almost inconsolable, blaming himself for not being conscious so he could heal Hestor, then, Kaleb and Hestor had just...appeared, Hestor wrapped in Kalebs arms, long white gold wings curled around the couple…

They had mated, the mating saving Hestors life and bringing the Archangel magic dormant in Kaleb to fruition.

That was when it became clear, all that concern, the calm worry Kaleb had for Hestor...it had been more than just simple concern, Kaleb had been in love with the male celestial mage for a long time, and Hestor...well, the family had suspected for some time Hestor was in love with Kaleb, one of many that were.

Bickslow had been awed by their souls, Kalebs had always been brilliant, after his immersion in the Immaculate light it had burned nearly as bright as Vanders, and Bickslow had known Hestor had a golden soul, all Celestial Mages did, but Hestors had swirls of other colors all through it, and it was completely entwined with Kalebs, he'd seen Sting and Yukino too, Dragonslayer mating was serious, a soul deep affair, and Kaleb and Hestors were more intertwined, and both mages became calmer, stronger, when they touched. In Kalebs arms, Hestor was a fucking canon and his spirits hit like trains.

That wouldn't happen here, he was no Archangel mage, but...if Lucy accepted him, allowed him to join their souls...both of them would be stronger mages for that connection.

That was his hope, dream, to have his soulmates love and acceptance, he'd take anything he could get, but that was what he prayed for. He tugged her into his arms and a hand slid behind her neck to guide her into him, his heart jumped when she leaned right in as soon as she realized his intention and the kiss had his toes curling as he felt her hands slide over his shoulders then reach down his back as she leaned into the kiss, making him tilt his head back staying above him.

"Oi! Showers! Shit you two, save it for the filming." Vanders voice had both of them growling.

An hour later though, they were walking side by side and Lucy was the one to take his hand, there were a lot of people out and she reasoned it would assure they didn't get separated. Bickslow just grinned, gave her hand a squeeze and let Vander and Presca get ahead of them and go into the diner they were going to. They just didn't have time for much else. Privacy would have to be just Vander and Presca sitting at the counter (so Vander could flirt up the waitresses) while they got a booth as far from them as they could.

Lucy drew a breath, now she had Bickslow to herself...mostly, and she wasn't really sure what to do, crawling into his lap and making out was a nice way to avoid conversation, but really...as much as she wanted that with the sexy Boscan...she realized, aside from joking and kidding around, she didn't know him anywhere near as much as she wanted to.

"Ok, so you went solo, bought a horse, went tearing around half of Ishgar for a few months kicking ass and we ran into you in Dovewing." Bickslow said and Lucy grinned, relieved Bickslow at least wasn't so nervous he couldn't come up with anything to say...like her.

"I needed to get away from my team, it wasn't enough Laxus dissolved it, Natsu is so...clingy…" She sighed and Bickslow snorted.

"More than a little, and Erza…" He shuddered and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I know...believe me, and you have no idea how many times I've had it out with them. Grays the best and even he's overprotective at times, I had to get away, work on my own and just...prove to myself I fucking COULD complete jobs and shit without them." She said. Bickslow smiled.

"Never doubted it, I don't think anyone but your team ever did." He said.

Lucy shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she set two mugs, a small plate full of creamers and sugars and a carafe of coffee down.

Bickslow grabbed a mug and poured, pushing the filled mug to Lucy before taking one for himself.

"Well, I doubted, and I needed to see I could do it. Right now? I can see there are still some gaping holes in my skills." She sighed, stirring sugar into her coffee.

Bickslow sighed. "Don't compare yourself to us, I've been with Laxus since I was 15, had him and Freed making sure training was done every fucking day, that missions were handled clean...shit, I can't remember the last time our team didn't take home a full reward...Laxus and Freed are just beasts with strategies and shit. Van? Presca? Elite Bloodhunters Cosplayer, they've had training I don't want to think about and Van? Erzas training looks like lazy bullshit compared to what he sticks to, what we've been doing? That's NORMAL for him and Presca. Van would be double S century class right now if he didn't occasionally fuck the wrong person and get into trouble." Bickslow chuckled.

Lucy smiled, looking over to where Vander was chatting with a waitress who was almost drooling smiling at him.

"He's got charm down to a science." She chuckled and Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"Him and Cris, yeah, shit, going out with those two is a pure guarantee of borderline illegal levels of fun and they NEVER go home alone." Bickslow laughed.

"So do you." Lucy said and Bickslows eyes snapped up to hers in surprise, a blush dusting his cheeks that had her chest warming and blood heating.

"Naw, I just have fun, Vanders pure sex, Cris has the romantic smooth shit down to an art and me? I'm a party boy, I like to laugh and I love seeing the people around me laugh too." He said, waving a hand dismissing the idea, eyes on the table.

Lucy shook her head "And that is charming Bix." she said firmly.

The ruby eyes came up again, and Lucy was stunned by how almost shy he seemed, without the visor hiding it, it was clear most of the time Bickslow kept his gaze down in a soft modest way that both surprised her and...increased his appeal...a lot.

"I mean it, you always go to people who are down, I've seen you, and you don't let up until they're laughing or even just aggravated with you instead of stressing about what they were worrying over. You're fun, but you're also sweet, kind...handsome…" She blushed, she was going overboard, she knew it, but she liked to let people know how great they really were.

His little crooked smile made her heart flutter. "You think I'm handsome?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes "Incredibly so, all of your family...I don't know what Arman feeds you guys but damn." She chuckled shaking her head.

Bickslow reached over to slide a finger down her cheek, making her look at him. "Thank you. And I think it's Mr. Elans cooking...Dad hired him and his wife when we were little because he couldn't keep up with the meals and housekeeping while working full time for the consulate." He said and Lucy smiled, melting a little at the whole idea.

"Your Dads amazing Bix." She sighed, if only her own father could have learned something from Arman. Both tragically lost their wives, both had small children when it happened, but instead of throwing himself into his work and letting his grief make him bitter, Arman had embraced his departed wifes dream, had adopted 6 children, honoring his lost son, loving his eldest who everyone said resembled Ganier, like Lucy looked like Layla.

While Arman had loved his son though Jude had become hateful and terrible about Lucys resemblance to her mother. Bickslows father was everything she wished her own could have been and more.

"He is. Need to get you to the house sometime so you can meet him, he'd like you, he loves Hestor. My mom, she was a Celestial Mage, Ganier Roulet, they called her the Angel because she held all seven of the Ivory Keys of Enoch...she died before Dad adopted me, but...she's on my birth certificate and I grew up around her things...her influence. One of the reasons I knew when I met you I'd like you." He winked and Lucy smiled.

"When we met you tried to kill me." She laughed and Bickslow grimaced enough her laugh died and she frowned.

"Bix...I really forgave you a long time ago for that, and I know you didn't want to be involved, you're just a loyal friend, you were helping Laxus and Laxus had a huge stick up his ass back then." She smiled, reaching over to grab his hand so he'd look at her again.

"I didn't want to fight you you know...wanted to ask you out to dinner…" He chuckled and she grinned, biting her lip.

"Why didn't you...oh…" Lucy sighed when he raised a brow at her and rolled her eyes.

"You know...whenever I start to miss them I remember shit like this and I seriously consider staying abroad." She sighed.

Bickslow smiled squeezing her hand.

"This job is gonna pay really really well, if it doesn't completely turn you off double S level work...Kaleb was saying Hestor is planning a job that involves some rare key sets…" He said and smirked when Lucys eyes just saucered.

"Seriously? I haven't gotten to work with Hestor, I mean...we've met...there are so few Celestial Mages now...but...do you think he'd let me?" She asked and Bickslow grinned. It was the next job he planned to take once this one was done. Hestor wanted him along and Kaleb had given his mate full authority to use his own team and pull in whoever else he felt he needed. He'd heard the gruff man grumbling about how nice it would be to have another Celestial mage along...Bickslow could get points with his future brother-in-law and get more time with Lucy, serious win win.

"Positive he would. I can ask if you're interested?" He offered and Lucy nodded, beaming, eyes all lit up at the idea of a job seeking key sets with another Celestial mage. She knew Hestor, had met him at the summit meeting in ERA last year when the joint magic councils of Ishgar had gotten together and sent out invitations to the remaining practicing Celestial Mages.

They had wanted to go over a way of protecting the magic, discuss the possibilities it could be taught even if that meant a learned magic wasn't as strong as the hereditary magic. The three days of research and discussions had been so hopeful, and Lucy had met the Dean of the Academe Celestine and felt like she had learned a lot while she was there, the terrible thing? Only 8 mages came. That was all that was left in all of Ishgar of Celestial Summoners.

Stella had sent representatives, and they had invited everyone to come to Stella for a Winter Solstice celebration the countries valued their Celestial mages, but in the end...while teaching was possible, and the Academe was going to take on aptitude testing of interested wizards, Lucy left with the sadness of knowing there were now fewer than 10 of them.

Hestor hadn't been shy, he'd spoken out at every meeting, displayed a passion she admired, including putting a few of the council members to shame for indicating Celestial mages might need to be sent to Stella to be protected...the Xing family there had offered it…

"I am not some fragile bird for a gilded cage! Celestial mages like us can fight toe to toe with any mage you care to bring. Each of us here have probably spent a decent amount of time defending ourselves, we have fought for every key we hold and our spirits would never stay with us if we were not strong enough to open an interplanar GATE to bring them here! You lock us away you may as well declare the magic extinct." He snarled.

"Mr. Kedanza, I understand your feelings, no wizard wishes any sort of restrictions on them, but we aren't here trying to crush you all, we want to preserve your magic, make sure it doesn't disappear. The Xings offer is a valid one and you could still travel, still even take jobs if you wished…" The councilman offered and Hestor had stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"NO! I will not be caged. If that's the route you all wish to take? To hell with you all. If you want to discuss teaching, research to help the next generation? Fine, but I won't be part of another moment of discussing making Celestial Mages into Zoo attractions!"

It had been enough, the last thing that had pushed Lucy to give up, get out from under the misguided and usually unsuccessful except in preventing her from having a love life, efforts of her team at protecting her.

She had done it too, been successful on her own, and here she was...working with a group of high powered mages on a serious mission and damn it...she was going to do her absolute best because she was fucking Celestial Mage!

They finished their meal and a glance at the clock meant it was time to head to the studio. Bickslow grabbed her hand again as they left the diner.

"It's gonna be fine...if you get nervous? Just...relax and let me do everything, I had two years with a Sudehpah, I aint Van, but I can make it good..keep you distracted." He wagged his eyebrows at her and Lucy looked at him for a moment as they walked and a slow smile lifted her lips.

Bickslow was bright, sweet, he genuinely cared about her and while this was her mess up they were dealing with because she'd shot her mouth off, he wasn't anything but worried about her and how SHE was taking it all.

Ok, maybe under cameras was NOT how she saw doing this for the first time with Bickslow...and that was when it hit her...it didn't HAVE to be Bickslow, her contract, she'd read it. The only one they could compel her to be with was Bickslow, and they had made it so she could only be compelled for filming once, after that? Stripping she did with Bickslow and she didn't have to go fully nude with any patrons or do any sexual acts with any.

"I'll do it with Vander." She said suddenly, Vander and Presca walking in front of them stopped, both had their brows near their hairlines too.

Bickslow stilled staring at her with the same stunned expression, though his held and edge of hurt to it.

Lucy felt better and better about her decision though and turned to Bickslow, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him to her for a firm kiss before pulling back and smiling into his confused eyes.

"Look, I...I really don't want you and I? Our first time...I don't want anyone but us around. Vanders easy, I don't have any...of the feelings I have for you...for him.."

"Hey! I kinda resent that!"

Lucy ignored Vander, eyes locked on Bickslow.

"...but put him and Presca with me? I can make it look good and I won't feel awkward with him...I know my way around his ass." She said giving Vander a smirk and Vander laughed.

"Holy shit sugar…" Vander chuckled shaking his head "It's a good plan, if Bixy can handle you doing some nasty things with Presca and me." He said leering at her, his sharp eyes though held none of the humor his voice did, looking at his brother.

Bickslow didn't know what to think. On the one hand, the fact she wanted a "first time" with him, and for that to be a private thing? That made him happy, but...the idea of her with others...still, it was Vander and Presca...Vander had eased Lucy through getting away from her virginity and some of her tougher hangups and he'd done it without being an ass, no teasing, showing his respectful side and that the roguish man really did have a great heart behind all his antics. Bickslow did trust his little brother, knew he'd handle the whole thing well, and Presca? He'd put his own sisters in Prescas hands without a second thought.

He smiled, leaning in and brushing his lips over Lucys. "You mean it? Without the mission..you and me?" He asked quietly and she smiled, nodding, she'd never been more sure of anything. Funloving, sweet natured Bickslow...when this was over...she'd love nothing more than just...more...with him.

"Always wanted a super cute boyfriend who was actually a good guy…" She said almost in a whisper and Bickslow then...could not contain the grin that lit his face. "Boyfriend" meant exactly nothing in Bosco, but he knew what it meant in Fiore.

"I'll be a good one...make you happy...I promise." He managed to whisper out and Lucy pressed a brief chaste kiss on his mouth before standing back and heaving a deep breath.

"Ok...so...time to face the stupid contract…" She said tightly and Vander and Presca waited for them to start walking before they resumed themselves.

The studio was impressive, Autumn City was a city about entertainment and Lucy had to admit, even knowing what they were getting ready for...everyone was calm, patient and professional, even with her.

Bickslow got Vander aside as the dressers were getting Lucy ready and looked hard into his younger brothers eyes.

"She's your soulmate Bix...I know it, I respect it, and I'm just gonna get her through this, to be honest? I'm more excited about getting my hands on Presca...Emi and Xally are gonna be pissed!" He cackled and Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"Just...take care of her ok? Make her look good...but not...you know...too good...or I'll possess you and have you fuck mailboxes all the way home so help me God." He growled and Vander held his hands up.

"It'll be fine Bix, I got this...I'll make her look pro but not too pro."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was a nervous wreck, they had her in a gauzy white teddy that was...absolutely...see through...as in, hid nothing, her nipples showed, everything showed…

At Vanders insistence, a temporary spell was put on her hair that turned it a rich dark pink and it was styled into two buns with some curled locks hanging down from each bun. It made it hard to recognize her.

The owners and production team were more than fine with Lucy working with Vander instead of Bickslow, excited by it even though, much to Vanders disappointment, they sent Presca to another sound stage to work with two women, and Bickslow to another to do an "Oral" shoot because the Madame from Bosco had raved about his skills there.

It helped Lucy a little knowing Bickslow wasn't going to be watching her, but the nerves will still crazy as she came out wrapped in a robe.

She saw Vander immediately, standing beside the large round bed with the deep emerald satin sheets on it. Lights. Four cameras and one mounted in a frame that hung over the bed. There was about 7 or 8 people but once the door closed, that was it, the walls were all painted black and the sound was cut off when the doors closed.

Vander looked amazing, though he always did...standing there in a dark red silk robe that was hanging open, a black leather g-string really doing little to cover him, and she knew what he had to offer, she'd had her hands everywhere on the man as she'd learned her way around a male body, been gently encouraged to explore, touch, taste.

He smiled at her when she came in, wine colored eyes warm and encouraging. He drew a breath, letting the image he was seeing into the link Kaleb had in place.

_Wow_...Kaleb said

_Holy shit she's beautiful…_From Cristoff

_I am the luckiest man_...Bickslow was the last to comment.

_Keep feeding me Lucy Van, I need it, this girls ok but Gods_… Bickslow moaned into the link and Kaleb and Cristoff both recoiled.

_Ok...yeah...Cutting Cris and I out of intake here, Presca you ok?_

_Kinda busy, two women…_

_Just two? Amatuer_

_Oh Fuck off Van, you have Lucy_

_Uh huh, and I put a foot wrong Bixy'll have me fucking household appliances all week so stress ya know?_

_Aww, having performance issues Van? _Cristoff snorted

_Fuck no, I could get hard looking at your ugly face, I never have those problems Moony_

_Well, this is going to fulfill Lucy and Bickslows filming contracts, her getting that single shoot thing also limited Bix to one since his was all tied up with hers, so...make it good so more focus can go on impressing them at the club…._Kaleb said

"Ok, simple plan. According to the request from the owners? You two are just...well...do what you do, we'll film it." The director chuckled and stepped away. Lucy crawling onto the bed and kneeling in the middle looking lost.

"Loose the robe honey." Someone called but Vander waved a hand, tossing his aside and crawling onto the bed toward her and Lucy met his eyes, hers full of anxiety and fear.

"I'll take it off her...I'll take care of her…" Vander purred and winked at her, Lucy smiled faintly, playful Vander was familiar, easy to get along with...safe. It was what she needed...that feeling she was safe.

Vander was true to his word too, he was gentle, guided her and covered any falter, any time she froze with his own movement, his own sounds. She knew him, knew his body, knew what to expect, and while it was ok...when the director finally called out they had enough, she was exhausted.

Vander hugged her to him, pulling her robe around her. "Now you get dressed, Bixy is already done, so is Presca, we're all gonna go to the bath house, soak, relax, and then go back to the condo and you can cuddle with Bixy." He said gently and Lucy nodded, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Changed, her hair blonde again, she still was sticky with sweat but then...so were the three men. Nobody said much walking to the bathhouse, but once they were in the water Presca groaned and Vander quirked a brow at his long time friend.

"Two women and you're groaning like you had a work out." He snorted

"Seriously, I'm trying to relax here Van...one of those women was fucking Atlan." Presca growled

"Pfft" Vander scoffed and Lucy smiled, watching Bickslow come into the bath and step down into the steaming water, the tall mage rolling his eyes at Vander and grinning when Lucy held her arms out, he more than happily filled them, sinking down in the water and humming in approval as her fingers carded through his hair, tugging the tie from the back so it fell loose in layered waves of blue and black.

"You did it Cosplayer." He said quietly and Lucy smiled.

"I wasn't going to let you guys down...and you…" She smiled, looking into those deep red eyes.

"You can cook tonight then I want cuddles...lots of cuddles." She leaned it, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his lips and Bickslow sighed into the last, tilting his head and pushing in to make it last.

They still had a job to do, still had to find where the fight club was holding their fights and getting dancers killed, but the worst of it? It was over really as far as he was concerned. Lucy would work the bar, record people talking, and dance with him on stage and he loved their routine...he got to slowly strip the blonde while Vander sang...pretty nice work.

Even better than all of that though...Lucy was smiling at him, they hadn't done anything together she'd want to forget, and really...the way she was looking at him? It made him giddy. He had a chance, a real one...she'd called him her boyfriend, opened that door and he was diving through that fucker with both feet as fast and hard as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just over a week before anything happened out of what became their new ordinary schedule. Up at dawn, train, lunch, get to the club for rehearsals, showers at the club then work till the shows ended at 1am, go home and do it all again the next day. Their only day off was Sunday, that was the day the club hosted parties and competitions and unless there was a special request that could include all of them, thanks to those brilliant contracts, they got to stay home.

Lucy was sprawled on the couch using Bickslows chest as a pillow and the mans bent leg as an armrest as she sat between his long legs going over some reports on the Tablet Kaleb had sent for her.

Cristoff was in the kitchen with Presca cooking a big lunch that included several different proteins and carb sources, enough that the group would have food to reheat instead of trying to cook while half asleep for a few days. Cristoff and the "support team" were in a condo three doors down from theirs and Cristoff even had a great cover for being there since Elluris was doing a charity fundraiser and the man had been hired to model in the main shows and some private collection showings for the next two weeks. It had given White Sea the chance to get a few good mages into town.

Rowan was currently humming as his hand moved swiftly dicing vegetables and preparing a massive amount of salad, he'd already leveled a dark look on Bickslow who had complained he didn't like salads and had the Seith quietly keeping his place cuddling Lucy because Rowan wouldn't mess with him with Lucy in his lap.

The handsome redhead had been thrilled to take a modeling spot and Dominic Elluris had embraced the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes as a challenge to his design work as soon as the green mage had come for an interview.

Altogether, things were just...almost in some sort of holding pattern. Only the audio Lucy was catching at the bar gave them hope things were moving behind the scenes.

The Purple haired man had been identified as Quazar Miles, a Mage Mixed Martial Arts promoter of some notoriety. His "Fights" were often flirting with the laws set forth by the Magic Councils across Ishgar and he had been filming in Enca and Desierto where the councils had more lax enforcement. They were wildly popular though and the man was seriously rich because of that.

They had learned he owned the Filming studio in Autumn City and had a substantial share in the club they were working at too so, the fact he was coming in semi-regular now to see Vander perform, and had booked a VIP private entire hour for Monday night? They were hoping it meant something.

He talked quietly with the various club owners at the bar, but had mentioned giving Vander and possibly Bickslow try-outs for "The Underground." he'd struck up a conversation with Lucy more than once asking about how open her relationship was with Bickslow and if she'd allow him more...open...freedoms at the club where VIP customers were concerned.

At Vanders prompting, she'd told the man she'd need to know who before she agreed but it was something she was willing to let her boyfriend do if he wanted to. That had pleased Quazar and gotten them an opening for Bickslow the promoter was showing interest in. He liked Bickslows 6'6" build and the mans immense flexibility and control over that towering body.

They also caught him telling one of his lackeys to get more intel on Vanders group, so they were working up weapons and combat use in the training chamber at their complex, Vander tickled to find a device broadcasting the camera in the room to another location had been added that he and Presca left alone.

So, they were making progress and Lucy was enjoying having access to White Seas libraries through the tablet Kaleb had sent. She was digging greedily through their Celestial Mage section, loving the fact that White Sea had an active young Celestial Mage that had been driving Kaleb to update it often if not just doing it himself.

Dark key influence was a subject she'd found fascinating and there was good information, since Hestor Kedanza, the Celestial Mage in White Sea, was holding almost all of the Keys to the Hall of two truths, well known to be seriously dark, as well as some others that took heavy tolls on their holders.

She herself only had one "dark" key. Corvus. And making the contract had been a challenge to her, the spirits presence had been unlike what she was used to, and her reaction had made him shrink back, withdraw when she had called him out the first time.

"I'm not like your Golden keys there...I've done and still DO some dark things, I travel the voids, walk in shadows, I'm not a spirit of the kind of light you're used to pretty lady." He'd said, hidden under the hood of his ankle length black duster that he had pulled closed the moment her eyes had widened on the scars across his bare chest.

"So, you don't want to make a contract with me?" She'd asked unhappily. She had worked HARD to get the black key in her hand, and had never failed to contract any spirit she'd come across, the prospect of failing now didn't sit with her, neither did this spirits looks of a lot of abuse in his history. She'd not seen scars on a spirit before…

"Didn't say that...just...I'm not sure you would...want me." The spirit replied hesitantly.

Lucy had frowned and walked up to the tall spirit so she could look under the hood into two soft dark eyes set in a sharp but still handsome face that was full of doubt and wariness.

"If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have spent the last four days fighting with fucking Apollo, he put those scars on you didn't he? All because Coronis was a cheating whore and you delivered the bad news…" She growled.

The spirits eyes widened in amazement at her bold words but didn't shrink back when she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, fingers sliding on glossy black feathers.

"Will you contract with me Corvus?" She asked again and the spirit had smiled faintly, a glimmer of hope in his face.

"I will." He'd agreed.

His terms were different, and she very much liked he could come to her side without being called in times of emergency and she'd been happy to see him almost fully smile before he had vanished, but she hadn't called him out since getting him, the feel of his magic so foreign to her and need of his particular skill set not having come up yet.

She was relieved to see that her reactions were normal for a mostly light based Celestial mage contracting a dark key, and then smiling as she dug into the section about anchor keys and how anchoring a dark key to a regular mage could lessen the dark impact they had on their key holder, but it required finding a mage with magic akin to the spirits, and Corvus' magic was...RARE. The mage of course needed to be a good one, strong, and trusted by the keyholder for anchoring to work.

Once anchored, the spirit could interact with the second mage as they pleased, and the second mage would take in the "dark" aspects of the keys aura since their magic was better suited to it.

All of this fascinated Lucy, and had her grinning and wriggling a bit where she sat, which had Bickslow gritting his teeth because she was nicely nestled between his spread legs and her rounded bottom was pressing into his cock in an oh so lovely way that made her wriggles flip the switch on his already hair triggered libido.

Vander glanced up from what he was doing and smirked, seeing his brothers discomfort and, lacking Bickslows Fioran developed filter he stood and went over and planted a hand on Lucys shoulder to still her, smiling down into her brown eyes when she looked up at him curiously.

"Sugar, I'm sure whatever you're reading is grand, but you keep grinding your sweet little ass into Bickslows crotch like that you're gonna need to attend to the needs you inspire." He chuckled.

"Van, butt the hell out." Bickslow growled, swatting at his brother who just laughed and strode lazily into the kitchen to flirt with Rowan.

Lucy twisted in his lap looking up at him "Am I teasing you Bixy?" She asked innocently and Bickslow smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

"It's fine Cosplayer, I'm alright. What's got you so worked up in that file you're reading?" He made a valiant effort to subject change but Lucy, for once, set aside her reading, turning to face her boyfriend, smirking when he swallowed hard as she wriggled into a new position straddling him.

"I can read more later…" She said quietly, they had been out a few times now, and Bickslow had been clear about just how much he liked her, Lucy was a bit slow to trust that sort of thing, but she wasn't stupid, and...she wanted the Seith mage, more by the damned hour, something deep was building between them and she wanted more of it...wanted to know what it was…

She had a feeling, getting herself into the Seiths bed, might just reveal that. They were "dating" both as a cover and in real life now, sure Vander and the others were all here, but she didn't care, she'd shared pleasure with Vander enough she knew every inch of the Shadowquips body, and had watched Presca strip enough she was well acquainted with his too.

Cristoff had become her second favorite snuggle buddy for watching movies and Rowan was just..fun, the spitfire of a green mage was not shy, and had already offered to tie Bickslow up for her more than once.

It was Bickslow who had seemed to put the brakes on them having sex, insisting he didn't want that to be the focus of things between them, he'd been a "booty call" and friend with benefits before and very much did not want that with her. She could respect that, and had been patient, but...she felt Bickslows half firmed erection between them, it was early in the day on their day off and she hadn't had sex since the filming and that had been with Vander...she wanted Bickslow…

On Bickslows side of things, he knew, once they were in bed, and he finally had her in his arms? He wouldn't be able to hold his magic back, they would bond during sex, he just had too much of his heart already in Lucys possession, was already in love and had been for too long. His convenient excuses didn't fool any of his brothers, and Vander was repeatedly calling him an idiot, even Cristoff was starting to roll his eyes and give him incredulous looks as the days had passed and Lucy had more than once made it clear she wanted more with Bickslow than he was giving her.

Bickslow of course had no way of knowing just how much his family was doing by way of deflecting Erzas regular inquiries about how Lucy was doing, Farron had revoked Natsus' travel visa so the persistent fire mage, determined to see his "partner" couldn't set foot in Bosco where he still thought Lucy was...thanks to Kaleb only letting Erza know Lucy was working a high paying job with Bickslow and a team from White Sea in Bosco and not divulging her new location on that assignment.

Cana hadn't helped, cackling about the sexy Boscans that made up the team Lucy was with. Kaleb had included Gaza and Emzadi in the team roster reported to Erza to calm her down, not adding those two women were on back up duty not part of the undercover team itself. If Erza knew Lucy was on an all male team? Well, Kaleb knew that and was handling it.

All so Bickslow had this chance, and he halfway knew he was fucking with it but he felt like he hadn't laid things out right, or had bungled it.

_Get up, carry the woman to your room and give her what she wants Bickslow, for Gods sake, you're worrying yourself to death and her into thinking you don't really want her_! Kalebs voice was sharp in his head and it had the intended effect too.

The very idea Lucy might think he didn't want her? Unacceptable.

He scooped the blonde up, grateful that for once the assembled men that included his youngest brother who usually could NOT resist, stayed silent as he carried Lucy to his room.

Lucy was smiling, arms winding around Bickslow shoulders, his look of determination seemed so serious considering the fact this was about to make her giggle in excitement so she pulled herself up and angled herself so she could capture those slightly frowning lips and did giggle when he stumbled and ran into the doorframe, fortunately only bruising himself,

He smiled though, looking down at her with those deep ruby eyes "Not nice, I could have dropped you." He pointed out as he stepped through the door and kicked it shut behind him, firmly ignoring Vanders whoop when the door slammed and Cristoffs "About fucking time!"

He carried her to the bed and she eagerly shimmied to the center holding her hands out to him, pulling him down to her and before he could say a thing she was kissing him with so much hunger, so much raw need it took his breath away and had his head spinning to where he just kissed her back, even with this whole speech in his head he knew he needed to deliver.

It wasn't until her hands were gripping his ass so hard he was sure he'd bruise that he pulled back, gasping for air, smiling down into lust filled chocolate eyes hoping the sight was branded into his brain forever.

"Lucy...honey...something I have to say before we do this…" He panted and Lucy sighed, actually rolling her eyes at him.

"You know, you are NOT living up to your reputation Bickslow. What?! What is happening in here?" She demanded, tapping a finger between his eyes.

He smiled a little sheepishly but managed to start.

"You know Dragonslayers have mates…" He said and she nodded, giving him an incredulous look, her partner and best friend for years was one after all.

"Well...so do Seith mages...different, we're Soul mages...we have...a soul mate, someone whose soul resonates with ours, matches it, fills our empty places and we fill theirs, heals our hurts as we can heal theirs...can love us for our whole lives...like we love them.." He whispered the last, staring into those honeyed brown eyes and watching his words sink in.

When she smiled he was actually surprised.

"That's us isn't it? I'm your soulmate?" She said, the bright happy tone taking him completely by surprise, he'd expected wariness, doubt, but Lucy was smiling brightly up at him, tears shining in her beautiful eyes.

"I...yes..you are." He said, smiling shyly now at her as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his mouth then hovered.

"I feel it...I think I knew…" Lucy smiled, kissing him again, it felt so good, a huge relief, these feelings she'd had...now they made sense. A soul mate...she'd found one...and that he happened to be a tall sexy Boscan? Well, she'd paid some heavy dues in her life, maybe this was the universe's way of making things right…

"Knew huh? So...you're...ok with it?" He asked nerves making his voice shake.

She kissed him harder, wrapping her legs around him.

"Bixy, I am so much more than ok with being your soulmate." She hummed and he smiled down at her, shifting a little, letting his hips press his growing erection into her center and loving the way her lids drooped when he did it.

"No take backs honey, once we do this...it's you and me...forever, souls don't change their minds once they're bound together." He rasped, not meaning to but Lucy was grinding herself into him and yeah...brain was moving south…

"I want you...I want you to be mine...I want the bonds...Bixy...my whole life I've been just...pushed aside, you have no idea what this means to me...how much I've dreamed of finding something like this...and you? You're...perfect." She breathed and he chuckled, shaking his head, his black and blue bangs falling over his eyes a little.

"Far from it...but I swear...I'll make every effort I know how to keep you happy Lucy...and you'll never wonder again if you're loved.."

It was the last thing she'd let him say, hands shooting up into the soft waves of blue and black hair and pulling him down, kissing him fiercely, mewling when he rolled his hips again.

He wanted to take his time, he really did, wanted their first time together to just be incredible, but need was overriding preferences. His own and hers.

His hands slid down her sides and he groaned into her mouth as she shifted to help him lift her shirt, her little whine when they broke the kiss so he could remove the clothing from her making his length twitch in his too tight pants and he pressed it into her center harder for some relief, growling at the fabric separating them.

Lucy giggled, wriggling again. "Don't' just growl Bixy, channel your inner Gray and strip." She said brightly and he pulled up, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Do NOT put images of Gray Fullbuster naked into my head right now woman, I'm trying to to focus on YOU." He grinned, kissing her nose and she laughed.

"What a little nekid Gray shaking his dick at you doesn't help? Thought you were Boscan?" She teased and Bickslow growled, pushing himself up and off of his wicked girlfriend and yanking his shirt off over his head then, moving, undulating his body above her, lifting a leg and placing his knee over her hip so he half straddled her as he rolled his body and pushed his pants down.

She wanted to talk strippers? He'd remind her just how damn good he was at it.

Lucys laugh was cut off in strangled whimper as Bickslow moved...Gods...Gray was handsome, had a great body...but Bickslow...so tall with his broad shoulders and trim waist, he shoved his pants down enough his erection came free and his ass was bared then arched his back, stretching his arms over his head as he rolled his body again, deep red eyes on her face he licked a finger and trailed it down his body right to his hard cock which he stroked as he rolled that body, his ass tightening, thighs straining against the stretchy fabric of his track pants.

"Still thinking about someone else?" Bickslow purred and Lucy shook her head, licking her lips that were suddenly dry.

"Honey...I'm gonna make you feel so good…" He rumbled in a deep husky voice that had Lucy tearing at her own clothes, shedding them and climbing up Bickslows body, shoving his hand from his erection so her hand could grasp it while her other hand fisted in his hair and dragged his lips to hers.

She slammed him down on the bed, tearing the track pants from him and before he could move he was slamming his head back letting out a deep moan as a hot wet mouth enveloped him and a wicked tongue rolled along his length.

"Oh fuck...Lucy…" He groaned clenching his teeth when she hummed.

He grabbed her though, sliding long fingers into silky golden curls and pulling her up.

"Much as I like that...you and I...we have bonding to do…" He purred and her eyes widened and got dark with desire, a smile lifting those pretty pink lips as she crawled up his body. He reversed their positions, he needed to be above her for this, had to be able to see well what he was doing.

Lucy didn't seem to mind at all, arching her body up into his and leaving him struggling to focus, her full breasts teased his chest and he finally gave in, dipping his head to latch onto a rosey peak while his hands slid down her body, one slipping between her legs, the other massaging her thigh, pulling her up into him so his length could drag between her folds while his fingers toyed with her bundle of nerves.

"Bi...Bickslow!" She gasped, writhing under him, a steady flow of sounds coming from her, her hands trying to reach to return some of the pleasure he was drowning her in, raking her nails up his back, tugging at his soft hair.

He groaned at how responsive she was, how active, and when the whimpers started getting laced with pleas for him to give her more he finally pulled up and sealed his lips over her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he slid himself into her body, both moaning into each other as he filled her.

His eyes lit then, glowing bright and he looked down, saw her soul, the golds and roses, peaches and lavenders unique to her, threading through his and he helped it, let his magic flow into her as he rocked their bodies together, hands reaching down to cup her ass and pull her up into each thrust of his hips.

There was a flare as the threads of their souls lifted clear from their chests and wove, bound tight then began settling back into them and Bickslow threw himself into her with all he was. Grasping at her, drinking in her cries of pleasure as they mixed with his own until finally they both were overwhelmed, the mixture of magic and passion taking them over the edge into bliss and then peaceful nothingness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander looked up again from his plate, smirking at Rowan who grinned, sucking a carrot into his mouth.

"Holy shit...they were a little pent up." He chuckled at the sounds coming from Bickslows room.

"This place is sound proofed isn't it?" Rowan chuckled.

"Freed himself set the runes man." Presca snickered.

"Oh stop, they're mating, I have no idea what Bickslows brand of that entails but it's gotta be pretty…"

"Fuck yes! There!" Lucy screamed and all four men pressed their lips together and snickered.

"She's really active, super responsive in bed too...left bruises on me every damn time, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I have fingernail scars on my ass, she likes to dig em in." Vander observed with a smile.

"How would you know they were from her? I know I like to do the same thing." Rowan grinned with a wink and Vander smirked at the green mage.

"I've only let you do that a couple of times and i checked...they healed...you always apply that nice salve of yours." Vander purred.

Cristoff rolled his eyes but looked at Rowan. "That salve, you use Sea Aloe and Pink Lanolin right? I was going to as.."

"Bickslow! Oh Gods!" Lucys voice was getting hoarse.

"Lucy!"

Cristoff waited a moment then cleared his throat and continued "I was going to ask if you could make me a good sized jar of it for the infirmary?"

Rowan nodded "Yeah sure, I'll get it to you soon as we get back, I have some already made up, I keep myself stocked, works so good on rope burns, candle wax, whip marks, and...fingernail marks." He winked at Vander who chuckled.

"You set up full scenes and such too don't you?" Cristoff asked and Rowans emerald eyes sparkled instantly, narrowing on the big slayer at the interest in the mans tone.

"I do, among a lot of other things. I take jobs as a dom pretty regular, and teach some classes at the fetish club in White Sea City. I would LOVE to get my vines on a dragon slayer." He purred and Cristoffs dark blue eyes came up, flashing when they met Rowans.

He smirked. "Full moon is in two weeks three days." He said.

Rowan narrowed his eyes, leaning forward "I can handle you all by myself on a full moon Cris." He said.

Cristoff snorted "I doubt that."

"I would LOVE to try." Rowan said.

Vander was grinning, sitting back and looking at the two mages. He knew his brothers full moons packed a serious punch, and Cristoffs drive and stamina those three days was off the damn charts even by Vanders standards, Rowan had come to two of them, he knew, and the Green mage was still certain he could set things up so he could contain and satisfy the big slayer.

"If he can't, I can be there outside the playroom, bring a few ladies over...with Cris pumping pheromones they'll be happy as can be to wait with me and maybe Presca, Rowan needs to bring us in he could…" Vander offered.

"Lucy!...Fuck!" Bickslows voice was raspy now too.

The mages barely glanced in that direction though. Presca frowning at being voluntold...again...to help with one of Cristoffs full moons, were they not as fun as they always were...he'd refuse...if possible, with Vander sometimes you really couldn't get out of it.

Cristoff looked between his youngest brother and Rowan and sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't lie, he wanted to try Rowans skills, he'd heard from Beck, Kaleb, Gaza and Vander about the pleasures the man had great skill in providing.

"Fine, Rowan...I'll be at your house for the full moon coming up." He shook his head, blue black hair falling over his shoulders and Rowan smiled, sitting back and popping some cucumber into his mouth. Oh he was really looking forward to this...Cristoff was gorgeous, built, all tanned skin and muscle and had that dragon blood in his veins.

He'd been itching to get his hands on the man, him or his sister Emzadi...and he still fully intended to pursue the Solar Dragoness, but this? Having Cristoff on a full moon? Something on his bucket list he'd been dreaming about since he'd met the man, even more since attending his first full moon in the mans presence. Cristoff had been buried in women for more than 24 hours, keeping anywhere from 2-4 of them going the entire time and he hadn't faded, that big glorious body working, delivering pleasure in lusty abundance and all Rowan could think of was how amazing it would feel to direct that, to control it, to channel it and monopolize it just once..

He was thrilled to have the chance. He snickered again as screams from Bickslows room carried out to them all again, then clapped his hands together.

"So, I made a carrot cake and some zucchini bread…" He smiled as all the men jumped up and headed for the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Bickslow hummed softly, pressing his lips on wet smooth skin as the steaming water sprayed over he and Lucy in the shower. Maybe 3-4 hours of sleep...at most, they usually all went to bed early on Sundays and caught up on some sleep but...he smirked...he and Lucy hadn't slept much.

His beautiful soulmate was insatiable, he'd never even imagined she'd be like she was either, zero complaints, it sent his Boscan blood singing that the woman the fates had blessed him with had a passion and desire for him that matched his for her and that she could not only keep up with him...she could damn well tire him, leave him a little sore, even his well trained body felt the activities of their first night together.

He loved his brothers, when he'd emerged from the bedroom, dressed for the morning workout, Lucy bleary eyed but smiling beside him, Cristoff had been standing beside Vander and had smiled, wagging a finger at them.

"Nope, turn your asses around and go back to bed." He chuckled. Vander nodded.

"Yep, already called the club, told em you two would both be out for a couple days, down with a bug." His younger brother chuckled.

"I'm filling in for you Bixy." Rowan said winking, the green mage wasn't exactly on Bickslows level as a dancer, but the club owners would probably...adore...his talents.

Bickslows eyes had widened as Emzadi stood from the couch already in the club "uniform" a black bustier pushing up her ample bust and shiny black skin tight leggings hugging her long legs, the little black lace collar around her neck and her thick wavy sungold hair pulled up in a high pony tail cascading down her back. She winked at Lucy.

"I'll be covering for you...sister." She smiled and Lucy had grinned, leaning into Bickslow who just smiled, shaking his head and putting an arm around Lucy, letting his gratitude flow through the link with his family.

_Love ya Bixy, happy as hell for ya_. Vander said through the link

He was bombarded then with happy congratulations from his siblings, then his fathers voice…

_I have promise papers ready Bickslow Altiene Pradesh, I expect with this short break from work you will use some time to get on your knees and ask my new daughter to promise with you_. His fathers voice rang light but firm and the humor that flooded the link from his siblings at his expense didn't even bother him, he was that happy with how things were.

Now, he was showering with his mate, very much enjoying washing her curvy body down, grateful they had just finished a lusty romp in the livingroom because otherwise he'd be pinning her to the shower wall and further slowing their attempt to get dressed and be somewhat productive today.

"Mmmm." Lucy leaned back into him reaching up and running her hands languidly along the sides of his neck, her breath hitching when his hands slid up to palm her breasts that had lifted when she'd reached back and caught his attention.

"I think we should make a big dinner for everyone, Van has that private thing with Quazar tonight though doesn't he?" She asked, frowning a little and Bickslow turned her to face him so he could help her rinse the conditioner out of her hair, he was very much enjoying helping her shower.

"Yeah, he'll handle it, hopefully he gets recruited to the fucking fight ring or whatever the hell is going on and we can get this mission wrapped up...kinda want some time...with you...away from all this shit." Bickslow sighed. Lucy pushed up against him, drawing a smile and rumble of approval from the tall Seith.

She had to agree, she was happy, so immensely happy that they were together, Bickslow had been...amazing through the night, quietly admitting he'd been in love with her for...years and it had both made her giddy with happiness and very sad at the same time because he'd told her one of the reasons he'd kept his distance, even once he'd known she was his soulmate, had been her damned team.

She found herself grateful again the teams had been disbanded, if not, she'd have damn well quit. It amazed her how much her co-dependent over protective manic team had just...messed with her life. The worst part? She was the one who had the most she'd lost because of it all. As much as she loved Fairy Tail, over the years she'd come to see how...unhealthy a lot of their behavior had been.

Now here she was, in the arms of the man born to be with her, and how many years had they lost together because of the well meaning chaos of their guild? He'd known shortly after Fantasia...that meant...she'd lost a lot of time with him.

They finally got out of the shower and sort of dressed, laughing and playing at preventing each other from wearing much. Bickslow only allowing Lucy some too short shorts and a halter top and Lucy only allowing Bickslow easy to remove track pants, no shirt, very much enjoying being able to trail her fingers over skin.

She made cinnamon buns, they polished off the carrot cake Rowan had made, and started working on home made pizza for dinner. It was just after midnight when Bickslows com went off.

"Bix, we've been compromised, get yourself and Lucy the fuck out NOW!" Rowans voice was labored through panting and Bickslow looked at Lucy, paling for a moment before his babies shot off the counter where he'd had them sitting and Lucy was summoning Virgo.

"... fall back safe house…. fast as you can, Kaleb..will...meet..." Rowan said brokenly, chaos was in the background, fighting, what sounded like fire... and the com went dead.

Shutting off the oven and all the lights the couple shot through the condo, Virgo ordered to bring everyones belongings as fast as possible as Lucy was pulling on a coat, Bickslow shrugging into a sweatshirt before both jumped out the window, Bickslow holding Lucy against him as his feet came down on the babies and they flew swiftly from the complex into the thankfully cloudy and dark sky.

They flew for nearly 30 minutes, well off into the dark forrests to the south of Autmn City before Bickslow brought them down beneath the wet icy cold clouds and Lucy was shivering hard, clinging to him as they passed down through the trees and finally reached the damp dark forrest floor.

"Bickslow held a finger to his lips for her to stay silent, taking her hand and leading her for several minutes before finally she saw wards flash, felt the magic pulse and they passed through a line. The moment they did a cabin appeared tucked in among the trees beside a fast moving creek.

Her eyes widened as she saw Cristoff, on his knees in front of the cabin bent over what had to be Presca, the shimmering silver of his healing magic flowing all over the frighteningly still mage. Lucy rushed forward, Bickslow right with her as Kaleb emerged from the Cabin carrying a heavy blanket, a silver haired mage Lucy didn't recognize meeting her gaze as he followed Kaleb to where Cristoff and Presca were, stepping to the side though to wrap the blanket he was carrying around a battered and sagging Rowan.

"Team Bell is on the way, and I've talked to Uncle Tesso and Dad." Kaleb said in a tight voice.

Bickslow frowned, looking hard at his older brother after his eyes took in how bad Presca looked. The man was under Cristoffs magic, probably had been for a bit, and ugly wounds were still sluggishly closing, the energy mage unconscious and pale.

"Why did you call Dad?" Bickslow asked uncertainly and Kaleb pressed his lips together.

"They took Vander…" Rowan said.

Bickslows eyes widened. "How...that's…" Vander was cunning, sharp, observant and because of his magic, the man never had his guard fully down, over the years as his brother Bickslow had seen it, none of them could ever get the drop on Vander for pranks and his training in the Bloodhunters had just made all of that tremendously more true. In their family, if you were hurt you went to Cristoff, in trouble you went to Kaleb or Farron, confused you went to their father, hugs and a patient ear, himself or Cris, but if everything was bad, the shit had hit every fan and you needed hard things done without error and fast...you went to Vander. Every single one of them, if they were in a fight, not a one wouldn't want Vander at their side, their little brother was strong, skilled, and while he played at being a lazy goof off...Bickslow had never even heard of anyone who trained harder than Vander did, took their magic more seriously.

Vander was always smiling, always optimistic, had an answer for anything even if it was just a smart assed one but when you were in deep...he was the sort of person you wanted there with you, he'd saved countless people too, extractions of hostages and kidnapping victims were something he was incredibly good at...that someone had taken him? It blew Bickslows mind.

Vanders magic was resistent to magic cancelling methods, if there were shadows...he had access to his magic on some level, it was part of why he was so damned deadly. Lock him down in a cell in the fucking Citadel in cuffs and ankle manacles and the shit could get out in minutes, he'd DONE it.

"They gassed him...some sort of synthetic toxin even I didn't stand up to…" Rowan said, voice rough.

"I heard it...that guy Quazar, he and two women were in the VIP room Vander went in to do the private performance in. He was only in there a few minutes…" Rowan trailed off.

"Alarm went off at the bar, the one the dancers can push when a client is being too rough...I looked at the camera and they had him down, these crazy spiked things...like...snakes... all over him…" Cristoff said quietly, his eyes glowing silver, sweat on his brow.

"Presca was the first one in there and they just...tore him apart...it was like his magic wouldn't work on the Quazar guy at all, he had Presca by the throat and the two women were just...laughing and hitting him with attacks. They...killed one of the club owners...Quazar said Vander was the last "score" he needed, with him he wouldn't have to do the work anymore...whatever the fuck that meant…" Cristoff growled.

Bickslow turned wide eyes on Kaleb.

"I thought we ran the guy!? I thought he was just some dirty businessman!" He hissed.

"Obviously there's more to him than just what intelligence pulled up, Thane...found refference to him in Joyan and Stellan wanted lists...the Joyans say he's from the dark continent…" Kaleb said quietly.

"Ok...lets move him." Cristoff said then, taking the blanket from Kaleb and wrapping it around Presca carefully before lifting the smaller mage and carrying him into the cabin.

"Inside." Kaleb said firmly and they all followed Cristoff.

Once inside Bickslow rounded on his older brother.

"How the fuck did we miss a connection to the Dark Continent?!" He demanded.

Lucy was doing her best to absorb what had happened, eyes darting from one man to the next, she understood Bickslows feelings, she could FEEL them coursing through their bond, the powerful disbelief, the horror, but the deep fear at the mention of the Dark Continent...it was a term she didn't know.

"What is it...the Dark Continent?" She asked.

Bickslow drew a breath, turning and wrapping his arms around her, shuddering as the wonderful feel of her flowed over him and eased his panic.

"It's not actually a continent...its a...world inside ours. The Sealed Gates of the Holy War. The Dark Continent is where the forces of light banished the evil mages, fallen Angels and beasts of the 9 planes of Hell before the Seal Of Ra was placed on it by the last Archangel Mages...Jacamar and Galasfriel. It was the last of 4 seals that locked away the beings and forces that had tried to consume Earthland during the Holy Wars. 4 Seals to forever close off the Dark Continent so no influence of that time could ever threaten Earthland again." Bickslow said quietly.

Lucy was blinking, she'd heard of the 4 seals, knew the closing of the final one had ended the wars. The history books didn't speak of the Archangel mages, but she knew all of that now since she had come to Bosco and started learning...reading...taking in all she could about Zen, whose magic fascinated her for obvious reasons. Like any Celestial Mage...Archangel Mages were tantalizing and deeply interesting to her.

The idea a type of magic had been developed by the Celestial realms to support Celestial mages, to lift them up and assure they could reach their full potential...it was staggering. But the history books were very vague about that time. It bothered Lucy a lot since she'd had access to White Seas Libraries, that Archangel Mages and their contribution to ending the Holy Wars just...weren't mentioned.

Neither though...were the 4 Seals, just mention of their existance. And the Dark Continent...that was a new term to her.

"If it was sealed…" She said suddenly realizing all that was being said.

"The seals are over a thousand years old now and Archangel Magic died out so there hasn't been any of them to refresh the seals. Zen is learning, so am I, but I'm brand new to my magic still and Zen is still struggling to learn to cast at range instead of with his hands on things…" Kaleb said.

The silver haired mage, he was an elegant man, refined appearance that reminded her a little of Freed except his bearing wasn't as...soft. She blinked then, suddenly feeling his magic.

"You're a Celestial Mage." She said quietly and the man raised a silver brow at her, steel blue eyes regarding her.

"It took you this long to sense that?" He asked a little coldly and Bickslow bristled.

"Dont' start Hestor, Lucy and I just became mated last night so her perceptions are probably a little fucked over from that." The Seith snapped.

"Hestor Kedanza." Lucy said, eyes narrowing on the male. She'd heard of him, there were so few Celestial Summoning mages now it was likely they all knew of each other at this point.

"You have the keys of the Hall." She said. He smiled faintly and nodded.

"And you hold almost the entire Zodiac." He returned and Lucy now nodded, smiling faintly "and the Stardress." She added.

Hestor smirked, narrowing his eyes "Starblade for me."

"You two want to start measuring keys? This is nice, but we need to get a plan in motion to get Vander back." Rowan said. Hestor scowled but moved close to Kaleb who had sat down on the edge of the bed Cristoff had laid Presca on. He was clearly using his magic too and Lucy gasped softly when Hestor put his hands on Kalebs shoulders and shimmering white gold wings errupted from the mans back filling the cabin with light.

Bickslow tightened his arms around her smiling faintly.

"Yeah...so...Kaleb and Hestor are mated...when it happened, Kaleb found out he posesses Archangel magic…" Bickslow told her quietly.

"He's a Morning Star." Hestor said quietly, the note of pride in his voice didn't get pat Lucy, who smiled faintly at seeing the way Hestor was running a hand over one of the wings, the other toying with Kalebs hair while his mate worked. The moment she saw the warmth...the real love in the mans steel blue eyes, her wariness of him was gone. His magic felt...darker than hers...but, he was mated to an Archangel, to Kaleb Pradesh...her own mates older brother, and Lucy knew Kaleb was a good man.

"So, two Archangel mages sealed it...two should be able to renew the seals right? We just have to find out how…" She grimaced at that.

Hestor rolled his eyes at her "Yes, clearly, and somehow run down the dark beings that have escaped the Dark Continent in the mean time...and get Vander back...fast, because there's little doubt why they would want him…" Hestor said unhappily.

Lucys eyes flew wide and her hand tightened on Bickslows arms that were crossed over her middle. "He can open the voids between planes…." She breathed.

Hestor glared at her "Yes, and if they can break his will, they can use him to open the seals and bring the Dark Continent back into connection with Earthland, start another world war...and...destroy Vander in the process. Usually what they kidnap OUR magic type for, but for this sort of thing, Vanders magic is better...they won't care about the darkness of the voids, many of them came from the voids in the first place, they can recruit things, strengthen their forces before they emerge into Earthland…."

Lucy pressed her lips together, she knew all too well what it was like to be taken to be used for this sort of thing...and it didn't make her feel any better than it was Vander who had been taken instead of her. If anything, she was more afraid...because she knew...understood how Vanders magic differed from her and Hestors...and just how bad it could be that someone would use it that way….

"Presca got the magic signature…" Kaleb aid suddenly, his glowing eyes dimming back to their usual lavender and he smiled faintly as Hestor bent and kissed his temple, the silver haired mage fussing a little over him, sensing how worried his mate was, sharing that worry.

He'd never, not ever admit it, but he valued Vander as a friend, and now that he was mated to Kaleb...would be married to him...Vander was family too, and he didn't doubt, if their positions were reversed, Vander would walk through hell to help rescue him. He owed the shadowquip no less.

Kalebs com went off and they all stiffened as Kaleb yanked it out.

"Your uncle has mobilized the knights and the King has assigned all of the Bloodhunters to recovering Vander.." Arman said but the way he said it had them all frowning.

"Dad…" Kaleb hesitated and Arman closed his eyes "By any means necessary...the Bloodhunters are to remove Vander from the possession of Quazar...they'll kill him if they can't free him…" Arman said.

Kaleb stood, eyes flashing on Hestor who nodded and turned, pulling out his own com and calling Thane.

"Dad...I won't let that happen." Kaleb said firmly. Armans jade eyes came hard on his son.

"No you won't. Bickslow, Cristoff, you will help Kaleb, Farron is on his way with Zen and Xally on the Saberfox...as soon as Presca is awake…" The man said.

"The moment he comes to we'll start tracking Vander." Bicklow said firmly.

It was a few minutes later that Emzadi showed up almost dripping blood, Cristoff hurried to her but she waved him off.

"None of the blood is mine." She growled. She jerked a hand up, holding one of the spiked snake things, it hissed at her but her grip was too strong behind its head for it to do much, it whipped it's spikes at her but stopped short of her skin, the burned off spikes here and there making it clear it had already tried to use those on the Solar Dragonslayer only to find the dragoness too hot to harm that way.

"I was thinking of Beck…" Emzadi said darkly and Kaleb smiled at his sister, eyes lighting as he sought the Beastmaster.

"It's one of the ones they had on Vander...still...smells like his blood on it." Cristoff growled and Emzadi nodded.

"He was buried under them, this one fell off during the fight." Emzadi said.

"The club is a loss...I won't appologize." She added.

Kaleb shrugged, smiling when Thane appeared, Beck beside him blinking standing there with tousled hair in nothing but sleep pants, clearly just pulled out of bed.

Kaleb nodded toward Emzadi who held the hissing snake thing out and Beck narrowed his eyes.

"Okaaay." He shook his head, shoving a hand through his thick dark green hair and came to Emzadi, the thing hissing at him until Becks blue and gold eyes glowed, then the creature went lax in Emzadis grasp and Beck took it from her.

The big mans hands idly slid over the creatures long body as the blue and gold light from his bi-colored eyes lit the cabin.

"It's a magic leech...sucks magic energy with it's fangs, the spikes on its body cause excrutiating pain that keep the victim from being able to struggle, use their magic or resist, they bury the spikes into the body and basically light up every pain receptor the victim has while they suck out their fill of magic energy." Beck explained then smirked at Emzadi.

"Unless the victim has fucking fire in their viens." He added.

Emzadi smirked but moved past him. "I'm rinsing this blood off, it stinks." She said and Beck watched her go, looking at Kaleb.

"And why was she covered in blood holding an extinct variety of magic leech...really big one too?" He asked.

"Vander was taken, they used a bunch of those to subdue him so they could get him, hurt the hell out of Presca." Kaleb replied and Becks eyes narrowed finding Precas. The beastmasters lip lifted, showing his wolf like fangs.

"And we're killing who did this when?" He asked.

Hestor smiled "As soon as Presca wakes up and can lead us to them…"


	10. Chapter 10

Vander could feel the problems, his magic always came with a long list of them he had to constantly manage. Growing up had been an endless struggle. His earliest memories were of his mother dying...his whole clan and the clans attacking them dying...his own eyes washing the night in red as creatures of the voids were called out to protect him...they had torn through the living without any care about friend or foe, and Vander, all of 5 years old at the time, had been completely unable to control them, was lost and confused in the chaos of the battle.

He remembered his mother though, remembered watching her pale red eyes grow blank, her body convulsing as the void shade had devoured her from within after emerging from Vanders own glowing red eyes. He'd known it was because of him, and while he had never suffered the deaths of the invaders who had rushed him, all trying to get to him and kill him as fast as possible once they knew what he was, his mothers death had replayed before him too many times to count through his life.

For years it had been a stepping stone for the darkness to try and overwhelm him, the sounds, the images of that night, but his adoptive father would hear him struggling, Arman knew his soul was crying and would be there, his strong arms around the small boy he had been, the incredible light and strength of his father protecting him, driving back the darkness.

Those times when Arman was not there, Vander had siblings, Farron, Cristoff, Bickslow and Kaleb, all knew, each one uniquely able to drive away the dark that hunted their little brother. Emzadis sunshine...Xallys purity...he had grown up surrounded by love, laughter, support and acceptance and it had made the difference.

As he'd grown, he'd trained, harder and harder as he saw it help with his control, Kaleb was there, once he'd been immersed in the light Kaleb was like a beacon for Vander, and if he ever dove too deep, it was through his connection with his older brother he could find his way to the surface again until his own soul became brighter than Kalebs, his own strength enough to force the darkness to obey, to conform, to stay back.

Hestor had become another one, a fixed point of light he could follow, though the Celestial Mage had been dimmed at times, once he had mated with Kaleb, the brilliance there gave him something to turn to.

He sensed, had for years, he needed something more concrete, that floating and forcing his way through couldn't continue, he needed something...an anchor of sorts. He just didn't know how to make it work, what it would need, or even if he was just fucking imagining things because it wasn't like there were books out there. His magic was seen as DARK, deadly dangerous to the point clans on the Grass Sea had been willing to die to wipe out the Shadowquip bloodlines.

So books with information on it? Most were illegal, locked away in the Citadel or Academe Celestine or in the bowels of ERA, Gods knew he had no access to them, if they even existed, his Uncle Tesso and the Dean at the Academe assured him they didn't. His spy work told him otherwise, he'd come across references to tomes with knowledge on Shadowquip magic he knew he'd seen through walls of wards and runes….

Hestor had helped, his spirit Crux providing him with the most knowledge he'd ever been able to gather, but aside from the dismal percentages of mages that made it to adulthood sanity and soul intact...and the spells he had already long since mastered that were his most used...all he really knew was, he was the only one known to exist right now on Earthland.

It was ingrained into him that when he woke, he took stock of his magic, where the voids were in proximity to him, presence of darker shadows, magic types in his immediate proximity for when he woke up in a pile of naked bodies...which did happen to him on a semi-regular basis…

This time...the shadows he felt were some of the darkest he knew the feel of, the magics around him were true dark magics, not dark being wielded by a light mage, and...whoever had him...had already bound his eyes and it fucking hurt because they had a dark metal magically infused plate clamped over them.

Not a serious issue, he'd woken up before like this...ok...not exactly like this, usually he had higher magic reserves...the magic cancelling devices on him were jokes if there were any and it was just his eyes covered because whoever had him had seen his eyes glow or something during a fight….

A fight...memories came now and he grabbed hold of them, forced his mind to sharpen on them...that's right, he'd been at the club, walked into the VIP room to entertain Quazar, the man they knew was running a fight ring or well, they were assuming it was a fight ring because of how brutalized so many of the bodies had been, something that was resulting in dead mages.

Joint effort undercover work...he'd slid onto the small stage and started his routine and it had been fine for a few minutes, Quazar had two women with him, one was openly stroking the mans cock while they watched Vander.

He'd turned up the charm, started stripping and one of the women had suddenly grabbed him. Not an issue, he'd been pulled off the platform in the VIP room before, was perfectly fine giving Quazar whatever he asked for in there, needed to make himself desirable, make it clear he was willing and up for whatever the man was doing, needed to prove he was open to anything to get through that damn door into whatever was going on that was killing mages.

Trouble was...once the woman had him she pulled him to the couch with Quazar and the other woman and he'd felt the black magic...felt something...wrong...being pulled out of what had to be re-quip space of some sort.

Quazar pinned him down, gripping his hair, smiling down at him and Vander had kept calm, smiling back like he sensed none of it while he gathered his magic, sent a shadow to stab the alarm button for the room.

"You're it...I hadn't even hoped to find one like you...you're fucking perfect!" Quazar had laughed and Vander was kissed, hard, painfully, teeth pressing into his lip so hard it split and blood seeped out, Quazar licking it and laughing more, and then...as Vander started to wrap shadows around the trio, started to work toward regaining an upperhand, one of the women had slammed something onto his chest, something of darkness, it had sunk teeth into him that had burned then...dozens of sharp long spikes had pierced his skin and all control was lost to him.

His body arched under Quazar who was laughing maniacally. "Sweet Gods of Hell he's incredible! One of these almost never reaches maturity!" He'd cackled and more of the things were on him,. Flowing out of a jar one of the women opened, covering Vanders body and leaving him immobile, frozen in agony and his magic curtailed just enough the shades that rushed him couldn't force their way through him to kill his attackers, flood the club and kill everyone in it...

He heard Presca...heard his closest friend scream his name, his other eyes let him see his friend trying to fight, saw one of the women falter as Presca hit her but Quazar was on him, and suddenly Prescas magic was crushed under the weight of the darkness Quazar controlled, like a piece of the void itself, a field of it, slammed down over the energy mage and doused his magic, allowing the women to hammer his friend with attacks that cut at his flesh, tore gashes across his chest and legs and he slumped bleeding to the floor.

He heard Rowan, saw then vines shoot up through the floor, a white one wrap the throat of one of the women and nearly severe her head as sharp blades formed along it but Quazar was there again, attacking his friend, Rowan fought...but it wasn't until he saw Emzadis magic start hitting Quazar that the man retreated, and then...darkness…

Now...now he felt him...Quazar...his magic had a taste to it...a darkness he'd only felt in the deeper voids...unfortunately, his own was somehow...bound. Shadows called to him, even came to him, flowing into his body to strengthen him, but as soon as he got that little surge, it would be dimmed again and he tried but failed to suppress a groan as heavy hands ran over him.

"You're waking...good...you'll be much more enjoyable awake. Feed on shadows all you wish, I enjoy very much how you convert them to magic power, I've not drank so well from a mage in...centuries...and never one who fed me so sweetly." Quazars voice was soft, almost gentle.

Vander huffed a breath, he was...strapped, face down on some sort of surface...naked and...he inwardly grimaced...he'd definitely not been left there untouched. He was sore...felt fluids running down the insides of his thighs...he shrugged that off, he was not even close to a virgin, and it wasn't the first time he'd woken up more than a little messy from "use".

Probably a good thing he was out for it judging by how sore he was.

"You're a shadowquip...how old are you? The bio from the club said 20." Quazar said, the hand sliding over Vanders back.

"Huh...they made me younger? Pfft, like 22 is all that old…" Vander managed, wincing at his raspy ragged voice and realizing his throat had seen some use too...the taste wasn't wonderful either… he spat, grateful the lower half of his face was uncovered and it didn't end up in his damn face, he heard it hit...several feet before it did...so he was suspended...not on the floor.

Quazar chuckled "Mmm, sorry, you understand we haven't had something as pretty as you down here in a long time, my general really likes your mouth...me? I love this tight ass…" Quazar purred, gripping one half of Vanders ass and squeezing so hard Vander had to struggle not to react, but he remained relaxed, loose in his bonds, just hissed and made a purring sound himself.

"Yeah...kind of feel you had a go or two huh? Pity I wasn't awake to enjoy it." He said. Mentally cheering his voice sounded steady if raspy. He wasn't sure why rape was such a damned big deal in these darkest circles, but it was a distinct theme. He'd been "trained" by the steel council to endure well, and his own personality, preferences in the bedroom being as diverse as they were, made him better at it than most. Presca never handled it well, hated being touched like that against his will, Vander? Rowan was a good friend, and he had wiled away many evenings wrapped in Rowans vines, becoming more and more comfortable marrying pain with pleasure under Rowans careful hand.

Escaping that way worked for him sometimes, and he'd never in his life known anyone who handled it better than Rowan did, he'd seen it as a sort of training too, so moments like this...didn't threaten to break him.

"Oh I'll try to be sure you remain awake then...ladies? I need my pet fed..wash him down too, I'd like him clean before I take him again." Quazar said lightly, patting Vanders ass he suddenly sensed someone come up under where his face hung, the smell of food managed to cut through the stink of sex and blood and he felt his body beg for it. He had no idea how long he'd been out.

"Mmm, open those pretty lips sugar, I make the best arachnid stew on the Continent." A female voice purred and Vander braced himself...arachnid...he'd eaten it before, it was a delicacy in a few of the places he'd been, Joya even raised spiders the size of pigs for their meat, a venomless type that children rode around on and sometimes kept as pets there...he'd never liked them much...but they tasted good enough, must like their oceanic cousins, lobster and crab.

A warm spoon was pushed into his mouth and he hummed, grateful the woman wasn't exaggerating, and the broth felt wonderful on his damned sore as fuck throat. She giggled "Oh I do like you...maybe master will allow us some fun hmm?" She purred and he felt a clawed finger run down his cheek...the surface of it...scaled? Ok...not human….He steeled himself, he was already pushing at the family link, trying to get to Kaleb, but it was...sluggish...like it was when he was very very far from wherever Kaleb was. Still, he pushed thoughts, sounds, smells, what he had been told through it knowing simple things travelled better through it and it WOULD reach Kaleb.

He let the pain in his body go...best Kaleb knew he wasn't at a fucking spa and DID need help...sooner better than later if he had his rathers. He had the impression Quazar wasn't going to be...gentle…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Evergreen hissed, slapping Freeds hand when he reached to offer her help down from the ships hovering ramp.

The rune mage rolled his aquamarine eye and stepped aside to let her step down on her own. She hadn't said hardly two words since she had boarded in Magnolia. He was sure something was wrong, the shopping trip with Bickslows sisters had been great according to Xally and Emzadi, so whatever had the Fairy mage in a foul mood had happened after she'd gotten home. Laxus had warned him.

"Elfmans taken some long ass mission with Lisanna and just gave me a weird ass look when I asked if he'd seen Evergreen...somethings up, Miras being tight lipped, changed the subject when I asked if Elfman and Evergreens little weekend went well…" The lightning mage had rubbed the back of his neck, Laxus was always awkward when it came to these things, still unmated, his playboy behavior had calmed down some when he'd become guildmaster, and all the work to integrate Fairy Tail with White Sea and boost their recruitment lately had kept Laxus generally either in meetings with the council, Kaleb, Thane, Arman or handling other guild business.

He still very much though cared for his team, and Evergreen was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister, all three of the men in the Thunder Legion had always cared for Evergreen, looked out for her, they had all learned how to better be around women too because of her presence, and while Evergreen was a spitfire, tough no-nonsense woman, the fact she was feminine was relentlessly pushed down their throats lest they forget.

It had helped all of them though, in the long run, to appreciate strong women. Ever had her issues, but Freed couldn't fault any of them, he had plenty of his own, they all did. Fairy Tail was almost a nest of mentally messed up people who somehow managed to work and function in spite of their problems.

Evergreen strode past Freed, walking to the cabin and managing a thin smile as Lucy greeted her. She was trying, hard to bury her feelings in this job. Her weekend with Elfman had been...a disaster. The Beast take over mage just...no matter how she tried to explain it, did not "get" where her needs fell. Elfman was simple, easy, he liked to brawl, drink, cuddle, loved his sisters and when he wasn't doing his "manly" things, he liked to be with her, she liked the cuddly part, enjoyed his soft understanding side that he had thanks to his sisters, but the man used Sex like a weight set, it was something he just...shut off and did, let himself go all beastly in. At first that had been a little thrilling, and Ever had figured she could hone him, he'd learn to get more...sensitive, to talk more to her, develop some romance in how he handled her because damn it, he had two seriously heart eyed crazies for sisters and should damn well understand women might need that.

No...Elfman remained...a beast in the sack and "manly" to the point the connection just...wasn't there, and for Evergreen? That couldn't be, she needed the emotional side of it all, couldn't even enjoy sex really without it, and while she liked Elfman, had been trying to love him...they had gotten into several arguments while alone that weekend and finally...she'd ended it.

They were too different, she hadn't though it would matter, but damn it it really did and she couldn't play at being happy, that just wasn't who she was. She needed what she needed and if years working with three strong willed men had taught her anything...there was only so much change a woman could expect from a man and she just needed more than Elfman could give.

The fact he hadn't fought much about it, that had been a blow, it was like he'd been expecting it and had just been going through the motions with her, maybe he had been, he wouldn't say, just told her he got it, that dragging it all out and talking forever wasn't "manly" and that was it.

Years in a relationship and she had nothing to show for it. Just another heartbreak, not that she'd had many, few people got close enough to her to have an impact on her if they left.

She hugged Bickslow, smiling at him genuinely as she got the news he and Lucy had finally come together. That was so far past due she was prepared to vomit on the man the next time he looked across the guild hall at Lucy and let out one of those sad sighs of his.

She'd tried everything to get him to make a damn move too, short of turning him to stone and setting him up as a fountain in Lucys fucking bathtub. Something she had in fact threatened to do a few times…

But it was done, so at least one of them was happy, and Lucy was a sweet girl, Evergreen liked her, she was a great shopping companion and had good taste in clothes, all things Evergreen saw as windows into a persons true intelligence. Her well sculpted brow lifted a bit at the silver haired mage standing by Kaleb. She knew him, Hestor Kedanza, she'd been around Kaleb enough she'd seen him, the man had been a sort of fixture in Kalebs life for as long as Evergreen had been in the picture. He she did like, he never crowded her or tried to hug or touch her and...he knew how to dress. Rowan she knew, a small smirk lifting her lips...she "Knew" him too, that had been a very pleasant evening. Cristoff, Thane, she drew a breath.

It was funny, Vander had always been over the top as far as she was concerned. Gorgeous, like Bickslow and all of his siblings were, and tempting as a half off sale at Elluris, but his detatched personality put her off, he slept around without the slightest interest in giving much more than pleasure to his partners.

She could respect his honesty about it, and that from all she'd heard, he never left a partner wanting, but all of his siblings had this romantic streak in them, a desire to be with someone, in a relationship. She'd seen it in spades in Bickslow, and knew watching the others when she was around them it was true of all of them. Arman had set a high bar with hi love for his wife, and had, even without Ganier in the picture, instilled in his children the value of love and commitment.

Except in Vander.

How the youngest Pradesh had side stepped his fathers strongest trait...a loving nature and ease in connecting on a deeper level with people, was beyond her, but Vander had.

Still, the idea of the flippant boisterous man in danger, held captive by forces from the Dark Continent? Evergreen may not advertise her reading...but she did do it. Too many years around Freed had developed an interest and appreciation for it in the Fairy Mage. Access to Bickslows brother and his Tech had also helped. She could load anything she wanted to read into her tablet, flip the screen to a steamy romance if anyone looked over her shoulder and nobody would know she was researching magic types or history.

She had a reputation…

"How long since he was taken?" She asked and Hestor looked up.

"Not 24 hours yet, and Presca woke just before you arrived, once Cristoff is sure he's ok to move, we can start." The Celestial mage said calmly.

"Team Bell is nearly here, they're trackers, the whole team, a good spread of them, coupled with Hestors and Lucys hounds and Presca giving us direction? We should make progress quickly." Kaleb said.

Evergreen narrowed her eyes, she knew Prescas prowess as a tracker, Vanders too, trusted Presca, but was always hesitant to hand hope off.

"How good are they?" She asked and Kaleb smiled.

"Two wind mages with hyper scent abilities, an Earth mage who can see what the Earth sees, and two animal take over mages, one specialized in magical beasts...they're GOOD Evergreen." Kaleb replied "I really wouldn't call in anyone I couldn't rely on, not for this. Uncle Tesso has even offered to send in some priests from the Citadel...considering what we might be facing."

Evergreen shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I'm sure they are, but this is Vander, not like he would be easy to contain or even transport, unconscious or not." Evergreen said.

"He was out, magic checked by a bunch of those things…" Lucy said, pointing to the creature Beck now had perched on his shoulder. It was acting like a pet now, carefully keeping its spikes in eagerly seeking Becks fingers when he'd reach to stroke it's dark body. It looked more like a snake than a leech really, but Evergreen still cringed at the sight of it.

"Do I want to know what it is?" She asked with a curled lip.

"Extinct...well...was as of like 900 years ago but here he is...member of the snake family, they call them magic leeches but they aren't actually leeches, closest relative would be the Havati serpents...they're actually pretty smart things...or this one is, been raised on dark magic but takes in light as well and it's oddly neutral...strong willed." Beck observed quietly, he'd already been noting all of his observations on the creature, fully intended to keep it too. While it was terrible how he'd come to have it, he wasn't about to let it vanish from existence again without being studied...some of the Beast Take over and Animal soul mages he knew were going to flip over this thing…

Evergreen pressed her lips together "More than I wanted to know really." She said and Beck smirked, winking at her. She rolled her eyes, looking back toward where Zen was landing, his wings stirring a cool breeze that blew into the cabins open door as his boots hit the wooden porch.

Eyes glowing gold the big mage moved past everyone else and went to Presca, who Cristoff was going over.

"Good, there's some dark shit I can't get out of him…" Cristoff growled and Zen grunted, hands lighting up, he pressed one to Prescas forehead and the mage groaned, leaning into the glowing hand immediately as the magic instantly washed away the "sick black disgusting" feelings Cristoffs magic hadn't been able to fully stem.

Evergreen watched Lucy, interested in how the young woman handled being around Zen, really, she should be fine, her soul now woven with Bickslows, but, she'd seen Hestor almost loose himself completely when he'd met Zen, and Jellal had even lost his senses when the two had met once, the heavy platinum bands around Zens biceps held lacrima like the one at Kalebs throat, and Evergreen knew those bands protected the Archangel mage from being overcome by Celestial or Holy magic influence that might overwhelm his will, but the lacrima still lit, and so did Lucys eyes faintly, but Bickslows lips twitched up, the Seith sensing instantly his mates reaction to his older brother and tightening his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Lucy blinked, amazed by the sensations Zen triggered, she didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like if she weren't comfortably wrapped in Bickslows arms with his warm affection coursing into her.

Presca stood, accepting the clothes Rowan held out to him and Evergreen smiled faintly as the blankets fell aside...Presca was a mage in his prime, Boscan, all tanned skin and muscle in black boxer briefs. She had no issues letting her eyes wander over him as he dressed, considering she'd been around Laxus, Freed and Bickslow for years and had seen them all in every manner of undress, she had some high standards, but Presca was easy on the eyes, and he had a soft manner to him, was always respectful and had always treated her well.

She knew she was seeking distractions, Vanders abduction bothered her, ate at her and she wasn't completely sure why. He was fun, exciting even to be around, but so very not her type, no, she wanted someone more...well...maybe Prescas speed. He had been married young, and according to everyone who knew him, didn't share pleasure often, he'd said even around Evergreen he didn't care for loose relationships, he had enjoyed being married, enjoyed being in love, and wanted that again.

The romance of it definitely appealed to her, but she wasn't especially good at flirting, nor was she great at striking up friendships and Presca wasn't terribly outgoing, so even if he was more her type...he was out of reach.

She fanned herself, disgruntled by her own thoughts, they were in a crisis, Bickslows little brother had been taken, they were facing things from the Dark Continent and she was idly wondering what man could make her happy….she blamed Elfman, had he been there she'd have turned the oaf to stone and let birds shit all over him...there were plenty fluttering around the forest….

As it was she could only stand and try to keep her expression blank, sending occasional threatening glances at Kaleb who she knew probably fucking knew her head was a fucking mess right now but the mindbender seemed occupied, sitting on the small table in the center of the cabin, legs spread with Hestor standing between them leaning back against him, the couple had their heads bowed close, undoubtedly communicating mentally, Hestors hand idly rubbing Kalebs leather clad thigh.

"You ok Ever?" Bickslow asked, he was hesitant to do so, Evers soul was all over the place and Freed had already whispered a warning to him as she'd been greeting Lucy.

"Of course not, I'm worried! Vander is a strong mage, and the fact someone from the Dark Continent took him is terrifying!" She snapped and Bickslow pursed his lips, giving Evergreen a doubtful look she ignored, turning her eyes back to Presca.

The Energy mage moved with better grace than anyone had expected, once team Bell arrived Kaleb linked everyone and the powerful direction Presca had was reassuring to all of them.

"The good thing here is the signature is clear, so Vander is still on THIS plane." Presca said, eyes scanning the dark forest beyond the wards and runes.

Kaleb looked at Zen who nodded, both men unfurling wings as they looked up through the canopy of branches above them.

"Fan out, Beck?" Presca looked at the Beastmaster who was already smiling, blue and gold eyes glowing. A band of wild horses stepping through the wards.

Evergreen made a face, not at all wanting to try and ride. Lucy grinned, vaulting onto one of the horses as soon as Beck waved at them and hopped onto one himself.

"You can ride with me…" Beck offered, extending a hand toward her at seeing her expression and Evergreen huffed but nodded, letting Beck reach down and lift her up to it her on the horse in front of him.

Kaleb was already airborn, Hestor nimbly settling on a horse as everyone got mounted or, in the beast take over mages cases, turned into creatures that could keep pace and they were off, the Saberfox rising up into the sky to follow the Archangel mages, everyone heading south west, toward where Prescas magic had the magic signature of Quazar tagged.

Lucy crouched over the outstretched neck of the horse she was on, smiling seeing Bickslow flying on his babies a short distance from her, it was staggering to think that not too long ago...her stretched over the neck of a galloping horse was how this whole series of events had begun….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N thank you to those leaving reviews. To answer some questions, yes the story is going to delve more into some magics, into some character back grounds, this chapter gets rough and dark...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0

"God Fucking Damn it!" Zens snarl was lost in the wind as he folded his wings, he saw Kaleb lurch in the sky, watched to see if he recovered from whatever it was that had seemed to "hit" him, then the tidal wave of images, pain...sweet Gods almighty the pain, lanced through with their baby brothers screams had finally passed through the link, thankfully snuffed out when Kalebs wings vanished and he started to plummet from the sky, limp body tumbling.

Hundreds of feet below Hestors eyes shot to the sky, the horrific images and screaming had abruptly cut off, the link slammed shut and he'd FELT Kaleb take the full brunt of it all when he'd closed the link to prevent it from hitting everyone completely. It had probably prevented them all from passing the fuck out if the blood running from his own nose was any indication, but Hestor ignored that, eyes on the wingless body tumbling down from the sky, limp. He pushed hard into the bond, channeling his magic into it, he'd never done it when Kalebs side wasn't active before, and right now...Kaleb was out cold.

Noting mentally he was going to have to fucking practice doing this while Kaleb was asleep and just deal with his mate being grouchy, he grit his teeth. He could see Zen diving, long black wings working to try and increase his speed so he could reach Kaleb, but it wasn't looking like he would reach Kaleb before the trees did….

They hadn't done this...it hadn't even occurred to Hestor to try it, now he really wished he had. Kaleb outweighed him, probably by at least 60lbs, had 6 inches of height on him, and while he was strong, he was also bareback on a fucking horse...

Calling his keys he pulled more magic, sent Ermine through and a mental apology as well feeling the tiny spirit latch onto his tumbling mate to give him an anchor point and then pushed as hard as he knew how into the lifeless bond. He saw Kalebs body stiffen and arch, watched the wings flash out then away again and pulled before they disappeared with all his might.

He had redirected Kaleb before, put in him different locations both in the air and on the ground, putting himself in his mates place, even putting himself in his mates arms and vice versa, this time he pulled Kaleb to his arms and his breath left in a harsh rush as the big boscan came to him.

With Kaleb a dead weight instead of active participant there was no hoping for speed corrections or any sort of "help" but Hestor called Eridanus...the key had been a gift, Kaleb had wrapped it with a rich dark blue silk robe for his birthday, refusing to accept Hestors declaration celebrating Christmas and New Years was enough and he'd had enough gifts. He'd woken on January first to the robe laid out and the gleaming deep blue lapsis key tied to its belt.

The river constellation came as a large dark blue otter, and it was mischievous, but it was also a powerful water spirit that could affect the direction of water flow in any moving water from streams to huge rivers and they were currently running alongside a wide fast moving creek.

Hestor had been surprised by it...loved it truthfully, and right now...Eridanus sent a stream of water up, cupping the pair as they flew off the back of the startled horse and...thankfully, Hestor hit the ground and was only going to suffer wet muddy clothes, some bruises and scrapes and...Kalebs weight knocking the wind out of him.

There was some chaos, Kaleb and Hestor not the only ones affected. Bickslow had been knocked off his babies and had hit a tree badly, Lucy was already gingerly easing the mans head back into her lap as Cristoff spun his horse and galloped back to help.

Zen landed hard, the ground shuddering as his boots hit and lightly cratered the earth around him, his eyes already glowing he strode swiftly to where Hestor was struggling to get himself up and Kaleb rolled to his back.

"Good catch." Zen said wryly as he dropped to a knee over the soaked pair, glowing eyes scanning over his brothers body looking for injuries but finding none, just some blown magic pathways that Kalebs own magic was already healing fast.

The golden eyes moved over Hestor then and the the big mage reached out, growling when Hestor slapped his hand aside.

"I'm conscious, focus on him." Hestor snapped.

"He's not injured, just some fried magic pathways his magic is already fixing faster than I can. Now hold still damn it." Zen snapped back, this time shooting a hand out and fisting Hestors braid to force him still while he pushed magic into the hissing man.

Cristoff glanced over to where he saw Zen struggling with a cussing Hestor, certain his older brother had that situation in hand he slid off his horse and hurried to where Lucy was cradling Bickslows head in her lap.

"I really need to find the firebird key...anything that can help with healing…" She whimpered, relief all over her face when Cristoff knelt beside her.

"Seriously? I've worked my ass off my whole life to be a good healer and all you have to do is find a fucking key and I'm replaced? That's bullshit." He teased as he pushed his magic through his brothers body, assessing the damages, relieved it wasn't bad, broken wrist, two cracked ribs and like the rest of them, some blown vessels from the shock of what had pulsed through the family link.

He could hear the Saberfox hovering above the trees, could just imagine their frantic Father who had undoubtedly felt what the rest of them had followed by the sudden complete termination of the family link when Kaleb had severed it and knocked himself out taking the full brunt of what Vander had sent.

Farron was probably trying to get the Saberfox cameras on them so he could send their father proof they were all still alive and kicking, otherwise all their coms would be going off.

Bickslow groaned as Cris set his wrist and started healing it and Lucy cooed, stroking his hair and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"The fuck…" Bickslow hissed glaring as Cristoff tightened his grip on his wrist when he'd accidentally tried to use that hand to reach up for Lucy.

"You're ok, minor injuries, your left side will be sore and wear your supportive bracer on this wrist." Cristoff told him.

"What was that?" Lucy asked with a shaky voice.

"Family link, Kaleb maintains it, has for years so we can all talk to each other, know where each other are and such...Vander pushed what he was experiencing through it, probably to let us know he was alive and needing fucking help...usually a push like that lets Kaleb hone in on where we are, but with how hard that hit and Kaleb having to sever it...well…" Cristoff looked over to where Hestor was helping Kaleb sit up, the mindbender blinking as Hestor wiped blood from where it had streamed from his nose and ears.

"I still have him…" Kaleb said, Cristoff hearing him clearly but Lucy and Bickslow both frowned.

"He has Vander still...still has the link to him…" Cristoff supplied.

Everyone congregated on the Mindbender, Zen taking off to go up to the ship and bring down towels and changes of clothes for the two soaked wizards.

"He's not far, but there are serious wards in place, muffling the link...he's...not conscious anymore so I can't ask him anything." Kaleb said, leaning on Hestor as he got to his feet, his mate wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him steady and giving Cristoff a hard look when the slayer started to step forward to help.

He prefered to handle Kaleb himself, and keep others back so he could focus on that. The pair had been through a lot together, as the first Celestial Mage mated to an Archangel in more than 800 years the pressure on the couple was intense, the spotlight shifting from Zen to Kaleb and Hestor to allow research, answer questions, submit to tests etc.

Kalebs position as a Wizard Saint on the governing body over Boscos magic council, a decorated Knight of the Citadel and Guildmaster of White Sea along with his father being who he was though...had protected them. Barely.

White Sea had been forced to step up security, and admissions into the guild now required interviews if the mage held Holy or any form of Celestial magic since mages from all over Earthland had started showing up after Zens existence was known...and then when Kaleb had emerged an Archangel, mated to a Celestial Summoner...it had gotten worse.

Sevens young King, Nuryev Allsaidian had requested either Zen or Hestor and Kaleb come and visit. Nuryev used a very rare type of Celestial magic...Magic Binding. He could take over a mages entire...being, use their magic...channel it, even drain it right out of their bodies without it losing any of its strength or integrity. King Nuryev was powerful and extremely good with his magic, having been forced by his twisted mother to use it for dark purposes since he was a child.

Since her death...at Nuryevs own hands...and the small war Seven had gone into with Pergrand over whatever all had transpired to see Nuryev gain the throne, the young king had proven clearly he wasn't like his mother. Seven had entered into peaceful treaties with all of its neighbors but Pergrand within the first year after it held its ground and drove Pregrand back. Her people had prospered and Bosco even had airship routes now in and out of three Sevenese cities including the capital of Drakoss.

Nuryev was a benevolent leader that loved his country and people with a good heart...but still… Zen and Kaleb had both declined his invitations, and Nuryev had switched tactics, requesting a trip into Bosco to further improve relations between the countries and...requesting audiences with Kaleb and Zen during his visit.

That was not for another two months, but it loomed over the Archangels and their family and friends. Nuryev had assured both Arman and Farron hi intentions were pure, but the man labs were almost as legendary as Pergrands, and there now existed almost 200 magical endowment lacrima that had been created by Nuryev draining the magic out of captured mages and some magical creatures that were unaccounted for.

Nuryev claimed they were no threat and were gone since his rise to power, but...Arman said with a frown when the young king had said it...his soul said he was only partly telling the truth.

That and all the different people trying to pry information any way they could was tiring to say the least. Hestor had become more defensive than he usually was because of it all, and protective of Kaleb and Zen both since Zen had been bound to him to help protect him from the drives that were so much stronger in him than they were in Kaleb. Hestor had two Archangels connected to him, and while he couldn't quite move Zen like he did Kaleb, pulling the Evening Star seemed to require actual danger, he could do it, he could also pull magic from Zen and when the Archangel was on the wing at night, he could feel the star and moonlight coming into him through Zens outstretched wings.

Working with Zen though required more effort, more from Hestor than working with Kaleb, the difference between being mated and being bound was actually pretty significant. Hestor worked, studied, experimented endlessly when they were all at home, Zen having moved into the master suites with Kaleb and Hestor, though his rooms were at the opposite side of the massive home from from the couples. It had been the smartest thing to do given the need Zen now had to be somewhat near Hestor.

Cristoff didn't mind it, he understood Hestors reasons and simply stepped back and let the man struggle to steady his brothers large frame.

"Let me get the link set back up and we need to head back out...Beck are the horses ok?" Kaleb looked to the Beastmaster, who was going over the mare Emzadi had been on, the animal had some burns, Emzadi hadn't meant to hurt it but when the shock came through the link her magic had flared.

Cristoff moved over to help.

"Yeah, they're all fine, though I think Zadi should double up with someone or maybe ride Stanzi there." He hooked a thumb toward one of the Take over mages, who pinned her ears at the idea of getting barbequed…

Zen landed and Hestor helped Kaleb change frowning but accepting his mates hands when Kaleb returned the favor.

"Ok, links back in place, Dad is breathing normally again, let's move, my need to kill dark mages isn't lessening." Zen growled.

Kaleb unfurled his wings, Hestor running his hands over the ridges and pulling getting a raised brow from Kaleb.

"No more heroics…" He said quietly. Kaleb dipped his head, kissing his mate.

"There would have been far worse injuries…" He started.

"Yours the worst of all...we'll be practicing that in the near future, so I don't want complaints when I yank you out of bed now and then until I'm sure I have it right." Hestor said.

Kaleb smiled, eyes soft "I'll need to do it to you, you can't be the only one who knows how. You have your heroic moments too." He pointed out.

They were about to kiss again when a black wing slapped them both.

"You two can fuck each other senseless, AFTER I get to kill things and we have Vander back." Zen snapped.

Kaleb drew a breath but defiantly grabbed Hestor and planted a hard kiss on the mans mouth before taking to the skies, everyone else just shook their heads and started mounting up again, Emzadi hopping up onto a wary looking beast take over mage who growled

"Do NOT scorch my fur, I mean it."

They were all soon back on the move and Evergreen glanced over at Freed then Lucy...all grim faces all around.

She narrowed her eyes, gripping the mane of the horse, grateful of Beck arms on either side of her and the thick thighs behind hers keeping her securely in place. This was going to ruin her damned dress...but Vander was worth it….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quazar narrowed his eyes, watching the females settle the Shadowquip back onto the altar.

"Problem my lord?" His general asked, looking down through the window into the ritual area and smiling faintly at seeing the limp naked body being strapped back into place. He'd been taken down to be bathed, fed and get some sleep.

"We aren't breaking him...it's been three days, he's handling the defilement too well, we have to do it on the altar for the overall end results to be viable." Quazar growled.

"I was overjoyed to find him, when the idiots at the club started ranting about a shadow mage with exceptional weapons skill I was mildly interested for the fight clubs, but then we got that footage showing him creating his own weapons from shadows...the clothes forming on him...I'd almost been afraid to hope. I could collect a hundred of the varied mages we need to bridge the Continent in and not get half of what this one mage can provide us, but his body has to stay strong...we're forced to let him rest and I swear he's adjusting to my methods." The purple haired "man" paced with narrowed eyes on preparations below.

"Mental attacks have failed so far...I found out why, his older brother is the Guildmaster of White Sea...the Wizard Saint Mindbender." His general said darkly and Quazar snarled, long teeth showing as dark scales flashed under his false covering of skin.

Quazar was an 8th level demon, born in the 8th level of Hell, he commanded large forces and had for centuries, his battle on Earthland had been epic, the stuff of legends, they had found ways to drive up the lust for power in the mages, get mortals to exterminate the very mages created to help them win that war, and in the end, after more than 100 years of fighting, it had been two of the first Archangel mages who had sealed him and his brethren into the Dark Continent and set it adrift. He hated that magic...hated it...and hated more that he knew there were two again...if a third came out it would bode poorly for them, so the destruction of the two currently in existence was already something he was trying to make plans to deal with.

He couldn't have mages capable of taking on entire leagues of his soldiers and banishing them, that had been a serious problem during the war before, until the Archangels started getting used as batteries by the greedy mages he'd seen manipulated into hunting them.

He'd only needed a push too, once some started hunting the Archangels, killing their mates, binding them left and right, it was like a stopper pulled from an over full bottle. Even light mages justified binding Archangels to bolster their power against others.

It had almost spelled the destruction of Earthland, but the creation of Dragonslayer magic by that damned Belsarion woman, help from the Dragons and the last two Archangels had been just enough.

It had taken him almost a thousand years to get out of the Dark Continent, and he'd only been able to get himself out, Delt, his General here, he had summoned once his magic had built enough but Delt was not one of his old seasoned generals...he was a 6th level demon, and the females about were simple 2nd levels he had pulled because they cost him little magic and only a dozen or so mages a piece worth of magic energy and life force to bring to this plane.

He had a stockpile of mages now in stasis, and if he could break the Shadowquip, he could use those mages to bring in more immediate forces. He had looked at the Celestial mages, their gating was often sought after, even if their light magic was troublesome for running those gates to dark magic centers...like the Continent. There were simply too few, and of what was left, after centuries of lesser dark forces preying on them, only a handful had any noteworthy power. Of those, the one with the most compatible magic for his purposes...was mated to a fucking Archangel so he wouldn't touch that one, the other? He'd not managed to hunt her down yet, too busy trying to amass the mages he needed to power her if he did get her.

With this mage though? He didn't need her. The Shadowquip could bridge, he was strong, his magic was very well developed, diversified, magic pathways all rigid and would hold even under the strain he planed to put them through because the man had been battling to keep his sanity and light and to manage that, he'd had to powerfully re-enforce how he wanted his magic to flow.

These mages were the "chosen" lights in the blackest darkness, designed to move among, fight and overpower the blackest of beings. The God Set had made them, and there were places were some did still quietly exist, not Earthland though, the magic in humans had always been a problem.

Centuries ago they had walked alongside the Celestial forces, been the worst warriors Quazars forces had to fight because they could simply appear within their ranks, move among them without difficulty, traverse the deepest levels of the voids. There was simply no way to avoid them or run from them. But their magic had...fortunately...frightened the humans, and Religious houses of light had turned on them, insisting working with them was akin to working with the dark forces of the demonic and pure hell planes. The Shadowquips of that era had been used...much like dark forces used Celestial Mages, to tear open rifts dark forces could be blasted into, then, their hearts were cut out, lifeforces crushed so those rifts would slam shut.

It had been humorous to Quazar and his ilk, how the righteous had done exactly what the darkness did, and in doing, had removed a magic type that had been one of their greatest assets...much like they had done to the Archangel Mages. He'd laughed loud seeing one of the mages bound to a holy altar, every time it happened, would leave the battlefield before the fools killing the mage could include him among the forces swept from Earthland, shaking his head and laughing. A few hundred lost demonic forces...a small price to pay for getting to watch the forces of light cut their own throats.

He was pretty pleased to find the serpents known as partners to the Shadowquips were near extinction too. It had been why the mages of his time had been so strong, each of them neatly anchored to their serpents and the brilliantly intelligent Draconian beasts had venom that dissolved demonic bodies.

He saw the tattoos on this mage, and had, the first time he'd taken his body, suffered from the Havati venom the man did have in his blood, but fortunately, going only half demonic, enough his cock burned mortal flesh but not so much the venom would react to it, and taking care to have the blood he did draw diverted so the lesser succubi and vampiric brides could feast on it had done the trick.

His fangs were safe, those drew magic energy, and the magic of the shadowquip was sweet, incredibly so, Quazar hadn't felt so refreshed and invigorated in centuries.

His semen, and that of the general though, with that venom in the mans veins, would never taint him. It would work beautifully on an Archangel mage if he could ever get one in chains like this, and he certainly wouldn't mind converting one to a fallen angel...he had lost all of his...they were impressive warriors and empowered their handlers nicely.

They knew this mage had family and friends, a guild, looking for him, and Quazar had resources, a lot of them, but he didn't have enough to take on White Sea...or this mans family connections. He narrowed his eyes.

"We can't keep him." He growled and Delt stared at him in shock.

"He needs to fall more...get...broken outside of our obvious influence. We'll use other methods. I've waited several hundred years...a few more won't hurt us…" He said, a smile starting to form that had Delt backing a step warily.

"Come Delt, we'll make sure to get some good fun with him though before his rescuers arrive…." He left the observation room, smiling now as he was disrobed by the females, grinning when the Shadowquip tensed as he ran a claw up his inner thigh.

"Miss me?" Quazar purred.

"Painfully…" Vander rasped, his voice was almost gone, throat too scorched and abused to work right. He'd figured out how to block himself off, even how to slightly relax into Quazars methods so he lasted longer...had even stayed awake through the last session until fucking "Delt" damn near drowned him in cum, and that was just...disgusting, he'd never snicker about people who didn't swallow again after being forced to swallow that several times now.

The worst things were the nightmares, he knew they were forcing them into him, he felt the magic at work, the females bustling around never were still, and once he was off the slab of rock they got to have their way with him all they wanted as long as he was cleaned up and fed. Their attentions weren't painful...almost helped him cope with what Quazar was doing to him, but that was only on a physical level. Mentally, they fucked him harder than Quazar did.

He'd been allowed to sleep, even comfortable, laying in a soft bed surrounded by shapely females...granted some had scaled skin and all of then had claws and sharp teeth, but to Vander, those things were basic cosmetics, nothing of substance to worry about.

They purred into his ears, they imitated voices… made him see images...he couldn't count now how many times he had watched his mother die in vivid detail since he'd been here. He'd watched his biological father die...a repressed memory that until now he'd not had to endure...two of his friends...and...learned his mother had been pregnant when he'd killed her and he'd had an older sister, also killed by shades released from his eyes. All information he had not had...and all of it...stark..truth.

They didn't bother with lies, they didn't fucking need them. Not with him. He was a nightmare, a living breathing nightmare of a mage. But...as his adoptive father had told him countless times.

"You are not that child anymore, you are my son now, the brother to 7 siblings who love and cherish you like I do. You are a good person, with a happy soul that lights this family with joy only you have ever brought Vander."

It was Armans voice...his fathers face, memories of his family and his life growing up that kept him from snapping, his greatest defense..was the love he knew he had in huge amounts from them all.

When Quazar mounted the platform though...all thought left him...instinct kicked in and he fought panic.

Hard hands slid down his body. "You are so well built...so beautiful...like a work of art really...have you fathered any children? You really should...they would be beautiful…" Quazar purred.

"Don't think it would work for us...I just lack the equipment ya know?" He quipped, hating his voice and how it rasped and broke...wondered if he'd ever sing again after all this, if he even lived…

Kaleb had tried to speak to him, but it came through so broken...distant. He had no idea where he was or how far from Autumn City these...things...had taken him, but it had to be fucking far for Kalebs magic to strain like it was to reach him.

Quazar laughed, hands digging into the mages hard muscled body and Vander felt alarm rip through him as he was suddenly flipped over on his back. The straps adjusted, pinning him again, arms over his head and...horrifyingly, his hips lifted, legs spread wide.

"Just you and me gorgeous….but I promise you're going to scream until your throat bleeds…"

He'd always thought that was just a dramatic thing to say...but within the next hour, he was swallowing his own blood.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N For those worried? Vander is one tough guy, keep reading and thank you for reading and reviewing, reviews are the best guage I have for how the story is being perceived, so I really appreciate them...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb landed, settling behind Hestor on the horse, wrapping his arms around his mate and relying on the silver haired mage to keep him upright as he screened what Vander was broadcasting so it didn't take their group out.

His father had forbidden him from cutting the link or blocking anything that came from Vander.

"If he's suffering we're his family, we'll damn well suffer with him." Arman had said firmly and Kaleb had bowed his head. He buried his face in Hestors hair, trying to soothe himself with the scent of sea sage and honey that was Hestor. He felt Hestor gently rub a hand over his arm where it was around the smaller mages waist.

They had been going night and day trying to pinpoint this place, Both Presca and Kaleb KNEW they were practically on top of it, but the access point was evading them.

"Pocket dimension?" Lucy had suggested and they had consulted with two mages from White Sea, Kaleb sending what he was sensing and being told positively, no, the magical signatures were wrong.

"It's buried...like deep underground…" Presca was growling, walking in a circle around a small cluster of oak trees.

This single square mile they had been over countless times, and they knew they were right, Vander was HERE, and he didn't know they were close, his mind wasn't in a good place, the levels of torture their brother was going through were...tremendous, both physical and mental, Kaleb and all of them had now seen all of it...and Kaleb remembered when Vander had come home with their father...he remembered Cristoff wrapped around the catatonic toddler. He remembered the first time he had touched what was almost a completely shattered mind.

But Vander was resilient, and the Pradesh house was brimming with love, acceptance, peace. Their father took time off from work, spent countless hours with all of them, keeping them together to rally around their new sibling and as an adult...Kaleb now knew the brilliance of that.

Vander had the love of Arman, his new father, Mr and Mrs Elan who provided kindness and nourishment and comforts, and 5 loving siblings, each one gifted and as powerful as he was, and each one...uniquely able to help him.

It was a couple of years before the nightmares calmed, but they had, and they were all conditioned after a short while to respond to Vander when he weakened, to go to him and be there for him, and in time he'd stood on his own, developed the smile that now rarely left him, the optimism, humor and unstoppable spirit that defined him.

All of them were clanborn, all of them had gone to the Citadel to take clan missions, even dead clans like the Draculi Emzadi was from, or the Luprene Bickslow and Cristoff were from, had clan missions still honored and preserved at the Citadel. Rites of passage. Cristoff and Bickslow had both now hunted spotted wolves with nothing but their muscle, magic and a knife and the massive spotted wolves of Luprene Island held magic of their own, were deadly predators of the Grass Sea, but bringing one down was a clan rite. Kalen had gone to his home island, had captured and held, slept alongside one of the venomous bobtail panthers of his clan.

Emzadi had bathed in the lava pools of Draculi Island...Rowan had even done it.

Vander though, had never set foot on Husen island, and he was one of only 4 surviving members of that clan, the other three old and had long moved to the hard land before the attack that had wiped the Husen clan out on their home island.

The Havati serpents were almost extinct now, the beautiful intelligent creatures painfully rare. Beck had an egg in the conservation center at White Sea he was praying he could hatch. Kaleb knew it was because Vander didn't want memories triggered...but part of his torture had been to blow them all wide open from what Kaleb had seen.

They had to reach him...Farron had been white as a sheet when he'd come down a few hours earlier to bring them all food since the ship couldn't land with all the trees. He'd heard Vanders soul, and had promptly turned behind some underbrush and thrown up.

"He's holding on, using memories of growing up...of things Dad said to him, to fight what they're pushing through his head but Kaleb...Gods...they showed him what it looked like when the baby in his mothers womb was eaten by the shade…made sure he knew it was a baby girl…" Farron said with a shaking voice.

"They're pulling from the voids...those images could only come from the beings that did the deeds…" Kaleb had growled.

Zen stalked back and forth too, furious at being so close and still so damned far. If Vander were with them he'd have been down there already, would have gotten them in, they would be cleaning blood off weapons and planning a long stay at a bathhouse back home.

Bickslow stood holding Lucy, as much needing comfort as giving it and a glance to the side showed Evergreen actually chewing a nail...a sure sign she was at the ends of her wits if she was assaulting a manicure.

Freed was sitting down, bent over Lucys tablet, pouring through White Seas library database trying to find something that would help.

Virgo had dug enough Lucy was tired but couldn't get to wherever the thing was, they weren't sure if that was because of magic or it was just that deep.

Hestor had pulled out a silver key, Arenea, and the long legged spider had appeared and Lucy had nearly had a heart attack. Hestor narrowed his eyes on her.

"It's a SPIRIT." He growled.

Lucy pressed into Bickslow…"It can't get us down there…...can it?" She asked, trying not to look at it.

Hestor huffed, sending the spirit down and it slipped into the soil silently, Lucy cringing as it's legs moved covering it back up as it went.

"She can reach the depth and wont cause the seismic issues the maid caused." Hestor replied coldly.

Lucy was sitting silent, still unnerved when she stiffened suddenly and Bickslow pulled his chin from the top of her head. "Whats up honey?"

"Corvus...Gods I don't know why I didn't…"

There was a swirl of shadows and flapping of black wings and suddenly the tall spirit stood before them, brushing black bangs back from a slender but still handsome face and void black eyes he stuffed his long fingered hands into his pockets.

"Told ya you wouldn't call me much." He sighed. He knew he wasn't a pretty flashy key, wasn't all light or pink wool or house cleaning assistance. He simply was not a comfortable key. His magic was dark in nature and most Celestial mages had serious issues handling him because of that. A key influenced it's holder, the magic it held iintegrating into the summoners, and Lucy was all sunshine and gold and brightness, honestly...their magic flat out clashed and he'd known when she'd contracted him it was a mistake but he was damned sick of being hounded to put his key into someones hand.

Hestors eyes danced, wide and hungry. "Oh Corvus...Gods woman how did you ever get his key?" Hestor purred, coming forward.

Corvus cocked his head, looking curiously at Hestor and smiling faintly. This celestial mages magic...it felt like velvet to the spirit, and the man looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen...a very new experience for the raven.

Lucy pursed her lips, feeling horrible. She rotated her spirits, called them out often, made sure to give them attention, all of them...and she had told Corvus she would be good to him, but his magic was so dark and it felt so foreign and so...not like what she was used to...she hadn't touched his key since she'd found him and made the contract...months ago.

"I...I was on a job and felt the key...it was really hard to get…" She said.

"Of course, Apollo holds grudges and his Coronis was a cheating whore." Hestor said, giving Corvus a soft look of understanding.

Lucy nodded "That's what I told him, and I had to do these tasks, but I...I did get him...I'm so sorry Corvus...I know what I said…" She sighed.

"It's fine, I told you you wouldn't call, wasn't expecting you to. You're not a cruel keyholder...believe me, I've had plenty of those." The spirit sighed and shrugged.

"You don't call on him? Why the hell not?!" Hestor demanded, looking at Lucy like she'd grown three heads.

Lucy scowled at the silver haired mage. "I've never had a dark magic spirit! I'm not...used to the magic, it doesn't occur to me to turn to that! I'm so sorry...I know that's horrible...neglectful…" She looked pleadingly at Corvus who just blinked mildly back at her, completely unfazed.

"He's incredibly versatile! Corvus can do all sorts of useful things...Good Gods...I've wanted his key since I was a child, he was the first one on my list when I was 6! How could you even think that?!" The silver haired mage shouted incredulously.

"Relax Hestor, she feels bad enough ok?" Bickslow warned.

"I was going to suggest they start measuring keys since we're back to these conversations." Rowan sighed, stretching a hand up to meet the branch of a tree that was reaching toward him so he could pluck a fruit from it.

He tossed one to Beck who caught it smiling, biting into the deep green plum immediately before handing the rest to the horse standing beside him.

"I...no he's right Bickslow...I...I shouldnt have you." Lucy said softly, looking at Corvus. Tears were in her eyes and Bickslow frowned, hugging her but she looked at Hestor.

"He should have your key...He'll appreciate you...be comfortable with you…" She said and Hestors eyes blew wide. In his younger days he had taken dozens of keys from other mages, happily dueling for them. Nothing pleased him more than knocking pretty little busty girls on their asses and walking off with their keys, it pissed him off to no end that he was one of three male celestial summoners in existence and he and the other two all three agreed it was Sei Roo and his like of busty women with big doe eyes that made Celestial summoning run so deep in female heavy bloodlines. It was also why Hestor, Giermo and Xavier all three had been teased, made fun of and were endlessly disrespected for having a weak magic, laughed at for having a womans magic, like that was so terrible and meant they were somehow lesser. He had been merciless in his youth, sneering and taunting female summoners into key duels every chance he got before the extermination of their kind had happened...back when there was steep competition for keys.

"I…" Hestor didn't know what to say but Corvus was smiling...he'd never, not in all of his existence, had a mage kind and honest enough...to surrender his hard to win key...usually they either ignored him once they had him, or gave him the work they didn't want to use their pretty spirits for.

Lucy held the key out "Corvus...if you agree, I would like to transfer your key...to Hestor Kedanza."

Corvus grinned, a real grin, and he took his key from Lucys hand, and placed it in Hestors, bowing his head to the silver haired mage that was gaping between him and Lucy.

Hestor walked to Lucy, pulled her right out of Bickslows arms and hugged her before kissing her soundly.

"HEY!" Bickslow protested...but he was smiling...so proud of his beautiful mate he was beside himself.

"Thank you...you...you have no idea what this means to me...I'll be good to him...I...Good gods...Corvus will you make a contract with me?" He asked and Corvus smirked.

"Kind of the plan pretty boy." He chuckled.

"Terms are easy, always available, I can come to you under my own power in times of danger or you can't call me, don't need to be holding my key once you accept."

"I accept!" Hestor said and Corvus bowed, the magic snapped into place and Hestor was grinning.

"Corvus, beneath us somewhere is a bunker of some sort, we need to get into it to save someone!" Hestor said and Corvus grinned. Shadows whipping in from all around them in the form of dozens then hundreds of inky smokey ravens and the horses squealed, breaking and running as the churning ravens flapped wings, a massive flock of ravens took shape and flew all around them, eerily silent once they were out.

"One trip to Demon central, party of 8, sorry, the rest of you will have to wait for the next car."

Lucy clung to Bickslow as the darkness of the forest floor suddenly turned into a black void and they were falling. Ravens swirling around them kept terrifying things at bay as they moved. She saw the spider still crawling through the soil as they flew downwards and it seemed to take forever, blackness all around them until finally they emerged along a wall.

About 20 female creatures...some covered in scales, others with chalky skin and solid black eyes were surrounding Vander, who lay strapped over a rounded slab of bloodspattered rock, several were digging their teeth into his skin, openly...feeding on him as he lay panting and unable to escape.

"Oh hell no…" Zen snarled, glaives appearing in the ex-gladiators hands as he stormed out of Corvus' shadows.

"See, now...normally people wait but ok…" The raven chuckled. Hestor leaned up and pecked the spirit on the cheek "You fantastic spirit…" He said as he ran forward alongside Kaleb, smiling as his mates hands filled with long glowing swords, his own closing around a curved short sword.

"Corvus...Kek-t...Abraxis!" He called and Corvus grinned as two shadowy spirits appeared on either side of him.

The darker one smiled up at him "Beautiful Raven...welcome to the family…" Kek-t Purred before she rushed forward to leap on a pale skinned vampire.

"Damn if this ain't turning into the best night…" Corvus chuckled, long black blades appearing into his hands before he dove into the fray with the others, careful to stay clear of the Archangels but deeply enjoying the deep rush their magic sent through him when Hestor pulled on the pair to strengthen the spirits he had out.

The battle didn't last, and Cris and Zen were both quick to Vander, Zens glaives rending all the binds as Cristoff settled their brother on some blankets, immediately starting to heal him.

"He's bad…" Cristoff growled, glowing silver eyes flaring "Kaleb...get over here and help…"

Kaleb moved quickly, healing was still very new to him but, of the two, since he was the Morning Star, his magic was far better at it than Zens was being based in rebirth and renewal, the blessings of morning.

His magic flowed out shimmering white over Zens gold and Cristoffs silver and black sludge started oozing from their brothers wounds, pulling the sickly pallor from his tanned skin but the smell had everyone gagging.

"What the hell is that?" Rowan choked, spreading his hand and a large rose formed in it that he held over his nose and mouth.

"Just...the dark...taint...they've been pumping into him…" Kaleb choked out, his own lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Keep going…" Cristoff growled and for long minutes the three brothers fought with all the horrid things inside their brothers body until finally, Vanders breathing stabilized, his face was no longer contorted in pain and his body relaxed.

Zen stood, looking around with narrowed eyes...he could sense "things" were still here, but saw nothing...still his wings were fluffed, the feathers all razor edged and hard.

"This was too easy…" He growled.

"Breathing with that nasty black shit all over is NOT easy damn it...can we take Van home now?" Rowan demanded.

Hestor looked over at Corvus who was sitting talking quietly with Kek-t and Abraxis.

The raven smiled at him. "Ready when you all are…" He waved and Hestor smiled...he was going to think hard on how he could repay Lucy for this tremendous gift...Corvus really was the first spirit he had ever really wanted to have a contract with. It had been Kek-t who had first put a key in his hand, but he had always admired the Raven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman sat silent, one long leg up on the bed side lightly touching his youngest sons side, the other dangling off the bed, a book in his lap and a large cup of coffee steaming on the bedside table. He had thought these vigils over his youngest long behind him, had prayed they were, but Vander was trapped in a rolling endless nightmare in his mind.

Kaleb lay alongside his brother, passed out from exertion, Hestor curled against his side. Bickslow on a pullout bed, Lucy curled into him at the foot of the bed. Cristoff was asleep in the recliner by the window, soaking in moonlight and Zen, frustrated, had stepped outside and gone for a flight to let off steam.

It had been years since this room had seen a scene like this. He gently carded his fingers through Vanders thick dark hair

"Come back to us my clever boy…" Arman whispered.

Shadows moved and he looked up, not entirely surprised to see Hestors new spirit appear at the foot of the bed.

"Corvus, tis almost dawn, I heard Mr. Elan moving downstairs, if you'd like some of that cake you had yesterday you could mention it to him." Arman smiled faintly. He had always treated spirits like family, something he'd learned from Ganier, to appreciate and embrace them. Since Kaleb had mated with Hestor he had deeply enjoyed having Hestors spirits randomly appear through his home whenever the couple were there.

Corvus smiled, pushing his hood back, dark eyes on Vanders sleeping form.

"I could help with him...centuries ago I was lucky enough to have a keyholder whose husband was a shadowquip mage...good one too...till the church killed him…" He said the last bitterly. The death of that keyholders husband had ended Corvus having a rare pleasant keyholder for more than 100 years. That master hadn't been able to bear the loss and had killed herself.

He very much liked his new keyholder, was stunned to find himself among the spirits of the Hall but was pleased by it, and to be also bound into not one, but two Archangels mages, both of hefty power...a small sense of pride in where he'd come had happened that he'd not felt since before Apollo had ripped him fully from the lights favor, made his magic truly rooted in shadows.

Hestor had friends, and this family...Corvus knew Arman, the Ivory Keys had been in the possession of Arman late wife, she was called the keeper of Angels, and she had kept many darker spirits that had enjoyed working in her hands. Roulet line was still alive in Ganiers two sons, now blended with the Pradesh line and hopefully, one day one of them would father a Celestial mage that could carry it on well and strong.

He now was in the hands of a Takida line mage and he was not unhappy about that, of the few families left carrying the ancient bloodlines, this family had always best managed the darker spirits. He had high hope for his future.

Beyond that, laying in that bed...was a shadowquip, a human one...and while he was struggling, he was an adult, and his soul still was near blinding in radiance, Corvus knew what made these mages flourish, what freed them...he was limited in the part he could play, but, he could start this mage on the path to fully controlling the magic he'd been born with. Much like Celestial mages, shadowquips could not fully shine unless they merged into certain kinds of relationships. They simply needed outside support because of the large scope of their magic.

More than a celestial mage even, because of the dark immersion their magic put them in, they needed those outside anchors...this one had done brilliantly using his family, but while those bonds ran deep...he needed more.

"Corvus...anything you can do to help him...I trust Hestor and I trust you...with his life." Arman said quietly.

Corvus bowed his head, "Honored to hear that...I'll prove your faith isn't misplaced. I'll need my keyholder...and let me explain to you what I plan to do…"

They talked, Arman listening intently, jade eyes taking on more hope as the spirit spoke until Arman finally set his book aside and pulled the spirit into a hug, which startled Corvus...but he was starting to appreciate the strong bonds of the people the feisty blonde had brought him to.

As dawn lit the room, Kaleb woke, and with him Hestor did. The pair listening to the ends of Corvus and Armans conversation, Hestor sliding from the bed and brushing his wrinkled clothes.

"I'm getting a shower, dressed, and then we can do this." He said firmly.

Kaleb smiled indulgently, sliding from the bed after pressing a kiss to his brothers temple, knowing Hestor fully expected him to also be clean and in clean clothes before any work started, even something as important as this.

Besides, mentally...he needed some alone time with his mate..even if it was just a rough swift session of shower sex to relieve some of the built up tension in both of them the last few days had created.

Lucy lay comfortably wrapped into Bickslows chest...she had listened to all of Arman and Corvus' conversation, knew Bickslow had as well because he'd gently kissed her shoulder a couple of times and she'd had to swat an exploring hand that had started going too far toward the apex of her thighs.

She was all for being with him every chance she got, but not laying on a twin sized bed with his father and brothers in the same room. He was trying to keep her from delving down to much in the sadness, nagging feelings of guilt over Corvus and how she'd not handled him well, she knew Bix, felt him so deep within her now and though it was new, it was so soothing, made her feel so full, it bothered her she'd not been able to do what she'd wanted to.

Corvus fit in Hestors hands, that much was clear, the spirit was smiling, coming out on his own often because he felt welcome to do so...accepted, and Lucy had always thought she offered that to her spirits.

_You DO, Princess...we love you_. Lokes voice in her head was reassuring, but...as much as she believed him, she felt like she was less than what she wanted to be, like she was closed off unable to fully embrace all her magic held open for her, and that ate at her. She also hated she was having these thoughts and feelings while her mates brother lay fighting for his sanity after days of merciless torture in the hands of some of the darkest beings to ever walk Earthland.

Bicklows arms tightened, warm lips brushing her ear. "You should talk with Hestor later...he' an asshole, but the guy knows his magic, maybe the two of you can help each other huh babe?" He whispered and Lucy smiled, turning so she could accept a soft kiss on her mouth.

"You're smart sometimes Bixy." She said softly. He smiled at her.

"Has been known to happen." He chuckled.

A short time later, the family moved down to the livingroom, Kaleb carrying Vander. So far Kalebs renewal magic had been needed every seven to eight hours or the black sludge they had removed from Vanders body in the bunker started to form in him again.

None of them knew why, and the High Priest of the Citadel had cleared them to bring Vander up to the Lacrima but they were concerned about that, what the demons had done ran through Vander both physically and mentally and it was clear they had driven it deep since it kept coming back even with him safe at home and every rune, every ward, every purification they could come up with had been done on his bed, the house...his person.

Corvus waited while Kaleb dropped down to his knees, still holding his brother.

"Ok Angel boy, do the wing thing, big black and sexy too." The raven said, nodding at Zen who came over, shoving the coffee table aside. Hestor came up behind Kaleb resting his hands on his mates shoulders and Zen stood behind Hestor, both Archangels wings coming out, Kalebs flooding the room with light while Zens allowed none of it past them, gathering it almost along the insides of the glossy black wings.

Dawn to Dusk, they had learned by having Hestor between them they could build their magic around the Celestial Mage and Hestor and his spirits could use it, allowing Hestor to call all 10 of the keys of the Hall without loosing full cognition of what was happening, though he would still sag when the spirits departed.

"This is an anchor ceremony...I can only do it with shadow mages because my magic doesn't mingle with any other type, but I can do this, I've done it before...with a mage like him...centuries ago. Anchoring him to me will give him a fixed point he can follow, his type...they can anchor to a mage of Light, but the depth of that is way out of my zone, kind of akin to mating that four of the magics here do so well, but with these mages...they need three points, a way to triangulate if you will so their navigation through their magic is always centered within themselves and can't be torn free." Corvus said, his shadows starting to lace through the room, playing in the stark places Kalebs light provided, Hestors magic gave depth and Zens magic opened to the heavens dark sections where Set himself was nestled between the stars.

"Always best if the pinnacle of that triangle is a light based mate but since he's not got one, nor any desire to find one, we'll work with this, none of you may speak, you interfere, this fails and I won't be able to try again for a Lunar year. Long time for you all to be doing what you've been doing, so...silence, he's gonna wake, but it will be his soul I talk to so don't get excited...this works, he accepts my terms, he'll be able to come to, he refuses...well...y'all only lost a day. We good?" His black eyes scanned the group, nods, everyone shifted, adjusting themselves to magic that settled over them with their silent "Promise" made to the dark spirit.

The spirit settled and Hestor drew a breath when he felt a pull on his magic , hands tightening on Kalebs shoulders and in moments Vanders body suddenly stiffened, the mage groaning and arching in Kalebs hold.

Arman shifted where he sat, the need to go to his son almost pulling him off the couch but Lucys hand gripped his and he remained where he was, giving her a grateful look before locking his eyes on Vander again.

The shadows swirled and blackened the room, even Kalebs wings only giving a faint glow in it, and they could only hear, not see anything.

"The fuck is this? Another trick?" Vanders voice, but smooth, silky like it normally was, not the raspy wreck it had become. The force of it had his family smiling faintly, the fire in the tone what they all expected from their youngest member.

"Demons are gone, you're in your family livingroom, they're all here. My name is Corvus, I am the Raven...a celestial spirit in service to your brothers mate Hestor and I have an offer for you."

Vander was looking around, it was more than a little unsettling. He was standing in front of his kneeling brother, who was...holding his body...yeah...out of body experience...he looked around, saw the shadows, the voids beyond them, the shades and beings drifting, circling beyond a swirling mass of black ravens, he felt the malice, the deep hunger he had always known from those beings...saw his brothers light, the light of his family and friends with the ravens from the spirit keeping them all well at bay.

"Lets hear it." He said, turning his eyes back to the spirit.

Corvus held his head high. "I traverse the planes far more freely than you ever can, but, if you anchor to me, I can give you a fixed point, you create two more and you will have better control over your magic than you ever have, replace my place within the triangle with a mate? Even better, though I've had time to study you...you seem to have little interest in giving that part of yourself to someone to form the best bond you could have...you anchor to me, you become bound to me until you replace me...one of my ravens." Corvus said.

"As such, the shades can not touch you, you can delve deeper through the voids than you ever have before and will be able to get back, your family's light will always be a beacon and once you form two other anchors...your abilities will expand, be easier on you to use, will no longer feed off your soul to keep you in the light."

Vander narrowed his gaze.

"The other two points...how do I form them?" He asked, if this deal required three, he damn well wanted to know all he had to deal with.

Corvus grinned, he liked this mage. "You come from a clan that already has provided you with a means to make two points, when the marks on your body are linked to lives and alter to reflect that, you'll know you have them. To do it, you will have to go to the place where you were born. Face what happened there, take in all that you are."

"Cryptic, dark, sexy...no doubt you're a fucking celestial spirit." Vander smirked and Corvus grinned again.

"Ok...seeing as how my ass looks pretty fucked...I'm taking the raven in the hand over the other options...you have a deal." Vander said, he could see the black...stuff...seeping from his pores even as his body was bathed under the light from Kalebs wings...whatever Quazar had done...it was lasting, that last session with the demon...he shoved the memory away before it could overtake him, no, he had no time for that right now, he had a spirit waiting and a chance to get out of his own head and take action and action….that was what Vander fucking did, it was the warm cloak he always wore.

Leave everyone else to reflect and ponder, he was happiest kicking ass and taking names.

"You'll be reflecting shadowquip...you won't escape your mind...this deal means you have to accept all you are...or...in time...your humanity will fade and...without those other points...you really will become one of my ravens and...nevermore."

Vanders eyes shifted to the hundreds of ravens flying rapidly around them, the shield keeping the voids at bay...how many had once been where he was right now?

He turned back to the smiling Spirit. "Let's do this."


	13. Chapter 13

Vanders body arched hard in Kalebs arms, he saw Corvus' magic flow along his brothers skin, shadows flapping and held on tight as they moved over Vander, making his brothers body convulse in his arms a few times before finally, abruptly, the shadows retreated, Vander relaxed against him and he felt Hestor sag and collapse against his back, the Celestial mages arms wrapping around his neck to keep from collapsing to the floor.

Arman was on his feet, staring at Corvus, uncertain what to think or feel in that moment. Corvus hadn't said there would be a time limit...hadn't said Vander could lose his very humanity doing this...but he knew...balance...deals struck with Celestial spirits...there was always a price, always a limit…

"How many of those ravens we saw…" He asked quietly. Corvus bowed his head.

"I have existed since time became a thing Papa Pradesh, all of my Ravens are bound to me...all of them are part of me...and all of them were once in some way...like him." He said, nodding toward Vander.

"I was wondering that...creepy fucker." Vanders voice rasped and Corvus chuckled as the shadowquip pushed himself out of Kalebs arms, kneeling because he lacked the strength to get to his damned feet just then.

"You're fun...welcome to my flock." Corvus said, a hand lifting Vanders chin and on his neck just below his right ear, a small raven formed. Corvus bent, pressing his lips to Vanders for a moment, smiling when, in spite of his condition, in spite of all he'd been through, the mage moaned and pressed right back into the kiss with equal parts defiance and determination.

"Now...I'll return, let my keyholder recover. Don't wait my Raven, as soon as you're able...seek those points." He said and then was gone.

Hestor raised his head from Kalebs shoulder, the family was moving, Vander pulled to his feet into Armans arms. Bickslows eyes lit, and he narrowed them...Vanders soul was as blinding as ever, the sickly darkness that had been eating at it though...it almost circled bhind fluttering swirls of smoky black. At the top of the soul was now a fixed point, smoky and swirling...it had to be what Corvus had done...Bickslow had never seen anything like this...Hestors soul...is was threaded all through with Kalebs brilliant light, and wrapped by near blinding wings when the two were in close proximity to each other, Kalebs always being held, caressed by the starlight silver that was Hestors….Lucys was now threaded through with his...and he'd seen Levys wrapped in Gajeels and vice versa...souls were ever moving, but Vanders now had that point that did not, stayed firmly in place and Vanders soul was...holding on to it...anchored…

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days Vander seemed to be himself yet not. He joked, teased, even tried to ply Presca into sharing pleasure with him.

"Oh come ON, you know how long I've gone without a blowjob?" He'd whined, the Energy mage rolling his eyes and kicking the mans chair over, both smirking when Vanders hand shot out and prevented him from falling by grabbing the table, clear indication the Shadowquips reflexes and speed were fully restored.

"If anyones getting into Prescas pants it's me." Emzadi had purred and the chocolate haired mage had snorted, standing and going to get a fresh cup of tea.

"You know what I expect before that happens." He smirked over his shoulder and Emzadi groaned clicking her teeth at him.

Evergreen smiled, watching Presca walk by...snug swim shorts hugging his body...they had spent the morning out on the beach, Vander regaining his strength was doing a lot of swimming and had been out to the section among the trees not far from the families stables where gymnastics equipment was set up all through the trees. The shadowquip was almost back to giving Bickslow, Presca and Lucy a serious run for their money.

"Have you petitioned the citadel to go to Husen yet?"

The question was from Presca and Vander stilled, deep red eyes rolling.

"Not yet."

Steel colored eyes were on him and molten...Evergreen, seated beside Vander, shifted a little, Presca was stunning, but never more so than when he kicked in that hardline concern for the people he cared about. He was a quiet man...but he never hid what he felt anymore. He'd lost too much, with the Steel Council reformed and his freedom secure, he'd become more of the man he'd been before Grendace and his cronies had taken him from Cellis.

He was vocal now about why he refused to share pleasure much, and had no issues tossing cracks back at Emzadi, Xally and Vander about wanting to see them looking toward promise rings and being serious before he'd let them anywhere near to "in his pants".

"You should...todays a nice day to go down there." Presca said.

Vander heaved a sigh, glaring at his friend and silently stood, walking out through the open glass doors, across the deck and out onto the beach without a word or backwards glance.

"He'll go...it's only been a few days." Evergreen said and Prescas steel colored eyes fell on her.

"We don't know how long he has, Corvus won't answer the question, none of the spirits will, and he's starting to use his magic more...yesterday...he void jumped...faster and more...sharply...than I've ever felt him do it...his energy signature even vanished and I've ALWAYS been able to track that, feel it, even when he dived deep." He said sharply.

"He's going to petition tomorrow, I'm taking him there myself." They looked up as Arman came into the kitchen, moving fluidly to the coffee pot.

"You're going to make him then?" Presca asked.

Arman turned, smiling at his sons closest friend. Presca was a blessing Arman hadn't ever thought to pray for. The young man was solid, brilliantly intelligent, responsible and cautious, he also had a huge heart, and, thank the Gods...with his sons wild spirit, and dauntless optimism...Vander had wormed his way into it and had secured the young mans doggedly loyal and fierce friendship. He was certain, at some point during the dark times Vander had spent in service to the corrupted council, were it not for Presca guarding his back, he'd have lost his youngest to all he'd been forced into.

He knew Vander had saved Presca just as surely as the Energy mage had been there for his son, but that Vander had such a strong friend, that was so loyal to him...the Ambassador knew what a precious thing that was. Presca was here, had nearly died trying to keep Vander from being taken in the first place, and was refusing work and hovering to make sure Vander was ok.

Not that his siblings weren't doing the same thing. Bickslow and Lucy were still there, out shopping for rings (at his firm insistence they do so) but Lucy had even had her horse brought to the estate, a strong show the couple had no intentions of leaving soon.

Kaleb and Hestor were in the Pelerno branch of White Sea instead of going back to the Guilds Headquarters, Zen was staying at the house along with Emzadi and Xally and even Farron was usually sleeping at the estate instead of in his townhouse in the city.

Outside he could see Cristoff, dragging his younger brother into a wild splashing fight in the water...the Lunar slayer too was staying at the estate.

His youngest had never been one to brood, but Arman had caught him doing so many times now, standing on the balcony off his room staring out over the sea for long stretches, even sitting on the beach, his arms folded on his knees, chin resting on them as those deep wine red eyes stared unseeing over the water.

Of all of his children, Vander had always been the wildest, the least predictable in a general sense. He was also fiercely loyal, his love ran deep for his family, and of all of them, he was the one Arman knew could honestly say...he would do anything, commit any act...face any threat...for his family and Vander would take those actions fast and hard. He always had.

Seeing him struggle to smile when those grins had always been so easy for him, hearing his voice break and rasp still as his throat continued to heal...Arman had always loved his sons voice, Vander would sit perched on the banister of his balcony even as a small boy and just sing, to the sky, the wind, the sea, whatever struck him, music was one of his retreats. It had been a soothing balm for his siblings many times over the years. He'd walked the silent dark hallways of their home after one of them had suffered a hardship and smile hearing Vander, curled up with whoever it was, singing to them, drawing them to sing with him sometimes through tears and while they were beating his chest with weak fists in pain.

His children had always been there for each other, he'd always strongly encouraged that and had uttered countless prayers of gratitude to the Gods and his departed wife that those lessons had resonated and his children had all embraced them.

He would take Vander to the citadel and petition for a pass to go to Husen island, the Island was protected, nobody was allowed on it and trespassing was punishable by beheading, as was old old law for the Clans of the Grass Sea that Bosco still firmly upheld. It was the last sanctuary for the Havati serpents, the dragonkin magical winged beasts that had once shared their existence and strength with Vanders clan.

Corvus had told him...and he had already sat with Vander and gone over it, that the island was the key to Vanders future now, the serpents there...Vander would have to go and seek them out, find a way to interact with them. The serpents would reveal what Vander needed for his two points to protect his humanity and keep him from becoming another raven in Corvus' flock.

The deal was a harsh one, but ultimately...it protected Vander from becoming a victim to the demon Quazar, even if he failed and became a Raven, the demon wouldn't have him.

Watching his son play in the waters with his older brother, Arman sipped at his coffee thoughtfully.

"I don't need to make him do anything...he asked me to." He said softly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quazar slammed his fists down, the female demon twitching and convulsing beneath them in her death throws.

Delt stood silent, black eyes darting to the too far away door.

Quazar raged then, his wrath washing over the demons in the chamber with him and Delts eyes rolled back his body disintegrating only a little slower than those of the succubi and vampires unfortunate enough to also be within the chamber.

Outside underlings rushed to get as far from that section of the bunkers as they could, many diving into shadows, scrambling into vents.

The ancient demon hissed, breathing hard, then grimaced looking at what he'd done. The news from the spy he'd had hovering around the Pradesh estate had done this.

"Fucking celestial spirits...I hate that fucking Raven...Apollo should have burned him to dust…" He snarled. His plans for the shadowquip were dashed, his hold gone, and even if the young mage didn't complete the task set for him, whatever it was...because his damned spy couldn't get close enough to hear, had only seen things through the waves of ravens holding the voids at bay when the deal was made…

Even if the shadowquip failed, his soul belonged to Corvus' flock and Set would transform it into one of the void and darkness slicing ravens Corvus commanded. The black God would let one of his chosen become a tool rather than slide to the armies of Hell and be lost that way. Damned Gods…he hated them, all of them...one day he would march armies into the celestial realms and drink deep of them...he swore it.

He would adapt, he always did, he had teetered before almost becoming favored enough to feel the power of the 9th plane. Of the generals of the 8th he had been closest more than once. If he freed the Dark Continent and renewed the assault to take over Earthland? He hoped to one day bask in the power of the 9th plane and be named on of its generals...

He looked around again, lips curling back from long fangs "Now I have to summon a new general." He hissed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King Nuryev Allsaidian frowned, shoving a hand up to push back his thick black hair where it had come free of the band holding it up off his face and glaring at the report in front of him with narrowed Emerald eyes.

"Why wasn't she released sooner? I gave orders almost 8 months ago…" He said.

"She wouldn't leave sire, she was freed but stayed on the compound. The serums and splicing alarmed her, she never did gain full control of her shifted form...I don't know how many times I told the others that Pergrandian method needed to be scrapped because…" The scientist before him started ranting and Nuryev slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Enough! I've heard it a thousand times already, I've said nearly as many what happened while the Queen reigned is the fucking PAST, we move forward. That Pergrandian methods were used was nobodys fault but the Queens, shall we dig up whatever remains of her body so you can shout at it?" He snarled, he shoved to his feet, chair flying back and hitting the wall behind his desk.

"Sire your shirt!" Thain cried in surprise as his King was suddenly striding out of his office almost too fast for any present to keep up.

Nuryev had been training with his swords expert, so he was wearing only loose black pants tucked into knee high boots, hip guards and bracers, his long black hair swinging behind him as he hurried down to the berserker compounds.

Most were empty now, the splicing and corruptive agents used to create them reversed enough they could have somewhat normal lives and live among the population. Nuryev had even overseen some small towns adapted so the men and women who had been altered for his mothers armies could have lives outside of controlled compounds.

The compounds were to be converted to regular military training and schooling facilities. Demilitarizing Seven and turning it back into a functioning country that was free was going to take time, but Nuryev was determined it would happen, his people deserved it, the Dragon kingdom would again spread its wings.

"I apologize your majesty, I did not mean for you personally to come down here! I only wanted you aware we hadn't cleared the third compound yet!" The wizard scientist who had started this called, running to keep up with his kings long strides and cringing under Thains dark look.

"No, you meant for me to extend your hold of the compound another 6 months so you could drag your damned ass and milk funds to finish your projects while this woman, who isn't even Sevenese, lost more of her life to my mothers damned madness." Nuryev snarled. It had never been enough for the Queen...the insane woman hadn't gotten enough killing his father, enslaving the entire country, getting into bed with Pergrand while she had chained Nuryev to her private one for her sick pleasures.

He'd spent most of his life either working himself to the bone for her needs...or drugged and panting beneath her and her damned sister in her bed. Now his rise to freedom was being mirrored by the Kingdom under his rule, gone was the pale slender body he'd had then, he was now hard muscled, trained and his skin showed his time in the sun and fresh air he'd been denied for most of his life.

Older people now said he truly looked like his murdered father, his deep green eyes though were sharper, shrewd...cunning and fierce. His father had been kinder, softer...Nuryevs mother had not broken him, but she had made him a hard and unflinching man who followed through on his convictions. It was his countries deep relief, that he also, truly...loved his people, was proud of his homeland in spite of how he had grown up.

When his mother had sneered at commoners, he had seen people still living, still holding their heads up under an unyeilding monster. When Queen Kressa had spat on regular military, he'd seen men and women willing to die for Seven in spite of being unappreciated by their queen.

He had waited...watched...knowing Kressa was evil and mad and would eventually make a mistake, never giving in to her efforts to break him to her will, to become the puppet slave she wanted. He'd paid dearly for it in blood and pain, but he'd grown strong instead of faltering. Strong enough that when the opportunity to destroy Kressa had come, he'd been able to take it.

He'd had to work with Karadin in Pergrand...set that damned monster up for a fall too in order to do it all, had even spent time bent over the insidious mans desk...but using his body to get to his goals was another thing his mother had taught him to do so he'd not hesitated. Karadin had loved the idea of fucking another countries crown prince. But once that crown was in his grasp...Nuryev had used it. Freed himself and his country and had beaten Pergrand back and KEPT his kingdom without any help, because at that time...no other country would have lifted a finger to save Seven.

No, he'd managed it alone...because of the people who had once filled these compounds...and he owed them far too much to ever turn his back on a single one of them.

He descended the stairs and rounded the last turn coming into an open area meant to be a training yard, sixty foot high walls ended in catwalks where guards had once patrolled keeping the Berserkers...and other experimental soldiers...from leaving.

Nuryev had been reading the file a he'd walked and now slammed the tablet into Thains hand.

"Cidalise Gousille of Enca…" He said dark green eyes scanning the seemingly empty area. The scientists that had been worredly trailing behind him seemed to suddenly realize where they were, all three backing quickly to the stairs and once there, running up them but Thain stayed at his Kings side and Nuryev certainly wasn't retreating.

He was a powerful mage in his own right, and he had helped hundreds of these altered soldiers regain hold of their lives...he would damn well do it again for this woman.

Kidnapped while abroad with her family she was Encan...cerulean coast Encan too, a tough breed. Some of the finest weapons on Earthland were crafted there...and her family made some of the best of those…

She been sold to the Sevenese labs by the slavers who had taken her and according to her files, was part of the last crop of soldiers they had tried transformation splicing and magic alteration on creating an artificial "Were" magic of sorts. The project had been scrapped, by him in fact, because he'd found the people often couldn't stay in touch with their human mind once they transformed, they became too...beastial. So, direct splicing no longer attempting to hide the animals merged into the soldier was moved to with much greater if somewhat horrifying to look at results.

He saw movement, a slight shift of white against the stark white walls near some of the doors to the small rooms that had once housed the soldiers here. There were dozens of the doors along the wall, each to a stark chamber where someone had lived.

His eyes sharpened and he saw her...tiger genes...taken from the white tigers that made the Stargazer range their home, sometimes called Moontigers or Stargazer Tigers. This woman had them...he watched her shift again...it was late enough in the day the moon was up just not visible, allowing her the transformation...but she was shifting when the sun hit her, hissing a bit and pulling back under the shade from the wall.

"Cidalise." Nuryev called, his voice even, calm.

The only answer was a low growl and Nuryev drew a breath. His best bet was to get her into the sunlight and force her to transform back. This work, deconditioning, it should have already been done, and he made mental note to hand the three men peering down from the catwalks to his aid, Thain would see them fairly punished for letting this drag out.

The King knew better than to do it himself...he'd lose valuable wizards, and until the berserker blood tempered...he needed all of them to help the people afflicted.

He held out a hand. "Come here Cidalise." He commanded, his green eyes glowing faintly, locking with the beastial hazed paler green gaze of the woman. Obeying a Prime Command was built into every soldier...and Nuryev had been smart enough for a long time to make his voice the Prime. It had to be driven by his magic too, something that couldn't be duplicated.

Cidalise felt the pull, somewhere in the hazey recesses where her mind went, she heard the voice and moved. She knew it was important, the beast though saw only an effort at control and while she closed on the tall man she wanted to scream out to him to defend himself, not to trust her...she didn't trust herself when she was like this, knew she couldn't...she had killed fellow soldiers during battles, too many to count, the battles and blood it all ran together in a nightmarish cluster of memories she didn't want.

This form...this was why she had retreated to her rooms every time the scientists came offering her potions, asking her about where she wanted to go, telling her she was free.

She wasn't free...she carried this prison within her and when she lost her control over it, when she felt moonlight on her skin at those low moments, she knew...knew the beast would take her and she didn't like the beast…

She couldn't go home...she'd be a danger to her own family, her parents, her two brothers and her little sister...her cousins...no...as much as she wanted to run the cerulean shores, see her toes disappear in the blue sands and run with the panthers of the swamps along the shorelines...no...she couldn't bring what she was now...there.

Her family would dive in blindly to help her, would not give up on her, she knew that, but it was her fault she'd become this...how many times had her parents admonished her about running off alone? She was willful...and had never listened, and she had paid for it at last...captured and sold and made into this.

She didn't know what to do...she was too...lost.

Her eyes travelled over the tall man with his long black hair, part of it pulled up into a messy high tail, he was bare chested, the human in her resgitered his as attractive...well built, strong. The female of both sides saw virility, potential...her eyes took in the dragon tattood across his chest...the gold worked into the hip guards that rested low on narrow hips, the wide stance of a trained warrior with the glowing eyes of a mage...this wasn't a guard...his voice was a Prime..THE Prime or she wouldn't be suffering the sunlight hitting her stripped pelt.

"Cidalise, though you were born Encan...you are Sevenese by rite. I am your King...I'm going to help you…" Inside she sobbed in relief...the Prime voice didn't lie, her beastial side upheld his sincerity even as she screamed when her claws sliced through the air the moment she was close enough to kill him…

0-0-0-0-0

"Stop it…" Nuryev growled as Thain shot a glance at the marks on his kings arm.

Cidalise was walking along behind them as they boarded the Boscan airship, her eyes downcast until the deck canons came into view, then they were alight and sparkling with keen interest and Nuryev smiled seeing it.

"Sire...you should wear sleeves maybe."

"It's summer and we are flying into Bosco, stop it. There's nothing wrong with scars." Nuryev retorted.

Thain huffed, no...but fresh still reddened ones from being attacked by a Tiger shifted woman looked bad...like the King was still brawling in pits or something for his mothers amusement...though those had healed...these...made by the woman behind him...would not ever go away coming from the claws they had come from.

"You make her self conscious and I swear Thain I'll toss you off the side of this ship just to hear you scream until the overboard wards throw you back on the deck." Nuryev said in a low voice. It had taken over two months...he'd worked with Cidalise himself, determined the last warrior from that compound would walk free come hell or high water.

Thain swallowed, eyes to the front and then looking at his tablet.

"Looks like good weather for the flight my Lord, you could sunbathe on deck…"

Nuryev smirked, the last two months had been hell, and he had a set of scars on his damned thigh that matched those on his arm from Cidalise losing control again a few weeks after that first encounter. He'd spent every day with her though, worked countless hours. She'd impressed him too, throwing herself into it, eager to regain some part of who she had been before.

Careful work, him siphoning off a lot of the magic that compelled her transformation, the potions he had worked so hard to develop to reverse the drives and Cidalise had finally been able to spar, fight, even get mad outside under direct moonlight and hold her human form.

They'd developed a raport of sorts, rough around the edges, but it had worked and now she was ready to step out from under his watchful eye.

She now wore a slender gold choker, courtesy of Guildmaster Kaleb Pradesh of White Sea in Bosco, something the man had developed to drain off spikes of magic and warn the wearer control might be slipping. He knew the Archangel was trying to ease himself out of the meeting Nuryev was adamant about having with him and his mate.

Their magic was simply too precious for Nuryev not to need to feel it...Kaleb was a Morning Star, rebirth, renewal...it was the only magic set that had ever delved deep into that and Nuryev had suffering people that could benefit if he could learn something from it.

Either of the Archangels could give him insight into a kind of purifying healing the world hadn't seen in close to a thousand years...and he just couldn't walk away from that.

"Welcome aboard the Aisipal your Majesty. Ambassador Farron Pradesh is aboard awaiting you." The captain of the ship bowed. Nuryev nodded.

"I'd like to speak with him immediately." He said and the captain nodded, leading him below decks as the ship got underway.

The young Ambassador stood when he walked into the meeting room, sharp pale blue eyes taking him in and noting who was with him. Nuryev had worked a lot with Farron over the last several months, it was directly because of that work that he had Boscan airships bringing trade to his people, allowing them to travel well and seek new things.

"Farron, it's good to see you." He aid, leaning in to press a firm kiss on the blondes mouth before smiling.

"Indeed your majesty, my father would have been here but we've had some family matters he' needed to be home for." Farron said.

Nuryev caught the flutter over those sky blue eyes, Farron was smooth, incredibly good at his job, but Nuryev was hard wired to pick up the subtle signals of someone under stress. He'd had to be, if his mother had been she came down on him worse than usual.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

Farron shook his head "No Majesty, but thank you for the offer. You mentioned in your request for my attendance that you had an urgent matter involving someone?"

"Indeed, this is Cidalise Gousille, she was born in Enca to the Gousille family of the Cerulean coast. She ended up in the Sevenese labs...her...alterations have been toned down so she has control again but she needs somewhere to go while she recovers herself and help...finding her way. I...I was hoping she could join your brothers guild perhaps, I know White Sea has some of the best counselling and education programs out there for mages…" Nuryev said.

Farrons pale eyes shifted to the woman standing quietly by the King. She was pretty, with long dark hair and eyes the color of peridots with flecks of yellow in them, pouty lips and a small slender build.

"Miss Gousille…" Farron bowed his head toward the woman and she smiled, she didn't seem shy...but was decidedly reserved, her chin was up but her eyes tended to stay low until he spoke to her, now they met his fully.

"Ambassador, I appreciate any help you might be offerin." She said, her accent certainly sticking to the Kings story. Farron continued.

"Boscan citizenship would be linked to your membership in White Sea...I can certainly contact Kaleb and make arrangements for you to interview for membership. As I mentioned...we've had a...family matter, it's taken the entire family to work on, o you may need to wait a bit for an actual meeting with Kaleb himself if that's your preference." He said

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nah, no need to roll out the special favors oui? His majesty says this is my best shot at...getting my life on track and I'm not a fool. I'd like to interview and get into the guild as soon as possible...start up the classes that'll help...whatever I need to do...especially if it will get my hands on something like that 90 cal perched on the forward stern of this ship…oh je'taime..." She purred fanning herself.

Farrons lips twitched and then slid into an answering smile when he saw she meant it...it clicked then...Cerulean coast of Enca...Gousille family...they were master gunsmith mages.

"The Pelerno branch of White Sea is only 3 blocks from the University of Bosco. The engineer and design school for airships is there where they teach all the classes on the gun designs and operation mage tech for military airships. If you wanted to take classes...work on magetech Gunsmithing, anything of that nature, White Sea offers scholarships and grants to members." Farron said.

"That won't be needed. Seven is paying all of her expenses until she's working and stable on her own." Nuryev said firmly.

Farron bowed his head "Then I suppose...the sky is the only limit you face Miss Gousille."


	14. Chapter 14

Vander shouldered his pack, giving his family a grin and shoving Prescas shoulder.

"Shit you guys act like this is a funeral, I'm just going out to wrestle some snakes and learn how to meditate without having someone sucking me off while I do it…" He frowned, tilting his head.

"Take it back...this blows."

"You still have your hand…" Bickslow smirked and Vander snorted

"And I will be using it because holy fucking shit a whole damned MONTH on a deserted island with nothing but flying serpents to talk to...Dad did you pack my porn? I'm gonna be pissed if you took it out to make room for a toothbrush or some shit…" Vander said, suddenly looking at his bag suspiciously. Arman rolled his eyes.

"You have an L-tablet idiot, you can tap into databases." Kaleb said.

Vander grinned again "Always did like the tech you make Kaleb…Ok...so I'm covered, got my com, the tablet...gear and food…" Vander looked at the hovercraft waiting at the dock, keeping his dread from showing.

"Mr. Elan packed your food, the cases have all been loaded, there are 4 one for each week you're to be there...he said he packed your favorites." Arman said hugging his son one last time. They'd had to wait two full months to get the clearance for this, even though Vander was a Husen, the protected status of the island was high because of the Havati serpents.

Vander was going to interacting with them, not leaving them alone...the red tape had been ridiculous even with the protected Rite of Passage built into the laws.

Rowan slapped his shoulder "Put some of my tobacco in there for ya man, don't blow the smoke at the snakes I don't want to get in trouble."

Vander grinned at him and after one last round of hugs from everyone...except Hestor who just curled his lips and shoved a hand against his chest while stepping back to lean against Kaleb, the Shadowquip was walking the ramp onto the hovercraft with a wave over his shoulder.

"I'll send Corvus to check on you." Hestor called and Vander just waved, following one of the ships crew to the tiny room that would be his for the trip.

Lucy leaned against Bickslow and side eyed Hestor. It had been the right choice, handing Corvus' key to the other Celestial mage, the right thing to do. The truth was, the spirits magic just...clashed with what she was comfortable handling. It was a weakness she didn't know she had.

Hestor caught her look "You two need to work together." Kaleb said suddenly and both mages looked at him in surprise.

While he had remained silent through everything with Vander, considering what happened between Lucy and Hestor to be far less important, it hadn't escaped the Guildmaster that one mage had just found out something disturbing about themselves and the other...wasn't being gracious about it.

He loved Hestor, and the loyalty and affection he had for the man ran deep, but he knew Hestor could be abrasive, cold, even cruel and only half the time without realizing he was. Hestor and Lucy were actually pretty similar in their views on their shared magic and had a lot of the same issues with confidence and getting respect being holder mages, Hestor hid it far better than Lucy did behind his prickly personality but essentially, the two stood on even footing.

The man in him took Hestors side, Lucy was neglecting a spirit because she was uncomfortable with the magic. The Guildmaster in him though saw a flaw in the reasoning and wanted both sides considered. When Kaleb had said something his mate had frowned.

"She didn't have to contract the key, she knew when she had it in her hand the magic felt uncomfortable to her, she chose to go forward, in doing making a commitment to the spirit and then she neglected him. It's not breaking a promise, but to me? It's still wrong what she did. If she felt shaken by the magic, she should not have made the contract. I don't do it, I know I don't get along with some keys, when I find one I send it to the Dean at the Academe, I don't contract it and make myself and a spirit miserable." Hestor had replied with a frown.

"Lucy hasn't had a connection with the Academe, Hestor, it's an unfair comparison." He'd countered and his mate had narrowed his eyes on him.

"She could find other things to do, should have plans in place for keys she didn't want to contract with. Only an idiot would contract with every key they found, some of them are connected to incredibly difficult to manage beings!" Hestor returned.

"We'll discuss it more." Kaleb had said, letting the matter drop for the time being, too exhausted with all the healing he was doing on Vander to have the energy to take on a long debate with his mate.

Now, Vander was on his way to take on the challenges he faced, and Kaleb, being a Guildmaster who never let issues like these between mages go unaddressed for long, was going to face this challenge. He was about to say more when his father turned and faced them.

"There are too few Celestial summoning mages in the world. You two are likely the strongest on Ishgar and have a lot of the same issues, the difference?" Arman suddenly spoke, Kaleb blinking in surprise at his father when the Ambassador turned from watching the hovercraft departing.

"You Hestor have had support, training and resources that Lucy has not had access to and you're going to change that for her."

Hestor blinked, he had all the respect in the world for his mates father, but Arman had never given him a direct order like he'd heard him do to Kaleb many times.

Arman met his gaze and smiled, and Hestor almost shivered under those pale jade eyes.

"Lucy and Bickslow are promised, mated, and she is a member of this family. Until now she's had only what Fiore and Fairy Tail could offer in support of her magic, and considering how Fiore has always kept their magic population segregated from the mainstream, those resources have been...at best...pathetic. ERA guards information like a bunch of damned fools and Fiores Magic council is almost as suspicious of their mages as they are supportive. Fairy Tail hasn't had a Celestial Summoning mage since Precht was leading it and Grammi didn't remain in the guild for long, choosing another path. Grammi left what, two maybe three general purpose books with Fairy Tail when she left." Arman looked at Lucy who was wide eyed.

He was right...there had been a total of three books in Fairy Tails library that contained any information on Celestial Summoning magic, and those had been...general magic books, Lucy had always struggled to find research materials, information on her magic was always hard to get, the promises and contracts gagged the Mages from sharing information and her father had disposed of any and all information her mother had when Layla had died in an effort to keep Lucy on a leash.

"You have had the Academe Celestine to turn to Hestor, along with Kaleb, who, once he was Master, made sure keys collected as part of rewards went through your hands for study before they were sent to the Academe if you yourself didn't chose to purchase or trade for them. With over four thousand mages working in White Sea, I am certain you have had far more exposure to information and learning opportunities than Lucy has. You love your magic...prove it. Start working with Lucy so the two most powerful celestial mages in Ishgar are equally well educated and using the best resources to protect their magic." Arman said.

At the stunned looks he got the Ambassador drew a breath and stepped closer, reaching out and patting Hestors shoulder then turning to Lucy, not missing both of his sons large grateful smiles or the tears shining in the doe brown eyes of the woman in Bickslows arms.

"My wife was a Celestial Summoning mage, the keeper of Angels she was called. For a time, while I had her, my home always had the faint scent of stardust and I became well acquainted with her spirits, her magic and all she loved so much about it. I was...Ganiers…"One" just as Bickslow I'm sure is yours and Kaleb is Hestors. You can grow here Lucy, I want it all available to you as it has been for Hestor. I expect the two of you to work together, Kaleb I'm sure can make that happen. Bickslow? I expect you to come to my office once we're home, I have a book your mother gave me I want you to read." Arman said and then turned and started back toward the waiting cars, all of his children, their friends...blinking for a few moments.

Freed was actually the first to move, smiling, eyes eager. "Mr. Pradesh...may I possibly have a chance to look at a few of the tomes?" He asked hopefully, hurrying after Arman and Hestor drew a breath, stepping from where he leaned against Kaleb, managing not to hiss when his mate gently pushed him.

"Lucy, when we get back, I wonder if we could sit down and work out a schedule?" He offered and Lucy grinned at him, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes.

"I'd love that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus was stretching out long since idle weary muscle, glaring at the work he still needed to get done. Erza was running things back at the guild while he was away at this damned conference. He'd always felt his grandfather's titles were so "cool" Wizard Saint, Guildmaster, he'd lived in the shadow of them, patted on the head as Makarovs grandson and had both envied and resented all his Grandfather had earned in the way of respect, feeling his pervy somewhat assinine at times Grandfather really didn't deserve it all.

He knew better now.

Now he was a Wizard Saint, the fourth God of Ishgar and a guildmaster. He envied Kaleb maybe more than his grandfather now. Boscos magic council allowed their leaders to convene remotely, Kalebs L system allowing the Council to hold meetings with the leaders still at their guilds or homes. They had decided it was the most productive and efficient way to handle things, so, unlike Laxus, once a month Kaleb just had to sit at his desk or even...and he KNEW he'd done it, in his damned hot tub in his home over his guild, to attend a meeting. Hestor had even insinuated he'd been under the water keeping Kaleb "relaxed" for that one.

Laxus? He had to haul his ass to whatever city was home to whatever member was hosting each month for a two day meeting. No, two days wasn't a lot, and they got a lot done and it was all needed, but damn it was boring as fuck and he hated having to dress in formal respected attire and he hated having to work with politicians and crap that came to the meetings to present issues they were having with the magical communities of Fiore.

The Fioran government still wasn't allowing the magic forces to work directly with common ones, and the Council Rune Knights were still seen as magical police and were eyed sideways by the common people. Fiore was struggling to advance as a society, to let go of its hangups and his own Guild was one of the reasons so many had suspicious views on the magical communities.

It was a situation that wouldn't happen where Kaleb was, Bosco had integrated their magical talent everywhere, mages worked shoulder to shoulder with common military, there just wasn't the separation that allowed the suspicion and prejudices mages still had real issues with in Fiore.

Fiores magic council, he knew, was partly to blame too, they didn't want to give up an ounce of their autonomy over magic in the kingdom, and while young mages like himself coming in were trying to change that, to encourage the older ones to start trying to work with the regular citizens, military and the like, it was just like beating your head against a wall most of the time.

He wasn't exactly a smooth talker either, he tended to lose his patience when people got so damned...stupid, cutting off their noses to spite their faces. He'd have more leverage in these meetings too if his guild could keep their shit together better, going in apologizing for damages injuries and even fatalities here and there? Yeah, didn't give him firm ground to stand on. It was a miracle Natu wasn't already in fucking prison, the number of people he'd left homeless, injured...businesses destroyed...lives had been lost during some of that mages fights in populated areas, and so far, Natsu had never been directly at blame, he WAS fighting dark people, was there with permission, the end result was better than what had been happening...but the Fire Slayer had collateral damages that included a body count.

He himself had killed people, while nobody said it in these meetings, every one of them had, it was something that happened when powerful mages had to fight hard against forces willing to kill without care and every mage at the meetings had been there. So, Natsu remained free, but there were times Laxus had to really twist shit to keep him that way, make concessions, even take his own team in to work for free a few times.

He missed the days when Lucy seemed to be the buffer for Natsu, Fairy Tails light had come home burned, battered, bloodied, gone without food, struggled to keep a roof over her head for years being that buffer. He really wouldn't wish another moment of that on her, Lucy deserved better and had moved on to take it, but still...Natsu was now fully his issue to deal with.

He plucked his com out and dialed the guild, only a little surprised that Mira answered and he could hear fighting in the background and the occasional "That the best you got Frostyfuck?" Natsu had been upping his insults, hanging out with Bacchus Groh and Cana on a mission had definitely broadened the slayers vocabulary...toward the gutter.

"Good afternoon Master Laxus, how were the meetings today?" Mira asked brightly.

"Fine we aren't done yet, they're doing an evening session because of some trouble with some sort of dark magic activity south of Autumn City so I won't be on the train tonight. Is Erza there?" He asked rubbing his temples as a he saw a bench fly past Mira and heard it crash...probably into the bar…

Miras look instantly had his eyes sharpening and narrowed.

"Well...actually, Erza got some news about Lucy and Bickslow and...she left yesterday for Bosco…I have things in hand though Laxus…" Mira said smiling.

Laxus felt the vein pop up on his forehead. He knew about that, Bickslow had already called him all kinds of giddy the morning after Lucy had accepted him. He also knew he'd sent Freed and Evergreen to help with all the hell that had gone wrong with the mission Bix and Lucy were part of. Erza didn't, she didn't fucking NEED to, the woman got loopy when Lucy was involved in anything that might go south, it was why Lucy had gone solo and left fucking Fiore for a while.

"You go stop that fight, no "Boys will be Boys" bullshit Mira I mean it, get Siri out to knock heads together but don't let those jackasses bust up the damned guildhall or I'll cut your rank so you're not left in charge again, hear me?" He said firmly and Mira scowled at him for a moment then sighed.

"As you wish Master, I'll stop them. Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked.

Laxus drew a breath "I'll get back to you on that, no more fights in the hall hear me? Toss their asses out into the practice rings!" He said before he hung up and let his forehead hit the desk.

"I need to call Kaleb…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb stilled, eyeing Thane.

"Show her in."

He'd known this was coming, was grateful Laxus had called him the other night to warn him.

When the redhead walked in he stood.

"Master Kaleb, I am Erza Scarlet first lieutenant of Fairy Tail." She held her hand out and Kaleb smiled faintly, taking her hand and bending to kiss it, the woman pressed her lips together, eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"We've met Erza, I installed the guild management system for Laxus last year. What brings you to Bosco?" He asked, holding his hand out toward the chair before his desk. Erza took the seat.

"I am looking for two of our guildmembers, Lucy Heartfillia and Bickslow Pradesh...your brother." She replied calmly, smiling and nodding when Thane offered her tea.

"They've just come in not long ago from a very problematic mission. Both asked for some privacy and they've been given that. I assure you, both are completely fine, no injuries and are currently guests of White Sea enjoying some of the sights and activities of Boscos capital city. I would be happy to extend the same courtesy to you Miss Scarlet." He said carefully, keeping his tone light but with a firm edge. He knew this woman would railroad people, he wouldn't be one of them.

"That's gracious of you, but I very much need to speak with Lucy, she has not been home to Fiore in several months and the news I received was disturbing." Erza said, narrowing her eyes on the big blonde.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes on her in response "What news was that?"

Erza faltered a bit, knowing full well that hearing her friend was dating this mans younger brother probably wouldn't be "disturbing" to him but it was to her. Lucy had been gone for so long, and they'd had so little contact, she was worried, and missed her friend and was still a bit guilty over how she'd cut Lucy off after Tartaros, yes she'd had her reasons, and yes she and Lucy had talked about it and made up...but, now she was on the receiving end of the proverbial cold shoulder and she really didn't like it. If Lucy was getting a boyfriend...she should TALK to her friend! Especially if it was that nutcase Bickslow...which was definitely something she wouldn't say to his older brother.

"I've heard she and Bickslow have started a relationship amid the hardships of the mission, I'm concerned about her, she's been through more than you know." Erza said.

Kaleb smiled, following the redheads loud utterly unscreened thoughts.

"Bickslow is a Seith mage Miss Scarlett, his magic based in being able to see and help ease inner pain that people have suffered, when it was created the magic was meant to be for healing. He's remarkably adept with it in that capacity too, the two are in fact together, legally Promised and I'll let them know you're here and to contact you." Kaleb said.

Erza blanched, she wasn't completely briefed on Boscan commitments, but she knew "Promised" was something legally binding all across Ishgar it was accepted as such. Had Lucy really gone that far? Without a word to her?

"Thane here will assign you comfortable quarters here at the Guild if you would like, your Fairy Tail guild seal will give you credit at all guild facilities for meals, bath house services, anything you would like." Kaleb prompted, giving Thane a meaningful look and the man smiled, guiding Erza out of the office to his own desk in the hall so he could get her quarters assigned and someone to show her around.

Once his door was closed Kaleb called Bickslow.

"She here?" Bickslow answered.

"Thane is assigning her quarters, I'm putting her in the East wing third floor overlooking the training grounds, maybe seeing people working will distract her some but she knows now you two are promised and she does understand that's not something she can brush aside." Kaleb replied.

"Yeah well Lucys at the damn Academe with Hestor, what the hell am I gonna do? Erzas not gonna back down and I'll be damned if I pull Lucy away from what she's doing right now, she was so happy about going there Kaleb…" Bix groaned. Erza gave him hives, seriously, he was almost allergic to the woman and her heavy handed ways. She was going to hold it against him when she couldn't talk to Lucy, and damn it, he wasn't going to help her with this, Lucy needed this time at the Academe and even Bickslow, as her mate and promised wasn't allowed at the school because he didn't use Celestial magic. They sure as hell wouldn't let Erza go out there, and it would be cruel to pull Lucy away from the first real training in her magic she'd ever been given access to.

"We've got you Bix, I'm going to have Zen offer to do some sparring with Erza." Kaleb said and Bickslow smiled faintly. Aside from cake? Weapons work was a surefire way to distract the redhead.

"I love you guys, you know that? I have the best damn family…"

"Uh huh, just keep in mind Evergreen is here, and Erza will be walking through the main guildhall in a few minutes where Ever was sitting with Emzadi…"

"Shit…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Evergreen looked up from the catalog when she heard someone call out to Thane and her lips curled.

"Excuse me Emi." She said and stood.

"Erza!" The redheads head snapped around, her hair flying around her and relief covered her face when she saw the familiar face.

"Evergreen! Please, do you know where Lucy is? I need to speak to her…" She said.

"In a minute, you can have her things sent to my apartment Thane, I'd love to bunk with my guildmate." Ever said brightly and Thane narrowed his eyes.

"The master assigned her quarters overlooking the training grounds…"

Ever made a face "All that noise? Mine are better, they overlook the gardens, much more relaxing, right Erza?" Ever said.

"Yes...I suppose it would be…" Erza said still frowning.

Thane sighed, mentally letting Kaleb know he'd been intercepted.

"Very well, Miss Scarlett, would you like me to show you the grounds then?" He offered.

"Not at all Thane, I'm sure you have much more important things and I was bored, I'll show my guildmate around, just make sure her things get to my place." Evergreen grinned and Thane repressed the urge to shudder.

"Of course, well, Miss Scarlett, if you have need of anything, please do let us know." Thane said and turned on his heel retreating back to the elevator to the office level.

"Come on Erza, I have girls to introduce you to." Evergreen grinned. "And so much to tell you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy walked along in absolute wonder. She and Hestor had arrived the day before at the Academe Celestine and she'd spent the night pretty much unable to sleep, the magic there...it was in everything, the school had Stellarium laced through it's foundations, celestium in it's light fixtures, it was designed to support and strengthen Celestial magic and it's users.

Built into the upper base of the tallest mountain on Earthland, the Stargazer, the school was actually massive, far far bigger than it looked from the outside.

The town of Cellis that sat beneath it along the shore of the Grass Sea was even full of the magic that was stronger here than anywhere Lucy had been save the Celestial world itself.

She drug her fingertips along the ancient stone of the wall as Dean Kalperden led her and Hestor into a section of the school set behind the teachers wing. It was not accessible to any but the professors and Dean of the school, students were not allowed ever, but Hestor was a graduate and Lucy, to her dismay, had never been a student.

As he felt the warm tingle of the magic in the stone her heart tightened...her mother had gone to school here as a girl...she had tried to talk Lucys father into letting Lucy go, but he'd always refused, stating a magical education wasn't what he wanted for her.

She didn't want to hate her father...but moments like these when her heart pounded and throat tightened thinking of all she'd been denied because of him...it wasn't easy.

"So, with so few practicing Celestial summoners out in the world, and few children showing an aptitude for the magic set, the Academe constructed what we call the Vault of Keys." Hestor said, following the dean and glancing back at Lucy as they reached the end of a long hallway and started up a slowly curving staircase.

"It is well secured, as you'll see. The Academe watches celestial movements, tracks starfalls, when a key comes down if it is in the open, they commision mages to collect them and send them here from all over Earthland. Each key is studied, cataloged, and kept here safely until a mage believed compatible is found." He said and sighed,

"Of course...with so few Celestial Summoners...there are more keys in the vault than ever before." He added, the sadness in his tone not lost on Lucy or the silent Dean, it was a sentiment shared by everyone here.

Lucy looked up "Does the Academe seek out compatible mages? I mean...I know a couple of Celestial Summoners who have very few keys." She thought of Yukino, who really only had Libra and Pisces now, she'd sold or traded her others after she and Sting had become mated.

"No, a Celestial Summoner must seek keys Miss Heartfillia, if the desire and willingness to work for them isn't there? Neither then is a real aptitude for the magic. You know well how much work and commitment is required for our magic, we would never simply hand over keys just because the magic types were compatible. No...we host the spirits testing potential keyholders, so even if the mage is drawn here seeking a certain key, they'll still have to prove their worth, still have to work before that key is in their hands." The dean told her.

"So...even though the key is safe in the vault...a mage would feel it's pull?" She asked.

Hestor smiled. "Indeed. Kaleb and White Sea actually have helped in recent years with that, a team of Jewel mages came out and worked her for an entire year on updating the vault. Now? The magic signatures of every key here can reach out as well as they do when they're out in the world. Special filters in the containment and defense systems handle that. Presca? He comes out here every time a key is about to be placed in the vault, analyzes its magic energy signatures and sets its place in the vault so it's reach is not harmed."

She smiled, shaking her head, she'd had no idea any of this was here….nobody anywhere talked about it. Her mother had told her it was beautiful and that she had loved her time there.

They climbed for almost twenty minutes before the staircase let them out into a grand foyer that had large sections of the solid rock wall behind them cut out allowing light in that flooded over two large metal doors laced all through with glowing celestium.

The dean waved a hand and the doors opened, soft light and the distinct smell of stardust, heavier than she had ever smelled it again, except in the Celestial world itself, wafted over them and the Dean strode through the doors.

That was when Lucys whole brain about shorted out. Walking through the doors she was immediately greeted by celestium cubbies, rows of them, within every one...hung a key. There were pedestals where keys hovered under Stellarium infused glass, some had crackling containment fields holding in obvious poisonous gas...fire...one key sparked and snapped purple bolts against the field over it.

Every color...metals she didn't even recognize.

"I...oh my Gods...is that Orion?" She breathed, looking at a platinum key drifting within a silvery mist under a glass dome.

Hestor smiled "It is, it's a generation key, and Orion reserves the right to choose a mage, the Academe professors ask once a year if he's found one. He's very picky." he sniffed. Like any celestial mage, he'd about give an arm to possess a platinum generation key, any of them, the keys bonded to a bloodline and blessed it going forward allowing children born to the line to be genetically more receptive to Celestial magic.

"Considering how few bloodlines remain in our magic, I am endlessly surprised the generation keys here continue to turn up their noses." He added and Lucy and the dean both stepped back as Orions key snapped a bolt of starlight against the glass, Hestor narrowing his eyes. "Carrying on…"

They wandered the vault then, the dean allowing Lucy to look to her hearts content, she could have spent days there happily. A theme she started seeing, were the cards beneath each key. The card identified the key and it's main magic type then was signed by the mage who had installed it in the Vault...a lot of them had Hestors signature on them...including Orion.

"You've handled so many…" Lucy said, looking at him as Hestor was smiling fondly at a copy of Lynxs key.

"Like Arman said, since Kaleb became guildmaster, he started having the keys included in rewards brought to me, it's my duty to study them, type them and get them to the Academe until they can be placed with the right mage." He said and then his smile fell as his steel blue eyes drifted over all the full cubbies and cases.

"There have never been so many keys here...not in the entire history of this school." He said.

They were all quiet, knowing what it meant. There were not mages to hold the keys anymore...not like there had been.

Part of that, was due to mages in her own guild...people she cared for now and thought of as friends...the Oracion seis had killed...hundreds.

"Has Princess Hisui ever come here?" She asked.

The Dean smiled "No...she is not welcome. The spirits refuse to allow it and we uphold their commands." He said firmly.

Lucys eyes widened in surprise, she knew Hisui was on thin ice...the Eclipse Gate had not endeared her to the spirit world at all, but...outright banned from the only fountain of knowledge for the magic.

"It goes beyond her to...no person from her bloodline will ever be allowed here, nor will any key placed here ever be remanded to that bloodline that has been within the vault…" Hestor said.

"By order of the Hall shortly after the Eclipse gate, I believe that was the first time you fully manifested the Hall wasn't it Hestor?" The Dean asked.

Hestor sighed...not a pleasant memory...he'd been knocked out for four days…

"Yes it was."

Lucy shook her head, turning in a circle and Hestor drew a breath, glancing at the dean who nodded. The silver haired mage strode to a case and touched it, his magic causing the dome over it to dissolve in a shower of sparkling dust.

He reached in and pulled the key from the velvet it laid on. Turning he regarded Lucy seriously but with a soft expression.

"You put a precious spirit into my hands, and while I still hold you should not have contracted him in the first place? I am deeply grateful. I found this key when I was 16, it is one of the stars of Draco...Adro...the last person contracted to it...was Ganier Pradesh. I talked with Arman, and the Dean...the magic is compatible to yours, it won't feel uncomfortable at all for you...if the Dragon is willing…" He held the key out and Lucy stared at it with lips parting slightly a hand going to them as her eyes moved over the beautiful pearlescent key.

"Oh Hestor...I...I didn't expect…" She said.

"Nonsense, it's a trade of keys, take it woman so we can go outside and see if the dragon accepts you." Hestor snapped and narrowed his eyes when she looked like she was teetering about to possibly hug him.

"No hugs…" He added sternly and Lucy smiled shakily.

"But you hugged me...you even kissed me…" She pointed out.

"I'm Boscan I was sealing a deal. You're Fioran..." He retorted, puting the key in her hand and carefully stepping out of her reach before nodding to the smiling Dean.

"Shall we?" The Silver haired mage prompted impatiently and Lucy smiled, clutching the key to her chest and following Hestor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I said NO! God Damn Erza...don't make me possess you, I'll fucking do it, I'll make you go down in the middle of the fucking guildhall strip naked and sing the Boscan anthem I swear." Bickslow snarled, slapping Erzas hand off his shoulder and glowering at Evergreen who was smiling far too widely behind her fan.

She'd set him up...hi own team mate, so much for being another sister to him...though Emzadi looked smug and had probably helped. He'd been doing a great job of dodge-Erza and then got the message that Freed and Evergreen wanted to take a job, he'd jumped on it, eager to escape the Guild and Erzas endless hunting of his person since she couldn't get hold of Lucy and now, knowing where the Celestial mage was, knew she couldn't go physically grab her like she usually would do. No, the only person who had contact with Lucy was Bickslow.

Erza was persistent as hell too, she wanted to see her friend, wanted to congratulate her...even if her new mate was a damn annoying son of a bitch that stood between girls and their friends. Kaleb could reach Lucy too, but every time she got near him she forgot where she was and ended up blinking in a totally different part of the guild with no memory of the last several minutes or how she had gotten there.

Her only relief was Zen, who was about the most amazing man she'd ever met, the big Archangel could wield as many weapons as she could and did so with immense skill, sparring with him was her only hold on her sanity anymore, at least until she got to talk to Lucy. Evergreen agreed with her too, that Bickslow keeping them apart was heartless!

Bickslows eyes turned green glaring at Evergreen and she smirked, pushing her glasses up her nose so the lenses fully covered her eyes and sticking her tongue out at the Seith mage.

"Gods...NO, Erza for fucks sake, she's happy! She's learning, she just got a new key yesterday and is all up and thrilled and has been training with Hestor and some of the professors there, she works from sunup to sundown and just calls me before she goes to sleep!" Bickslow shouted in the redheads face.

Erza grinned "Perfect, when does she call? I can be there!"

Bickslow made a strangled sound at the back of his throat, threw another dark look at Evergreen and jumped, tucking his legs he flipped over backwards landing on his babies and shot out the window, Erza grit her teeth running after him.

"Just let me have five minutes!"

Kaleb turned, watching his brother fly out of the guild and almost collide with the side of the building across the street in his haste. Drawing a breath he glanced at Thane

"I'm not here." he said firmly.

Thane smirked, rolling his eyes and hurrying from the office, locking the door behind him before taking his place at his desk, it was only a few minutes before Erza Scarlet was running up the stairs.

"Thane! Can you have Kaleb find out when Lucy is typically going to bed? I need to know when to be in Bickslows apartment tonight…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander drew a breath, dark eyes taking in the area. He'd gotten his gear, the cases of food, and had staked out a spot against one of the islands Tall "mountains" the Islands of the Grass Sea varied in size and shape, some had mostly flat surfaces, others...like Husen, was rocky, with peaks that reached a few hundred feet high. He'd made his camp in an alcove of one of the taller ones, seeing serpents flying around some of the peaks.

Sitting now on the edge of the outcropping outside the alcove he was staring over toward a cluster of trees. He could see fresh fruit still grew on some of them, if he closed his eyes...he could even remember the taste.

The serpents were part of the island, and they were omnivorous, they would sink their fangs into fruits and drink some of the juice to refresh themselves and those were the fruit the clan picked and ate...with the venom in them in trace amounts. It built up in every members blood over time, the more they took in, the more colors would appear in their eyes...Vanders were the color of a rich red wine, with bits of dark blue and purple around the edges of his iris' because of the venom he had injested pretty much since his conception, drank from his mothers breasts and then eaten from the fruits and meats the clan ate.

Clan Husen of the rainbow eyes...the serpent clan. He'd read all there was available in books, even taken time to talk to two of the elders still living. They had been so happy to meet him when he was 12, Arman had brought him to see the elders, hoping his son would decide to try his Rite of passage. The books all said it was important, and the white haired woman especially that day...she'd haunted him.

Her eyes swirled with every color, the pupils a rich purple. Down both of her arms were tattoos, across her shoulders two large ones...on the back of her right a turquoise serpents face looked upward, its body spiraling down her body. Over her left breast another serpents face, this one golden, wrapped down her body.

Lounging in a bay window was a thirty foot Havati of gold, and not far from it, another one of Turquoise…

"You're Emaldias Son...you look like her...you've the blood eyes of a Shadowquip...I had thought none had lived…" She'd said.

"He barely did. Madame Gestia, I am Arman, we've spoken many times, I was wondering if you knew if the Rite of serpents was something the Shadowquips particularly benefited from?" Armans voice was light, captivating, held a soft tenor to it and Vander had noticed his fathers magic at work.

He'd wanted to go see the serpents, entranced by them as they had lifted their heads and given him sleepy looks before settling in their sunbeams again.

"I don't know, so few ever survived to be old enough for it, I never saw one that made it past 10 years of age before the clan had to put them down." She had replied and turned her eyes back on Vander.

"He should do it...all Husen should hear the songs of Serpents, should feel their fangs through their hearts and know the fire of the venom in their bodies." She'd said and had grasped Vanders chin in a surprisingly strong hand.

"You are death boy...an angel of voids...a plague on the mortal world waits behind those eyes of blood."

Arman had ended the visit then, pulling Vander up into his arms as tears had filled his eyes.

"I am sorry we troubled you." He'd said and had quickly carried Vander from the house, walking even as the two serpents had suddenly moved, both swiftly coming alongside him, baring long dagger-like fangs and hissing. In those moments he had been terrified that he was about to lose his father, the threat had felt very real but only toward Arman, somehow he'd known the serpents wouldn't harm him...but they would kill his father to get him.

They hadn't, Arman had pulsed with magic, the serpents had hissed again and recoiled and they had gotten out the door, his fathers bodyguards, assigned to him for a long while after his wifes death because King Altiene had feared for Armans safety until the Ambassadors own children had proved to be the best protection possible, the bodyguards had sealed the door, the old woman had been laughing.

"DEATH! He is DEATH you stupid man! Leave him to his clan! To the serpents!" She had cried.

Vander shook his head, angrily wiping his eyes, even more angry as tears wet his hand when he did so, he grit his teeth and stood, shadows swirled around him, slithering over his body and shredding the normal clothes he'd been wearing, replacing the jeans with the familiar skin tight shadowleather he usually wore. Wrist supports formed and soft boots but he didn't bother with a shirt before he was running and leaping from the cliff.

He stretched a hand out, pulling shadows from the lofty branches of the nearest tree and using them to whip his body high back into the air where he twisted, long black swords filling his hands and as he came down he rammed them into a tree, arresting his descent enough he could kick off the trunk and flip backwards leaving the swords to vanish in swirls of shadows still in the tree then finally landing silently on the dark soil.

He crouched for a few minutes, letting his senses stretch, his magic reach out, he felt them...like he had felt that old womans...Havati...

He had to...do... something with them, what he had no fucking clue, but it wasn't going to get done with him sitting around revisiting memories and crying like an idiot. Action was always the answer.

He pushed off, running through the trees, after a few moments, the physical exertion started to pay him back with blessed clarity and cool detachment as he let his body work, then the run was all that mattered, pushing his body, feeling his muscle work, controlling his breathing, he started to sing and stumbled, choked, his throat catching as he started to try his usual breath control work and he let himself go down, slamming his fists on the soft soil as he did and snarling, hating the way the sound grit.

Those THINGS had done this to him, that creature burning his throat and abusing it so bad even now Cristoffs magic was still tickling in his throat, he almost had his voice back...but two full months later...there were still scars within it Cristoff was working to heal.

He knew it would...Cristoff swore it would, and his brother wouldn't have done that if he wasn't certain he could repair every trace of damage, but still, here he was, alone, on this island where the worst moments of his life had happened, and he couldn't even fucking sing.

"Fuck this shit." He growled, shoving himself back up, ignoring the dirt that clung to his sweaty chest, clapping what was on his hands away and taking up a less ruthless jog. He felt shadows hitting water, hot water...the island, like most, had a molten core, the light center part of it what let it float on the Grass Sea. A soak in a hot spring sounded damn good.

He was about to turn, alter his direction a little when he heard a sound and abruptly stopped, going still.

His eyes weren't his only sight, he'd always been able to see through shadows, a part of his magic normal shadow mages didn't have, it was why he actually fought better blindfolded, without his human eyes distracting his full perceptive abilities. That ability showed him...a slender black form...it's tail wrapping and unwrapping along a branch it hovered by...its wings were nearly silent...and had been the sound he'd heard, along with scales humming on bark.

He saw it, saw several angles of it through the shadows, it was behind him up to his right about 20 feet, one move and he could send a dagger through its head...but he wasn't here to harm any of them...had no desire to...deep inside him he had always been fascinated by them, it was why he had additional tattoos, like the one curling around his right bicep...it was black, with red rimmed scales...like this one that was watching him…

What shocked him was, more than seeing it...he felt it...knew...it was female, she was about 8 feet long...and she was curious...and felt him...like he did her.

Drawing a breath he turned and looked up, meeting crimson eyes set in a black and red face that was decidedly draconic. He remembered Nurem, Cristoffs Dragon mother, the Havati didn't have that type of shape to her head, no, hers was longer, her snout blunt so a forked tongue could slither out and taste the air.

Slender spines framed the tops and sides of her eyes and her cheeks, two longer ones looked almost like ears curling backwards from where ears would go, tiny tufts of silky black hair at the tips.

"You're beautiful." He said softly and smiled when the serpent cocked her head.

"You understand?" He tried, the serpent blinked...another thing that set Havati apart, they had eyelids, blinked them, and hers even had short black eyelashes. How he knew this was a female he wasn't sure...but it was.

She moved, sliding her tail from the branch and hovering a little lower, there was no fear in any of her body language, this was the most venomous creature on Earthland, there was still no antivenom that worked against Havati, and many poison mages had tried over the centuries.

He drew a breath, results never came from standing still...he held a hand out and the serpent cocked her head again, red eyes darting to his hand then back to his eyes for a few minutes as her wings sent soft breezes of air over him, cooling his sweaty skin and pushing his hair back from his face.

"Come on gorgeous...give me a chance...I need one of you to..show me something…" He said softly, almost spitting the last word because he had no fucking idea what was supposed to happen.

The serpent cocked her head again and suddenly glided down, so close now as she lifted her head over his outstretched hand her scales on her underside brushed his fingertips before a strong stroke of her wings moved her back a bit.

She cocked her head again, her eyes were the color of fresh blood, slitted in gold, it made them odd against her mostly black face and body...but beautiful nonetheless.

"Never had a woman turn me down yet…" He said quietly and she moved again, head turned, lips parting and he saw long black fangs a second before they sank into his forearm.

He grit his teeth, refusing to scream as fire shot into him, dropping to his knees but the serpent didn't let go, no, she held on, working those fangs deeper into his flesh until he felt the ridges along the top of her mouth rubbing on his skin, felt the lower fangs actually touch the upper within his forearm.

He clenched his teeth, slowing his breathing by will, demanding his body calm instead of racing the agonizing venom through him too fast.

"Sweetheart...I am not going to fucking hurt you...but holy fucking shit…" He grit out and the serpents eyes met his, she blinked at him, then withdrew, opening her mouth and the fangs slid out of his flesh, blood running down his arm now and he realised it hadn't been until the serpents lips had left his arm...she'd drank his damned blood.

She swallowed, and in a few wingbeats, was up above the tree and gone and Vander was gripping his bleeding arm panting and looking up after her.

"Fuck me and leave me huh? I can respect that." He huffed out. Looking at his arm he grimaced. No Cristoff...no Xally, he had healing drafts in his pack and a first aid kit, but he'd just had his arm bitten by an 8 foot Havati...he blinked, grimacing again as pain flowed through him. The burn was bad, but if he was honest...it wasn't as bad as those things had put him through…

"Ok...bleeding everywhere...glad the Havati are the apex predator here...if I had to deal with wolves or some shit I'd be fucked…" He said, forcing himself to stand and holding his arm he pushed his magic to work, shadows forming a snug bandage over the wound and once he had that well in place, he turned, staggering a little and hissing.

"Shit...feel like I just spent the night at a club drinking shots and whisky…" He chuckled, little bitch packed a punch…

He started walking, moving toward water, feeling the venom in him. He knew he had resistance, but it had been a lot of years since he'd lived on this island… His father had special chocolates made for him, an Alchemist at the citadel did them, laced with Havati venom, and he ate them from time to time, sort of enjoying the weird dreams he'd get, and the odd high.

He smacked his lips a little rolling his tongue in his mouth at a familiar hot citrus taste that had bloomed in his mouth...now he could fucking TASTE the serpents venom...probably not a good thing…

He found the spring though, he was now soaked with sweat, his hair dripping and he'd let his pants turn to shorts so he just slid right into the water as soon as he was certain it wouldn't scald him.

He let the bandage dissolve along with the remainder of his clothes and sank down submerging for a moment before pushing back up and shoving he hands up to force his hair off his face and squeeze some of the water from it.

A soft sound caught him and he froze again...looking up and to his right to a familiar looking serpent.

"You know honey, I like some pain now and then but this sucks…" He chuckled, shivering in spite of being in steaming water.

The serpent slid down, coming all the way to the ground where she slithered across the stone surrounding the spring then just looked at him for a few minutes. The two stared at each other, man and beast.

Vander shook his head, peering around the area, mildly surprised his senses were not too bad with the load of venom he'd taken. He narrowed his eyes on the serpent.

"You're just hanging around to see if I croak aren't you?" He chuckled and the serpent cocked her head at him.

He rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky as night settled in and the bioluminescent plants started filling the air with a vast spectrum of colors.

"First night here and I already have women biting me...I've still got it…"


	16. Chapter 16

Cida eyed the beast the man was holding the reins to and smiled, shaking her head. She'd told Thane, her new Guildmasters aid she didn't get along too great with horses...having a Tigers essence threaded through her gave her a predators scent and Horses got flighty about that. Thane had chuckled.

"You are wishing to go out on the Grass Sea Miss Cida, you won't ride a horse out on it, they can't handle the surface, you'll be riding a Grassrunner from the guild stable." He'd told her and then smirked "They will not be afraid of you."

She'd been doubtful. Nuryev had made her ride in Seven, it was a way to test how well she was holding together, if the horse got antsy, she was slipping. So she knew how to ride, and had actually enjoyed it, she could remember riding back when she lived in Enca, she'd even had a pony as a child.

The slitted cat-like eyes, long tufted ears and distinct sharp fangs as well as wide nimble clawed paws set the beast before her apart from a horse, otherwise the shape was the same. The beast the stable hand gave her reins to flattened its ears at her and growled but accepted her hand on its face.

"Oh love...we're gonna be gettin along fine now…" she chuckled and attatched her bags to the saddle before she swung up onto the Grassrunners back.

"Her name is Olo, bit dominant, but depending where you ride, you may need a protective Grassrunner standing over you while you sleep. If you decide to hand her in at White Sea city just make sure they send word to me alright?" The attendant told her and she smiled, nodding, swinging up into the saddle and turning the runner out to the water.

She couldn't believe she was doing this now...about to ride out into an unknown wilderness. It was thrilling and she grinned, tapping her heels to the runners flanks and the big beast lunged forward, splashing through the water until the grass surface grew firm enough it gave a small hop, it's paws spread and they were flying across the woven plants that covered the Grass Sea, Cida laughing as the wind lifted her hair and the runner snarled, pinning its ears and running harder for her.

Looking down from the balcony of his hotel room that overlooked the sea, King Nuryev pressed his lips together, watching the runner bolt out over the grass with his charge for the last few months astride it.

"She's got a map, com, and L-tablet she can get information straight from the guild with." A smooth voice said. Nuryev smiled, turning to look back into his room where Farron Pradesh was reclined on a chaise in nothing but a towel. The king hadn't meant to go so far...he prefered female companions in general but Farron was exceptional, had helped his Kingdom and himself personally more than he could ever repay the man.

An attempt to get him to relax had just...resulted in a couple badly needed hours of pleasure while Cida was going through registering her trip and collecting her supplies and Grassrunner. He didn't regret it, he'd needed the massage...and all it had led to, Farron was Boscan, pleasure was pleasure.

"I know...not certain she'll avoid the islands you warned her were protected and illegal for her to visit though...she won't harm any of the protected wildlife though...of that I'm certain." He responded.

"Then she'll be fine, the runner is trackable and trained to return to one of three stables if she loses it, once it comes in it will lead us to her if that happens, White Sea won the Master games this year so even has an airship they can go fetch her with if she calls or has trouble, which I doubt she will. Her soul wants to make peace with the other self she carries now and she wants this solitude and time to explore." Farron said.

"How is it you make everything sound so easy?" Nuryev chuckled moving toward the chaise.

Farrons lips quirked, the pale blue eyes dancing "Because most everything can be if we let it, Majesty."

"How easy would it be to get you on your knees again?" Nuryev said huskily, eyes moving over the golden tanned body stretched out below him, a black eagle down the right side of a flawlessly toned torso.

Farron Pradesh was a powerful mage, a swordsman that had, just that morning bested him not once but four times and, he was a man of peace who worked to make the world a better place, Nuryev liked to think that was why he'd enjoyed the morning so much, and why he wasn't quite ready for it to end...instead of his own concern about sending a magically altered and hard trained weapon out on a grassrunner to find herself needing to be forgotten...

Farron licked his lips "As easy as you spreading your legs…" and in a few minutes, the Kings head fell back as his fingers sank into honey blonde hair and all thoughts left him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three weeks and Vander could no longer go anywhere without the black serpent somewhere nearby. He narrowed his eyes on her as he soaked in the spring. He'd not spoken with her, not learned any great secrets to his person or aura or soul or whatever the fuck he was supposed to be finding.

So far...he'd been bitten about 18 times and by the 6th the burn actually became almost pleasurable and he had learned to enjoy the high...especially after learning if he smoked some of Rowans tobacco? The high was freaky good fun. But aside from some really creative play with his shadow while cackling and smoking in the hotspring under the eyes of his new friend, he'd not experienced anything profound or that could prevent him from sprouting feathers sometime in the near future…

Disgruntled he'd gone ahead and opened a bottle of whisky after eating nothing but the deserts made for tonight and tomorrows dinners because Mr. Elan wasn't there to stop him…

"What are your secrets huh Beauty?" He asked the Serpent that was lounging on a bush not far from the spring.

He'd noted a larger red serpent had started hovering, that one was a good 15 feet long too, had deep dark red scales, some that were rimmed in black, some in purple and it had gorgeous purple eyes, but it like the dozen or so others he'd seen, kept its distance.

Heaving a sigh he hoisted himself from the water, he was buzzed in more than one way and walking just sounded like a good idea as the sunset lit the sky and the colors from the bioluminescent plant life on the sea and dotting all of the island started lighting up.

Because he was drunk and a little high on Rowans mix, and the Havati venom in his veins, he didn't pay attention to where he was. So far, even subconsciously, he had avoided the Eastern side of the island. He knew what was there and didn't want to go there.

Now though, snickering when he again almost tripped because a tree came out of nowhere he was more about trying to hear the soft wing strokes of the black serpent and not fall on his face.

It wasn't until the next thing he tripped over wasn't a tree that he realized what he'd done and the humor fell from his face.

The houses still stood...what hadn't burned during the attacks and fighting… in the middle of the overgrown area where Grassrunners had once been kept the old fountain with the beautiful sculptures of Havati circling a mage still stood...beside it...the ground was still...scorched and barren of grass or life.

He had stood there, his mother had set him down, pushed the silk scarf that she had tied over his eyes as they had fled their house from his face and held it as he'd stood with his eyes squeezed shut and he remembered...he could hear the screams, smell the blood and smoke…

"Open your eyes precious...let mommy see your eyes like a serpents scales. He'd shaken his head and she'd been shaking, his father yelling.

"Em! Get him to do it! If they get to the nests…." he had cried.

She'd cried, been crying when he had finally opened his eyes because he heard a sob come from his mother. Her eyes weren't like him, they were paler, almost pink, and rimmed in purple.

"Baby...I need you to let them out...let the shades come out...these people, they're going to...hurt everyone anyway...but we...we have to protect the nests of the serpents, they'll burn the nests baby, you don't want them to hurt them do you?" She pleaded and Vander had shaken his head firmly, he loved the serpents, he loved sitting in their nests, having the adults gently nudge him toward hatchlings that were so soft skinned and made pretty chirping and singing sounds.

They sang...he remembered songs, the serpents hummed but you had to listen right to hear them, sing to them first, hold up your hand, reach for them, and they would always come, swirl ther long cool bodies around you and fangs would prick your skin, it rarely hurt, but then...if you sang to them, they sang back and you could hear them.

The hatchlings were so sweet, the adults would carry him up into the sky, circle the island while he laughed and waved down at his parents...at night it was his mothers serpent that made his pillow, it's body that would curl around him if he got cold, it's songs that lulled him to sleep.

"Protect them my baby...stop these bad people...when the shades come close your eyes and face the sky. Jinjin will be up there, you watch for her...keep your eyes on her…" She said.

"They'll hurt you...hurt daddy…" He had cried and she'd hugged him, kissed his face, couldn't seem to stop touching him as screams got worse, the fighting got closer.

"EM! There's no more time!" His father shouted. His mother looked to him then back at Vander, eyes pleading.

"I know they will baby, we all know...but if you don't do this...they'll kill all of us and then every serpent on this island and leave nothing of us..not even the dust your shades will...please baby...I love you so much...call the shades…" she had breathed and...he had…

He'd done what she said, had looked up to the sky, and he'd seen Jinjin, his mothers serpent, long shimmering gold body twisting in the air as it spat balls of venomous magic down on the invaders, but...when the shades came, when the one rushed into his mother and started killing her, Jinjin convulsed in the sky and it's wails of grief had burned into him...he didn't see his mother die...but he watched her serpent die with her, saw the huge blue one that was his fathers go down, turn to dust before it reached the ground, heard the songs in the air turn to sorrowful grieving as more and more serpents turned to dust in the sky as the sounds of screaming grew fewer, the fighting stopped...the whole world stopped…

He was kneeling now, a hand on the scorched soil where his mother had been and he hummed a tears streamed down his face, forced his tortured voice to rie and tipped his chin back, reaching for the sky with his other hand, singing…

He felt the smooth body whirl around him, the warmth, how soft the scales were, it was like...he'd never left...fangs pricked his skin but didn't hurt even as the black serpent set them her large jaws gaping wide so her upper fangs pierced right into his left pectoral while her lowers dove into his back, they were so long...he'd never felt them so deep even as a child when they were so much larger compared to his slender body.

The song flooded him then, he heard them...for the first time since he was child, not a peep in the last weeks, but now their song was almost deafening, especially the one latched onto his body and as she sang, another deeper song joined hers and ince his other hand was still on the scorched ground, this set of fangs set into him beneath his shoulder blade where his seal of the Bloodhunters was set.

These fangs were so much bigger...they went clear through him, met within him...but it didn't hurt...the fire burned hotter than ever, it burned away the dark things churning still inside him,,,and his shadowsight watched it burn back the shades, scatter then further away than they had ever retreated from him...he faded then, body flooded with venom, blood filling the gaping mouths of the serpents holding him, going lax, unable to hold himself upright and they cradled him...as he collapsed and black filled all of his vision...their songs followed him….

0-0-0-0-0-0

He felt dried tears making his skin tight...for a moment he was pissed he'd cried again, he felt humor react to that and smirked then frowned...that wasn't...hi humor...he didn't think this was all that funny…..more humor.

His body was shifted and started to "check in" He was laying on dirt...warmth all wrapped around him and it tightened then loosened and the humor spiked, along with a warm feeling of...connection?

He frowned more…"The..fuck did I do now?" He groaned. All things considered...well, not really, he wa still searching for things to consider honestly, his brain was fuzzy.

More humor

"The hell?"

Affection…

Directed at...him?

"_Yesssss_" he stilled, hand flying to his left pectoral where the serpent had bitten him so deep...yep tender as fuck and...his eyes finally opened then he slammed them shut and groaned again.

"Shit...no more Stellan Vodka and Rowan tobacco...and cinnamon chocolate cookies dipped in flan...fuck….now I'm hungry…"

Humor again, more affection...a hint of...disgust?

"Fuck you too." He growled then winced as his whole right side tightened and he gasped, hand flying to grip his side...why was his skin raised?

He shaded his eyes wisely with a silky thin shadow before opening them this time and grunted showing himself to a sitting position and then gawking at his right side.

Usually occupied by intricate runes and small depictions of Havati serpents at his pec, side and hip...now, a large red Havati serpent looked out from his side from low on his right pec...deep purple eyes staring fangs bared, it's body spiraled his all the way across to wrap down his left leg to his ankle.

Glancing to his other side he sucked in another breath, reaching back over his shoulder, feeling the raised skin, the body came from behind his left shoulder, wings tucked along its sides, spiraling down and around and wrapping down his right leg, this one black with red rimmed scales…

"So...never got drunk and stoned and woke up with ink before…" He breathed.

Humor, affection...a snort of impatience but...humor too.

"K...all kinds of creeped out here…"

He got to his feet, if a bit shaky, and looked around. His village, this was where he'd been born...the events of the night before came to him then and he blinked down at his body. At some point all of his shadowleather had left him, that had never happened before, even if passed out in magic cancelling devices once he manifested clothes they stayed put…

He smirked "Oh yeah…" He'd been drinking, smoking and eating too much sugar and had stumbled out of the hot spring…

He frowned slightly, not keen on trying to put anything on over the dirt that was all over him, he needed another bath. Turning he searched memories he'd supressed for too long but smled faintly, shovng a hand in his dirty hair and walking away from the fountain. Considering how vivid it had all been, how it suddenly felt like it had all just happened, he wasn't surprised he found his old home. The small two bedroom house still stood not far from the village center. He remembered there being a decent system in place to get water to the homes and considering how things had gone, and that the house, aside from being dusty and unkept for a lot of years...was untouched. The invading clans hadn't gotten to it before they had all died to the shades.

He opened the door and went in after a long breath and a few moments looking at the door.

Encouragement...affection...affirmation… he shook his head as those things came into him and soon stood in the modest little livingroom of the house he'd been born in. He stared around, memories flooding him again, playing on the braided rug with his father and his fathers large blue serpent...Xin… there were even still a few toys strewn about...the attack had been a surprise, they had been in the livingroom, he and his mother while his father was cooking dinner.

Shaking his head again he went to the kitchen and turned the fawcet. The water ran after a few moments, a little brown at first but it cleared and grew hot and Vander sighed, turning and going to the bathroom.

A brief shower later he emerged in his leather pants and boots, not bothering with a shirt. He'd found towels and had shaken the dust from a few, now he stood rubbing his wet hair and trying to decide what to do next as he came into the livingroom and froze, wine eyes meeting black.

"Nice place." Corvu said from where he lounged on the couch, he patted the cushion and coughed as puffs of dust came up.

"Planning to do some cleaning I hope?"

Vander narrowed his eyes "Not really, and please tell me you aren't going to be cryptic...what did I do last night? I know you know…"

Corvus regarded him, standing and crossing until he was right in front of the shadowquip, reaching up and taking the towel from him, tossing it to the kitchen counter a few feet away.

"You're safe from feathers my Raven, you won't ever sink now, two points you had to have, two points you made…" He said, long fingertips brushed over the face of the red serpent that was on Vanders right side.

"Mated pair too...nice."

Vander narrowed his eyes. "Cryptic." He said.

"Habit, I am a spirit. Relax handsome, what you think happen did, last night two Havati serpents, the black female that's been following you around and her rather hefty red male mate both bound to you. It was her idea, her mate wasn't thrilled with her choice but...love...ya know?" He chuckled.

Vander watched Corvus trail his hand down his side, the fingers of the spirit playing over his skin and he smiled faintly as a familiar warmth lit in his blood. Two weeks...in had been forever since he'd felt a touch other than his own and while he was skilled? Yeah...he closed his eyes and hummed, shifting into Corvus' touch and the spirit snapped his eyes up.

Vander was handsome...extremely so...he could hear the mans thoughts...feel what he felt through the bond they had.

"Little lonely my Raven?" He asked quietly and Vanders wine red eyes locked with his, a smirk lifting his full lips.

"More than a little...I don't do shy or coy...I want you...any way I can fucking have you…" He growled and Corvus smiled...it wasn't often pretty things propositioned him and Vander wasn't a keyholder, wasn't even bound for his eternal flock anymore.

"Any way...at all…" Corvus purred and Vander stepped right into the spirits hands, lunging to slam their lips together, shamelessly whimpering in need when the long fingered hands gripped his ass and his whole being about sagged in relief at being touched again, feeling a tongue sliding into his mouth, the taste of smoke and berries hit him, he couldn't care less, he'd take anything, his clothes gone in half a thought, he didn't even protest when Corvus whipped him around, slamming him into the island counter and bending him over it.

The last time he'd been taken had been horrific, but this wasn't a demon, and Corvus, while rough, was far from brutal. Soon Vander was sinking gratefully into the haze of lust and pleasure, embracing it as it consumed him, as the Raven spirit thrust into him over and over, he could have cried when one of those strong hands gripped his neglected member and started stroking, gripping the counter, lifting one of his knee to it and pushing back into Corvus' movements eagerly.

"Sh...shit...should have...come sooner…" Corvus groaned.

"Please...nnngh...Gods I need this…" Vander gasped and the two feverishly worked toward completion, Vander finding his first and gripping the counter hard to keep meeting Corvus' movement until the spirit groaned out his own climax several minutes later.

When they finally moved again, Corvus chuckled, righting his clothes, eyes roving over Vanders nude body as the shadowquip turned to face him, snatching up the damp towel from his hair and wiping himself off before black leather again covered him.

Leaning on his elbow he smiled lazily at the spirit, he wasn't sated, could very happily go again...could have gleefully gone all damned day probably without a complaint, but he wouldn't push it…

He looked down at the black serpent body crossing from his back around under his left pec to cross the red body before it wound around his right leg. "A mated pair huh?" He said quietly.

"Yep, oh...here…" Corvus produced a decent sized bag and Vanders eyes flew wide. "Tahlulas Diner" on it.

"Oh you fucking angel…" He snatched the bag, eagerly digging inside and pulling out to go containers while Corvus chuckled.

"Compliments of Kaleb, he made Hestor wait to send me while he got that, three slices of the cherry cheesecake along with something called a…"

Vander moaned popping open a large box "Soulburner Special." he said reverently.

The spicy noodles from Tahlulas diner by the stables at White Sea city were one of Vanders favorite things...ever. He always got the big bowl with extra hummus toast, a massive cherry coke and three slices of cherry cheesecake...he had a serious metabolism the way he trained, but even he slipped into a semi food coma after one of his little food fests at Tahlulas, only Cristoff and Emzadi could eat the same order and not get sick.

He ripped the bag containing the cutlery open and hovelled in a mouthful, groaning a the delightful burn filled his senses.

Curiosity...sharp interest….Vander felt his skin tingle and Corvus stepped back grinning...it was a testament to Vanders dedication to the meal he held he didn't drop it as the tattoo of black suddenly lost its color and a black serpent slid...right out of the back of his left shoulder, curling over to peer with keen interest at the noodles hanging on the chopsticks he held.

"Think she'd like a taste, Havati are gluttons...alway loved their humans and the food that came with them." Corvus chuckled.

Vander blinked at him "Did she just…" he trailed off, staring at the serpent that was flicking her tongue over his noodles.

"She and her mate live in YOU now sexy, your lives are bound together. You're onna live a fucking long time now, Havati go for centuries just like the big dragons, they're just cuter...aren't ya gorgeous?" Corvus smiled, running a hand over the sleek black scales. The females red eyes turned to him but snapped back to the noodles, then Vanders eyes, then the noodles...strong desire...hunger...yearning…

"I'm feeling her aren't I? Hunger...desire…" He smiled, adjusting the load of noodles on the chopsticks and trying to convey along the same path the feelings came from for her to open her mouth.

The lips parted and the serpent held her mouth open, Vander shoving noodles into it.

She closed her mouth then, closing her eyes and there was contemplation, enjoyment...alarm at burning..then satisfaction...more enjoyment. She rolled the noodles around her mouth before swallowing and tipping in to nuzzle his chin with her snout...gratitude...affection

"Yes...they don't speak in a conventional sense, the bond to their humans is more feelings, perceptions, you can talk to them and they understand every word, but their species communicates through their souls, songs...beautiful really, always did like em alot, your clan...they've been with the Havati since before Bosco was a country ya know?" Corvus said, dropping onto a stool beside the one Vander sat on and snatching a piece of hummus toast.

"So I have the points...and she and her mate...they're...mine?" He aked.

Affirmation, resounding, happiness, warmth.

He smiled as Corvus just grinned. "Guess so...they're my...familiars? Is that how they work?" He asked, they weren't "pets" that was for sure.

DISGUST...he chuckled

"They'll fight at your side, come out when you call, come out on their own when they feel like it, like now when she wanted to taste the noodles firsthand. If you're healthy, they are, you hungry? They are too, sad? They share it...you'll share everything with them. They're stable, won't hit you with a lot, and...while your having sex and such...they'll either leave you be...or...make it better once you get used to each other. The big red will have some strong fire attacks, light based magic, Black beauty here, she's all shadows and poisons, but you all, now...share intertwined souls. You go to the voids? They're with you, and no shade is going to fuck with a Havati, demons avoid them too, their venom melts them." Corvus smirked.

Vander blinked in amazement. No wonder his clan….the bloodline he wa from...stayed close to the Havati, with these beautiful serpents within him, he'd no longer be...hunted by shades, no longer be...drained and pulled at...he could feel it...he was...stable. The endless, never ending assault on the edges of his mind and soul were….not there.

Corvus smiled, standing. "You got another two weeks here, use it, get used to them and let them get used to you." He said.

"Wait! If...if these serpents stabilized Shadowquip magic...why wasn't I...I don't know...pushed to do this when I was...fucking born?" He asked.

Corvus sighed "You're 22, a powerful mage, your body is trained to like...ridiculous levels, you're all muscle...hot sexy muscle I might add, healthy and the deadliest fucker I've met in a while...and bonding with those erpents? Kicked your fucking ass, that black female has been pumping you with venom, preparing you for what happened last night, babies, kids...they couldn't SURVIVE that. Husen usually did their first Rite some time after age 13 and the elders would make sure only small young serpents had access to them, like a foot long little cutey hatchings and shit and some of them still died during the Rite and that was ONE serpent at a time. Most mages like you?" He lifted a brow, Vander knew..

He did too, most Shadowquips died or were put down before they were 5 years old, their souls unable to stay pure, consumed by the darkness that pushed at them from the moment they were born. One reaching an age where they could go through the rites...wasn't common and even among the Husen, the magic manifested only in about one or two out of every 50 or 60 babies born to the clan.

"So most never got the chance...dead before they were old enough to do it." He said quietly and Corvus nodded.

"That's bullshit." He sighed. Corvus shrugged

"Your brother Zen doesn't have a magic set that came with pretty flowers and easy laws, neither does Bickslow, my keyholder deals with a lot of shit, almost all Celestial mages suffer from depression, anxiety and shit. It's magic...not unicorn farts and rainbows. You mortals, you don't get alot of time to work this shit out...well...pfft, you do now my Raven. Just remember, find a mate. I mean, I don't mind having you as a booty call? But you wont know real happiness, until you give that heart over, share all you share with your serpents with another human soul. You'll "mate" now, like the Dragonslayer, like the Archangels, you'll take a mate, when you're ready to learn how that shit works? Don't fucking ask me because I don't know." The spirit snorted.

"You'll have to go to Stella, the temple of the three Gods, specifically? Set. You're his and he's probably aware you just completed your pyramid and stabilized. Priests of Set are creepy assholes...hell, most of the priests and priestesses of Stella even make ME shudder, but they'll know what you need to do to mate, and you NEED to." Corvus said, leaning in and kissing Vander hard and the mage moaned into it.

"Mmm...you coming back?" The shadowquip asked hopefully.

Corvus smirked "Probably, yer family is worried about you, wants reports, and since you gave me some fun? Maybe I'll bring you more of that." He said nodding toward the counter covered with take out containers.

"Won't be for a bit though, so train you shit, and spend time in this village, purge your demons, the serpents will help you with that." with that, Corvus vanished in flapping swirls of shadows and Vander sat, shoving a large bunch of noodles into his mouth and idly getting some and sticking them in the serpents mouth while he chewed before sticking a straw into the large to-go cup then groaning when cherry coke filled his mouth, chuckling when he realized red eyes were on him and he needed to figure out how to get some cherry coke into the serpents mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

The air was crisp, late autumn in Bosco along the southern coast of the Grass Sea was always beautiful, the usually balmy tropical heat giving way to temperatures where you could dress in long or short sleeves depending on your mood more than the weather and there were few storms or even clouds in the sky until after Christmas.

Dovewing was a pivotal small town feel city along the 3760 miles that made up that southern coast of the heart of Bosco. Placed almost in the middle of the long strip of land separating the freshwater Grass Sea from the Straight of Peligos that separated Bosco from Minstrel along her southern border, Dovewing was a trade center.

The city leaders had decided to let White Sea City about 70 miles to their West along the same shoreline be the travel and airship hub, keeping their skies clear and only allowing hovercraft and land based wagons and vehicles haul goods in and out, it allowed the clanspeople of the Grass Sea comfort, because few of the clans trusted the airships and often wouldn't trade in places where the skyports were built.

It made Dovewing the absolute best place to trade with the exotic Clanspeople and Lucy had needed Zens gentle grasp of her arm, tugging her back against his firm body and soft whisper.

"You do not offer to help, you do not acknowledge in any way how they move or the different way their bodies are muscled than ours, their posture, none of it, or you could get a knife in your chest. It is considered honorable and desirable how they are, they are the last who live the way all Boscans started, people of the heart of this Country, still in tune with Boscos soul." Zen whispered.

Wide eyed, Lucy nodded to him, catching Hestors warning look. She had watched an older woman seeming to stagger, her body held at odd angles as she walked in a strange shuffling pace. Clan tattoos even glowed under the skin of her face and half her head was shaved, the other worn in a long dark braid threaded with feathers and gems. Cranes decorated her everywhere…

"She is of Clan Wyress, and an elder...hold your hand so…" Hestor showed her, holding his left hand out to his side, palm forward as he tipped his chin down. The woman acknowledged him, returning the gesture and motioned for him to look at her wares...various bundles of dried plants and feathers.

Smiling, Hestor made a few selections and paid, bowing again like before.

Lucy made the decision to watch Hestor and Zen as they went through the bustling streets of the market and trade center of the city before she finally worked of the courage to try herself when she spotted a trio of Clanspeople selling beautiful hand dipped candles that smelled amazing.

Zen smiled, guided her gently and she was walking alongside him a little bit later clutching a box with several of the beautiful candles.

"I'm loving this, I'm so glad you invited me along." She said. Hestor smiled faintly. While he detested the fact a Celestial summoner had, until this month, had zero formal training and no help at all learning about her magic, forced the sort of...fly by the seat of her ass...at leat that had come to light and he'd been in a position to help...maybe with some minor encouragement from key individuals...but that wasn't her nor there, the bottom line was, he was making sure one of the few Celestial Mages left wasn't roaming the countryside willy nilly contracting any damned key they came across without knowing how to fully research them and make educated decisions.

Maybe Lucy had not been unintelligent about all of her selections...only a minor slip up jumping the gun contracting a dark key that wasn't a good match for her, but...that was why they were out doing this.

He and Zen already had a good raport, and had been key hunting more than few times now. Archangels had a strong sense for Keys, like bloodhounds in a way, could sense them at greater distances than even Hestor and Lucy, two pretty strong Celestial mages in their own rights could.

The trips were always productive, and Hestor had a loose agreement with Zen that they would go every 3-4 months as their schedules allowed.

It was a great arrangement for him, it got Zen and him working together and a chance to push each others magic without Kalebs having any influence. Now, with Lucy in the mix, Zen was distracted by the pull of a second Celestial mages magic working and had to focus more and, Hestor was hoping they found a few keys, at least one or two Lucy could contract.

Then he could walk her through the way he'd been taught and maybe prevent his fellow from rattling another Celestial spirit she wasn't compatible with. Gods knew he certainly wasn't compatible with all of them either, no mage was. It astounded him that Lucy had just...never been taught that, she was honestly very lucky to still be alive. Celestial mages died OFTEN going through key trials or when they tried to contract a spirit too strong or too conflicting with their magic set. There had been a young one in Bellum when Hestor was still young who had contracted a poisonous spirit that had leaked fumes from it's key because her magic hadn't been strong enough to fully keep it's gate stable, the girl had died three days after contracting the spirit, and her parents hadn't been well either, had admitted they'd had no idea what kind of spirit it was, the...key had been pretty….

Purchases weighing them down, since Zens family had given him a pretty decent list of requests of things they wanted him to look for, Hestor had Corvus deliver everything, the Raven finding the task humorous and giving Lucy a wink before he disapeared heavily laden with bags and boxes and they rested that night at the Inn before leaving in the early morning. Since Lucy had a horse, Hestor rented one from the stable in Dovewing, surprising the Blonde with actually being pretty decent in the saddle.

"Arman has horses and where I grew up they kept them so we could move quickly up and down the beaches in case it was decided a dive area was not safe to use." He explained and as they rode, Zen flew out ahead of them scouting for keys and...Lucy got to talk with Hestor.

Astride a horse, with guiding the animal along and the beautiful weather and breeze off the Sea seeming to really relax the usually somewhat tense man, Hestor was actually, pleasant company.

He was articulate, observant, intuitive and, shared her love for their magic, the stars, celestial spirits...for the first time since she'd met the man, she could actually see why Kaleb loved him so much and it wasn't magic compulsion, she got a little view of the Hestor without the prickly, tart tongued defensiveness. She knew now from time with Bickslow that having "The One" just...freed you. She could talk about anything, when Bickslow asked her how something felt to her or what she thought or just how her day was, she could open up, even about her spirits, talk to him about everything and there was no little snap from her magic to shut her up and observe Celestial rules about keeping confidences and such.

"The sex is better too." Hestor said suddenly and Lucy made a strangled sound in surprise getting an arched silver brow and smirk from Hestor. He smiled, a real one too, looking ahead and watching his horses head bob as it walked.

""You have to have noticed, the bond of the One, it enhances everything you feel, I mean, I can't speak for your mating bond, Bickslow isn't and Archangel mage so I'm sure the feedback through that bond may not be totally what I get...but...I can make Kaleb move…" He smirked, his look purely lust and predator that had Lucy gaping.

"M...move huh?"

"There are the big dramatic pulls of course, I can move him to my side, or to an enemy or away from one, but...I can also use more precise magical pushes to get what I want in bed too, everything already feels better than it did with other lovers before him and since plus...I have more...input in how he reacts and responds…" He purred and Lucy blinked.

"I...well...I haven't been with many people...Vander was my first then Bickslow...that's...it. The first time with Bickslow...the first time we were together we mated and...it's been amazing better than Vander but I couldn't say...too much…" She blushed, not believing she was having this conversation, especially with Hestor.

Hestor chuckled, waving a hand. "Vander was a prodigy of the Sudehpah order, to say he's skilled in bed would be an understatement, the man's creative, intuitive, responsive and has stamina for fucking days so the comparison might have a lesser gap for you, but I can tell you...for me? It's much better...and I've had Vander…" He chuckled.

Lucy smirked "I think everyone I've met has had him…"

"At least once in some way" Hestor smiled.

They kept talking, Hestors eyes lifting sometimes and she would look up to try and see if Zen were there and each time she could far in the distance see the black wings.

"We may not find anything for a couple of days, Kaleb and I went up this way after the Market festival last spring." Hestor observed and Lucy shrugged, smiling.

"I'm in no hurry." She said brightly and Hestor nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Erza sat picking at the fluffy pink frosting wrapped around what was, honestly? A delectable piece of cake, masterful even to her discerning palate. Evergreen smiled sympathetically and patted the redheads shoulder as she walked past her out onto the large wooden deck on the back of the Pradesh home, headin for the beach. She felt for Erza, she did, but it was gorgeous outside and some of the mages from White Sea had come over for a barbeque and beach volleyball and she really, badly, needed to rest on a lounge chair with the cocktail in her hand and feast her eyes.

Freed was standing beside the lounge he'd planned to sit in, frozen staring and she smirked, taking pity on him and smacking him with her fan to jumpstart him before anyone noticed him gawking to the point he was nearly drooling.

He jumped and gave her a wide eyed look before blushing.

"Thank you…" He said quietly, sitting and Evergreen was going to make some sort of comment but first made the mistake of looking at the impromptu Volleyball area set up in the shallows right along the shore., just as Presca was jumping to spike the ball, coming out of the water, his chocolate colored hair sticking to his tanned skin, muscle flexing as his body arched then hammered the ball.

The last few weeks she seemed to be running into him a lot. With Vander out on the island, he was electing to stay in Pelerno so he could keep up with what was happening with his best friend. Every time everyone got together for the weekly Corvus update, he was there, and he'd been at the guild, playing chess and cards, training and relaxing at the guild bath house.

He had other friends, including all of Vanders brothers and Kalebs team, but he still seemed a little at loose ends without Vander there. Right then though...all he was...was mouthwatering.

As he came back down into the water she watched the water splash over him, running over the deeply tanned skin, curving through the well cut indentations around hard bulges of muscle and his white teeth gleaming as he grinned, steel eyes predatory and competitive as the mages moved the ball back and forth over the net.

4 on 4, Farron, King Nuryev, Rowan and Emzadi versus Cristoff, Beck, Arman and Presca. Admittedly, it wa a little odd having a King playing beach vollyball maybe in most peoples back yards, but in Armans? Well, a Dragon had lived there, why wouldn't a King play beach sports there?

The cutest thing was "The two Thanes" Kalebs aid and Nuryevs had both blinked at each other upon learning they had the same name, just spelled a little different, and while his King was playing vollyball, Thain was sitting learning the intricacies of Thanes l-tablet scheduling system that Kaleb had designed for him to keep up with the busy Guildmaster. And while Kaleb certainly didn't have the obligations of the King of Seven? Thanes L-tablet put the Kings aids current system to shame.

Since Kaleb had...neatly, sidestepped meeting the King so far, this time by leaving with Bickslow to go join up with Hestor, Lucy and Zen on their key hunting trip, he'd given King Nuryev the brand new prototype of his L-tablet system decked out with the software Thane used. The King hadn't been entirely amused, but, with the promise they would return in a week and meetings and a conference to attend, Nuryev was right now just grateful Farron had slipped him a note after the session today with a brief message. "If you would like some less conventional relaxation, go to my aid."

Having no idea what it might mean, but, considering the last time Farron had relaxed him it had more than been worth his time he'd found the aid and been escorted to a waiting car that had brought him to the )Pradesh family home. Arman had greeted him and he'd frankly been stunned seeing the man in swim shorts instead of a suit.

All in all, it had been one of the best days, after the sessions were over, that he'd had in a long time. Laughing, drinking, eating home made food swimming in the Grass Sea, and now playing volleyball, he was smiling and relaxed and very glad he'd gone. Especially right now...watching 6 feet worth of curvaceous blonde in a tiny red bikini jumping around in the water…

Emzadi Pradesh was...stunning.

"You two! Get off those lounges and come out here!" Arman called. Evergreen and Freed both blinked owl eyed.

Arman narrowed his eyes, Cristoff and Presca coming alongside him.

"I mean it, come out here and play! I'm not offering terms, I expect obedience... Don't make us come get you…" He added the last with a smile that sent a chill through both mages and they all sat motionless, Evergreen felt Freed tense, and though no look was exchanged...she knew immediately what they were going to do…

Emzadi purred, tensing, and when Freed and Evergreen broke and ran for it, Presca, Emzadi, Cristoff and Beck raced out of the water after them, the rest laughing and cheering and heading for the large cooler for drinks.

The game of "hide and seek" that ensued turned into a longer affair than any had expected, Cristoff emerging from trees hefting a petrified statue that...was Beck, laughing as he set it down on the deck where Rowan circled it and started putting flower vines all over it. "I want to see his face when he comes out of this spell.." The green mage snorted.

"Come to think of it...Rowan…" Cristoff said, rising to his full height and narrowing his eyes on the mage.

"You haven't gotten wet yet…"

"Cristoff...I was talking to Mr. Elan about recipes with Strawberries…" the green mage said, edging away and narrowing his emerald eyes.

The slayer crouched, stalking toward him "Yeah...not good enough…"

Vines shot off Becks statue and tangled the slayers legs as Rowan shot off the deck at high speed. Cristoff snarled, clawing the vines away and raced after him as Arman and Nuryev laughed.

It was edging into evening, and the sun had reached a low point where now it colored the sky more than lighting it. Evergreen slipped around some trees, smiling, in a few minutes she'd decided she would use her wings and fly back to the house, dodging anyone stalking the forested area she'd run off into.

She had stopped Cristoff from catching her by petrfying Beck, and knew Rowan had been stirring up all sorts of hell, she'd seen Cristoff and Freed both running from some sapling trees that had pulled up roots and were running them down whipping them.

She had also been sure Freed got caught...saplings dragging the cursing mage into some dense foliage where she saw Rowan go a few minutes before some throaty moans started. Rowan was always up for fun, and he'd been eying Freed a lot since Hestor, once one of his favorite playmates, had mated with Kaleb and all but completely stopped going to him for sessions.

Emzadi had filled her in on all the juicy stories about the green mage and White Seas celestial mage, though Rowan seemed to have several regular lovers. Freed though...as much as he loved men, the man was slow to unwind and that was one of the reasons he was still single, as far as Evergreen was concerned anyway.

No, she would fly back, leave Freed to his...she smirked, seeing Cristoff make his way into that dense cluster of foliage...oh Freed was going to be SO tired she thought, chuckling silently. She was happy for him though, maybe with Rowans help he'd relax enough to enjoy the two Boscans, Gods knew Freed had a weakness for big burly men, and Cristoff? He checked off everything Evergreen knew was on Freeds list of things that made the rune mage forget his rules.

"You boys lay my friend good." She whispered with a smile, starting to retreat to where she could get a clear shot at the sky and fly back.

"And what about you?" The deep voice made her gap and whirl, eyes flaring with magic but she saw the retreat of her finder behind a tree before her magic could catch him.

"Nuh uh, don't think so...I've taken on a few fairy mages..no turnin me to stone Evergreen" He chuckled, and stepped out, the light off the sea rippled over him so if the voice didn't give him away, the softly blowing dark hair and steel colored eyes did.

"Presca...it's been two hours, you can't mean to drag me to the beach for volleyball still. She said.

"No, I won't drag you to play volleyball...caught you fair and square and you were the last one hiding…" He smiled.

Something about the statement struck her, the sad story of the kid hiding and never getting found, all the other kids giving up and leaving them because they hid too well...it was damn near the story of her own fucking life…

At her expression Prescas grin fell, he wasn't witty like Vander when it came to talking to people, often had no idea what to say at times and tended to fall back on silence when that happened, but he didn't think he'd said anything bad...yet she was frowning looking almost sad…

This was why he let Vander do the talking and distraction work for the most part while he broke locks and stole things or slit the correct throats. It wasn't that he wasn't sharp, he was, he just...wasn't great at saying the right things, wasn't smooth, too blunt and straight forward.

Evergreen made him nervous too, beautiful, sharp and clearly cunning, he'd heard Bickslow tell stories about her that made it clear she was a strong and willfully opinionated woman who knew who she was. She was feminin, something often lacking in working mages, but she carried it better than most who made the effort, far better. His Gwen had been a soft woman, feminin, always in dresses, always took time for her hair and nails, she was weak for mage, used a very watered down version of Rowans green magic, able to help plants stay healthy and bear nice flowers fruits and vegetables in their little garden.

He'd not cared she lacked power, he loved her because she was smart, bright, knew what she liked and wanted and he'd been so happy one of the things she'd always wanted most..was him. His parents and hers had tried to talk them out of marrying so young, but in the end had supported their choices, their fathers spending time helping Presca fix up the run down cottage he'd managed to buy by working his ass off.

Hi efforts to make a home for them had ultimately been their undoing, taking mage work outside of Cellis had brought him onto the steel councils radar and well...now here he was...a widower and father to a dead child and he wa only 24.

Vander had kept him from ending it, the Pradesh family as a whole had brought him back to life, helped him smile and laugh again, though he still had moments when he missed his wife and daughter so much he couldn't breathe.

Gwen would have wanted him to move on...she wouldn't have wanted him to spend his life grieving her. He loved Bosco, but the freedom sometimes chafed a little. He was spoiled, he knew it, he'd been in love with Gwen before they had slept together...now it was early in that, and he'd long since inducted before her, and she had before him, but...both had only been with their induction partners before they were with each other, neither had done what alot of youths did and gone a little wild for while.

It was why Gwen hadn't been on birth control, she'd not been active so her parents didn't force it...so..at 16...she'd had their daughter...2 months after they were married. Young yes, but the love had been real, he'd meant to be a good husband and father and wanted to believe he would have been, had the steel council not taken him the following year.

He'd lost them, his precious young family, to Grendace and the Bloodhunters.

The life he had now was a good one though. His cousin was away in Minstrel, the last of his family, the council had killed everyone else keeping Presca under their heel. He worked, pent time with Vander and his family, and, more and more...hoped to find someone again. He wanted what he had started with Gwen again.

Evergreen reminded him of that, he wa starting, after weeks in her company, to realise why. She wasn't like Gwen in big ways, decidedly her own person, but the dresses, nails, her refusal to be anything but graceful. While she would throw down and kick ass like the mage she was, when she didn't have to be doing that, she wanted to be treated like a lady, wanted to act like one, shop and pout and she seemed to seek pampering, though her teammates really didn't give it to her, he'd seen the eyerolls and gentle teasing...and not so gentle teasing. Freed was the most indulgent of her, Laxus and Bickslow he had seen just snort and laugh at some of her little efforts, like giving them chances to hold doors for her and such.

She took it in stride though, didn't get mad...no...she got even. Bickslow had spent weeks in hell with Erza chasing him around and Freed? Well...because Freed was kinder, he'd seen Evergreen send the little burst of magic that had clued Rowan in on where Freed was, had seen her do the same to Cristoff. So the wicked threesome going on a little ways off was her doing.

He shuddered to think how she got Laxus, but he was sure she did.

"Walk you back?" He offered then and she blinked at him but after a moment she smiled and nodded, and they made their way from the woods to the beach to make the walk easier. They had actually come out pretty far onto the Pradesh property, the far side of the swimming lagoon the family sometimes retreated to.

They walked quietly for a bit then Presca drew a breath. "That was a nice thing you did, I've seen Freed watching everyone, seems too shy to ask." He said.

Evergreen had been walking along trying not to ogle the man beside her, he was still in nothing but swimshorts and the lights off the Sea played over his skin adding to what was already a really appealing picture. Emzadi and Xally both went on about how much they wanted him, though it seemed to have become more of a question of who got him first than actually having the man himself in their beds.

She didn't care about competitions, if she'd wanted a stunning man she'd never have dated Elfman, he was sweet and certainly had a hell of a body, but Elfman wasn't the king of man who made women trip and run into things. Presca could be, but he leaned toward modest clothes, subtle colors and didn't wear a lot of jewelry, that was something she did like about Boscan men, they did wear jewelry and not just chains or rings.

Arm bands, bracelets, necklaces of all types, intricate earrings attached to beautiful hair pieces because a lot of the men wore their hair traditionally long so the country had a wealth of well designed hair accessories for both men and women in most markets.

That thought had taken her to contemplating the silver artfully crafted wire piece that held Prescas hair. She'd seen Kaleb wearing something similar, and Hestor...Gods, that man had style, he had one that threaded into his hair when he braided it and held the braid even in water or high winds and it had tiny shells and deep purple amethysts woven into the delicate metal and he'd woven Kalebs long hair into a gorgeous ponytail wrap Evergreen had almost asked about.

Evergreen blinked realizing he'd said something and tipped her chin up "Yes, well, Freed is like a brother and I've seen him suffer for his preferences, I kind liked how that turned out though, he'll be happy." She said and Presca chuckled.

"Rowan and Cristoff won't let him be anything but."

"I hope so, Freed goes...ages, between his little romances, and just hasn't had any luck on a long time." She said, having no idea why she was telling Presca this, but talking about Freed was easy and distracted her from staring at the energy mage. She needed to hook up with another guy about as much as she needed to take a cheese grater to her perfectly manicured nails, no...Elfman was still...fresh...and she just lacked whatever sense she needed to pick a guy that would treat her the way she needed to be treated.

"He comes every year for a vacation, I've seen him at the house, he does use the bath house Arman prefers too, Vander has friends from the Sudehpah who moonlight at that one, it's very good." Presca was saying.

"Oh? Go there often?" Evergreen asked and Presca shrugged

"Not as often as others I suppose, but I do go there, I have a couple of prefered attendants I like." He said lightly. One thing Evergreen had come to enjoy, the frank zero modesty way Boscans discussed sex and relationships.

They walked to the house, Presca stepping ahead and opening the sliding door for her...something that brought pink to her cheeks...usually with her team she was lucky if they didn't slam the door in her face for shits and giggles...when she thought about it, she couldn't even remember the last time a man had opened a door for her...she liked it though.


	18. Chapter 18

Vander whirled, pushing off the ground and reaching, feeling Searsha finally pull from his body, the big red serpent letting him grab one of its spines and surging forward and Meala braced letting him lean to the side and use her to spin in the air before he let both serpents retract...except Searsha didn't the big male just abruptly stopping and yawning, long purple fangs glinting as Vander tripped over him and had to twist hard and fast to bring his feet back under him, hitting the ground on the balls of his feet, thighs taking most of the concussion as he slammed a hand down to help arrest his skid.

He narrowed his eyes looking up at Searsha, he'd named his serpents, figuring his parents had named theirs. The big male was Searsha, which meant Freedom in Caelish, and then his girl was Meala "Honey" because she was sweet and of the two, that one that sent affection his way the most.

Searsha just hovered then turned and flew off through the trees while Meala curled around Vanders waist, sliding up his back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your man is a pain in my ass Meala." Vander sighed, rubbing the serpent behind her horns, she loved that.

He'd moved his things down into the village, had in fact cleaned his childhood home, had even washed things, surprised the old washer still worked. He was more comfortable in the house, could cook, shower, and it did rain occasionally, which resulted in soggy everything because the sort of almost cave he'd been staying in didn't shelter him if the wind blew a certain way...which it always seemed to do.

So he was staying in the village, and had been pleasantly surprised when more of the serpents came down from the peaks upon noticing activity there. He only had less than a week left here, had his magic stabilized, and, he could sing again, had been singing to Meala just the night before, the elegant black serpent cooing back at him with her own soft songs.

"Earned it" wasn't exactly a soul song, but she'd seemed to like it.

Now he slid a foot back, humming to her, loving the feedback he got, the waves of affection, excitement and eagerness when he started to move and sing. He'd learned both powered up when he did this. He'd always loved dancing anyway, and Meala slid around him as he moved, pushing magic into his lacrima player that he kept on the fountain while he trained, arching his back, reaching to flip backwards onto his hands. Immediately sliding into the relaxed state he was mastering now that he had Meala and Searsha as the black serpent slithered all around his body while he sang and twisted, dancing and flipping into handstands, splitting his legs and letting the burn build before arching again so a foot came down enough he could twist and push back to his feet and spun, smiling as Mealas body helped his spin.

Searsha actually came back to watch, usually didn't come in and Vander noted the serpent seemed to be peering into some trees alot but there was no alarm, just mild curiosity, and Meala was way into their dancing and so was he, it settled him, stretched out his body really well and he was so happy his voice was back as good as ever he could have sang every damn thing, fuck talking for a while.

Crouching in some trees, Vander was...in fact, being watched. Peridot colored eyes following the man and serpent, riveted. He was graceful, incredibly so, and the serpent...gorgeous...she had grown up in swamps, her first pet had been a large Encan Python, so the serpent was...gorgeous to her, the way it...danced….with the man, it had her entranced.

She knew this was a protected island, but she'd seen the flying serpents and had been unable to resist coming for a closer look. Now here she sat crouched in some undergrowth, watching something beautiful, he could sing...his voice was actually amazing, the best she'd heard, and the way the serpent slithered around his tall body...how agile he was...it was impressive.

All muscle, head to foot, and she hadn't missed where this had started, she'd seen the serpents emerged from the vivid tattoos on his body, watched the color bleed from those tattoos when it happened and was wondering what she had found...a God? He didn't smell like more than a man. No demonic scent or aura, and she was letting her senses reach, but was finding only the smell of smoke and cherries around him, maybe bittersweet chocolate, the really dark stuff that made her nose wrinkle.

"Salsa Meala?" The man grinned as the song ended and the serpent bumped her muzzle to his chin and he started again...smiling Cida slid to sit back on her heels and just watch, "d'esposito…." he started in a language she didn't know but it sounded amazing and the serpent loved it...a larger one...the big red one finally came down, his big body swirling with the smaller females, both moving fluidly around the man as he sang and danced.

Her eyes widened as she watched the jerkin hugging his torso float from him in smoky wisps, his long black hair flying around him, red streaks in it catching the sun when it peeked through the gathering clouds...definitely handsome, young, her age or younger...but he was as tall as her King and built slimmer, Gods he was agile, seemed able to make that tall body bend any way he wanted, and she noted other things...his breathing stayed steady, wasn't getting labored...stamina...fitness...he was sweating, but not much, just enough his skin shined...a body conditioned for hard use...when he went up on one hand and held his whole body aloft, bringing it down till the serpent on the ground was wriggling as he nuzzled her before with the one hand he pushed himself all the way back up until the arm was straight...no shake or shudder to the muscles, no sign of strain...seasoned conditioning…

Balance...breath control, this was a formidable warrior, and his serpents...clearly a mage…but no type she had ever heard of or even imagined was like what she was seeing she'd just never even heard of something like this, it stunned her and when he flipped over and came down on his boots, both serpents were back within the tattoos, which were again vivid in his smooth skin. She watched him sit on the edge of the fountain, splashing water over his hair, face and chest to cool off.

She was about to retreat, when he looked...right..at..her.

"Nobody is allowed on this island sugar." He said, she narrowed her eyes, nope, no doubt, he was looking at her for sure. Shrugging she stood.

"Jus stopped ta see the lovelies eh? You've got some pretty gorgeous ink there."

"Nice change of subject, not that I mind such pretty company, but I'm not kidding, this island is off limits, as in I call the Citadel your ass sits in a cell for a year for stepping foot on it." Vander said seriously. He hadn't been ever before, had always almost wished Husen Island would disappear, get swallowed by the Grass Sea and take all of his memories of it with it. The last weeks though, once the serpents were with him, he'd settled a lot, and now...he was protective of this place...his blood was here, deep parts of him were here, and he wanted it protected. He understood now why Clans so viciously defended their islands and sacred animals, if each clan had a tie to their animal like his did to the Havati? He was surprised there hadn't been more wars, more fighting than there was.

It was an almost irrational sense of protectiveness, and maybe it was because he was the last of his line, the last Husen, and the island and her Havati had saturated his being during his time here, but he wasn't as anxious to leave as he had been, and he even planned to start petitioning for regular trips here in the future. He wanted to clean up the village, get Beck here to work with the serpents, see just how much he could do, being the last of the Husen and the only person left with any claim on this island...to at least...honor those who had come before him...like his parents.

Just two days ago some poachers made the tragic mistake (for them) of coming onto the island, Vander had gotten some nice training in, killing them, and hadn't felt bad at all watching the fish eat the bodies when he had his serpents fling them out onto the Grass Sea.

It had made it clear Meala and Searsha were as Corvus had said...his, they hadn't hesitated to shoot out and attack when he'd called and while he could have killed the seven men fine on his own, it had been a hell of a fast take down with Meala and Searsha involved.

"Yet yer here.." She tried.

Vander smirked, holding a hand out, Meala sliding out to slither down his arm and nuzzle his wrist.

"I'm supposed to be here, all legal like, this is Husen Island and Husen blood flows in my veins...you? No." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. Something about her...she wasn't just a mage...she had decent magic, good power, but there was more, he sensed it...or well...Meala did…

She held herself different...he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Your girl there is beautiful." She said.

Vander lifted a brow, impressed she knew Meala was female, also a little mystified why he wasn't hitting on her...she was pretty, with peridot colored eyes with tiny flakes of yellow in them. Not busty but slender and curvy, nice legs...she was in little black shorts and a tight black tank top and combat boots, black hair in a ponytail down her back...maybe 5'3"? He smiled faintly, three strides he could be on her, one sword through her left eye before she could blink twice…

Meala hummed in his hand...it was the serpents keeping him from doing anything he realized...she didn't bother them...and they didn't want him to scare her or hurt her. Why he had no idea...but there it was.

He was milder than usual, and it was them doing it, he shrugged inwardly, not concerned by that, if she made a wrong move...he'd kill her. After he tried to get her in bed because it had been a week since Corvus' last visit and he was antsy.

He almost sighed at the chastising feeling and Mealas red eyes snapped to him. Ok...not killing her, not fucking her, damned if he knew what to do with her then.

Humor

He suppressed a snort.

"You two better not mess with me at the clubs when I get back...because I swear to the Gods when we get back home I am fucking my way across the club district until I can't move." He said quietly to the serpent.

Humor from Meala, distaste from Searsha.

"Sounds like a hell of a party." The woman said.

Vander smiled, shrugging, he didn't need to be an ass, if the serpents were ok with her, he was too.

"I mean it to be, been on this island almost a month now." He said, getting to his feet and plucking his music player off of the serpent part of the statue before looking over his shoulder at the woman.

"I'm Vander, my girl here is Meala, the red dick is Searsha." He said waving his hand at the large red male that gave him a bored look before slithering back into his tattoo. Vander was almost used to that sensation now...almost.

"I'm Cida. Nice to meet ya." She replied and he eyed her again, trying to place the accent.

"Well Cida, I've got food, drinks, and shelter, sky says it's gonna rain again soon, you're welcome to lunch and my pleasant company." He grinned.

Cida looked up at the sky, sniffing the breeze and smiling faintly...he was right.

"I got a grassrunner…" She said and Vander pointed to the pens, there was a half barn there that would provide good shelter for the runner.

"I'll fill a trough, I have some fish I caught, but not much…"

"No problem, I caught her somethin...I'll go get er...try an beat the rain Oui?" She chuckled and jogged off, Vander watched her for a moment then drew a breath and went to get a pen ready for the womans grassrunner. Encan, he knew the accent, she was Encan, but why did her magic feel so...different? He couldn't place that and he was usually good at it because of all his time spent with Presca, who could ID a magic type faster than a person could blink because of his magic.

He eyed Meala as she lounged on a post watching him fill the trough.

"She tries to knife me or rape me...just stop the knife ok?" He smirked.

Humor…..and Disgust

"Piss off Searsha, I'm blue ballin over here!" he chuckled. For him, the time on the island was a long stretch, even with Corvus visiting twice now, and delivering both spicy noodles and, blessedly great sex both times. He was in the mood for a woman. Odd for him, he usually had no preference at all, but somehow, he was wanting to be in a womans arms, feel soft curves under his hands, run his tongue over soft breasts and a sweet set of lips between thighs….

Humor, smugness...followed by cold wet dousing down his leg as the trough overflowed on him and Vander cursed, reaching and shutting off the water.

He glared at Meala "You COULD have let me know."

Much more humor...from both of them….

Vander laughed, shaking his head and glancing up as drops started to hit his bare shoulders and back.

"Here it comes, hope she hurries." He sighed, moving to open the gate to the overgrown pen.

Cida came jogging back into the village then, a good sized bay Grassrunner trotting along behind her, no bridle...which was odd, Runners were intelligent and easy to train, but rented ones like this, and he saw White Seas brand on it's shoulder so it was absolutely rented, usually wouldn't follow anyone like that, only people who had trained them, worked extensively with them...but then...he had no idea how long the woman had kept this runner out. He knew he was probably an easy weeks ride from the nearest runner stable right now.

He helped her unsaddle the runner and as the skies opened up a deluge Meala darted back into her tattoo and Vander grunted, rolling his eyes as he ran for the house with Cidas packs while she carried the saddle.

Once in the house he sighed, nodding to the side. "You can leave the saddle there. There's a spare bedroom…" He said, carrying her packs across the living area to the hall that gave access to the two bedrooms and single bathroom.

He'd been somewhat busy, going through the houses still standing, many were for the most part untouched, the attack hadn't gotten too far into the settlement before it had been ended by the shades. He'd found some...horrific piles of dust he knew had once been people...two that were still...shaped like people that had crumbled when he'd entered the house disturbing the air for the first time in years. Those moments had left him shaking every time too...knowing who had lived in those homes...who the shades he'd let through had killed.

Hoping to bring his family here, and Beck for the serpents, he'd gone ahead and helped himself to a nice queen sized bed from one of the houses, washed the linens and set it up in the spare bedroom, putting his little toddler bed into the house across the square close to his, having decided to use that one to store things.

He'd called his father, talked a long time with him more than once now about it all, and Arman would be coming to get him when this was over, having now gotten permission to go onto the island so Vander could...show him.

Kaleb was due to be there as well, with Lucy, Bickslow, Hestor and Zen in tow. His older brother would let his family…"see" his memories, the real ones...not the ones twisted by demons.

So, he was setting the house up so everyone would be comfortable, he'd commandeered the one next to his...where his mothers sister had lived with his uncle and three cousins. That was now set up comfortably too, and was bigger than this one, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep anywhere but in this smaller house. For the first time in his life, admitting sentimentality and accepting it….he blamed Meala…

Cida set the saddle down and followed the man. She usually was not fast to trust, but the serpents...the way he interacted with them...she herself had tried to coax one to come close to her, finding them absolutely beautiful beyond words, and usually she had good luck with those sorts of things but not this time, this time they did look at her, a few even stopped their lazy cruising around the island to peer at her curiously, but none would come close.

So, she was inclined to trust Vander, his easy smile, smooth silky voice and humor filled eyes all helped her usually slow acceptance of anyone move forward with him. That...and she was very much hoping he'd let her touch one of them. Had no idea how to ask either.

"Hey, can I pet your snake?" Yeah...no...definitely sounded all kinds of wrong and, given what he'd said earlier? She would bet he'd take it wrong on purpose. Still...she really wanted to see what those soft looking scales felt like, the leathery wings and beautiful faces. She'd heard of Havati, their venom was famous, the deadliest on Earthland, but beyond that? Pictures in a book did not do the graceful elegant beasts any justice.

He set her packs down by a nice sized comfortable looking bed. "You're welcome to stay, wasn't lying about liking some company. I have people coming in a week, my family and a couple of officials...so, we'll need you gone before those guys show up, but, long as you don't fuck with the serpents? I'm good with you staying." He told her.

He had plenty of food, had gone fishing in one of the ponds and had some catfish and even a few sunfish in the freezer along with the cases Mr. Elan had filled with way more than he could ever eat on his own...though he'd put a dent in the deserts because the man had made all his favorites….

"Thank you...don't mind if I do ta be honest...haven't been in a bed in a month." She smiled.

"Your accent…" He asked without asking and she shrugged, hefting a pack onto the foot of the bed and rummaging for a change of clothes, she was soaked to the skin.

"I'm Encan, born on the Cerulean Coast." She replied and he frowned, right about the accent but there was a tattoo on her back that was unmistakable. The Goldern Dragon of Seven on her said otherwise and she smirked noting his look.

"Long story there." She said and he shrugged, stepping away, heading to the bathroom to grab them both towels, they were dripping all over the tile floors.

"We have time, I'm a damn good listener too." He said over his shoulder. Not that he generally sat around and listened to people...unless they were tied up and he was ripping that information out of them through painful methods...but details right? He could listen, and he was interested...again unsure why...he'd again blame Meala...the soft natured serpent seemed to...coax feelings and behavior out of him that he'd always stamped down and kept in check.

He was glad the woman was here, showing him this shit, gave him time to adjust a little before his soul seeing brother, soul hearing father and mind reading brother all showed up...fuck his life...yeah, he really hoped she would stay...he needed to lock this shit down before then or he'd be crying and sharing his feelings and shit and scare the fuck out of his family.

When he came back, holding a towel out, he was pleasantly surprised to find her already stripped down in nothing but a tiny black thong…

Holy hell she was lovely too...pale creamy skin...legs...legs for miles...and a tight ass that was beautifully round.

"Thanks" She said, accepting the towel and patting her wet skin. Her breasts weren't large, but he'd bet they would fill his hands, and perky nipples hardened by the wet and cool air about screamed for his tongue and teeth.

She glanced down...the leather he wore seemed to have...shed the wet somehow, he had a towel around his neck and his tousled red streaked black hair showed he'd used it...his eyes were moving hungrily over her too, and he made no move to hide his arousal.

She turned back to squeeze the towel through her ponytail. She'd been in barracks for years, co-ed no separation, modesty was gone from her and her...other side...certainly lacked it. Let him look, he didn't seem the type to get pushy, she'd already turned him down, and he was giving her space, standing leaning against the doorframe, so...let him look.

"I was stupid, always loved running around, wandering as a child. My Papa always scolded me, Mama too, but I was willful, I love animals, and we were in a strange place...travelling while my parents bought materials for the family business. I ran off, was chasin these crazy purple weasel lookin things…" She sighed.

"Tupa Ermine, Purple weasels would be Tupa Ermine, those are in...fuck...that's Sin, close to the border with Pergrand…" He said frowning as he saw her eyes cloud.

"Yeah...I chased one I saw in town, right out of town and into the forest, saw some pretty lizards and was all about them too, figured I'd catch me a new pet to sneak home Oui? But slaver caught me...Pergrandian slavers...I was a girl…" She sighed.

"So not worth dog shit. They sold you to Seven?" He put together fast and she nodded, modestly impressed he figured it out so quick.

"Yep, Kressa had power, I went right to the labs, they were experimentin a lot back then…" She shrugged, pulling on a green shirt and brown pair of shorts before bending to wipe the water she'd dripped all over from the tile floor.

Vander let his eyes enjoy the pretty ass in the air but was still frowning. She had White Seas seal on her back...that alone put him at ease fully now, she was guild, the golden dragon tattood down the back of her right shoulder and arm...that was all Seven, the Dragon Kingdom always branded their property when Kressa was queen.

He knew that King Nuryev was in Bosco, a special 50 day visit for conferences and treaty talks being hosted at the Citadel, Princess Hisui from Fiore, the three Princes of Minstrel, Lady Hishoko from Stella and Lord Byzanthi from Iceburg were all there for the lengthly talks and negotiations. He'd been excused from guard work for the thing, and Presca had even begged off...sentimental asshole was worried about him…

"I'm sorry...must have been hell. My older brother was in the labs in Pergrand for years...then the Pits as a gladiator...we got him back...your family…" He started.

"I can't see em yet, still workin to get what the labs and wars did to me, sorted...I'm not the safest woman to be around." She admitted, hoping as she said it he wouldn't turn around and ask her to leave. She didn't want to lie though, nor would she hide the truths and realities about herself to anyone…

If the beast in her got control...they all deserved the right to know the risks, anyone around her did.

"Yeah? Well, I have my moments too, I won't hold it against you. Hungry?" He offered and she smiled nodding, she was starved actually. Left the Sea Deer she'd caught that morning for the Grassrunner out in the pen, certain it was hungry, they had been on the move non-stop since leaving Pelerno. Taking time to sleep but mostly, just wandering the Sea and islands she came across that weren't marked as having aggressive hostile clans inhabiting them.

She was taken by the beauty and wonderful sights of the Grass Sea, understood now why it was called the heart and soul of Bosco and why the country protected it like they did. It was a true wonder and treasure of nature and she was happy, for the first time in a very long time, free and out in the wilds.

Still, some cooked food would be a really nice change of pace over raw meat and fish.

"You like spicy food?" Vander asked, going to the fridge while Cida took a seat.

The woman cocked a brow "Cerulean coast sweetheart, bring da fire…" She cooed and Vander laughed, pulling out some of enchiladas, made extra spicy because Vander loved it that way and so did most of his brothers, Emzadi? If it couldn't burn a hole in your tongue she was never impressed.

Once he'd heated everything up he made a large plate for her and himself and grabbed out a couple of beers, bringing it all to where Cida sat at the small kitchen table looking out the window at the rain.

"Oh you beautiful man…" Cida moaned at the spicy delicious smell and grabbed a fork greedily digging in.

Vander smirked, knowing how cooking usually hit people...Cida was no exception, the sounds she made were indecent and he was smirking, looking out the window at the driving rain outside.

Cida followed his gaze, through the rain a house across the square just looked so...empty.

"What happened to tha people here?"

It was an innocent question, one he should have expected really, but it still hit him. He stiffened involuntarily and Meala suddenly slid out, nudging his jaw with her snout before making a soft sound and staring, hard...at the food on his fork poised by his lips.

He rolled his eyes and held it out to her, letting her take it.

Calm...happiness, enjoyment...and his anxiety...that he hadn't even realized had flooded him...eased.

"They all died...well...I didn't...20 years ago." He said he waved his fork. "I was actually born in this house."

Cida had seen his reaction and felt bad, she hadn't meant to stir anything up, but clearly the memories were hard. She hummed.

"Ya don have ta tell me more...Not my business yeah? Sides, we're eatin some heaven here, dont want ta spoil it." She smiled and Vander grinned, grateful she dropped it, because he had a feeling, Meala was making him confront things again...something he couldn't seem to dodge AT ALL anymore with his serpents anchored securely to him.

"Good beer, spicy food and rain keeping us inside, usually I'd suggest sex, but...since you already said no, I've got a tablet with access to White Seas whole entertainment library, we could light the fireplace, share a blanket eat sweets and watch a movie?" He offered.

Cida frowned "Whats a "movie"?" She asked.

Vander almost dropped his fork. "Seriously? Come on, don't pull a blue balled mans leg, you guys have lacrima vision on the Cerulean coast, I've been to some bars there." He said, narrowed eyes on his guest.

Cida shrugged "I was 10 when I was taken luv, and ma and Papa, they made guns and we kids played in the swamps. I did see those big screens in the Guildhall while I was there." She admitted. She hadn't watched them, unsure what they were showing, but she'd seen them.

"Ok...we are so doing some key important movies you need to see…." Vander said firmly, settling in to finish his meal then rifling through the deserts plucking out a chocolate cherry cake and was pleasantly surprised when Cida curled right up against his side under the blanket, accepting a fork and helping herself to some cake, peridot eyes doubtful on the screen but she watched and he found himself relaxing with an arm settling around the woman, serpents lounging on the back of the sofa begging for bites of cake that Cida offered as often as he did.


	19. Chapter 19

"Make it stop!" The scream cut through the air, piercing and filled with desperation and in stunned Lucy because it had come from her.

They had found a key, Zen had angled them over to one of Boscan floating islands and suddenly, as they had walked the rippling surface of the Grass Sea to reach it, she'd understood why clansmen who lived on the Sea walked and were shaped like they were with such different muscle groupings and such.

She had struggled to walk and while it hadn't seemed a great distance, the Island was over a mile out on the sea. Bickslow of course was more than happy to lift her up onto his totems and the two had cuddled and teased their way along. Hestor also finally giving a resigned sigh and reaching for Kaleb who had chuckled from where he'd been circling overhead, dropping down and scooping his mate up into his arms and they had flown then, only losing a little time to Celestial mage stubbornness.

The key had been nestled among gorgeous flowers and gleamed, a rich blue with hints of green and gold, it looked like a feather, a peacock feather, and Lucy, thrilled, had snatched it right up even as Hestor was shoving himself away from Kaleb reaching out and yelling at her not to touch it.

She'd been smug, this had to be Pavo the peacock, what else could it be looking like a peacock feather? A beautiful key for a beautiful spirit and Lucy had always wanted it. She'd read somewhere the key held "Beautiful illusion magic and a key to the Lotus lagoon" illusion magic was so versatile, Macbeth did incredible things with his reflector magic, and every variation of illusion magic she'd come across had always been so amazing, adding Pavo to her family would be a pure delight, she could almost see a beautiful spirit, Loke probably flirting her up too, she'd kick his ass if he did, she was going to really love having this key…

Instead of tropical glory, flowers and beauty though, Lucy only felt...pain, lancing through her until she wanted to cut her hand off to free herself from it.

Hestor was there then, rummaging into requip space he yanked out magic cancelling cuffs and slapped on on the wrist above the hand holding the key with one hand while flipping out a gray velvet square of fabric. When Lucy could uncurl her fingers, the key fell onto the fabric and Hestor wrapped it and shoved it into the pouch on his belt before looking over at Kaleb, who strode forward, eyes already glowing gold.

Bickslow moved in front of her, brushing her hair back, smiling gently and kissing her forehead, there was nothing he could do, the key had magic, he'd felt it, but he had no clue what it was beyond that and hadn't seen that coming, he'd just seen Lucys whole being flash to the horrible color of dark blood red with pain though and it ate him a little Hestor had been the one to save her, he was reading the book his father had given him...a journal written by a man over 2000 years ago who was "The One" of a powerful Celestial Mage.

It had insight he was appreciating, into Lucys moods, how much her keys affected her day by day. Everyone had always thought she was so flighty, distracted, and how she could swing from in control make Erza look weak mode, to insecure and self loathing in seconds, well..it was her magic, her connections to the spirits contracted to her were deep.

The more keys she contracted, the more complex Lucy became, it was inevitable, and, as her one, her soulmate, Bickslow needed to understand it and, how to live and work with it. He was getting a whole new respect for Kaleb now, since Lucy held all light keys, most of which were pretty positive in nature, Aries and Aquarius being exceptions rather than rules, she stayed on the sunny side.

Hestor held the 10 of the Hall and two Bifrost keys now and some of his others weren't light magic though he did have many that were, that meant Hestor...was prone to depression, dark moods and...was a driving force behind the mans already naturally aloof and sharp personality.

In truth, Bickslow was grateful Lucy was prone to preferring the light keys, she struggled with too much already from her past, adding the issues some of the dark magic keys brought? He...didn't want that for her, and was grateful she had given Corvus to Hestor.

Adro, the key Hestor had given her in "trade" was a sunny happy teenaged Dragon, son of Draco and Nurem, he used light magic, shimmering gold fire, and could manifest himself as an adorable cat sized dragon or all the way up to his true form, a young male golden dragon about 40 feet long not counting his tail that Lucy could ride. She could only call him on weekends though, because he had studies his mother and father insisted he attend on the weekdays.

Lucy loved him, and his addition to her family had been a happy thing.

His brother managed to live happily with Hestor in spite of what had to be some dark times with the keys the man was contracted to, but then, Kaleb had always been so solid and steady, confident and a bright light in their family...he had found Bickslow in that damned cell...and Bickslow would never forget that.

His attention now was fully on Lucy though, as she sobbed and shook under Kalebs glowing hands, the Archangel magic healing away what the key had done.

"Wh...why?" Lucy asked when she could finally speak. Hestor had stepped back and was now putting the wrapped key into a small case. Steel blue eyes briefly met hers.

"Because you're an idiot." Hestor snapped. Bickslow glared at him.

"Fuck off Hestor, why did the key attack her, asshole?" He snarled, pulling Lucy into his arms to hold her until she could stop shaking.

"Bix, calm down." Kaleb warned.

Bickslow narrowed his eyes on his brother. "Figures you'd take his side, it's a shitty thing to say, he knows what she meant."

"The answer is still the same, you want to know why the key attacked you Lucy? Because you were an idiot and grabbed it without thinking, without any caution at all, this is Pavo the Peacock, an illusion and poison magic key, the twin peacock spirits that use illusionary magic to blanket a person in beauty, vanity, ego and self absorption, did you feel like you were getting some sort of victory as you reached for it? It's how it pulls you fully in, the trial Pavo uses? You must survive the twins, prove you can, to wield the key. It is a powerful key, deadly, that pain you felt would weaken you until you'd accept any reality that didn't contain it, then...Lotus poisons, look there…" Hestor pointed, beneath the gorgeous flowers, kicked under the lush green leaves and flowers...were...bones. Human bones…

"Those are probably other Celestial mages and any clansfolk unlucky enough to happen upon the key and not know better than to do what you just did." The celestial mage said, stepping over to Kaleb, leaning against him and sighing faintly when the big blonde slid an arm around him and kissed his temple.

Hestor had bristled at Bickslows anger, how many times had he gone over this with Lucy? Don't touch until the key is identified fully, yet she'd run ahead and snatched the key off its bed of flowers like a five year old grabbing gifts on New Years. She had impulse control issues, he got it, she was contracted to more than one impulsive spirit but she had Capricorn for the stars sake, Crux, Scutum…

He frowned, feeling a soft prodding from Kaleb and rolled his eyes.

_You have so many more thoughtful and calm spirits than she does_… Kaleb gently reminded him. He snapped his eyes to warm Lavender and pressed his lips together.

"This will...actually be a good key for you, we just need to be smart in how you approach initial summoning." Hestor said. He would not apologize though, no matter how Kaleb massaged his hip with those strong fingers…

Lucy blinked at him in stunned silence and he put thought into it, leaning more against Kaleb and tapping his fingers on the firm forearm crossing his midsection.

"Vulpecula would be another we should try to find for you, I think the Academe has one of her keys...she's a very wise spirit, thoughtful and cunning and you...badly...need some less impulsive keys on your ring." Hestor said and Bickslow felt his ire drop at the man…

Hestor had never been one to pull punches, and...he had just that morning, reminded Lucy as they were heading out, that he wanted her to follow the methods he'd been teaching her for approaching a found key….she'd fucked up and hurt herself. If what he'd read was right...Hestor was right too, she needed to get some keys on her ring that would temper the thoughtless impulsiveness she had.

He'd seen her...fly right into trouble without a seeming thought, determined to prove her worth, to show people so they would acknowledge her strength and skill that she HAD strength and skill. Trouble was, most of the time? The only person who thought she didn't, who perceived she was disrespected...was her.

At least since she'd left team Natsu. He knew habits died hard...but, if Lucy didn't get more careful about Keys, she could simply...die. She was so thoughtful and such a great planner and strategist in so many other areas. He understood the compulsion to contract keys was powerful in her, it was in all Celestial summoners, but she had to get a handle on it.

"You really think I can contract that key?" Lucy finally asked, voice a little breathy and shaky.

"I do, and while Pavo uses dark magic, I think because of other aspects of the magic the twins use, they would fit into your set better than most dark keys would. Having a couple of dark magic keys in your ring, would also dampen the beacon your magic is, make it less easy for mages seeking to use someone like you, to find you." Hestor pointed out.

He'd had the opposite problem, needing more light keys on his ring to counter how dark his set made his magic, so he wasn't always immediately perceived as a dark mage. That still happened, but, his aura was light enough most people had enough doubt they gave him a chance before outright rejecting him.

Dark mages hadn't often sought him to use him for a sacrifice or power up, they sought him to join their damned ranks, sometimes sidling up to him and congratulating him on sneaking into a guild like White Sea with all its resources...He handled those mages swiftly and mercilessly. The last one in particular still had him seething, it hadn't even been that long ago, just before Lucy had dropped into his damned lap.

He'd been waiting for Kaleb, sitting outside at a nice cafe sipping some Sevenese coffee and reading while Kaleb was interviewing a young mage Kalebs Uncle Tesso had asked him to talk to. The woman had sat down far too close, though at the table beside his own, she pulled her chair back and leaned back, smiling at him.

He'd not met her look, keeping his eyes on his book. "If you wish service here it's best you sit near your table." He'd said.

"I seek you, Mr. Kedanza, you have one of the most deliciously...dark and light and just wonderfully concealed auras I've ever felt." She purred and he'd stiffened when a hand had slid up his thigh.

He'd been pretty open growing up, raised Boscan, but his Stellan blood put a distaste for people invading his space into him and while he had, in his life, shared pleasures with women, he'd always prefered male attention. He set his book down and leveled a cold look at her.

"Remove your hand from my person." He hissed and a soft flash of magic had Ermine sinking teeth into the womans hand. She gasped and jerked her hand back, glaring at the small white weasel that now stood, front paws on the armrest of Hestors chair, back on his thigh hissing at her.

"Nice...weasel." She observed, rubbing her hand.

"I was enjoying my book and coffee, you're intruding, I do not want whatever you're offering." Hestor said coldly.

"Mmm, yeah, I saw the big blonde drop you off..prefer guys huh? Don't blame you with that blonde, he's beautiful and that white leather really doesn't hide all he'd got to offer." She said.

Hestor rolled his eyes "If you're trying to bait me or relate to me, save your breath, as I said, I want nothing you might offer, now, leave me alone, I won't ask again." He snapped, reaching for his book.

She made the mistake of reaching and slamming the book down as he started to pick it up and Ermine was in her face. The resulting tousle and the woman crashing around screaming had some police running into the outside area. Hestor scooted his chair over and plucked his coffee and book up to prevent them from getting caught up in the womans wild flailing. Before the police reached her Ermine vanished in a small puff of glittering gold and Hestor sat looking wide eyed and shocked at the woman like everyone else.

"He attacked me!" She creamed pointing at Hestor who's well practiced look of utter innocence and his position and lack of a weapon or any blood on him considering the woman had mutiple injuries to her face and hands had even the other patrons frowning.

"He never moved lady, you just...freaked out...like you were wrestling with you scarf or something." One of the waiters said.

There was screaming, yelling, the woman tried to put up a fight, but the police in Pelerno weren't weaklings and were always well gifted mages themselves so, soon enough, she'd been hauled off and Hestor had just been getting settled again when Kaleb had returned, eyeing him...knowing something had happened.

"I took care of a roach." Hestor had said simply refusing to say more and Kaleb had, because he knew the man...dropped it. Choosing instead to get himself some Honey donuts and a Sevenese coffee and just enjoy sitting outside on a nice day with his mate.

It was one of many reasons Hestor loved Kaleb, his calm. Kaleb was like an oasis to him, close to the mindbender he was relaxed, comfortable, knew whatever came, Kaleb would be there at his side and never, not in all the time they had known each other, had Kaleb ever said he was creepy, had never treated him like he was odd.

Once Kaleb was there, no matter how bad things were, they always got better, he could retreat to Kaleb, was safe with him...loved and appreciated and understood. If something came up and Hestor struggled to relate it, either because of his magic or his own issues, Kaleb found a way to get through it, and he always helped, never quit until he did. Even if Hestor himself was fighting him, Kaleb never gave up on him.

He struggled with it, with his very relationship with his One, feeling he didn't deserve him, he was so short, at 5'10" he was tall by Stellan standards, but Kaleb at 6'4" towered over him. He was easy to annoy, had a sharp tongue and lashed out at times without even wanting to say some of the things he did.

The darkness surrounding him, that Kaleb had ever been drawn to him still amazed him at times. His mother had given him...that look...when he'd made the mistake of saying something once.

"What do you mean?" She'd demanded. Hestor had shrugged, he'd been horrid to Kaleb that day, they'd argued and he'd stormed off, leaving kaleb standing by Hestors father unsure what to do.

"I worry he'll...leave me, that one day, he'll just…" He'd sighed and Ming had actually smacked him.

"He's your One, he'll do no such thing. You're handsome, smart, strong and that man loves you and always will, stop being a ninny." Ming had snapped and Hestor had then remembered why he rarely confided too much in his mother.

He had to look at Lucy and remind himself, she'd had no training, nobody to help her understand her magic except for spirits...letting spirits teach you celestial magic was about as healthy as letting a compulsive eater teach you how to come up with a healthy diet. Spirits would steer her every kind of wrong way to get her to be the holder they wanted, there was no law that they had to be honest or even moral.

He had to undo her assumptions and incredibly bad habits, and teach her the healthy way to be a successful Celestial Summoner….but he really did not want to...it meant time, a lot of it, and she was so...in his space and loud and nosy and...he pushed more into Kaleb, humming softly and turning his face into Kalebs neck, letting the scent of spiced apples come, drinking in the serenity that was his mindbender mate to calm the sudden rise of anxiety the idea of a lot more time with Lucy brought. A slightly ground shaking thud heralded Zens arrival. The Archangel bored of circling had come down to find out what the hold up was, usually these runs were grab and go, Hestor always had this process her preferred to do at a comfortable inn where he could sit and read and think over the keys found.

Kalebs hand gently pushed into his hair, strong fingers pushing soothingly into his scalp and Hestor whined softly, he wanted nothing as much as some privacy someplace quiet with Kaleb where he could curl up bury his fingers in silky platinum hair and have his back rubbed and his hair played with.

_Daevale city isn't far from here, I thought we would go there, sleep and catch an Airship back to Pelerno_. Kaleb soothed in his head and Hestor smiled.

_I want a private cabin, I need..time_…. He responded. Kaleb slid his other arm around his mate, hugging him into his chest as Zen walked over.

"So...cuddle time or something? Come on! Daevale is maybe a 20 minute flight from here, I want hot food a soft bed and I don't give a shit if it's in the city or on an airship home but I'm not sleeping outside again so you four can have couples time." The big mage growled, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

Kaleb smiled "Testy when you don't get your beauty sleep huh? I was figuring we get to Daevale, book a flight back to Pelerno and head back. Dad says he can't hold off King Nuryev any more and Vander is due for pick up next weekend." He said.

Zen narrowed his eyes on his brother but nodded. "Sounds good, Bix, pick her up, let's go." He prodded the still kneeling Bickslow with the toe of his boot, baring his teeth when Bix stuck his tongue out at him but in a few minutes, they were all airborne, Hestor not objecting this time to being carried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daevale rested along three countries borders and sprawled into all three. The bustling city was haphazardly constructed since building codes and requirements in each country differed as much as the general designs of the buildings did.

Iceburg leaned toward heavy strawfilled blocks to construct things, Bosco leaned toward white stone and stucco and Stella always used stone mixed with it's precious metals. Runes laced along the streets, identifying the national borders of the countries and the market area toward the center was a 24 hour always somewhat chaotic but too good to pass up area.

Thane had booked them a room in the Boscan inn across the street from one of the Stellan inns only two blocks from the market area, knowing how Hestor enjoyed taking the opportunity to pick up things while in the city.

As they walked down the streets Bickslow suddenly stopped, eyes wide as he took in the scene ahead of them. Glittering runes down the center of the wide street separated Bosco and Stella, on the Stellan side a group of mages, ranging in age, one with silver laced through deep dark brown hair on down to a girl who looked to be maybe 10, all wore ornate Stellan garb, rich near black purple with silver and gold embroidery at collars cuffs and hemlines.

The symbol of Set was on the backs of their robes, indicating they worked at that temple, or at least for it in some capacity. What caught Bickslow? All 5 were Seith mages. Two even had dolls floating around them.

Hestor frowned when Kaleb put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, he wanted to get to the Inn, he hadn't had a bath or shower in three days, he was hungry, tired and still a little annoyed over what had happened with Lucy.

"What…" He looked, followed Bickslows gaze to where a few Boscans were exchanging taunts with a group of Seith mages that, by their robes, were training at the Temple of Set.

"Really, not our business." He hissed and Kaleb shrugged.

"I just...I haven't seen another Seith mage that wasn't a dark fucker in like...ever." Bickslow said quietly, his eyes glowing he could see all golden healthy souls before him in that group, no darkness and he smiled faintly, the man with the silver in his hair was mated, his soul beautifully laced with a calm woman who was holding the hand of the ten year old and rolling her eyes as the two young men in their group were the ones egging on the issue.

"Come on over here and say that...my aunt was killed by one of your kind." The Boscan was shouting and Kalebs eyes narrowed then, the big blonde moving past Hestor and striding towards the three Boscans with a dark look on his face.

"I thought it wasn't our business." Bickslow said. Hestors eyes narrowed

"Guild marks." He said before hurrying after Kaleb and Bickslow saw it then, White Seas mark on the yelling man.

"Knock it off." Kaleb growled as he came up, one of the trio looked at him giving him a scathing glance and starting to continue egging on his friend then he did a double take, eyes flying wide.

_I said STOP_! The mental boom had all three men grabbing their heads and hitting their knees.

He wasn't in his guild clothes, clad in dirty jeans muddy brown boots and a t-shirt but there was still quick recognition on all three faces when the mages turned to see their Guildmaster marching up to them scowling.

Kaleb looked toward the seiths. "I apologize for their behavior, I promise you, this is not how mages of White Sea normally behave and they will be dealt with." He said in a smooth voice bowing his head toward the 5 mages across the street.

"Ours were not much better, they know not to react like this." The woman said, cuffing one of the young men who was still looking hatefully at the others.

"Apology accepted, Master Kaleb." The man with the silvered hair said, making it clear he knew who he was speaking to before turning his people and ushering them away, the womans hand shooting out when her most rebellious didn't move fast enough and wrenching his ear dragging him along whining and begging her to let go.

Kaleb rounded on the three mages still on their knees. "Taggart is on his way here, I put a full view of what I saw into his head so you won't be facing anything more or less than you deserve. Jesin, your mother and father...you had better do as Taggart commands you for punishment without complaint because if I hear a peep otherwise I'm sending Sersha out here with your father to talk to you." Kaleb snarled, the loudest of the three now wide eyed with horror and shaking his head.

Sersha was a friend, and her sisters death had been horrible during the battles with the Seith mages, but innocent mages that had nothing to do with that...Kaleb wouldn't tolerate prejudice in his guild, not at all and he told Taggart, the Lieutenant who ran the small branch of White Sea here in Daevale firmly that if these three young men couldn't go and benefit from counselling, he wanted them back in White Sea city within the month and he'd damn well see to it himself with their parents help.

They met Taggart at the Inn since the Guild branch here had no formal guild living quarters, here they assisted with leases on apartments for mages who chose to base themselves here, it was a good spot, and many enjoyed it, working in three different countries on a regular basis brought interesting jobs to those who based out of Daevale.

While Kaleb went to talk with Taggart and the three mages about how to handle their punishments, Lucy Bickslow, Zen and Hestor sat down to finally enjoy a hot meal. They had two days before an airship to Pelerno was due to leave so they had time to rest and Lucy was smiling as Hestor explained some of the Stellan dishes on the menu.

"The chef is Stellan sir." The waiter assured him as Hestor eyed him sharply and nodded before placing he and Kalebs orders.

Lucy giggled a little at the other Celestial Mages behavior, she had come to like Hestor a lot, once she understood his harshness came from his own troubles, not from an actually mean spirit, the man was actually, from what she'd seen, very caring.

Zen gave the stellar mage a doubtful look as Hestor encouraged him to try a Stellan dish.

"I don't like it...you buying me a steak." The Archangel said firmly and Hestor smiled.

"Fine, deal, but you'll love it." Hestor said confidently "I make it for Kaleb from time to time and he adores it."

"You didn't order it for him…" Zen pointed out. Hestor waved a hand.

"I want him to try something new."

Zen heaved a sigh and nodded to the waiter who wrote the order down. Lucy grinned, ordering her own new experience and narrowing her eyes on Bickslow who stilled.

The Seith had fully intended to order himself a nice steak, baked potato and some green beans, simple, delicious, and after a while of eating "mission food" he really had been looking forward to it, but...Lucy was looking at him expectantly.

"You don't want me to order regular stuff...do you?" He asked and she shook her head, still grinning.

He caught his older brothers pitying look and sighed, ordering what Hestor had ordered and praying the mans tastes weren't too...sophisticated or whatever for him to be able to enjoy it. Lucy was thrilled, the smoked Sea Buffalo sounded amazing but she'd gone for Stellan Fish pie and had been trying to plan how to steal a taste from Hestor, with Bixy ordering it she wasn't likely to have her hand slapped.

Kaleb made it back just as their food was being delivered and looked at the plate set in front of him with a raised brow.

"And this is?" He asked. Hestor patted his thigh smiling "Dulmari, lamb served with a spicy cream sauce and white potatoes, you'll love it." He assured his mate and Kaleb drew a breath. Before Hestor his diet had been pretty simple when he wasn't at home. He sort of lived off hamburgers, sandwiches and protein shakes after his work outs in the mornings.

Now? He frequently had no idea what was on his plate until Hestor explained it and...so far...that hadn't been a bad thing. Hestor had good taste, knew what Kaleb liked, shared most of his preferences when it came to food, so...he picked up his fork without further question.

Zen narrowed his eyes at his own meal, glaring a Kaleb as the mindbender put a forkful into him mouth and hummed in appreciation.

"You're too well trained." Zen huffed, but still tried his own and Hestors smile was smug when the Archangels brows shot up and he said no more.

Bickslow chuckled, not at all unhappy with his food, nor bothered Lucy was helping herself to some of it, he was happy it was hot, fresh and for the first time in a long while, tonight he was going to curl up in a private room in a comfortable bed, and make love to his mate far from Erza Scarlet and the rest of the world….


	20. Chapter 20

Xiao Xing was going over ledgers. The import of Boscan silk was a necessity, it simply didn't come any finer anywhere no matter how skilled Stellan methods got, the Grass Sea supported a strain of silkworms that produced the best there was and, while they had tried, those silkworms simply could not survive away from the Grass Sea.

It was like the milk from the Sea Buffalo, it didn't taste as rich or produce as creamy a milk for chocolates as it did when those Buffalo lived on the Grass Sea. So, Stella kept their trade agreements with Bosco healthy, and Xiao enjoyed his Boscan silk robes.

"Your eminence." His brow lifted, turning he was surprised to see one of the older Seiths from the temple and she was smiling faintly, clearly brimming with news.

"Dahlia, I knew you and your family were here picking up some things but I hadn't expected the pleasure of a visit. How may I help you?" He asked in his usual cool tone.

She bowed "My family and I were two blocks from here, the Guildmaster of White Sea stopped some Boscans that were trading taunts with my eldest and my lord...his brother, the black winged Archangel...is with him."

THAT got Xiaos attention. While he knew well his cousin was mated to the Master of White Sea and the mating had certainly been a blessing even if his sister Li was still seething over losing control of the Hall and having no recourse open to force the couple to the temple of Anubis where she desperately wanted them...over 4000 angry mages and all the resources of Arman Pradesh coming to bear keeping Li sitting on her hands...Zen Pradesh was something all together different.

The Evening Star was a blessed chosen of Set, and, as the High Priest of Set...Xiao would do about anything to get his hands on one of the very rare, blessed of his God. It had been tragedy that had taken the others, and his attention had been keenly focused on the youngest of the Pradesh family brothers, his progress something so wonderful that Xiao had been seen smiling more than he had in his entire life.

To get his hands on the first Archangel born in a thousand years, an Evening Star, to help that mage develop, reach his potential….the honor was tremendous and Xiao wanted it. His sister and mother could scheme all they wanted, but this opportunity was all his, and it seemed Set smiled on him, bringing the Archangel here to Daevale while Xiao was here.

"Find where he is staying, send a message immediately requesting a meeting with him….one moment…" He turned and rushed down the hall back to where he had left his cases. Certain things were never far from his person when he wasn't home.

He returned to his aid and the Seith a couple of minutes later handing his aid a handwritten note and a page taken from one of the ancient books he never left behind.

"Give these to him, NOW and hurry back to me as soon as he answers." He said and the aid rushed off as he turned a pleased smile to the Seith.

"I will remember this." He told her and she bowed.

"Thank you eminence."

Xiao went back to what he had been doing, trying to focus and not worry about how long his aid was gone but the nearly 25 minutes had him sighing and glancing up so he caught the moment his aid entered the room.

"He will meet with you for dinner my Lord Xing." The aid said, bowing and Xiao grinned.

"Hestor Kedanza and Kaleb Pradesh will also be coming" the aide added and Xiao pursed his lips at that but nodded, waving his hand and going back to his work, mechanically handling the invoices and ledgers and sending his aid off to approve all of the shipments while he went to talk with the chef about how he wanted the evening meal for his guests.

Zen was still staring at the page from a book...he had no idea which one, but the image of Kayliss, the first Evening Star absolutely stunned him in how much...it looked like him. His hair was cut, just beneath his jaw it hung in soft waves, but the amethyst eyes the black wings, even the deep dark colored hair.

Kaleb had stared wide eyed at it too and Hestor had snatched the page, glaring.

"Tell Xiao Kaleb and I will be coming as well." He said firmly, looking at the picture. At the bottom, in Stellans old language it read simply.

"Kayliss, the first Evening Star, blessed of Set."

Of course Xiao wanted his hands on Zen, High Priest of Set, Lord of the temple of Set, he who spoke to the ancient God, who was sworn to his service. Hestor knew Set wasn't an evil God, far from it, he was one of the Three of the heavens. But...he didn't have any reason to trust his family.

Zen was bound to him and he was Kalebs brother, that gave them both right to be there.

"Yes Master Kedanza. His eminence requests dinner at 6 at the reception center of the Temple of Set for Daevale." The aid said and Hestor nodded. The aid hurried away, no doubt told to rush back, Hestor would bet Xiao was about chewing the nails his sister manicured for him wanting to get his hands on Zen.

His protective side flaring, Hestor pressed his lips together "I've no idea what he may want exactly, but he's certain to ask you to stay here." He said. Zen frowned.

"Why would I? They have nothing I need here...but, I really want to know where he got this...it's from a book." He said, his voice getting soft.

Hestor drew a breath. "Knowledge, the Xings play it better than poker, barter with it, use it to lure people, manipulate them. Always for the benefit of Stella, but Xiao is high priest of Set for Stella...and, as the Evening Star, you are considered a blessed chosen of Set...he won't hurt you...but...who knows what he may ask of you."

Zen shrugged, uncertain...but he definitely wanted a look at the book this page had come from…

When the time came, Bickslow and Lucy went to go shopping and out to dinner themselves, agreeing that if they hadn't heard from the group going to the temple by the time they were done with all of that, they would call Arman and come looking.

The temple of Set had this small temple set up as a place for worshippers to visit while they were in Daevale, and it's secondary function was to recruit followers, there were similar temples set up to Ra and Mehturt and a large one to the three.

It was beautiful, black glossy painted beams and muted gold toned walls, various exotic flowers in ornate pots and the air was heavy with the delicious scents of food.

The servant led them straight to an elegant dining area and Xiao stood as they entered, bowing.

"Honored guests, welcome, I am thankful you accepted my invitation tonight." He said warmly.

Hestor narrowed his eyes on his cousin, unimpressed and half expecting to see Li jump out from somewhere to start demanding he and Kaleb move to Stella.

"Thank you, the invitation was...cryptic, where did this come from?" Kaleb asked when nobody else spoke. Zen was staring a Xiao, his eyes sharp seeking any hint of trouble and Hestor looked like he wanted to possibly jump out a window.

He held up the page and Xiao motioned for them to take their seats, waiting while they did before taking his own and servants came forward to serve tea and pour wine.

"It is from one of a decent collection of books we have from the Holy wars, see, the Stellan temple libraries never fell during the Holy Wars, some of our cities did, but not the temples themselves." Xiao explained.

"What do you want?" Zen demanded. Kaleb smiled faintly, his older brother never minced words, never bothered with pleasantries or small talk, straight to the point.

Xiao smiled "You are a treasure Zen, the first Archangel born in a thousand years and an Evening Star blessed chosen of the God Set. I want to help you."

Zen narrowed his eyes on the slender male before him. "What could Stella offer me? I've been to Minstrel, walked the oldest libraries there, knowledge of my magic...is weak and uncommon, I've found more mentions to it than substance of information and I have LOOKED. That? That is nothing but a picture of a mage who looks somewhat like me." He growled.

Xiao bowed his head but smiled "You did not look here. Our libraries, our knowledge is protected within our temples. I am the High Priest of Set, the God who rules the night magics your own draws from, like your younger brother, Set is who you get your blessings from, yours utterly different, as it is not of the voids, but of the sharp light contrast of a star in the darkness, your magic comes from the sharp edges where light cuts darkness Evening Star. The temple of Set has much about your magic, I can even teach you, guide you in obtaining understanding of it, true mastery of it."

Zen blinked, staring at the slender man, he didn't look like much, slim and pale and elegant, Zen towered over him, was probably at least double his weight in muscle alone, but to understand his magic? What would he give?

He'd spent countless hours, weeks pouring through tomes, chasing down leads into other countries, had even been seriously considering going to Seven on the off chance they might have information in their libraries, he refused to believe, that Pergrand, because they had tortured him since he was a toddler to study him, had the best knowledge of him.

Stella was the home of the Stars, the only place outside the Academe Celestine where it could be said there was a real connection to the Celestial realms. He knew that, everyone did, that the secrets guarded there were guarded like they were because it was how the Celestial realms worked, kept wisdom from the wrong hands, through powerful magically held vows and promises, contracts that were merciless...and those who upheld those things sometimes had to be cold, merciless.

He'd seen Hestor that way, his soft bond to the mage let him feel some of what Hestor did, it had helped the man too, the bond to Kaleb of course had been a big balm to the troubled mans heart and soul, but bonding to Zen had helped too, both brothers so steady and calm natured, Kaleb a beacon of light, and Zen like a cool evening breeze mentally, it had given Hestor the peace he'd needed.

For Zen it kept him from tipping over an edge, but it would be a lie he couldn't even think through to claim he wasn't struggling. Even mated to Kaleb Hestor was a temptation, the desire to make Hestor more than just his bonded mage...it was strong. He hated it too, he wanted nothing of sex with men, he'd had far too much in the pits, but still, he dreamed of it...woke drenched in sweat gasping and panting and...now that he'd met Lucy...his brothers beautiful mate ALSO plagued his dreams…

He hated it, hated the compulsions in his magic, and worried that in time these dreams these needs would wear him down and he might...try something. Given Kaleb loved Hestor, had for years, had gone through hell getting the man through the depression and problems Hestor dealt with because of his magic...and that Bickslow had been head over heels for Lucy for years and had really struggled to take the damn step and confess things to her...if it happened...it would destroy his family...destroy him.

He couldn't let it happen, he was home, had his family, he adored them and was happy with his life, he couldn't risk losing what he had.

"You want something...everyone always wants something." He said. Xiao shrugged.

"I wish to make my God happy, to serve his wishes and bring about the blessings of his benevolence for my people. Simple things really, but complex in that my Lord God Set is of the sky, the expanses between the stars are his and they have many unseen complexities. Those in service to edges of light walk finer lines than those who bask in radiance." Xiao said with a smile, pouring tea into Zens cup.

The big mage drew a breath, no lies, no half truths, neither could get past him ever, with a simple word he could compel truths from people like this, but he suspected Xiao knew that.

"Tell me what you want from me." He finally said, just a touch of magic behind the words, while he was a victim to the compulsions of his magic often, what victimized him also gave him the ability to understand how to use his magic to coax things from people and Xiao sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes.

"Stay with me in Stella within the temple of Set for a month to start, I will teach you, provide you with knowledge, all I have access to, and in return, if you wish what I am offering, training, understanding of your magic, you will agree to shift your Bond from Hestor Kedanza to a mage chosen by Set in payment of the month you will get. Then, if you decide to stay, to undergo a full year of training and teaching, you will take a mate we provide." Xiao said then frowned.

"You had no need to push that...I would have told you." He added.

Zen narrowed his eyes

"Important you understand from the start what sort of man I am to negotiate with, I won't let you hold things back, I will not, ever, give up my freedom, if I train here, learn here, I will not live here when I am done and you will NOT ask it of me." Zen said and Xiao drew a breath. Zen Pradesh had come from an intensely harsh life, Xiao had heard the tales, and the man in person certainly lived up to them all, harder than the finest diamonds and cut just as sharp...he was beautiful to Xiao, the image of a chosen of Set.

"Where you go, what you do after your time here is less important to me than knowing you have the understanding of your magic you need, and...hopefully, the mate and bond that will make you, and the mages bonded to you, better in the eyes of my Lord God Set." Xiao said.

Zen looked hard into the smaller mans calm eyes, he could sense the hope, the excitement but no malice, no dark intentions, the man was sincere.

Hestor had said Xiao, of the three that lead the Xing family...was the best to deal with and the offer was simply...too much to turn away from.

"For the month I have to break my bond to Hestor." Zen said, looking at Hestor who was sitting narrow eyed listening intently.

Xiao nodded. "You would, but Hestor has no need of it being mated to Kaleb." He said looking at Hestor.

"That is irrelevant, this is entirely Zens choice...and I will be supportive of whatever he chooses." Hestor said then.

Zen looked between him and Kaleb and Kaleb frowned.

"You will reveal who his mate is to be before he decides whether to stay for either length of time or both, if he takes any of this deal, nothing will be hidden." He said firmly.

"And." Hestor injected before Xiao could speak. "If anything happens, if the mate you chose for him dies, had a freak accident, anything, he still stays the year and does NOT have to accept a different mate in the place of the one first indicated."

Xiaos smile faltered a bit. "So much can happen in a year." He said and Zen narrowed his eyes.

"If I don't approve of a second choice if anything happens to the first, I leave then, you will not switch them, and I agree with Kaleb, before I agree to the year, before I even take the month, I want to know exactly who I will be bound to, exactly who you chose to be my mate. This isn't a small thing you ask Xiao, my mate...will bear my children, become my love...I will know who you chose before I accept and once I accept it will only be for THAT person, nobody else, no matter what happens." He said firmly.

Xiao sighed and nodded. "I see where we have issues with trust, but yes, I agree, we will introduce you to the person you are to bind to before the month starts, and the woman who we chose to be your mate, before the year starts. Understanding you only agree to who you meet and nobody else."

"Fine...then I'll consider it, talk to my family and give you an answer within a week, we're going to get my little brother, he's been on a...personal mission, once that's done, I'll have your answer." He said.

Xiao smiled, he knew all about Vander Pradesh...about his "Personal mission" too, and was praying it went well like every other priest in the temple of Set, but he wasn't going to tell Zen that.

"Very well, than lets enjoy our meal. I shall look forward to hearing from you within the next week." He said.

The meal was...awkward. Xiao refused to let them look through the book or answer any questions about the knowledge he had access to.

"It will be part of what you are taught from...minus the picture of course." Xiao said with a mild smile. He sighed at the frowns.

"The books and knowledge I will share has all been guarded painfully for centuries, people have DIED to protect it, I will not dishonor those sacrifices by spilling it all like gossip over dinner." He said finally.

"Very well. The terms are known, we've witnessed the agreement. It was a lovely meal, thank you for having us." Hestor stood and while he teased Kaleb for it, Zen stood just as fast as Kaleb did at the Celestial mages que.

"You won't stay for desert?" Xiao asked, looking disappointed.

"No, thank you, but we should be getting back." Hestor said and Xiao nodded, personally seeing them out and watching them leave.

He smiled, it may have not gone like he wanted, and it may have been awkward...but there was no mistaking the passionate desire for knowledge in the Archangels eyes. Unlike his brother, he had no mate, and Xiao knew he was feeling that, suffering the needs, he was a born Archangel, born with his wings, he'd feel it much more than Kaleb who came into his magic while mating.

Smiling, he returned to go have desert himself...no reason to waste it…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander groaned, then growled as another bounce of his bed almost had him airborne.

"Good Gods woman you drank as much as me why the hell are you awake before the fucking sun?" He demanded, squinting at the still gray but brightening window.

"Because I know somethin!" Cida said brightly.

Vander rolled over, grabbing her waist before she bounced the bed again, he handled hangovers better than most, but they had taken out all that was left of the liquor he'd brought last night since his family would be there late in the morning to collect him, well, them, he'd told his father about Cida and...being Arman and being as how the King of Seven was still staying in Pelerno and had happened to be at the house when Vander called...and the man knew Cida...Arman had arranged for her too and he and Cida had set her Grassrunner loose so it could run back to White Sea.

Now she was bouncing on his bed waking him before dawn and making him wonder if he might actually puke.

She laughed "Yer a funny thing oui? Come on then, thought you said we'd run this mornin then hit those hot springs you keep tellin me bout." She prodded and he sighed, letting go, he didn't want to, no, he wanted to flip her over on her back and crawl right onto that slender body of hers...a nice slow hung over fuck would do him wonders.

"Fine...if I die show my family where my body is yeah?" He said dramatically and Cida snorted, bouncing him again just so she could see him pale once more before she dodged his reaching hands and left him to get dressed.

She'd enjoyed the last week tremendously, Vander was light hearted,fun, outrageously flirty but always respected her simple looks or "No"s and...his serpents...Gods she adored them. Meala was a sweet thing and Searsha? That brute was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen.

As she rummaged in the cases for bread the red serpent was nudging her and she reached back to rub him behind his horns, passing him a bit of sausage then popping the rest in her own mouth before taking a slice of bread and stuffing it in her mouth while she hugged Searsha and peered out the window at the slowly brightening sky.

"VAN! Come ON!" She called.

There was a chuckle and she glanced back, the dark haired man emerging in nothing but some snug running shorts and a sleeveless skin tight compression shirt.

"Alright you impatient beast, let's do this so I can throw up and get on with my day." He said, stretching.

She watched, smiling, he really was a sexy man, she'd give him that, and charming as the day was long, she just….couldn't risk it. Sex was one of the things they hadn't tested and...last time she'd been with a man, she HAD transformed, so...friends. Vander didn't seem to mind, just teased her about how he was endlessly blue balled.

They took off at a pretty serious pace, Cida smirking and getting a little ahead so she got to choose the direction and winked at Searsha as the serpent flew a little ahead of her. Vander grit his teeth, wishing he'd had a little more of a warm up, his stomach was already rolling and he was sweating because of the alcohol still clearing his system.

He couldn't believe Cida was running like this and still bouncing intermittently laughing over her shoulder at him. Normally he could just about run circles around her but their celebration last night had involved polishing off all the deserts Mr. Elan had packed and he was fucking sugar crashed and hungover.

He wanted to go soak it out in the hot springs after a MILD jog, not this pelting through the trees like the hounds of hell were on their heels shit. He could slow down, let her pick her course and just catch up...but she'd tease him...and he couldn't have that, nope, he needed to fucking get there when she did, wherever she was going. She didn't know where the springs were, he hadn't shown her, kept meaning to but they always ended up walking the village, running the woods, playing with the serpents or something and had just never gotten around to it.

He had some bubbling bath salts in his pack for easing tired muscles and had made a bubble bath for her, she'd delighted in that, LOVED the bubble bath, so...that had been something she'd asked for. Sure couldn't use those in the hot springs.

She rounded a set of rocks and Vander almost ran into her, figuring they were going to run the shoreline but she was standing, hands on her hips and Searsha flew right into him, even Meal diving back inside and Vander staggered to a stop gasping, staggered a bit more and surrendered the contents of his stomach only mildly disappointed Cida managed to get clear and not take it on her shoes.

He spat and waved at her "Come back here so I can puke on you." he growled.

"Twisted shit there Van, seriously bro."

He jerked his eyes up and met laughing red ones a brighter ruby color than his own, especially now with the new colors swirling the edges of his irises.

"Bix! Nah, no kink, only revenge…" He croaked.

"Come here dork." Cristoffs hands were like a kiss from angels, cool and the minty scent as soft chilling mists settled around his fevered flesh made Vander groan.

"I love you Cris." He whimpered.

Cristoff chuckled and nodded toward Cida who was standing a little ways off, looking unsure of herself until her eyes lit up.

"My King!" She cried and pelted past them, everyones eyes flew wide as she ran up the ramp onto the hovercraft and almost tackled the King of Seven wrapping herself around the man like a barnacle and kissing his cheek before nuzzling into his dark hair and...purring.

Vander blinked, he'd heard her make that sound, the rumbling purr was almost like the one Emzadi and Cristoff let out when they were happy. So far she'd only made it when she was cuddling Searsha on the couch, seeing her do it with the King of Seven almost brought a frown to his face and Meala...of both his serpents...it was his sweet girl who emerged shooting to the pair and hissed menacingly in the kings face.

Cida though pushed at Mealas snout to keep the angry Havati from potentially mortally biting her King, cooing soothingly to the black serpent until she flew back to Vander, winding around his shoulders and resting her head on top of his with a huff.

Arman stood blinking for a moment then smiled at his son, seeing the black serpent nuzzling his sons dark hair and the vivid tattoo of a red one as well as the "vacant" yet still intricate outlining of the tattoo the black serpent inhabited.

Two...his son had bound two...the relief and joy of that filled him as he moved to help his son stand, smiling warmly at the red eyes of the serpent peering at him curiously from his sons head.

"Dad...this is Meala...other one is Searsha, he's...an ass, so might not come out." Van chuckled, pulled into a hug, his father not caring at all about his suit getting sweat all over it.

"I arranged the time you asked for, we have two days before we have to leave the island, and Beck is on his way." He told him and Vander grinned.

"Thanks Dad...um...where's Presca?" He asked curiously, seeing Kaleb, Hestor, Lucy, Bickslow, Cristoff and Zen, as well as the unexpected King of Seven, but not his best friend.

Arman and the others all smiled exchanging glances.

"He'll be here tomorrow, he took a mission with Evergreen that is apparently...running long." Kaleb said with a smirk.

Bickslow snorted "I still say she turned him to stone somewhere and is sitting letting the spell run its course instead of breaking it so they're back on time, we haven't spoken to HIM yet." The Seith said with a chuckle. Lucy smacked his chest.

"Ever wouldn't do that." She hissed at him and Bickslow laughed.

"Ever HAS done that!" He told her.

Van shook his head "Ok, well, hows everyone feel about visiting the hot springs first? I need a soak and we could all sit while I...explain...well...everything…." he offered and Arman smiled more, nodding to the crew to unload their things, they would "dock" a ways off the shore of the island and wait for Arman and his group to finish their business on the island. He had a two day pass that, since he had the King of Seven here "touring" one of Boscos island preserves he could probably get extended, and he had already "thanked" the King by making Kaleb and Zen sit and talk with the man on the ride to the island, which Nuryev said was the best thing he could have hoped for in consideration of his time.

Now his youngest...his voice was back, smooth as silk again, and so was the fire in those deep red eyes, eyes that now held bits of purple, black and a deep dark blue more than they had before and...Vander seemed...more relaxed, there was an intensity, an edge of tension in him that had always been there, that was gone.

He took it as a blessing.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, we've been on the hovercraft for two days, show us the way." Arman agreed, smiling again as the black serpent on his sons shoulders hummed at him when they started walking. He felt, heard...his sons soul, and it was more beautiful than it ever had been, the soulful cello and electric guitars he'd always heard, the pain and tension that was always there...now, the bad parts were gone, and there was an incredible harmony, a balance.

He glanced toward Bickslow who was grinning and gave him a bright eyed nod and thumbs up and Kaleb quietly reported Vanders mind was quiet...calm even. Cristoff saying he'd found no trace of the taint that they had been fighting, and Vanders throat, so badly damaged by the demons, was fully healed.

Corvus had already told them he was no longer in danger of becoming a Raven, and Arman relaxed as he walked alongside Vander, his son telling them about the number of serpents on the island, revisiting some of his ideas while pointing to places he'd noted the serpents frequented and Arman wished Presca was there, Vanders best friend would have been elated at seeing Vander right then. Hopefully he and Evergreen would not be late.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thank you to the reviewers and readers leaving me PMs and reviews for this and my other stories. I am gradually reworking a lot of them and getting them back up here and eventually on AO3 as well, once I catch up with all of these, new works will start going up as well. To the RP and Story workshop discord group I am part of? You guys keep me going. Sara, Thera, Starry, Puppet, Nikki, Awesome, and all the others, Vamp, Sassy, our lurkers who just come there to read as all of us pound out story ideas and work on dialogue and action scene writing (which I swear is like pulling teeth to write) Thank you. Sara for making Hestor yours and something other than just a 2D villain, you're amazing. To my readers here? I will not stop writing, I will keep doing this especially with so many of you writing to me even through the dry spells when I was taking weeks to fight my way through the rewrite of a single chapter. I heard someone say they wanted to see more of Evergreen...

Desna

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Evergreen pursed her lips, shifting a little and trying to keep herself steady. Presca moved

"Go ahead and lean into me more Ever, Laxus said it would be tomorrow before they could reach us and you're exhausted. I can hold you up, just get as comfortable as you can." The energy mage whispered.

They were hiding, in a massive underground sweatshop they had stumbled into. Presca had managed to find this small closet off a hallway and sealed it, hiding them by dampening their magic and energy signatures and making anyone who came near them exhausted and dizzy enough they went to sit down elsewhere.

It had been an interesting mission, they'd had to recover a batch of custom woven fabrics that had been stolen from the Elluris warehouse in Pelerno. Elluris held the patent on their fireproof mageweave and several other magically enhanced fabrics and that was what the thieves had taken, bolts of fabric freshly enchanted and ready to be dyed, patterned and made into clothes.

It was the first time Evergreen had ever worked a job where rival clothing companies had been at each others throats, but the small company from Fiore, Kavasil, and she herself owned some of their clothes, had been behind it. Their own mageweaves weren't selling as well, and had some issues with consistency, so...one of their executives, to help his department boost sales, had hired some dark mages to steal the fabrics.

What should have taken a week had taken almost two and Presca wasn't entirely happy being late to go to the Island to get Vander.

"He's been to where I grew up..even been to my wife and daughters graves with me a few times, I owe him this." He'd said quietly as they had been trying to puzzle together where the hell the fabrics had been taken.

They had finally tracked them, thanks to Presca being able to hone in on the faint magic signature of the fireproof material, something nobody Evergreen had ever worked with could have done, maybe Laxus could have sniffed it out? But honestly, the lightning slayers nose, while good, wasn't as well developed as say Gajeels, that man was a bloodhound.

She'd petrified the two guards outside the little unassuming dress shop in the small village just across the Fioran border, and they'd had to fight their way from there into a huge underground...sweatshop.

They'd not just found the fabrics Elluris was missing, they had turned up the illegal sweatshop where slaves were being hidden after capture before distribution. Evergreen would admit...they had ended up in over their heads, and had needed to call for help, Now...they were going to spend the night in a little closet while Laxus rushed to help them, he and Fairy Tail closer than White Sea.

"What about you? You need rest...and...you're hurt." She whispered back, her hand sliding to his shoulder where a gash was cut by a guard before Presca had drained the man to nothing and left him slumped on the floor.

"Yeah...probably should bandage it, think you can do it? Don't want blood running under the door." He observed calmly. Evergreen nodded and there was a soft swirl of magic, Presca reaching into re-quip space and pulling out a medical kit that looked like it had seen a LOT of use.

With just a small light she activated with her magic Evergreen pulled out some of the supplies then frowned, looking at the brown leather in her way.

"Out of the shirt." She said, pressing herself against the wall trying to give him space. To his credit, he was silent even when he had to pull the snug leather from his injured shoulder. He wisely shoved the clothing into re-quip space then shifted so Evergreen had a good angle.

She focused on her task, she had bandaged good looking well built men for years, seen Laxus, Bickslow and Freed in all manner of undress, she would not be affected by the expanse of smooth deeply tanned skin over very well defined muscle that was on display...nor did the sharp steel colored eyes watching her bother her, no...she was immune to those things.

Immune...Gods he had such full soft looking lips too, and the tattoos...Mountain lions...she liked cats. His soft brown hair was pushed over his other shoulder, had the most attractive curls and wave to it and even in the dim light it shined. She cleaned the wound, impressed honestly, no wince, no sound, he held completely still, steel eyes watching her intently, no expression on his handsome face.

She tied off the bandage and he put the kit back in requip. They had at least ten hours before Laxus and Fairy Tail could reach them, but at least Presca had been able to give him precise coordinates for where they were, the Bloodhunter was...amazing in his skills as a tracker, Evergreen hadn't seen anything near his skill before.

"Ok, I think if we do this right, we can settle in this space and get...sort of...comfortable, at least enough to sleep." Presca told her and Evergreen nodded. She was exhausted, low on magic, and eager to turn out the light she'd made with her magic, if she kept staring at Presca she was going to...be too...distracted...to sleep.

He shifted, and she sucked in a breath when his arms came around her, pulling her into him.

"I'm going to kneel, sit back on my heels, too fucking tall to wedge myself but this way, you can settle in my lap and if I lean back against the wall...well...close as we're going to get to relaxed positions." He said.

Evergreen raised an eyebrow "You and Vander have done this haven't you?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe...once or twice...him on the bottom because I know better than to get myself pinned under his ass." He said with a faint smile as he sank down.

Once he was situated Evergreen tried hard not to blush as she straddled him and settled. He was right though, once his arms were around her and he leaned back against the wall, she wriggled a bit, getting her head set in a nice spot on his uninjured shoulder and she was actually, pretty comfortable.

It was though...a very very intimate position, she could feel the warm leather of his pants, her dress hiked up so she could spread her thighs and set them on either side of his hips, and...she could feel other things under that soft leather.

She felt him relax under her, the taut muscle of his belly easing, though it remained firm, he was so warm, smelled wonderfully masculine and...unlike Elfman, he fit so nicely against her, she could get her hands all over his back...his ass...his shoulders...if she wanted to...which of course she didn't because she wasn't interested in that right now, of course not, she and Presca were….friends…

She liked him, he was easy to get along with, quiet, polite, opened doors for her, held chairs for her...he even noticed when she had redone her nails in a new shade of pink...something nobody hardly ever noticed...but he had, when they'd left on this mision he'd sat across from her on the small train they were taking into Fiore to the village.

"You changed your nails, darker now, they look nice." He'd said and she'd smiled, blushing a little, far too delighted he'd noticed but she couldn't help it.

"Yes well, one of them chipped, I hate chipped polish." She said and cringed at how bitchy she sounded. Presca though was unaffected by her tone, leaning forward and taking her hand, looking over her fingers thoughtfully.

"They look good, it's nice you take such good care of them, a lot of women don't bother with the little details of how they look, yet you take pride in all of your features, put effort into it all, make an already beautiful woman even more so, kind of like polishing a gemstone. Still beautiful raw, but cut and polished...stunning." He'd said, sitting back again.

"Mo...most men don't notice you know...my team mates...they say I'd be pretty without all the effort." she said.

Presca shrugged "You would be, you're beautiful, but there's nothing wrong at all with enjoying being more so, nothing wrong with a man taking the time to notice either. Van's always saying that, he doesn't care what a person looks like at all, and I agree, to a point, I just admire the effort, the pride you show when you do it." Presca said lightly and the little bit of pink on those cheeks...Gods he'd never looked so good but she'd been so embarrassed herself she'd hidden behind her fan.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you Ever, I didn't mean to." He said and she had waved her hand.

"No not at all? Why would I be embarrassed by that?!" She'd said but...her voice was too high, and her face too red, and Presca had smiled, pulling out his L-tablet and reviewing their information on their mission.

Now, here she was laying in the mans arms, legs around his hips, head tucked under his jaw, his bare chest under her fingers and she was struggling not to run those fingers around the smooth skin, press more against the hard body...see those steel eyes lock with hers…

She finally...gratefully...drifted off, exhaustion winning over nerves…

Presca kept his breathing steady, feeling Evergreen slowly relax and finally fall asleep. It had been a tense little while there, and he'd struggled to stay still and calm, Gods knew his body wanted to react to her, her fingers tightening on his skin, sliding little bits, her little shifts of her hips that made her soft heated center rub over his and the leather of his pants was way too thin and way to pliant to protect him.

There were times he envied Vanders ability to adjust his clothing at will...but then, if Vander had been there Evergreen wouldn't be sleeping quietly she'd likely be panting under the Shadowquip the way Presca...honestly...wished she were for him right then. Gods what he'd give at this point to kiss those pouty pink lips, slid his hands over that round perfect rump…

Yeah he was not helping himself settle down…

Taking a slow deep breath he forced his mind on other things. The light had gone out when she'd gone to sleep, it was a little chilly in the closet but with the woman laying on him he wasn't cold even without a shirt on. She'd done an amazing job with his shoulder too, given the tight space it felt pretty good. His other was almost ingling, and the feel of her soft breath on his neck and hair…

He was such a romantic, Vander teased him about it all the time, he vehemently denied it every time too, but it was true, he just...wanted to be in love again, wanted to feel that connection, that security. Van had no idea what it felt like, he'd never been in a serious relationship, let alone married with a child. Presca had...and he wanted it again.

He doubted Evergreen would be interested in that much depth though. He was odd for a Boscan, sex for him was intimate, close, he loved the connection with the other person almost more than the pleasure. He'd kept that to himself, Vander was always trying to wheedle out if he was seeing someone, interested in anyone and Presca remained stoic and kept his dating habits to himself.

Truth was, he did get out there, did try, but most Boscan women saw him and were more than willing to jump right into bed with him, relationships? Not so much. He'd even tried a few guys, it was love he wanted, that didn't have to necessarily come from a woman. But those had been worse, other men definitely just wanted sex and while he'd enjoyed it, he really wanted more.

Evergreen had caught his eye because of her mannerisms at first, then he'd caught on to just how sharp she was, the woman was smart, observant, and very much wanting pampering even though she never said so directly.

He'd be thrilled to do it, and had been, opening doors, holding chairs, all things he'd done for his adoptive mother and his wife, he'd been raised to be polite, a gentleman, and like all Boscan males to sort of revere women and all they had to offer.

He just hadn't been very successful finding someone, for a while he admittedly hadn't been looking simply missing his murdered wife too much, but in time, he'd realized he had a long life ahead of him and he really didn't want to live it alone. He had a beautiful home on the same block Farron lived on near the consulate and a short walk from the market district that he took pride in.

It was maybe a bit big for a single man, but he'd not been able to pass it up when the realtor had shown it to him and it's large back yard with multiple garden boxes was where he spent a lot of his time. He loved cooking, and with Rowans help had put together a nice vegetable and herb garden, even kept some flowers pretty well, well enough Rowan, on his last visit, hadn't needed to fix anything and Presca had smirked smugly at Vander who'd just had to have his whole terrace replanted because he'd killed everything on it.

"Great in a different kind of bed is all." Vander had said with a shrug.

"Don't...don't say it...I'm just going to enjoy knowing I'm better at something and you're going to fucking let me." He'd snapped when Vander had started to say something else and his friend...being his friend, had just chuckled, shrugged and strolled back into the house after plucking a few snap peas from the vine and popping them into his mouth.

He looked upwards, he missed Vander, wanted to know his friend was ok. Seeing him like he'd been after those demons had done all they had...it had torn him up. Vander was so full of life, so confident and happy and damn it, Presca wanted that shited, sighing in his arms and he bit his lip realizing he'd unintentionally tightened his arms around her while worrying about Vander.

She was so beautiful… he smiled faintly at her relaxed face. He needed to fucking sleep...not moon over Evergreen. He was a fool, he knew it, wore his heart on his damned sleeve though nobody knew he did. He'd had his heart broken a few times now since his wife had died, all because he just...gave it over too easily, hoped for too much.

It just seemed all anyone wanted from him was sex. Vander of course had no issues with that, but...Presca did.

He'd resigned himself to being an odd Boscan, tried to stick to bath houses for his pleasures and side stepped the advances of his friends sisters and most of his guildmates. Once in a while...he did let himself get talked into privacy booths, but...he tried not to.

He let himself relax more, his magic reaching out to settle in a perimeter, if anyone came into it he'd wake up, but they had found this closet in an abandoned section of the complex, Presca had even hidden their tracks, leaving the coat of dust on the floor looking untouched and they were well hidden in the closet.

He let his head fall back and finally, sleep took him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arman looked around in amazement, listening as Vander described getting first Meala, then Searsha, smiling when the black serpent wrapped around him and nose bumped his chin affectionately.

They both seemed to acknowledge him as Vanders father, like they had gone to each of his siblings, carefully examining them. Meala still hissed at the King, but Searsha seemed alright with him, resting his head on Cidas shoulder to peer at the monarch. Nuryev, to his credit, held his ground, even though one nip from the glaring black serpent would end the man in less than 3 minutes.

He stood, watching his son kneel down and touch the scorched spot by the fountain, saw the wine colored eyes unfocus with painful memories and smiled as Meala slid around him, humming her soft sounds until Vander smiled faintly and stroked her side.

"I want to restore it...the island...Beck says with some work the Havati can come back as a species and I want that Dad, just protecting the island isn't enough, they...need people. I'm not sure how it would work, I know they've been tied to the bloodlines of the Husen clan for a really long time but there have to be other mages out there that could...appreciate them, be compatible." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Arman put a hand on his shoulder, watching as Beck crooned softly to a deep blue serpent that was watching him with interest. The beastmaster had, not surprisingly, taken to the serpents, and vice versa, the moment he'd set foot on the island and had been just about giddy about the prospect of helping with them in any way he could.

The blue serpent slid in closer and Beck grinned at her but a hiss from Meala had the blue wide eyed pulling back looking sheepish and Beck giving Vander a crushed look that had him looking sharply at Meala then back at Beck apologetically.

"Beck, she was going to bite you, she likes you, dude...you don't have any immunity you would DIE." Vander said and Beck frowned, looking up at the serpent.

"She's such a sweet thing...doesn't want to hurt me...maybe a dry bite would be ok?" He asked and Vander and Arman both stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" Vander said.

Beck shrugged, a tint on pink on his cheeks "Well...it's how they show affection...they give little bites...you said it didn't hurt…" He said, shuffling his feet a little and looking longingly up at the blue serpent.

Vander rolled his eyes "And I've been ingesting their venom since I was in the womb Beck."

Beck shrugged "Immunity can be built, I'd like to try." He said firmly and Vander looked to his Dad for back up but Arman was looking too calculating.

"I've had chocolates made from a recipe Mr. Elan developed working with one of the Husen clan elders years ago, they'll make you pretty sick for a couple of weeks Beck, and you should use them with Cristoff around but I think you're right, it can be done." Arman said and Vander stared in surprise at his father. Arman moved his calm jade eyes to meet his sons.

"You want the Havati saved, want them exposed to compatible mages because they need people, I agree with you, Beck can be the first we try it with. I'll talk with the Citadel and the Palace about permissions and such, you'll be signing a lot of forms Vander, paperwork...but, I'll help you, Farron will, and Kaleb will know who among his mages might be a good candidate…" His father said.

Vander drew a breath, watching the again smiling Beck looking up at the serpents circling over the courtyard. Cida was talking with Nuryev...Searsha weaving around her...the woman was like serpent-nip for the big red male and Vander was non-plused as to what to do about that, if he even wanted to do anything, Searsha was happy, which he'd learned meant the serpent was more cooperative in training, and that made his own life easier.

"I have some mages I could send here, we'd have to work out a system to see about compatibility, right now, you and Beck are all there is for insight into how the Havati are perceiving people, so really Van? It would fall on you, you're the last Husen, the government will want you directly involved." Kaleb said as he came over, dropping down to sit on the other side of Vander from their father.

Vander sighed, the responsibility wasn't exactly high on his list of things he usually reached for, quite the opposite actually, but he couldn't bear the thought of these creatures going extinct, and if something didn't happen soon, they would.

"I can work with Xally about a resistance development protocol with the venom, like Dad said, Mr. Elan has been making those chocolates since you were a kid Van, we already know how to handle the stuff." Cristoff added from where he stood not far from Beck, dark eyes on the serpents overhead.

Lucy was standing a little ways from fountain by Bickslow having come out of the house to see what everyone was doing and she smiled listening to the discussion.

"I think Cobra would just...love this. He's a poison slayer back in Fiore, his best friend in the world growing up was a woman cursed to be a Havati serpent, he thrived with her...I bet he'd just…" She shook her head, since they had arrived she'd been looking at all the beautiful jewel toned flying serpents and thinking of how much Cobra would have loved to have been there.

Bickslow was smiling faintly, he and Cobra were pretty close...and he agreed with Lucy.

"I think we should call him babe, Van? His background is unknown ya know? His mother gave birth at the tower to him, no clue what guard got her pregnant, but I can say, he'll be fucking crazy about these guys and if one chose him?" He shook his head smiling thinking about it.

Vander nodded "Yeah...call him. Lets see about getting him on the list for the first ones we'll bring here. Takes about 3 weeks honestly, WITH resistance to the venom, no clue how long resistance will take to build." He said looking at Cris who pursed his lips a little.

"Bout a year, maybe longer. For your friend Bix? The Poison slayer? He could probably come right out after I try him on the chocolates for a week to be sure he can process the venom ok." Cristoff said after a few minutes.

Vander smiled faintly as his family talked, even Nuryev entered the conversation, he was a master at aiding in developing immunities and resistances in people with all the work he'd done in his mothers labs through his life, and he had a vested interest, hoping to get some people from his own country considered. Havati were dragon kin, any Sevenese citizen would be deeply honored to interact with them.

He'd have all the help with this he needed, he knew that, and across his shoulders Meala was humming softly in his head, affection and happiness rolling off the serpent and through him, keeping the whole thing from kicking up what usually would have spurred anxiety for him, the thought of all the work and responsibility involved in this, but...he strongly felt it had to be done, to honor his lost people...his parents...the sacrifice they all made to save these creatures.

He couldn't necessarily recreate the bloodline of the Husen...unless he himself got pretty damned busy with some woman and started making babies...and he really...was NOT ready to face that idea, even though the moment it crossed his mind Mealas hums and purrs were joined by Searshas and encouragement and excitement tingled all through him.

He narrowed his eyes on Meala and whispered "No...just...let's not go there."

"Go where?" Arman asked far too innocently and Vander glowered at Meala who just purred. His fathers magic caught the idea in his youngest son, and how the singing of his serpents wrapped around it, it frankly shocked the Ambassador that it had even come to Vanders mind at all, but...this was Vander after demons had torn him apart...and Serpents had put him back together…

"Nothing...so, if we make this village into a sort of trial and training center for people, to see if the serpents respond to them…" Vander changed the subject and Arman and Kaleb both smirked, knowing exactly why….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She'd always wanted to feel just...worshipped. Maybe it was vain, selfish...she didn't care, she'd wanted that. Her childhood had been so lonely, and her only retreat from the other children in the orphanage had been her magic and books, she'd read about fairies, loved them, her magic emulated theirs and...protected her from a lot of the cruelty that happened in state housing for magically gifted children.

Elfman had been the first man to endure her waspish tongue...but he'd left her too...men just didn't...want her.

She'd drown her sorrows, lose herself...she loved Boscan bath houses for that. Handsome men with wonderful bodies and so so many delicious skills in sex, she'd done it every time they came to Bosco, gone to the Bath House and lost herself in the arms of a man who would give her everything for a while, let her touch him anywhere, bury his head between her legs and give her all she asked for without hesitation or complaint and she'd leave near boneless, sated if not emotionally satisfied, at least her body knew fulfillment.

Her hands moved over the hard muscle, tracing well cut lines, loving hos smooth and hard this one was. Most were decent, they took care of themselves, but this one, he was hard under his smooth skin, there were little hints of scars here and there as if he'd seen real combat though she knew few of the attendants had ever done anything but study pleasures, give them.

It was a delicious change of pace, how she imagined a sexy mage would feel, someone like Laxus, Bickslow, the kinds of men she respected but had never managed to really make anything lasting with.

There had been a time she'd had crushes on all of her team mates, they were all three handsome, strong, intelligent, she was a woman after all, shed noticed. But they were too close, and their friendships mattered far too much, o she'd looked elsewhere.

Working mages were just...hard in Fiore, few had much in the way of education outside their studied magic, fewer still cared about clothing, finer pretty things and those that did, like Rufus Lore...very much prefered men...like her...she actually competed with men like Rufus and Freed for the kinds of men she liked...and they...unlike her...had masculine power to offer..mage relationships were often pretty open if no mating or magical needs for hard commitment were there, and a lot of mages were bi or pansexual.

Evergreen wasn't as pretty as Mira, Lucy...Erza...fucking Erza, Titania who didn't even appreciate that she'd been given a nickname Evergreen would have killed to be tagged with. To hell with them...she needed this body she was running her hands over...he felt so good…

He smelled like stardust and the Grass Sea, that fruity spiced scent, with a masculine musky note to it that made her blood boil, the faint hint of warm leather...her hands trailed over a firm ass encased in leather and she purred. How had she lucked into an attendant that wore leather? They were usually in silks.

He growled, moving under her hands and she smiled, placing hot kisses on a warm neck, running her tongue over a strong jaw.

His breathing deepened, hand moving on her back, pressing her into him better and she followed the jaw to capture soft warm lips, her hands sliding down the hard well defined chest to start opening his pants, Gods she wanted him, needed this, she shouldn't have waited so long but with everything that had been happening with Vander and…

Her head caught up with the rest of her then but the lips moving against hers still drew a soft mewl from her before she pulled back, afraid in the dark closet to activate a light because...she didn't want to see Prescas expression.

"Nicest wake up I've had in awhile." The energy mage mumbled sleepily and Evergreen huffed blushing crimson she was sure and now certain she would not be sparking a light for them.

"Mmm, happy dream I'm guessing?" He asked, humor in his voice and Evergreen bit her lip.

"Something like that...I...I'm sorry." She managed and his fingers turned her face back towards him.

"No...nothing to be sorry about...I thoroughly enjoyed that." He admitted, and he had, waking up to Evergreen kissing him and running her hands over his body? Damn nice way to wake up, though he was pretty certain it probably wouldn't happen again...


	22. Chapter 22

They were stiff, hungry, uncomfortable, and Evergreen had never needed to pee so bad in her damned life when the floor shook under their feet and Presca smirked, eyes suddenly back lighting with his magic and flooding the closet with silver light.

"What...what is it?" Ever asked, it was the first time she'd seen his face since the night before she had….molested the poor guy, she was probably going to have a permanent blush from that too, not that Presca teased her, he didn't, but saying he'd liked it? Just made it all fucking worse for her because now, now she wondered if she should try a little more, or...if he was...interested?

She didn't trust herself enough to make the leap though, she'd been humiliated before when she'd thought men were interested in her and she'd approached them. Rufus Lore had left her in tears after the Grand Magic Games…telling her he'd rather have Freed on his arm as the Rune mage was by far the sexiest thing on her team.

"I feel...Vander...Bickslow…" He said smiling and her eyes widened.

A moment later she shrieked as something slithered up her leg, jumping onto Presca where he had just managed to unfold himself and get to his feet and wrapping herself around him scrambling to climb the man as high as she could to escape whatever was on the floor because if it was a mouse? She'd be standing on his head….

"Shit...Ever…" Presca chuckled, voice muffled where his face was wedged between her breasts. The door flew open and glowing red eyes were on them.

"Sex in a closet...seriously Presca, didn't know you had it in you...need to lower her a bit, you're hung but not that big man…" His friends familiar silken voice had him grinning too much to get mad, the magic felt...different, stronger, more...solid...but the light in it? As bright as he'd ever felt it.

"I'm ok with her just like she is thanks." He chuckled, just too happy at the feel of his friends energy, so bright, strong, healthy.

"You always were a boob guy." Vander laughed as Evergreen huffed and slid back down to her feet before attacking Vander with her fan, the Shadowquip cackled, vanishing and reappearing behind Bickslow.

"Pfft I like legs and nice round asses, YOU are the chest man, tits or big pecs you never seemed to care." He chuckled and Vander vanished again as Evergreen was shoving a laughing Bickslow out of the way and almost falling into Lucy. He appeared behind Presca, reaching around and gripping the mans pecs with a light moan.

"You are so right…" He purred and Presca swatted his hands away, plucking his jerkin out of requip so he could slip it back on.

"It's good to see you guys but we were expecting Laxus." He observed.

"Yeah well boss called us and Cris had been to this village before so...here we are, Boss is here too though...he was electrocuting some dark mages when Van said his black beauty sensed you down here." Bickslow replied.

Presca frowned and looked at Vander. "Black beauty?"

Vander grinned, holding out his hand and Presca saw the edges of what had to be a vivid tattoo suddenly flare and loose color as a black serpent with wings slid out, winding around Vanders waist and resting along his arm to look at Presca and hum.

"Heh...figured she'd like my best buddy and one day booty call." Vander said lightly.

Presca rolled his eyes "In your dreams, she's gorgeous…" He said, smiling at the animal as an explosion shook the tunnel they were in and dust showered down on them.

"Reunion later, there are 100 Rune Knights, Laxus, and some of Fairy Tail and all of the Raijinshu, Kaleb and Hestor upstairs kicking ass...we should probably not be beneath that…" Bickslow observed and everyone agreed, running back up the way the others had come to the stairs to hurry up to the main level of the complex.

It was chaos in the complex, magic attacks flying everywhere, sewing machines, scissors, all manner of everything else also flying everywhere.

"Scutum!" Lucy called as a large surger ailed toward their group, nicely bouncing off the shield.

"Nice babe." Bickslow grinned, kissing Lucys cheek but his mate was narrowing her eyes, Cancers stardress forming over her. "Oh this is gonna be fun…." Lucy purred and Bickslow grinned, stepping onto his babies so they could launch him up, he caught a rafter as he sent them to start blasting the hell out of any baddies trying to take shelter behind things.

Zen was wrecking the place, his wings slicing through everything as he almost waded through all the mages could throw at him closing on on them and Kaleb had quite a few of them turning on each other, beating each other senseless while two had walked over to him blank faced and were giving him and Lahar a complete run down on the operation, who was who and answering Lahars questions while Laxus protected the group from panicking higher ups trying to kill the two mind controlled men.

"Nother day at the office…" Vander grinned and ran forward, running up a broken sewing machine, his serpents shooting forward and pulling him into the air and he vanished, exploding out of a void in the center of the "fort" type area the baddies had retreated too, hi katanas swinging as his serpents attacked anything that tried to come at him from behind.

Presca grinned, tightening his bracers and pulling swords out of requip space "Can't let Van have all the fun…" He growled and ran forward himself, attacks fizzling before they reached him, depleted of energy and dark mages screaming as he plowed right into them to reach Vander, the serpents adjusting, adding guarding him to their work as the pair started tearing through mages.

Another explosion and everyone staggered a bit.

"The fuck…" Presca hissed, regaining his balance and driving the hilt of his sword into a mages nose.

Vander smirked "Remind me to introduce you to Cida when we're done in here, she's outside handling the assholes that try to run for it."

Another explosion, distant female cackling could be heard through the now shattered windows.

"Is she blowing them up?" Presca asked.

Vander shrugged "Likely, she really has a thing for guns and canons." He smirked.

Presca rolled his eyes "Tell me you didn't fuck another girl into following us like a puppy?" He sighed.

Vander grinned "Haven't fucked her, she keeps saying no, more a kitty too….you'll see." He chuckled as another explosion rocked the building.

Getting the innocents clear had been the hardest part, it was amazing how fast dark mages turned to hostages and hiding behind children when they were available.

There was really nowhere for them to hide by the end of the first day, and with Vander able to just wrench them into the ground and toss them into the voids, Lahar was rubbing his temples glaring at the black leather clad man after the third time he did it.

"We need them...alive, criminals that are set adrift in…" He hesitated glancing at his notes. Vander smirked.

"The voids between planes of existence, it's ok, took my government time to figure out I wasn't kidding about that too, you'll catch up." He said lightly.

Lahar scowled at him. "This isn't funny Mr. Pradesh and while I appreciate you are a government licensed assassin in Bosco? We don't DO that in Fiore and you are on our soil." He said.

"You mean you don't AKNOWLEDGE you do that, because I've worked on your soil before, for the Council in fact, trust me...you do use assassins, I've worked with some of them...fuck you have nice eyes…" He tilted his head and Lahar narrowed those nice eyes.

"We are not indescriminately killing people here Mr. Pradesh, I've already reined in the Sevenese Gun woman…" He sighed.

"Encan."

"What?"

"She's Encan, trained in Seven yeah and she got tattood but she's Encan." Vander corrected and Lahar frowned looking at his notes and raising his light pen.

"Really...do you know what part? I meant to…." He growled then and glared at the smiling Boscan.

"That's not the matter at hand Mr. Pradesh." He snapped.

"Captain, technically? I'm a Captain by rank in the Boscan military, so...Captain Pradesh if you want to be all formal and shit, I don't mind if you call me Vander though…" He purred the last and Lahar gaped at him for a moment.

Laxus pressed his lips together and turned and walked the other way, for once...he abso-fucking-lutely was LOVING Vander right now, he had Lahar locked down and Laxus was getting Cobra the fuck out waving him toward Cris who rolled his eyes and leveled his gaze on the Poison slayer who was leaning on a tree looking very much like he'd rather stay and stir shit up.

"It's like herding fucking cats…" Laxus growled, glaring at the slayer who grunted and jerked when a snap of electricity hit him in the ass. Flipping Laxus the bird he pushed off the tree and walked to the Lunar slayer so Cristoff could get him out of sight before Lahar saw him. Technically, Cobra had been pardoned, so Lahar really couldn't act on his past transgressions...but...there were about 15 bubbling hissing smoking dead mages alongside the building Cobra had "Detained" when they tried to run for it. The little girl they had tried to use as a shield? Safe and sound over by Kaleb who was talking to some other officials.

While Cris got Cobra out of sight, Vander stood in front of Lahar, keeping him occupied while Presca, Evergreen, Lucy and Bickslow were working to un-entrench the last of the mages holed up ironically down the hall Presca and Ever had spent the night in.

"How did we ever miss such a big fucking dark guild?" Evergreen hissed as they took cover, hurling attacks down the hall.

"See the symbols, Nightmare, they're huge Ever, you and Presca just happened on one of their operations...fucking big one too." Bickslow chuckled, yanking Lucy back into the little closet as a large bolt of red magic shot down the hall.

"Damn it...I just wanted a nice mission, nothing over complicated, to pass the time until we needed to pick Vander up! I missed out on seeing the island." Evergreen snapped, hurling fairy bullets down the hall.

Presca smirked, watching her angrily hurl attacks and jerk back into the closet whever the enemy mages sent any.

"These are the last ones...lets end it.." He said and stepped into the hall, dodging his way down at a dead run until he was close enough he could bring his magic fully to bear on the correct targets and, taking only one acid bolt to his thigh, he brought the whole group down to their knees, the women they'd been holding running from their lax grips, latching onto Presca for "protection".

Virgo appeared and started clapping cuffs on the mages and Bickslow chuckled as, when he stepped out a couple women latched onto him, arms going around him, eyes wide. They ignored Lucy and Evergreen holding onto the men, too terrified to let go now that they had found men, mages, they were sure were trying to help them.

Evergreen glared at the blond who was on her knees, hands on Prescas thigh, rubbing either side, her fingers decidedly lingering as they moved up and down the inside of the mans thigh worrying over his wound.

"You think rubbing it is helping? Get your kit out Presca so I can clean that." Evergreen snapped

"You women let him go so I can look after him, go hug Bickslow." She shooed them and Lucy made a disgruntled noise summoning Loke

"Go get Laxus, Lahar, someone to collect the mages and take these women up with you to the Rune Knights please." She said firmly and Loke smirked, more than happy to let the women all latch onto him.

Presca managed not to smile, handing Evergreen his medical kit again.

"I can have Virgo do…" Lucy started

"No! I've got it, you help Bickslow take the assholes up, I'll get Presca cleaned up so he can walk up ok and get to Cristoff." Evergreen snapped cutting her off.

"But...we could bring Cris…"

"GO! I've got him...really Lucy." Evergreen snapped and Lucy eeped and scurried to help Virgo, Bickslow sauntering by leering at Evergreen who ignored him as she started cleaning the acid off the leather around the wound.

Once they had led the staggering weak mages away Evergreen huffed impatiently and looked up at Presca, proud her cheeks didn't heat up when she met the calm steel colored eyes.

"The pants are…" She pressed her lips together and Presca fought the smile, undoing his belt and watching her turn pink.

"I don't wear anything under these…" He warned but was smart enough to do it as he let the pants down instead of letting her have time to think about it.

The second the words were out though she was already done...gone...Presca Martel, double s class wizard of White Sea...whose body she had been groping just that morning...stood naked from the waist down, worse...his jerkin was open, he'd never really had time to tie it closed, so…

She made a real effort not to look, managing to even get cleanser on a cloth and lift it to his thigh but the wound was high enough...there was just no way to avoid looking...and once her eyes were on it...her brain shorted.

It wasn't that he was huge or anything...he wasn't...he was in perfect proportion for a man his size, a little thicker in girth than some...not that she'd seen a lot, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow more time than she could count, Elfman. He was neat, well trimmed, and Gods he could just…

Presca stood, keeping still, lips pressed together so he didn't smile, as she stared at his cock and cleaned out the injury, seeming to struggle to tear her eyes off him, reaching and groping around for the roll of gauze and he said nothing, didn't make a sound, knew if he did she'd probably break and run or be so embarrassed she'd never be able to look at him again and he really...very much...wanted her to be ok with him.

She wrapped the wound, biting her lip as her hand passed close to his groin, still staring, just unable to stop, eyes roaming down powerful thighs, he was so cut, tanned, his hips...

That V she wanted to run her tongue over it, over everything in front of her…

"All set, you should be fine to walk up to Cris now." She said clearing her throat and he smiled, bending and pulling his pants back up.

"Thank you, feels good, like the other one you did. Would you let me take you out? Dinner maybe? To say thanks." He asked, crossing fingers, she could just leave with her guild, Laxus was here, she really didn't need to return to Bosco...if she didn't, he wasn't sure what he'd do...just...be disappointed probably, another woman uninterested in him and in this case, while she seemed plenty into his body...she hadn't even made the smallest bid for sex.

He'd do it too...if she asked...jump right into her bed because he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself, he'd throw all he was into pleasing her too.

"You...you mean like a date?" She asked, shakily taking his offered hand to help her stand back up before gathering up the med kit and putting it back in requip.

"Yes a date...I like you Evergreen, I'd like to take you out, away from everyone we know...spend time just with you." He said, chancing reaching out to push some of her soft brown hair back.

She smiled then, a shaky one but real "I'd...like that...yes." She said then, already plotting getting back to Bosco, it wouldn't be hard, they had their reward to claim for completing the job. Prescas smile about took her breath away, those steel eyes lit and it staggered her realizing she was why, she'd said yes and he looked..really happy about that.

"When we get back, we'll collect the reward for the job and go out from there...sound ok?" He asked and she nodded, her smile growing because of hi enthusiasm.

"Lets get to Cris...you did a great job but that acid got pretty deep…" He admitted, the twinge deep in the muscle reminding him, taking acid arrows anywhere never felt good. Evergreen pulled his arm over her shoulders, stepping right into the energy mages side and getting an arm around him.

"Ok let's get you patched up right." She agreed, smiling at him and he acted...dipping his head and catching her lips with his, she was startled, stiffened for a moment and he started to pull back, ready to kick himself for jumping the gun but she pressed into him, a hand flying to push into his hair and hold him so she could kiss him back, he almost staggered under how much she pushed against him, his injured leg sending agonizing fire through him but he ignored it, tilting his head, slanting his lips over hers wanting every bit she'd give and their mouths moved, Ever lips parting letting him deepen the kiss, tongues sliding shyly against each other until there was a shout from the stairwell.

"Did he die? Come ON guys!" Bickslows voice...Evergreen started planning retribution as those soft warm lips left hers but under his gentle smile...she forgot she wanted to kill her teammate, lost in those steel colored eyes as he brushed her hair back and leaned in for one last brief kiss.

"You could help him up the stairs asshole!" She shouted up when they reached the stairs and made a strangled sound when suddenly shadows curled around them and Vander appeared on the steps, wine colored eyes moving over his partner.

"Dumb ass, you usually dispell those before they hit you." He observed.

Presca shrugged, far too happy right then to rise to Vanders bait. "There were 11 mages throwing attacks, only one got through." He pointed out and Vander made a face.

"It was the sex in the closet wasn't it? You get it so infrequently when you finally get laid you get all distracted." His friend smirked and Presca narrowed his eyes on Vander.

He didn't need to say a thing though, while he was staring Vander down...Evergreen punched the shadowquip in the nuts….

When the shadows swirled away and Vander wasn't there Bickslow and Lucy both frowned while Cristoff hurried over to help Presca sit and the energy mage hissed when the slayer didn't have Evergreens issue, grabbing the leather of the pant leg and ripping it wide open so he could get to the wound.

"Damn it Cris…" He growled.

"Where's Van?" Lucy asked.

Presca smirked "Nursing his nuts on the stairs down there, should be up in a few minutes."

Bickslow blinked and looked at Evergreen, hand shooting to cover his crotch when he saw her narrow eyed look.

"You busted him in the nuts?" Presca glanced up, the woman wasn't familiar, but he'd caught they had a gun mage from Seven with them. This had to be her. She was sitting on one of the overturned sewing machines dangling a long leg sucking on a lollipop, pale green eyes looking toward the stairs.

"He deserved it." Evergreen growled and the woman laughed.

"Oh oui luv, i've no doubts there, He's right ornery at times."

"I'm not ornery...I just need to watch for low cuts from women…" Vander groaned, shadows releasing him to limp to sit by Presca.

His friend snorted "You deserved that." He chuckled and Vander fell back on the table holding himself still.

"Cris...when you're done…" He whimpered and Cristoff smirked.

"I am not healing bruised balls that deserve to suffer." He said.

"My own brother...abandons me...I've been on an island for a month...no ex." He whined.

"Corvus fucked you at least twice." Hestor said, shifting as Kaleb sat on the table to between his mates legs so he could lean back and be held.

"Twice in 4 weeks! Seriously, I'm still blue down there...I may never have children…" Vander whined.

"Good, the world rejoices." A dark voice said with no small amount of irritation.

"Captain Lahar, when was the last time you had sex?" Vander demanded and the Rune Knight stiffened, pushing his glasses up his nose and riveting his eyes on his notes.

"Uh huh...that's what I thought…" Vander smirked.

Cristoff was able to bring everyone he'd brought back to Bosco, Laxus offering to finish up with the knights once Lahar had released the fabrics to be sent back to Elluris and given Presca a note to give to the fashion house in Pelerno stating all they had uncovered.

The group surprised Presca and Evergreen, passing the reward the Rune Knights gave off to them to split.

They all retired, even Presca deciding to stay at the Pradesh home instead of driving back into Pelerno and as he settled back on the bed, eyes looking out the large sliding glass doors that led onto the balcony every bedroom on the second floor had he smirked seeing shadows shift.

"I'm glad you're doing so good Van." He said as his friend appeared on the foot of his bed.

"Did you meet the kids?' His friend asked and Presca grinned, sitting up as the serpents emerged.

"Bet that was a hell of a thing." He said, pointing to the tattoos on his friends body,

"You have no idea...holy hell was it ever...they're...amazing though...my magic...it's solid and it's never been like this, I've always fought for my control, always had to bust my ass to keep a grip on it." Vander said thoughtfully as Presca rubbed Searshas chin.

"You feel different, energy is solid, bright as I've ever seen it, magic signature is...strong. You gonna slack off now?" He asked with a smirk and Vander scoffed.

"Fuck that, I love my workouts and I just got the gym like I like it. Wanna hit it tomorrow morning? I promised Cida I'd take her down there." Van said.

Presca nodded and smiled at Vander.

"Cida...what's the deal there buddy?" He asked.

Vander flopped back on the bed "Fuck if I know, she shows up my last week, all legs and tight round ass and won't let me in her pants, the serpents like her and she's a little asskicker, so...whatever, she's been through some shit, engineered soldier form Seven man...she says she just wants to run the wilds and find peace with a part of her she's afraid of….I can relate to that shit." Vander said.

Presca nodded "Yeah...so...we talking new team mate then? If so she should definitely be coming to the warehouse with us."

"You ok with that?" Vander asked, hands behind his head he eyed his friend, he'd distance himself from Cida if Presca said the word, he wouldn't lose his best friend and partner or make him uncomfortable, no matter how nice Cidas legs were or how much he enjoyed her company and the serpents liked her.

Presca smiled "I like the idea, training with Lucy was fun, Bickslow says they're going to be focusing on her training now though in her magic, working with Hestor and such, o we won't be seeing a lot of her." He replied.

Vander grinned, relieved and looked at the ceiling.

"So...you and Evergreen, she looks at you like she's pretty into you man."

He smiled "I'm taking her out after we collect the reward tomorrow."

Vander pushed to his side propping himself up on an elbow. "Good, you need to get laid."

Presca snorted "You know how I feel about that, speaking of which, why are you even here instead of out prowling, you should be balls deep in something good looking by now." He chuckled.

Vander shrugged "Went to the bath house when we got back, while everyone else was bathing and showering here I got my happy ass nicely laid, fucked a couple attendants, I'm happy."

"Two? And you're happy? Those serpents.." Presca chuckled and Vander gave him a half hearted glare.

"Meh, I'll get more, maybe after I leave your ass to sleep and languish in blue balls but hey...I'm leaving out...end of the week. Got this…" He handed Presca an envelope and Presca frowned, reaching over to flip on the bedside light before opening it and reading the contents, eyes widening.

"This is an invitation from Xiao Xing of Stella…" Presca said reading and shaking his head.''

"Is this serious? Does your Dad know about this?" He asked.

Vander nodded "Yeah, Dad knows, he invited Zen too, same kind of shit about being a chosen of Set, can't pass up the chance you know?"

"Of course not, even if it just gets your foot past all that fucking security, those wards and shit have always been a pain in the damned ass." Presca said.

Vander grinned, this was one of the things he loved about his friendship with Presca, they knew each other so damned well, shared a lot of experiences and work and appreciated a lot of the same things.

"Exactly, so even if it does nothing else? This gets my ass in past the wards and shit and I can look around to my sneaky shady asses content." Vander said and Presca snorted

"And fuck some priestesses, just remember some of them are like...concubines and shit, kept all fertile.." He eyed Vander who shuddered.

"Yeah I'll be avoiding those...but some of the others…" His lascivious smile made Presca roll his eyes.

"Well, maybe I can talk Evergreen into staying a little while...take another mission...get a few more dates out of her.." He said with a smile and Vander grinned.

"I like her...she fights dirty and has a nice ass." Vander said and Presca smiled.

"You stay away, you have a Cida to crack." he pointed out and Vander smirked.

"Like I'd ever give up…."


	23. Chapter 23

Vander leaned on the railing of the airship, looking down over the countryside, more than a little unsure about his decisions.

Like Zen, when he'd gotten the offer he'd been stunned, but also...utterly enticed. Zens magic showed up, was at least MENTIONED here and there in texts. The Academe actually had rudimentary knowledge on it so when he'd come home, they had at least known a tiny bit of what to expect and how he should start training.

Vander...he'd learned everything he knew the extreme hard way. Suffering the endless assaults of the creatures and beings that lived in the voids, that called the deepest shadows home. Even learning to form his shadows, make weapons, metals, fabrics, armor and leather, all of it had come...with prices. He'd cut off his own finger tips once, severed his left arm, nearly removed a leg...thank the Gods he'd had two healers for siblings or he'd have been a cripple by the time he was 12.

Cristoff kneeling over him, crying with him, covered in his blood as he'd reattached his arm before carrying him to Nurem..who had been able to fully restore him...had made Cristoff, who was still intermittently crying because his younger brother was so upset and his empathic abilities were still developing so he felt it all and shared it all, Cristoff had spent hours under his mothers cool silver gaze learning how to do it.

If their father knew that one of the reasons Cristoff was so incredibly adept at battle healing, swift recovery work for brutal injuries, wa because of mistakes Vander had made while trying to master his magic...that Cristoff had healed and kept secret…

Xally too had...learned, when Vander had taken on a shade that was being nastier than most and it had started draining him as he fought it, unable to keep it in the voids he'd fallen into his bedroom in his home and had panicked, attacking it with all he was so it wouldn't kill any of his family.

Xally had heard the struggle though the shade had dampened the sounds...she'd broken into the room to find Vander near death, the shade trying to push into his body completely and she'd restored him, pushed fluids into him, gotten his blood moving again when it had started to dry into a paste in his veins and he'd killed it because she'd kept him going and she'd collapsed...the two of them holding each other and crying...Vander all of 10 and Xally only a few months older.

That was just how he'd been, every day a struggle some worse than others, some almost too much to bear but his family...they were always there. He was stable now, anchored like he should have been. He'd bet a lot had he gone through with his rites earlier he'd have struggled less with his magic, the bonds with his serpents keeping him from suffering so damned much. It didn't matter now, he hadn't, but it still shocked him...Stella had knowledge...the High Priest of Set...he knew about Vanders magic like he knew about Zens.

How long? He wanted to know. Wanted to know why Xiao had waited until now with this invitation, why not sooner? Why not before he'd gone through some of the shit he'd gone through? If the asshole could have helped, just wanted to "Please his God" why the fuck not sooner than now?

He narrowed his eyes, feeling comfort flow through him and he sighed, letting it in because he needed it.

"Jewel for your thoughts? Ten if you let me cuddle one of the beauties?" Came a soft voice and he looked over his shoulder smiling faintly as Cida came up alongside him. He'd asked, the King of Seven had made some calls, and Hishiko herself had added an invitation to Cida to accompany the brothers for their visit to Stella.

"What if I want the cuddles myself?" He wagged his eyebrows and Cida rolled her eyes.

"Your hands wander too much and putting you on the floor upsets the darlings." She replied and Vander shrugged.

"I don't mind it rough."

"Told ya, my brand of rough wouldn't leave much of you to enjoy the finish, thoughts and beauties?" She prompted and Vander sighed, tugging at both and smiling when Meala wrapped around him instead of Cida...though Searsha wound around the woman and cuddled in against her neck.

"Just thinking about how tough learning my magic has been, this asswipe knows all he says he does? I'm wanting to know why he kept quiet this long." He said.

"Does it matter? People in powerful positions, they work their own timing oui? There's always things happenin behind de scenes…" Cida said waving her hand. Nuryev would have been down in the pens getting her back on track long before he had, but he'd simply not known and then when he had? He'd come storming down there, but not all people in positions like that could do what he did. She was betting this Xiao had to manage his timing carefully, all the things that Stella seemed to have their fingers in…

"Bloodhunter...I was one of the people who gathered info and removed obstacles for those people in power, I get that, but if he sat on this for years? I want to know why." Vander returned, scowling.

Cida slid a hand up his arm, fingers tracing the tattoo of a serpent there...she deeply loved the artwork on his body...were it not for the beast under her skin that might harm him? She'd have long since taken one of his invitations into his bed if only to run her tongue and teeth over the beautiful images in his skin.

He was so very her type of man too, vibrant, with a sharp edge to him, one of the most dashing things she'd ever seen too, made her human side swoon with those deep dark red eyes and plump lower lip, lithe well cut body that she had seen every inch of at this point and no complaints.

It actually hurt thinking about it much. Were she like she was before Seven had her? Vander Pradesh was the sort of man she'd dreamed of, wild, dangerous, funloving with a never ending sense of humor, and lusty, the man just dripped sex appeal, she'd noticed...she hid it...but Gods had she noticed. If she gave off though, how attracted she was to him? She didn't need the headache, or the heartache, after just over a couple weeks now with him? She'd about die before she hurt him, watching him go through all she had already.

Vander had given her even more than White Sea...he'd accepted her as is, talked with her plain and easy, joked and teased like she was just a normal woman...not some half monster and he did that even knowing what she was because...she'd told him.

Sitting in the livingroom of that little house on the island, she'd just...let it all out all over him while she'd laid on the couch stroking Searshas smooth sides, somehow ended up laying against Vanders side, his arm around her and she'd even fucking cried a little.

She blamed Nuryev...she'd cried all over that man, and...at the end of hard day, always found a way into his bedroom so she could curl up with another person, someone she trusted, lay her head on his stomach and just...be.

She'd been horrified the first time she'd woken up curled up in Vanders bed on top of the man, arms wrapped around him, head on his belly, but his long fingers had stroked through her hair when she'd tensed.

"It's all good Kitten, nothing happened, not sure why you came in here but it's fine…" He'd said and she'd felt Searsha come out and slide against her side and she'd fallen back asleep.

Now? She rarely woke in her own bed...far preferring using Vander for a pillow and cuddling with the serpents...she felt...safe...didn't have nightmares when she was cuddled up against the shadowquip, and Vander...didn't seem to mind.

His family's reactions were priceless too.

"Saw you had Cida in your bed this morning...so…" Arman had smirked and Vander had shrugged shoving some cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"She usually sleeps on me Dad, nothing happens, no sex, just...I'm a body pillow, Searsha likes her. She's on my team now." Vander said, pouring himself some juice while his fathers mouth hung open.

Armans jade eyes met Cidas and she'd smiled sheepishly.

"I like to cuddle...makes it easier fer me ta sleep yeah? The beauties are nicer body pillows than Van though." She said. Vander raised a brow.

"That so? Then stay in your own bed, I'm not stoppin em from going to you." He said and she glared at him.

"You got no spines or horns...I can lay on you, shut up and accept your role." She snapped, stealing a cinnamon roll off his plate and then cackling when he lunged and diving from the table with him chasing her.

She felt comfortable, safe...and she rather liked Presca too, he had a calm way about him, a gentle strength. Not her type, too tame, but still...if he had kept up with Vander this long she had no doubts about the man.

Vanders eyes had closed as she trailed her fingertips over his bare arm, Searsha curled around her and Meala surprised her by nudging her hand off of Van before curling around him protectively. She'd never done that before.

"You make me feel things I shouldn't when you touch me Cida…" Vander chuckled, rubbing Mealas side, his smile was a little strained but his tone was light.

"Unless I can touch back…" He purred and she rolled her eyes, stepping out of range.

"Jus sayin you should hear him out oui? Before you fly in his face for answers, he tried to hide shit? Yer brother will know then? Then I'll fuckin help you get yer answers." She smirked and Vander smiled again.

"There's my kitten with her pretty claws. Ok...I'll be good...until he tries to hide something…" Vander grinned and Cida nodded, both mages looking out over the steadily changing countryside beneath the airship.

Stella had two skyports, both centered in market areas relatively far from the temple of Set they were heading to.

Zen joined them on the deck as the Saberfox flew in and started docking. Taking Farrons ship had been the best idea, Arman still had King Nuryev to take back to Seven and Farron had been asked to oversee formal contracts concerning both Zen and Vanders stays in Stella, Arman was taking no chances with the history Hestor had, even though he himself had been to Stella many times, knew Hoshiko too well, and her children and didn't think the family would do anything sinister.

After losing Zen once though? He was taking no chances. So, the Saberfox would stay docked in Stella for the duration of the first month, Farron would be leaving aboard a cargo cruiser in a week, he had eyed his brothers sharply too.

"Take care of my ship, I worked my ASS off to earn having it appointed to me by the government, you mess it up and I'll have you personally repairing every inch of it." He'd growled and both Vander and Zen had swallowed and nodded.

Farron was always calm, elegant, collected and kind...seeing his eyes carry a threat of violence was...unsettling.

Once docked they were met at the base of the skyport by mages in black robes with silver embroidery at the collars, cuffs and hemlines as well as the symbol of Set on the backs.

Vander ran his eyes over them, keeping his faint smile in place as he followed Zen, Cida walking beside him, bright eyes looking around at all the busy people with interest. They were brought to a carriage and Cida...about an hour into the carriage ride, was growling in boredom and tucked her legs up, pushing into Vanders side before finally claiming his lap as a pillow and wrapping her arms around him before falling asleep.

Zen raised an eyebrow and Vander shrugged.

"She sleeps better when she cuddles, I get nice tits pressed into my leg..win win." He said lightly and Zen shrugged, tilting his head.

"Part of the new you." He observed and Vander rolled his eyes.

"I'm not THAT different." He protested mildly and Zen chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, and the changes are all good little brother, you're...calmer, your magic has a deeper stronger pulse to it, in the mornings...you look rested, like you've actually slept and not just napped." Zen observed.

Vander nodded, he'd noticed he slept different, deeper, his whole life he'd sort of...cat-napped one eye always almost open, awareness always a little active, the beings of the voids were opportunistic, complete loss of control of his mind would mean wide open door for them to take him, possess him...ruin him and turn him evil, then he was a gate, an easy pathway for the beings to enter any plane they wished because Vander could access anything.

He hadn't, he'd never travelled between planes, the distance being the issue, he never went far from Earthlands massive brilliance, he could sense other planes out there, but he'd never tried for any of them, not wishing to ever get to where Earthlands light wasn't on him in some way. He'd delved deep, so deep a few times that brilliance had been just a faint gray in the blackness and his own light had started to become the brightest thing, he'd seen hints of light peeking through the writhing dark in the distance, knew it was another plane, another world and had been so curious...but he'd gone back, the shades starting to gather making him realize he might be more vulnerable than he wanted to be.

A turned shadowquip though...evil...that wouldn't likely have been an issue, he'd just move where the shades bade him, open gates into other worlds for them to invade until something, somehow, managed to destroy him and end the horrors he would visit on worlds of light.

He knew too...his family had a plan if that had ever happened. Kaleb.

His older brother was to hunt him down and end him if he turned, he was the only one that could...even Zen, if Vander turned, would struggle, shades of the voids would love nothing so well as to feast on the soul of an Archangel mage, enough of them could overwhelm him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the carriage slowed and stopped. Rather than wait, and feeling a need to drive home a point Vander vanished, Cida squeaking in surprise as she dropped fully onto the bench, looking around blinking and only finding Zen rolling his eyes and running a hand down his face.

The door opened and Zen let Cida step out first, following behind her, ducking his head and emerging into the sunlight. They were in a large beautiful courtyard surrounded by the massive elegant structure of the temple. Immaculately kept gardens flanked the narrow paved path the carriage was on and Xiao Xing stood a few yards away between two planter boxes brimming with exotic flowers.

Priests in black and silver robes lined the distance to Xiao who wore similar yet more luxuriant robes than his fellows.

They walked up to him, Cida stretching like a cat as she walked and smiling at the man looking around her appreciatively.

"Pretty nice set up oui? Can't wait to try the tea an I hear yer silver sage sake is the best anywhere." She said brightly.

Xiao smiled, glancing past her and Zen to the obviously...empty...carriage.

"Yes...it's for ceremonial purposes though we rarely drink any outside of rituals. We do make silver wines….excuse me...where is Vander?" He asked with a small frown.

Zen wasn't sure how to answer, was already feeling a little awkward, at 6'5" he absolutely towered over every man there at the moment…

Cida saved him the trouble, shrugging and smiling at Xiao "bein' a lil shit, he'll come 'round. git some food and we can make Searcha drag him over."

Xiao nodded "Of course, I've lunch waiting already, please come this way, welcome to the temple of Set." He said and Cida curtsied a little noting Zen just narrowed his eyes and they followed the slender man through the garden and into the massive structure.

When they walked into the dining hall Xiao abruptly stopped and stood a moment, eyes widening at seeing Vander, bending over a dish taking in the aroma, already holding a wine glass filled with a silvery white wine. The servants that had opened the door were gaping, clearly unaware the man had been in there.

"Afternoon Xiao, nice place this temple, just needed to stretch my legs a little, I hope you don't mind." The shadowquip smiled up at them, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Mr. Pradesh. Welcome, of course and we'll take a tour of the temple after lunch so you can...stretch your legs...a little more. Please, be seated…" Xiao bowed eyes not leaving the black leather clad man as he moved to drop into a chair on one side of the woman, Zen taking the seat to her other side.

Xiaos eyes flicked to one of the attendants who immediately bowed slightly and left.

Vanders dark eyes caught it and he smirked into his wine glass. He'd not done much, a quick sweep of the property to assess wards and protections, barriers, alarms and security. It was pretty tight, getting in from outside, but once in? Not so much, there had only been one set of rooms he couldn't easily go right into and he was betting those belonged to his host. Listening and observations devices? Some decent things in place, nothing he couldn't handle though.

Then he'd gone into the dining hall, poured himself a glass of the nicest wine he saw and started checking their meal over for any ingredients it might not need to have. Nothing...just a seriously nice hot gourmet Stellan meal he was looking forward to.

Over all? He'd found nothing to alarm him. There were chambers under the temple with obvious restraint and torture purposes to them, but he understood some rituals...certain rites in most religions required some nasty testing of mettle, so...he'd just taken note of it all.

"I understand the Saberfox will remain at port for the month." Xiao observed and Vander nodded.

"Zen is the only one you've asked to stay longer." He pointed out and Xiao nodded as their meal was served for them.

"True, though the door is open for you and of course Miss Gusille to stay longer if you wish, I know the Saberfox is a coveted ship, assigned to your older brother Farron by the consulate for his use, having it docked for an entire month seems...like a waste." He observed.

Vander shrugged "Zen was kidnapped and held in Pergrand while my father thought him dead for years, he knows and respects you and your family, but…"

Xiao smiled faintly "If you and Zen do not return when expected Stella can expect Boscan gunships and war...really, my intentions? They are purely for the joy of my God Set, the two of you...you are treasures beyond what you both know."

"So you've said, what I want to know...is why? What makes us "treasures" Xiao?" Zen said, deep voice, as always, cutting directly to the point.

Xiao smiled "Set is of the three Gods of the Heavens, Mother Mehturt, fathers Ra of the Light and Set of the Dark. My Lord Set sees over the dark places between the stars, the beauty in the shadows, the wonders obscured where light does not shine. Those places are difficult to protect from evil, easy to hide malevolence and deeper darkness in. The light has many champions, radiance is easy to follow, the dark? Well, that is more complex." Xiao said, warming to his subject.

"A champion of Set must carry light, fight for it, believe in it, be radiant but from within, not without, they can not rely on outer sources of the their power, it must come from them. With so many evil things sharing the spaces between the light with them, they fight more than champions of light, not only to defeat them, but...to keep themselves from becoming corrupted by the evil that lurks in the dark places. For this reason, the Blessed Chosen of Set...especially among humans, are rare." He explained.

Zen pressed his lips together, but Vander was watching Xiao, seeing his enthusiasm, the guy was sincere, felt passionate about this…

"Among the Archangels, when they were designed, there had to be three, a triad, trinity of them that could combine and force back 8th and even 9th plane demons. Individually, an Archangel mage can fight up to a 6th plane demon on their own, beyond that, the power is too great, they have to work with others or they can be overwhelmed, and once taken...demons of deep planes can break an Archangel, taint them...they become fallen and fallen are always 8th or 9th level evil. There must always be, a Morning, Mid-day and Evening Star alive on Earthland for the magic to thrive. If the Triad is in place, then the magic can grow, expand, diversify, if not it remains at its most basic, still powerful but raw and difficult to control. You've felt it Zen, at your age, control must be an issue, especially since you are only bound and not mated." Xiao said and Zen growled, glaring but said nothing.

Xiao smiled, cool eyes turning to Vander.

"In your case...where Zens magic was designed by the Celestials, Sei-Roo himself forming the skill sets and magic power abilities, yours, Vander, was designed by Set himself millenia ago. It had never been in humans before the Havati bond to humans was found to be an excellent stability base for it and Clan Husen was blessed with it. Set gave it a high rate of inheritance, 50% of children born to one like yourself will be born with it. Even so...human beings proved to have a seriously hard time as children dealing with it, the death rate was 99% by age 6." Xiao said and Cidas eyes widened, so did Zens.

It wasn't new information for Vander, he knew...he'd seen his cousins...friends...die...some taken by shades, others killed by the village elders before they could be forced to open gates after they had been turned.

"You though, were found by Arman, adopted, and Arman carries Archangel blood...Celestial blood in him, strong lines converge in that father of yours, when he married Ganier, a powerful Celestial Mage, the Temple of Ra and of the three gods rejoiced, we celebrated the birth of Farron, and then fell to our knees when she gave birth to a child with the sacred mark of the Archangel magic across his shoulders." Xiao smiled again at Zen and continued.

"Because you were in Armans home, with him, and with his other children, all of them uniquely gifted, suited well to help you, support you as you grew? You were able to grow up...survive, becoming the first of your kind to do so in over 1000 years. The last mages of your type, Vander Pradesh, fought in the holy wars, there were five of them...they were not called Shadowquip mages back then." He said and Vander frowned.

"What were they called then?" He demanded.

"Void Angels. Always there were the Havati, even back then, the species is ancient, they are kin to Dragons after all. You...you have bonded with one haven't you?" He asked and Vander smirked, holding out his hand and Meala emerged red eyes on the Stellan priest as she curled around Vanders shoulders and Xiaos eyes widened when Searsha then emerged, the large red male sliding into the air, his wings carrying him around the room once before he settled around Cida.

"Exceptional…" Xiao said grinning now.

"I have two...and I prefer Shadowquip." Vander said lightly, stroking Meala.

"A you wish, it is what the magic became known as due to your ability to equip shadows as weapons and armor." Xiao said calmly, still smiling widely.

"I can teach you a great deal about the history of your magics, help you with meditations known to assist in refining it, and show you new uses, ways to use it, refine, and expand it." Xiao said confidently and Zen and Vander both sat silent for a few moments before Zen looked at Xiao.

"The contracts." He said and Xiao nodded.

"Already signed and returned to your brother aboard the Saberfox, I am serious about this all, I want to help you both, I and the Temple of Set would be honored to aid two of the blessed chosen in...becoming more...realizing your potential...for the glory of Set." He said and Vander glanced at Zen.

He's not lying, not hiding anything, _I can tell he's choosing what he says carefully, but no deceptions_. Zen said through the link.

I do have the contracts, fully signed no amendments asked for. Farron chimed in.

"Then we have a deal...a month, and then I'll decide if I will stay longer." Zen said and Xiao bowed his head, smiling and looking at Vander who had leaned back in his chair and was balancing it on two legs. He leaned forward bringing the chair lightly back to all four.

"A deal...a month, then, like Zen...I'll decide."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I have been getting a LOT of requests for more of Evergreen and Presca so...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy smiled, stretching and reaching out to grasp a beam and angle herself so she could get to a trampoline. She saw Presca, helping Evergreen on the balance beam, the energy mage standing ahead of the wide eyed woman, holding her hand while she stretched a leg up behind her and balanced on the other, Prescas gentle hand on the thigh of the raised leg, easing her to stretch past her usual range a little, just like he Vander and Bickslow had done for her when she'd first started work outs in the warehouse.

She was thrilled Evergreen had decided to join them, and...thrilled her friend was getting closer to Presca, she really liked Presca a lot, he was a good man, and not the sort that would willingly hurt Evergreen, not clumsy in how he dealt with people either, a little shy, but...he was observant, perceptive, and Evergreen needed someone who paid attention to all her little subtle tells toward her mood and mindset day by day, sometimes hour by hour.

She was complex, and guarded, and insecure in a lot of ways, especially with men, but Presca was patient, seemed to know what he wanted, and was sure of himself in that. They had gone from Evergreen doing lots of blushing and haughty ignoring of the energy mage, to her smiling openly at him, and Evergreen had asked Lucy to go shopping with her after lunch, wanting some new dresses because she and Presca were going out a lot, almost every night now.

It was, to Lucy, amazing. Presca was so calm and quiet, he'd developed, with Vander, the ability to blend into the background and let the spotlight find others, but with Evergreen, he wasn't backing off, wasn't letting her pull away and Lucy had seen Evergreen poison her own relationship with Elfman doing those things, setting Elfman up to disappoint her and she really liked the woman, considered her a good friend and her heart ached for all of Evergreens heart aches, but she saw how her friend made it all happen.

Evergreen just...wanted a man to work at the relationship, to go the extra mile, to pay attention to her and acknowledge her needs, treat her like a woman but respect her strength as a mage. It seemed simple, but Lucy knew...it really wasn't, and, watching her ruin her relationship with Elfman, it was clear there was a balance there few men could make work. Elfman sure hadn't been able to.

Presca though...had Evergreen smiling, shuddering...and Lucy reached the floor and winked at Bickslow nodding toward the pair and Bickslow winked back with a grin, watching Evergreen blush as Prescas hand slid over her thigh helping her reach the position she was working on.

Completely innocent, and Prescas face was one of calm concentration, soft words of encouragement coming out low for Evergreen to just breathe, relax and let the stretch pull and burn a little as if he were oblivious to Evergreens blush and how the woman was biting her lower lip. Lucy and Bickslow both knew better of the man, Presca rarely missed much, and had said once teasing Xally…

"Woman I can feel sexual energy charging up in you... .touch my ass or I swear you'll sleep for three days when I rip that energy you're building out of you…" He'd warned when he'd been trying to help Mr. Elan and had his hands in some dough and Xally had come up behind him eyeing his butt.

He could sense the kinds of energy building in people, and Evergreen had to be building plenty judging by the look on her face.

Bickslow knelt down by Lucy, helping her with some stretches, she was still working on her flexibility, and honestly...now that some of the "practice" involved Bickslow naked in bed with her and the rewards for getting it just so included sex better than anything she'd ever dreamed of? Yeah...she was progressing.

Evergreen felt the burn Presca was talkin about, it was just...it wasn't only her thigh and ass that was on fire with his hand pressed against her bare leg.

Nobody, not even her team, had ever just..stopped all they were doing to gently work her into a new style of training, but that's exactly what Presca had done. She'd sat watching Lucy, Bickslow and Presca work out one morning and couldn't deny...she was jealous of Lucy.

The woman had come so far! When she'd left Lucy struggled to keep up with her team, still got left in the dust at times, still had to be "saved" but now? She was flying through that warehouse keeping pace with Bickslow and Presca, and Evergreen had never been able to keep up with Bickslow.

She prided herself on holding her own in the Raijinshuu, stood tall, but...Erza had shown her she needed work, and she'd tried, but she wasn't great at motivating herself through workouts, and Laxus, Bickslow and Freed? They supported her, but none of them were any good when it came to daily sometimes minute by minute...support and pushing her while she would, because it was how she coped...bitch.

"Damnit, this fucking hurts!" She hissed and Presca smiled, his fingers massaging but not letting the pressure go, not letting her bring the leg down.

"You look like a ballerina…" He said softly and she blushed and tried harder, it was exactly the right thing to say to her in that moment because she felt like a bloated water buffalo, not picturing herself as anything beautiful in that moment, but that he saw her that way? Well….it couldn't be as bad as she thought…

"A sweaty clumsy one." She scoffed and he smiled again, that little half smile...Gods when men did that…

"Sweaty is not a bad thing to be and you are far from clumsy Ever. Ok, let's do the other leg." He said gently and helped her switch, she gripped his shoulders this time while he steadied her waist with one hand and helped her stretch her other leg back and up with the other.

"Some of Lucys best looks happen when she's sweaty." Bickslow said, grunting when Lucy punched him in the gut.

"Thank you Lucy." Evergreen sniffed and Lucy, straining too hard in her stretch just nodded but glared at Bickslow who stuck his tongue out and chuckled.

Her leg was trembling a little, she could still feel the burn of the stretch from before through it and now it was holding her up, she drew a breath when Presca reminded her to breathe.

They had been out several times now, had a date scheduled for that evening too, he was taking her dancing, and so far? She was just a damned goner. She was falling, head over her gorgeous high priced heels. She didn't want to, she didn't want another heartbreak, didn't want to go through what she had with Elfman, never again, but...Presca wasn't like Elfman, he wasn't like any man she'd ever known.

When she got bitchy, his smiles got soft, his voice deepened and his words got silky and reassuring. He'd noticed when she'd caught her nail during a workout and split it and their date that day had been a trip to a salon where she was treated to a mani/pedi while he got a pedicure and read reports and she soaked up gossip and got pampered, even got compliments from more than one of the women there "Your man is is as sweet as he is fine."

Her man. She glanced up from staring pointedly at his chest. His eyes were moving over her calmly, keeping an eye on how she was doing, making sure she was ok to keep it up.

"Ready for the showers babe?" Bickslow asked Lucy lightly as he helped her relax out of her stretch. Catching the look on Evergreens face she smiled.

"Yeah, we could maybe soak in the hot tub huh? You can give me a massage? You guys hammered me today." She smiled and Bickslow tipped his chin up so she could kiss him before he let her tug him to his feet.

"My hands all over your body? Move it woman. Presca, Ever, we'll be in the hot tub...stay the fuck out." He called and Presca rolled his eyes as Evergreen glared after her teammate.

"Ok, let the leg down." Presca guided her and she wobbled precariously, gripping him hard and he pulled her in when her leg gave out, just too tired to hold her up anymore.

"Hmm, worked those legs pretty hard, here, sit down, I'll get down and help you, you try a dismount now you'll crash." He said, easing her down so she sat on the beam before he jumped down then reached up for her.

Smiling she slid down into his arms and, on impulse, she just...kissed him. She hadn't initiated anything to this point, had just deeply enjoyed being pursued but she'd been looking between that broad chest encased in a compression shirt and his soft lips all through her stretches and finally, just wanted it, needed to feel his lips.

Presca reacted swiftly, parting for her, eagerly sliding his tongue along hers, one hand pressing her into his chest the other sliding down to her perfect ass and gripping it to pull her all the way in against him this time because he was in some snug shorts and could feel her turning him right the hell on. Rather than hide that? He prefered she feel it, know how much he wanted her, how strongly his body reacted to her now.

All their dates, all the time spent talking, hearing all about her team, her guild, her home back in Magnolia...he loved her little quirks, loved how she got upset when her dress got wrinkled, how she fussed over hair products and nail polish and worried about smelling nice and having her eye shadow right. She was such a woman, a beautiful quirky touchy fiery woman, strong and capable but also fragile and lovely and she was perfect.

Her hands were sliding over his sides, finally gripping his ass and he smirked into the kiss as they pulled apart, took heaving breaths and dove back into each other again. Must have been one of his better features...his ass...because Gods knew Vander, his sisters, lots of people in the guild, had grabbed it enough. He wasn't a good judge, didn't really care, if she liked it? Well...all hers along with the rest of him.

"Presca…" She breathed finally, their lips parting but Prescas trailed along her jaw, seeking her pale neck and her hands moved up to push into his hair.

"Ever...tell me what you want...I want to make you happy." He breathed against her kin and she shuddered.

Did he mean that? Elfman had claimed he wanted her happy, but then...he hadn't done much to make her that way...Presca though, he made efforts, and she knew their relationship was new and that everyone tried hardest at the start but...something about how he smiled, the way the light steel colored eyes got warm when he did things for her, he seemed to enjoy doing them.

Elfman had always been so...nervous, forgot doors as often as not, always forgot to hold chairs, never looked at her nails, never noticed her dresses or anything she did new or different to try to look good for him, but Presca...he never missed a detail, caught every little thing and...mentioned it, complimented her...made her feel...wonderful, like she wasn't crazy or vain or shallow, some of the many things she'd been called because she felt the need to work at her appearance so much, to be ladylike. Not only did Presca not ignore it all...he appreciated it...and that, was different...and she just, loved it.

"I..I need a...I need a shower...I'm all sweaty and gross.." She whimpered, just unable to say "Take me to your place and make love to me for the rest of the day and all night." she felt gross...and that really just...killed her ability to think right.

Presca smiled and pulled back.

"Alright, lets get you into the bath, you want me to help?" He offered and Evergreen shook her head. She wasn't against the idea, but just...not yet..

He took her to the bath area and she sank onto the bench alongside the water, Presca dropping to a knee and undoing her shoes. She smiled, watching him and reached up, brushing back his soft still slightly sweaty chocolate colored hair.

He looked up and smiled at her "Sure you don't want my help? I've got training, pretty good at bathing someone and working out tired muscle in a bath...I can change our date tonight, instead of dancing we could go for a hovercraft ride out over the Grass Sea, there's a diner cruise I could get us on." He said quietly, watching her. With her legs this tired he doubted dancing would be much fun for her.

The work out and stretching routines they did...they were rough, designed to make someone seriously strong in combat, agile and fast and to build endurance and response times, develop reflexes. Lucy had come a long way, he was positive Evergreen could do at least as well as Lucy.

Evergreens eyes lit up "I...you'd change the whole evening around?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Of course, your legs are worn out, they'll be sore, dancing wouldn't be comfortable, so...we'll do something else. You like the idea?" He asked and she smiled.

It was sweet, he was thoughtful...but after over a month of dating? She was ready for more and...wanted a more private evening.

"How about we stop at the market and buy some things and I cook us dinner at your place, we can watch a movie, I can rest my legs and show you I meant it when I said I was a great cook." She smiled and this time Prescas eyes lit up.

"I've eaten Mr. Elans cooking for years you know." He pointed out and she laughed, then smirked at him.

"I'll be happy to prove I can compete." She said and he grinned, oh he knew she could more than compete...

"I'll buy the food since you're doing the cooking. Enjoy the bath, I'll be in the shower area so call if you need anything." He said and she nodded.

All of that, the laughing at the store as they debated about what she would cook, him calling them a cab refusing to walk the 3 blocks to his house because her legs were sore.

She'd protested, but secretly...she'd loved he was that attentive, that concerned and determined she be comfortable.

She'd made spaghetti, her own recipe, Presca had pitched in and Evergreen had been delighted to find he knew how to cook himself and was helpful in the kitchen and he made garlic bread and put a salad together while Evergreen made the rest and then they went to the living room and sat on the floor, putting all the food on the coffee table and starting up a movie after a few minutes of scanning through what was available.

"Ok...you were not exaggerating." Presca moaned when he took his first forkful and Evergreen smirked, she knew she could cook, and she'd been impressing Bickslow long enough she was certain she could at least in some dishes compete with Mr. Elan.

"Don't know why you doubted me." She said primly, raising her chin and sipping her wine.

"Thank you for cooking." He said and leaned over and kissed her temple, rising then to clear their dishes, returning a few minutes later with a chocolate silk pie and two forks and Evergreen just...melted.

By the second bite, watching Presca slide the fork from his lips, his pale steel eyes on the lacrima screen, she was done, no more thinking no more doubting no more waiting.

Reaching up she slid her hand under his chin and his brows shot up as he turned to her, she lunged...hard enough she knocked him right over and was on top of him, hands in his hair, kissing him.

It was like a dam burst, the kiss turned feverish in second and Evergreen grabbed the front of Prescas nice button down and ripped it open, fully aware of what was underneath and in possession of no more patience.

She had denied herself for over a month, for Ever that was an eternity because she rarely denied things she really wanted and she'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted Presca now.

Prescas sharp inhalation of breath when she tore his shirt open made her smile as her hands slid over the sculpted chest, her nails dug into nicely formed pecs and Presca moaned against her lips, his hands shoving her dress up until she finally pulled back long enough to toss it off before diving back down and reclaiming his mouth.

Clothes were either yanked or outright ripped away from that point, Evergreen greedily sucking at his neck as he slid a hand between her legs then she was moaning, writhing but kept her lips working on his skin.

"Fu...fuck...Evergreen...nngh!" His hips bucked as her hand finally wrapped around him and she smiled as she stroked his length, loving the heavy feel, the velvety heated skin.

"Mmm, please, Presca...I'm so done waiting...I want you…" She purred and Prescas eyes rolled up at that silky sexy voice. Gods help him, she was a lady, a mage...and a fucking sex kitten...he'd died and gone to heaven.

"You already own me Ever…: He breathed back, rolling them over, shoving the coffee table out of his way as he did and sealing his lips over one of her breasts, tongue rolling over it while his over hand slid over the other...perfect...she was just right, not too big, not too small, filled his hands and then some and the feel of her thighs sliding along his hips as she ground herself against him…

Evergreen was demure and shy, he wasn't sure she liked that about herself, but once she felt Presca responding with as much fervor as her, when he said she owned him...the aggressive side of her took over completely and she was working her body against his, unwilling to accept his play, his heated exploration of her with that hot mouth, he could do that later…

"Give me what I want Presca...stop...playing…" She snarled, nails raking down his back and hips until she was digging them into his ass. Prescas rounded, flawless, hard muscled ass...she'd always been a bit of an arm woman, loved well muscled arms, and Presca didn't disappoint there, he wasn't bulky like Elfman, but flawlessly toned and defined with all the work he put into his body.

She'd admit though, once Emzadi and Xally and even Vander had made comments about the mans rump she'd started looking, and encased usually his his soft brown leathers it was easy to see the appeal there, Cobra had a similar ass, rounded and just...biteable. It felt pretty damn good in her hands too, but she had to have all of him…

"Yes...anything…" Presca whispered against her skin and his lips were back on hers, he hissed as she tipped herself into him and let her take him, just the head, shifting over her and propping himself on his forearms to look into those bright eyes as he eased into her all the way.

When he started slowly teasing her again she grit her teeth, latching her long legs around him and flipping them over again, Presca almost laughed but couldn't get any air when Evergreen set her hands on his waist and started riding him.

"No...teasing...mmmm, fuck you...you…" she didn't know how to say it, he...fit...filled her just...perfectly. She didn't want to compare lovers...ok...that was a lie, of course she compared them, Evergreen had standards she wanted fucking met and Elfman, he'd been so thick he'd almost hurt, stretched her where she was almost numb when they had sex...Presca wasn't like that...not the massive girth but he had...length and reached into her tickling her cervix when she came down and that just set off all sorts of nerves she had never gotten to feel before.

She'd ridden Elfman, but this was different, Presca didn't just lay there and moan...his hands were on her hips and he was helping her, she felt his abs tighten, thighs go taut as he thrust up into her and he was angling her as she moved, when she mewled he speared into that spot several times before changing the angle again.

When her eyes opened and she was looking down over him the sight was enough to make her body heat even more, his chocolate hair ripped free from the tie he usually wore...her own doing...falling over the left side of his face and shoulder, pecs bunched, arms flexing as he lifted her and brought her back down on him. The lions of his clan tattoo glistening with sweat, steel eyes hazed over with passion on hers.

She felt the need to own him ease, she had him...she could feel it, and her legs were burning trying to move and he caught it the moment she faltered and rolled them back over, resting her back on the carpet, taking over...kissing her neck, her face. Soft murmurs about how beautiful she was...how he'd never felt anything so wonderful as her had her head spinning even as her body writhed and worked with his.

Their lips were moving over each other when she came, tossed over the edge as much by what he was whispering as how wonderful his body felt and he went with her over that edge, breathing out her name like a soft prayer before his forehead rested on hers, his dark hair falling around them.

They lay still, panting for several moments until their bodies calmed and Evergreen waited...no regrets...she had none, and prayed he didn't either, prayed this wasn't going to be an end, she'd been demanding, greedy even with him…

"That was...so good…" He breathed and she smiled, meeting his eyes, seeing him smiling and relief flooded her as he kissed her, his arms sliding around her.

"I think I'd like to see your hot tub…" She said and he grinned,

"Mmm, rinse off then desert?"

She smirked "I plan to eat it off those abs of yours…" She purred and Prescas eyes flashed.

"I'll take mine off this perfect ass…" He said hand slithering down to squeeze her and she laughed until his kiss silenced her, she'd never been this happy…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy narrowed her eyes, frowning from the book in front of her to the beautiful peacock key sitting on gray velvet.

"I see you contemplating a rash action...stop it." Hestor said not looking up from his own book and she glowered at him. The man was semi reclined against Kaleb who was sitting straddling the bench on the opposite side of the table from her. They were seated just outside one of the large training rings outside in the grand courtyard of the Pelerno branch of White Sea.

Delicious snacks were on the table, Bickslow was reading the book his father had given him, contentedly munching and working on a tall glass of iced tea. It was early spring and the weather was gorgeous. The trees were blooming, the air was fragrant and fresh, and in the ring Erza was rushing around battling Hestors spirits, Lynx and Abraxis, and Lucys Capricorn and Loke, explosions nicely contained within the powerful containment systems of the training ring, even the noise was muted and Lucy didn't even glance over as Erza slammed against flashing runes and pushed off back into the fray screaming less than 4 feet from Lucys head.

The requip mage had been...close to insufferable when they had finally come back, and she and Lucy had gone through screaming matches...Bickslow standing trying to be invisible behind his mate as Lucy had fended off every one of Erzas typical awkward overprotective nasty comments and then lit into her about being a hypocritical bitch and not much of a friend.

They had then not spoken for two days, Kaleb refusing to allow Erza to book herself on an airship back to Fiore until they had settled things and Lucy cornering Bickslows brother more than once, taking both him and Hestor on shouting about letting her "shitty friend" retreat with her tail between her legs.

Erza had heard that, another screaming match had ended up in the training ring and the two had fought viciously until it suddenly dawned on Erza that she wasn't just...destroying Lucy, that Lucy wasn't only holding her own, she was landing attacks and direct physical hits that...hurt, and managing to dodge and parry better than Erza had ever imagined Lucy in a million years could manage.

Stunned she'd finally dropped to her knees, and stared at Lucy with so much amazement Lucy had stopped the attack she was building and glared at her...then...frowned and blinked and stared warily until Erza had quietly apologized.

Fascinated by the sudden strength she saw in a Celestial Mage she'd challenged Hestor to a spar and Hestor has smirked "All my magic...including the use of my mate because he is part of it all?" He'd asked and Erza had narrowed her eyes.

"I did not fight Lucy with Bickslow at her side...I shall...but yes...I want to see. Lucy says you have the education, the training she wishes to achieve here...I need to know what that might look like…" Erza had aid and Hestor had nodded, put his book down and mentally let Kaleb know they had been challenged to a spar and he meant to show ERza just what an educated, trained Celestial Mage could do. He wouldn't tell her he had an advantage over Lucy, that Kalebs magic augmented his own far more than Bickslows helped Lucy. Lucy and Bickslow were just started to spar with him and Kaleb, he wasn't sure what could be developed there yet, so...he'd lay it on hard for this woman who had scoffed at Lucys ability, at her magic…

"I won't hold back...I heard you, heard you belittle our magic, call it weak, say our kind needed people to protect them...I'm going to show you how wrong you are...how only her lack of education and training made her seem that way…" He warned and Erza had smiled, narrowing her eyes.

"I hope you can." She'd replied and Hestor had then...dug into the battle with a vengeance.

Bickslow had watched, Lucy beside him, her hand tight on his, her eyes eager...she knew what fighting Erza was like...knew how incredible strong her friend was, Natsu still could not beat her and Lucy hadn't either, their fight had ended in a draw. She NEEDED to see a Celestial mage like herself...beat Erza Scarlet, needed it like air.

Hestor was teaching her, Vander, Presca and Bickslow had trained her body now Hestor was honing her magic...what she was watching, was what she could be….no...she would be better...Hestor did work his body, she'd watched him and Kaleb spar, watched him swim, something he did every single morning just like she herself hit the gym or warehouse with Bickslow, while Kaleb went for a run, Hestor swam, then he'd meet Kaleb in the gym, had a routine in there while Kaleb did work with weights, then ether martial arts practice, tai chi...or a spar.

Hestor was true to his word too, he held nothing back. Erza was confronted with Lynx and Abraxis, as well as Hestor in his Starblade armor and weapons set, and she struggled for any advantage, when she got it and was hurtling at Hestor, her body collided with black and gold armor and a glowing white wing before a long sword sent her flying back, Kaleb standing between her and Hestor.

From that point, she only lasted a few minutes before Hestor had a boot on her back pressing her into the ground. And she was smiling, dropping her sword and shaking her head in amazement and Bickslow watched his mate grinning, eyes wet with unshed tears she was so happy, so ready...eager to work like Hestor did, to have her spirits move so fluidly, to control her Stardress like Hestor held Starblade, to have Bickslow become like Kaleb was, so well tuned to her and her to him they fought as one like she'd just seen Hestor and Kaleb do with Hestors spirits…

Now she was studying keys, pouring over everything about keys she already held because Hestor insisted she try and come up with a strategy to safely contract Pavo. He'd admitted he already knew how it needed to be done, but he refused to give her any hints beyond pushing a stack of three books at her and saying

"Figure out two possible strategies and then we'll go over them. If you haven't figured it out, I'll tell you, but I want you to work at this as if I'm not here because once you go back to Fiore...I won't be."

"But I can still call you."

"Not too often...I expect you to be self sufficient, it's what you want isn't it?"

She'd glared at him, of course it was, but she liked the idea of being able to call him if she got stumped. Kaleb had reassured her that she could, and that Hestor would help no matter what he said now, but she was still frustrated reading over the books, looking for what Hestor knew.

Erza was screaming around the ring as they worked...well, Lucy worked, Hestor was reading through the rules for this years Wizard games. It was an off year, the Guildmaster games was last year, so this year was the Wizard games, where wizards entered as individuals, guild not mattering, and competed in a vast variety of competitions to determine the top Wizards of each magic field of the games who would receive jewel, a new wardrobe from Elluris, prestige, a two week vacation anywhere they chose, an article about them in sorcerer's weekly, and...job requests galore. Wizards from all over Ishgar came to compete.

Kaleb was going over reports, thumbing through his L-tablet with one hand while the other idly played with Hestors hair. Bickslow was reading, his hand on her thigh occasionally rubbing the smooth skin and making her smile.

She sighed, closing the book and reaching for one of the others, glaring at Hestor who ignored her. She was GOING to figure this out...then hit Hestor with a book….


	25. Chapter 25

Vander smirked, bending back, the priest reaching to grasp him missing and stumbling and Searsha nudged the man sending him sprawling while Vander caught himself on his hands and flipped over, pushing off the ground so he landed on the balls of his feet, long black blades forming in his hands the green light flooding the room telling him his "trainers" were frustrated and resorting to their harsher methods.

They wouldn't work, the black sash forming over his eyes and he switched to his other sight, knowing Bickslow couldn't possess him through it so these men certainly couldn't manage it.

Xiao watched, pursing his lips and Cida lounged on a chair beside the man smirking watching Vander run the 5 priests around and allow none of them to land a hit on him.

Xiao turned, nodding to the five other priests standing behind him, they rushed into the room, trying to overwhelm the Shadowquip and Xiaos eyes widened a bit as he watched the agile man rise above the crowd of priests, his serpents sending several flying as their master formed a staff in his hands and came down swinging.

6 minutes. It took the Shadowquip 6 minutes to leave a total of 14 priests groaning on the ground and when he came out of the training room, staff across his shoulders, arms hooked over it, the black serpent wrapped around his waist with her head resting on his left shoulder, he wasn't even breathing hard.

"You guys have a gym? Something with aerials and beams and such? I'm gonna get slow just doing this shit." He said, and Xiao arched an eyebrow at the tone, No bravado, Vander was sincere, almost irritated.

"I suppose you could work in the training area we have set up for your brother, there are aerial obstacles…" He said and Vander eyed him, the staff vanishing in a swirl of shadows.

"Lets' try that…" He agreed and Xiao nodded, turning and leading him away from the training area, stepping aside for a couple of healers to hurry by.

"I believe we can abandon combat work, considering your background and training, it seems futile except for providing you with exercise." Xiao said and Vander snorted.

"Yeah...you know my brother is a Seith and not a weak one, I get it, these guys are used to picking on scared kids and forcing their issues down their throats, but I've been there, done that shit and I'm not stupid or careless, I mean, I flat out enjoyed breaking that one guys jaw after I saw him make that girl piss herself yesterday, but aside from getting revenge on your priests for how they handle the kids here? I'm not seeing a benefit." He said, Xiao actually halting and snapping a sharp look at him.

He smirked "What...did you think I was going to just sit in my room and let Cida play with my serpents till training time came? Fuck that, I never stay anywhere without knowing what all is going on. Your methods? Whatever, I've honestly seen worse at the Citadel back when the Steel Council was still drinking Grendaces kool aid, but delivering beat downs on priests who have let being able to terrorize children go to their heads is still fun."

"You misunderstand. Some of these children have magics that will exploit personal weaknesses, in order to mentally fortify them, the Seiths of Sanctuary work those weaknesses until they become wells of strength." Xiao returned.

"Bullshit. Maybe that's what the Seiths say, Hestor Kedanza is my brother-in-law remember? I've heard shit, and now seen the reality. Some of these kids get through with their heads in tact but I've seen some that are fucking broken, minds just gone Xiao, they're just puppets now." Vander returned.

Cida smiled faintly, letting Vander poke at Xiao, she'd seen it too, her own night time wanderings had shown her things in the temple and Sanctuary that shared the grounds with it...things that had her growling and considering not being a good guest.

"These methods have worked to keep things stable for a very long time." Xiao said. Vander shrugged.

"Won't hurt for the priests to worry about getting their asses beat for going farther than they really need to." He said lightly and Xiao sighed, the shadowquip wasn't wrong, and Set was decidedly pleased...very pleased...to have two of his chosen under one roof. So was Xiao, though the lessons had to be kept limited, too much information was an issue for both men.

Neither had magic with pretty histories.

Zen looked up when Xiao walked in, he was seated, a huge book, clearly ancient, spread on the table before him. He was still in his work out clothes, shorts hugging him, a nug sleeveless shirt stretched over his broad chest.

Xiao nodded to an attendant who hurried off.

"I'll have your book brought here Vander. Perhaps if you and your brother and friend can study in the same place...the session will go better." He said and smiled as a silver haired young woman came in pushing a cart bearing snacks and tea.

"Thank you Shimako." He said softly and the girl smiled, her vivid steel blue eyes lifted to his a faint smile on her lips. Her eyes darted to the large Archangel, leaning over the huge tome on the table, sliding over him from his mahogany hair down to the sandals on his feet and Xiao smiled faintly at the open hunger that filtered into those pale eyes.

"Are there any requests for dishes for dinner this evening?" She asked softly.

Vander hadn't missed a second of the womans entrance, nor her open interest in his older brother...not terribly strange, the Stellans here all had interest in both Pradesh brothers. Hestor, at 5'10" was tall for a Stellan male. Vander at 6'2" was short for the men in his family and Zen only beaten by an inch by Bickslow who stood 6'6". Zen was also, an absolute powerhouse of a man, deeply tanned because he wasn't overly fond of clothing even after all these years away from the pits, he was all hard well built well developed muscle.

Bulging pecs strained against the compression shirt, biceps probably larger around than Xiaos thighs held the heavy platinum bands and their protective lacrima and runes that shielded him from being bombarded by celestial magic. Zen made people stop and stare when he walked by.

Not that they left the temple much. Zen flew every morning and evening, Xiao at first against it but Zen had narrowed his eyes.

"I don't stretch my wings with real flight at least twice a day and I'll start putting your priests in graves instead of the infirmary when they push me." He'd growled and Xiao had pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Very well then."

They took occasional trips to the market along the front of the Heset temple. Vander had already stocked up on tins of biscuits at Kalebs request, so had Zen, both smirking a little as they had paid for it all knowing how much their brother and his mate loved the things.

Cida had sniffed at a tin delicately then scooped out a pastry and bitten into it, humming.

"Not bad...aint no Kings cake mind you, but alright, heavy on the honey." She'd said one of the attendants of the booth narrowing his eyes on her.

"The honey is well balanced with the pastry." He said firmly. Cida smirked.

"Oui love,I just love king cake a bit better." She said and the man had lifted a brow.

"Encan?"

"Cerulean shore, ya." She'd replied and he'd smiled faintly.

"I've had it...the cinnamon and brown sugar need a certain balance with the pecans." He said and Cida had almost purred.

"Oui but when it's done right? It's heaven on the tongue love." She'd said.

"Bread pudding, Beignets?" He'd asked and Cidas eyes had actually flashed.

"Oh oui…" she breathed and Vander blinked at the husky edge to her voice.

"I've had them at Wayfare..I've studied all manner of pastry and confection." He said with a smile and Cida licked her lips.

"Have you now? I'm Cida.." She smiled and the man bowed.

"Nimake Tao...lead Pastry chef...pleased to meet you." He replied.

Now Shimako lifted the lid from a plate and Cidas head snapped around, her formerly half lidded bored peridot eyes widening as her nose twitched and she was at the cart in a swift movement Vander barely caught.

"Bread Pudding, Beignets and Doberge cake as well as some fresh fruits and a robust black tea." Shimako said softly bowing, her eyes again seeking Zen as she stepped back.

Xiao nodded to her and she lifted her chin.

"Master Zen...have you any special requests for the meal tonight?" she asked.

She'd been watching him, serving their meals since their arrival, she was of the Heset temple, a priestess there, and in charge of their diets while they were at the temple. Feeding the Boscans had been something quite a few had vied for the honor of.

Zen seemed almost oblivious to the food though, he ate well, he was a big man and ate accordingly, but he'd not seen him seem to particularly like anything and...for a Heset, that prided themselves on their cooking so much… he was a puzzle she was trying to work out.

Amethyst eyes with flecks of gold met hers.

"I'm not picky." He said plainly and she smiled faintly.

"There must be something specific you enjoy?" She pressed.

Cida smirked. "Woman wants to know what yer favorites are ye big ox. Best way into a mans bed is through his stomach." She said, smacking Zens shoulder as she walked by with a handful of Beignets and a steaming cup of tea.

Vander smirked "That why you sleep on mine so much?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Naw, yer just warm and you smell good, serpents are sweeties." She replied and he smiled.

"I've a third one you haven't played with yet."

"You can keep that one."

"Kinda my plan but I like sharing." Vander snagged a piece of the cake smiling at Cida.

"I don't"

"Lies, you insist I share the others."

He leaned over to the pretty stellan. "Lemon, he absolutely loves Sevenese lemon drops, meyer lemon cookies and our cook at home makes him a few different vegetable dishes he tears into. Very much not a fan of soups, stews breads or cheeses." He said in a low voice and Zen glared at him.

"I like breads fine, long as they're fresh. And...ratatouille and eggplant parmesan…" He grumbled.

"There ya go. I'm easy, anything spicy any desert involving cherries." He smirked and carried a slice of the cake to Zen, putting it down by the tome before going to sit by Cida who reached over and immediately stole a bite of his cake, moaning softly.

"See...we need to to work on personal boundaries…" Vander said, but he was smiling, snatching his fork back.

"You've already got me...I'm cerulean shore to the bone." Cida said.

Books were brought, including one Cida eyed about animal transformation control and Xiao nodded to her when she picked it up.

Vander spotted the symbols Xiao had taught him represented his magic, the two winged serpents wound around each other.

Pulling one to him, like Zen, he was soon silent and thoughtful, engrossed in reading.

Xiao smiled at Shimako and settled himself. These study sessions where they were given books were long ones, they would likely have dinner out here and that was fine. Xiao was there to answer questions and remained quiet.

Zen was frowning, he really hadn't held a lot of romantic notions about his magic, not after all he'd been through, but...before him was a record of the first Triad of Archangel mages and he looked at the pictures of the first Evening Star and felt his insides churn.

The first, not long after the magic was gifted, showed a tall powerful man who looked much like him, dark hair, golden flecked eyes, wings black as the sky between stars. Later though, his hair was streaked all over with white, it had become that way in the war…

"The Evening Star being the best at infiltrating the deeper planes of hell, the churches unwilling to allow the Void shifters, not trusting them, placed the heaviest burden upon Kayliss, who was dispatched on back to back missions to find and kill certain demons, specifically the 13 Generals of the 8th plane. He was successful for the most part, killing 5 of them, but it took a toll, his hair whitened all over, and Kayliss became difficult to find after a mission was completed, refusing to report in sometimes for weeks. It wasn't until he finally mated, 300 years into the war, that he seemed to settle. His mate, Eiko Takida, a Priest of Anubis from Stella, fought many of his assignments with the leaders of the Light armies, refusing to let his mate go, and they could not argue, because he would only pull him back to his side when they would try to force it."

One passage read. Kayliss lived for nearly 200 years before his mate was challenged to a duel that he lost and was killed, the mage who defeated him fully planning to claim Kayliss, take him as a forced mate and the magic...in horror Zen read it...the Archangel Magic, by the rules set forth by the makers of it...would compel Kayliss to accept the mating, to let himself be taken so he wouldn't follow his mate into death.

Determined not to become a slave to the person who had killed his mate, Kayliss tried to escape, but he was restrained, taken by an Ausuay Agria who kept him for nearly 15 years, having many children with him before she was killed in a duel and again the man was forced to accept a mate he didn't want, Tabitha Afalya keeping him, having multiple children with him until she too...was killed in a duel for possession of him. In disgust Zen read it all, 6 mates in total took the Evening Star after his first was killed, he fathered many children with them too, all taken by the church to be "Safely raised away from the war".

The Holy wars raged for almost 800 years, ending not long after Irene Belsarion created Dragonslayer magic and Dragons and their slayers started joining the battles. The church performed atrocities… and he looked up at his younger brother, feeling sick as he read about the 5 Void masters...Void Angels they were called...the church didn't trust them, though they had proven time and again their loyalty, had slain keystones of the demonic hordes...the Church found they could perform a certain ritual and use a Void angel to rip open a massive hole in the veil between Earthland and the Voids and with the power of the release of an etherion cannon...push entire legions of demons out into the voids, then...behead the dying Void Angel and the void would slam shut leaving the hordes of demons adrift in a black place called The Dark Continent…

They...used all five Void angels that way, a sixth bound to a Celestial Mage named Jukite Takida had disappeared after Jukite had fallen down some stairs and died suddenly...and finally, in a last push, the last two Archangels were used...lied to and tricked. Jacamar and his mate used to power a magic gate that sucked the last of the demon generals and his forces to the dark continent, the light and power of the Morning Star the only thing that could power this type of gate...then...Jacamar and Galasfriel sealed it but Jacamar did not survive...his mate had been killed during the process and the church had known the spell would exact that price. Betrayed again as they had been repeatedly over the hundreds of years since their creation, the Archangels fled,, Galasfriel helping Jacamar to escape the Church when it tried to bind him to another mage to save him. Once free, Jacamar let himself follow his mate into death. Then...Galasfriel disappeared and had not been seen or heard from since…

Vander pressed his lips together, reading what his brother pointed to.

"Wow…" He sighed shaking his head, Cida peered at the passages, her own eyes clouding. So far, both men had smiled little since their month had started, what they were learning was far from happy information. Vander, dauntless, till was cracking jokes and giving Xiao a hard time, but his training sessions in the mornings had become nasty, and she could see him struggling to pull punches.

Vander went back to his own book after squeezing his brothers shoulder and getting himself one of the Beignets. He really wasn't sure what to do with all of this. It was important, these were things he wanted to know...the history of his magic, the history of Zens would help them both understand it better, work with it better.

But it was disturbing just how badly their predecessors had been used, abused, tortured and killed.

"Ya know Xiao? I'm not feeling all that blessed…" Vander said, swinging a leg so he sat sideways in the chair, a long leg hooked over the armrest as he looked at Xiao.

The man smiled "You haven't been given the blessing of Set yet...believe me Vander...when you are...you will feel it."

Vander smiled turning back to his books.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dinner that night had Vander smirking as Shimako led several others bearing carts and trays to the large table outside in the training area. Ratatouille was set out right by Zen and the man smiled, looking appreciatively over it and the other offerings.

His preferences weren't really that the big man wanted to be a vegetarian, it went more to the fact that while a slave, fresh fruits and vegetables were incredibly rare, usually it was old bread and hard cheese, if you won, a soup or stew with that, but the stew would usually some meat, usually whatever animals had died in the arena that day.

They had tried a couple of times to starve Zen into complacency, but that stopped when he went into the ring, killed the large lions he'd been put against, and cut the leg off one and started eating it in front of the crowd.

The bloody brutality, while appealing to some, had turned the stomachs of enough his owner didn't try that anymore with him. He'd done what he had to in order to survive there, and...until free, had never tasted something so exotic as a lemon, and had almost never had vegetables to eat. So, to him, they were a treat.

That was why he liked them, and enjoyed eating them.

Before him there were several dishes too, fresh vegetables and fruits appearing and he grinned, looking at the beautiful stellan. "Thank you."

She smiled "Don't thank me until you've eaten and enjoyed, Master Zen." She bowed and went to take her place off to the side by the carts so she could help freshen glasses of wine and serve whenever needed.

This time, she smiled faintly as the Archangel mage ate and clearly enjoyed what he was having. The soft moan when he took the first bite of the ratatouille made her bite her lip and smile. Her grandfather was Boscan on her fathers side, and being around these two men was exciting to her. Two pure clanborn Boscan males, tall and fine looking. And her magic frankly sang in her veins around the big one.

She was a celestial body mage sent to the Academe for two years in Bosco before finishing her schooling in Stella and taking her place in the temple of Heset, she was a versatile chef and a fairly strong mage who enjoyed her rotations serving as a peacekeeper once every two months.

The Sanctuary had been hard for her, but she had endured it, and her grandfather and father had pulled her from it the moment her rituals were done, causing quite a stir through the extended family.

Hoshiko Xing herself had scolded her, told her she should go back and finish, but she had, politely, refused and fortunately, her skills with cooking had prevailed when master Tao had told Hoshiko she belonged with Heset.

She knew Li had designs on her for the temple of Ra, had considered her as a concubine too, possibly to be sent to a Xing noble, or perhaps a Takada, but ultimately, she had remained with Heset until these visitors had been scheduled to come. Then, she had been selected, one of three young women...to serve at the temple of Set while the Boscans were here.

She knew they were chosen of the God Set, and had bribed some guards with sweets and extra servings at meals to let her watch their training when her duties allowed it.

Vander was impressive, fast, deadly, clearly incredibly well trained and he certainly was...active...stealing into the female quarters every evening after final tea...he'd even been in the room beside her own a couple of nights ago with the Takada girl there...their moans and cries of pleasure keeping Shimako awake for hours.

She'd snuck to the door too, pushed it open a little ways and even in the dim room, with only a small lamp lit, she'd seen plenty of the handsome Boscan as he'd pleasured the two women. It had left Shimako tempted to go find her own pleasures...though she was supposed to be abstaining while serving at the temple of Set….so were those girls from house Takada...

But it was Zen who impressed her, towering over every other man at the temple, his face usually a calm emotionless mask as he worked. He started at dawn, hefting weights none of the priests could manage, then he would disappear into the skies for an hour and return, his hair windblown, body glistening with sweat, and the priests would start drilling him in magic and tactics.

He was still learning his magic, and some of the things the priests asked for he would stare blankly at them then frown and demand more information. Xiao had needed to spend more time with him than with Vander because of the large gaps in Zens magical training.

She now...always watched Zen train...his black wings amazed her, his magic sang to her, and his handsome face and impressive body called to the woman in her...to be with a man like him...she enjoyed those daydreams as she cooked.

Not that she shirked her work, far from it, she ran a strict kitchen, and the meals being prepared for the brothers and their friend were all cooked with careful precision...she wanted to hear the moans, the hums, see eyes close and faces go slack with enjoyment over her food.

When the plates were empty and it looked like nobody was seeking more servings, dishes were cleared and Shimako smiled, hurrying to the chilled cart and pulling out a Lemon custard pie she'd spent some time on. At Vanders raised brow he turned away from him taking it directly to Zen.

"I am researching recipes for other lemon desserts, but I hope you enjoy this." She said, placing it before the Archangel mage with a fork.

Zen blnked, a little amazed at the special treatment, but...he could smell the tangy lemon and it made his mouth water.

He lifted the fork and took a bite, closing his eyes and smiling, a soft moan escaping him at the flavor.

"It's delicious...thank you...I don't know what to say, you've gone to a lot of trouble…" He said and she blushed.

"Shimako is a priestess of Heset, Goddess of plenty. They are the artists of culinary creations for Stella, they maintain our traditional menus as well as create new and exciting things." Xiao said with a small smile.

"Your enjoyment of the food prepared is the greatest compliment and thanks." Shimako said bowing.

Zen cut himself a large piece then looked up, smirking at Vander who wasted no time coming over to him, barely managing to beat Cida.

The pie didn't last long…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Xiao watched the progress of his guests carefully, but when he received word his sister was due he was both excited, because he hadn't seen Li in weeks, and...anxious, because the debates over Zens binding had gotten pretty heated and now they would be discussing, as the month was drawing to its end...who his mate would be if he decided to accept the year.

To have an Archangel with them, willing to let them make these choices for him...it was a massive honor, the mate? He knew the importance, and wasn't entirely surprised to see his mother step out of the carriage with Li.

Zen Vander and Cida were currently in the large open ar training area getting in their exercise, he knew his mother and sister would want to see them.

"Sister dear, it has been too long." He greeted warmly, Li smiling, leaning in to kiss his cheek, her soft growl making him smile but his face was passive on his mother.

"Mother, I was not expecting you, this is a treat." He said and Hoshiko smiled, narrowing her dark eyes.

"Take us to see them, I want to see how they are doing." She snapped and Xiao didn't miss a beat, far too used to both his mother and his sister being this way.

He led them out to the training area. Lis eyes widening as soon as they emerged because Zen flashed by, whirling in midair, his long black wings snapping out to deflect a dagger hurled by Vander who was standing on the back of a large red serpent, it's wings fluidly moving as it carried him so that when Zen shot up at them Vander could spring from the serpent, hit a training rope, swing from it and land on Meala.

Cida shouldered a crossbow, she wasn't allowed guns yet, but liked these compact crossbows just fine. Zens wing flicked away the bolt from the crossbow and Cida dove to another set of bars as the Archangel shot by, glaives whistling through the air where the Gunmage had just been.

It didn't always go two on one, sometimes the three just went all out against each other, but Zen was moving well today, was clearly at an advantage, so Cida and Vander were working together to bring him down...then they would go after each other.

Vander shot out of a void, grabbing Zen left wing and yanking so the Archangel lurched sideways, but his right wing snapped around and Vander narrowly avoided it, hissing as razor sharp feather laid the back of his thigh open.

He altered his leather, bandaging on the move, and popped another void hop this time emerging on Zens back between his wings, his blade over the Archangels throat had Zen laughing.

"Ruthless...and fun." Zen declared and Vander smirked, the blade vanishing and he held on as Zen took him down the 60 some feet to the ground. Cida equipment hopped her way down, sitting on the unparallel bars near where the men set down, cooing and luring Searsha to her for cuddles.

"He's...beautiful." Hoshiko was smiling, watching Zens wings fold in.

"6'5" 212lbs his endurance is ranked a 10 of 10, weapons 9 of 10, strength 10, intelligence 9….really, nothing ranked under 9 with him according to the assessments...he's a born Archangel mage and he performs like one, the only thing lacking is his control and understanding of his magic, but in his time here he is masters sets own fire." Xiao said.

"The other?" Li prompted, eyes on the man in the black leather a on leg of the tight leather pant vanished so Zen could heal the back of his leg.

"10s across the board, his mastery of his magic is what I expected, he trains with a regimen not a single priest here, even the elites, can keep up with unless they were to train up to his level, fierce control, his serpents are both young but together they have nearly mastered fixed point void jumps in the month here and there is absolutely no doubt he can go farther with his magic once he takes a mate himself. 6'2" 170lbs he's lusty, has been keeping quite a few of the men and women both here...entertained even keeping up the schedule of training and study I've had him on." Xiao replied.

"I feel Zen will run 10s across the board with training and work here, he's simply behind his brother because of his time in Pergrand."

"He's a Pradesh, that bloodline, like Heartfillia, is heavily wrapped in Celestial magics, his mother was a Roulet, that line too...heavily laced with celestial and light magics. My ideal for him? A Xing in his bed bearing children into our family. Li, you would be my first pick, he's handsome, tall, and the magic and family lines he would bring would bless our family for generations to come." Hoshiko said and Lis eyes flew wide then narrowed, she was opening her mouth when Xiao beat her.

"Mother, that would never work, our lines cross better into Light and holy magics you know that. A Tao would be ideal." He said firmly.

Li pressed her lips together "I would prefer a Takada, Hestor i from that line and he' grown strong, brought an Archangel out of dormancy, when he finally accepts a surrogate and they start having children…"

"They will negate the need for a Takada line mage...sister, it is a fine idea, but one already in motion." Xiao said.

"I disagree, Kalebs actual genetics are still unknown, obviously he is descended through one of the original Triad but while we know Zen s a descendant of Galasfriel because of Arman and Ganiers lineage, we do not know where Kaleb came from. We still need to find a way to get him here for your priests to put him through the rituals and find out." Li said

"Cousin Hestor isn't keen on visits, and would be less keen about us putting his mate into chains and draining magic and blood to determine his lineage the way the Seiths do it." Xiao pointed out.

Hoshiko scoffed. "Mings boy has always been far too willful. The Seiths here are the best most accurate source of lineage research, their methods never fail and the information is needed so we can chart the children when Hestor finally accepts his responsibility to reproduce and they take a concubine we provide, I've got dozens ready for them, the ritual for the Archangel reproduction ha already been researched and Li has the temple of Ra prepared to host their coupling with the concubine...I'd like it best if they took more than one honestly."

Vander leaned back against a rail blinking.

"Think they know we can hear em?" He asked.

Zen snorted, unwinding the bracing wrap on his wrists. "I don't think they care." He growled.

Vander looked at him "You sure about this man? Could walk...tell em to fuck off and go find a mate on your own." He said.

"I don't trust it...my magic...not to do something and me end up just…" He waved a hand, unsure how to word it. After all he had learned about the first Triad, especially the first Evening Star, all they had gone through, all the mages that had fought and killed each other over them...the mate Kayliss lost that had driven him to suicide hadn't been his first...she'd killed her own cousin to take him, granted her cousin had been using him as a magic battery and sex slave for 14 years before she did it, but it was a horrific theme he didn't want to stir up.

Unmated he was a temptation, his magic had a sirens call to celestial, holy and light mages that would instinctively know, taking him was something they wanted to do, no matter the cost. Once that was stirred up...all hell could break loose and he could end up like the Archangels of the holy wars. If he mated, was bound, sealed to that mate in a temple under the God who claimed him...maybe the ripples already running through the magical world because of him would settle and so could he.

"I'm ok with them choosing, I'm even ok with the stupid bloodline worries, I get why, at least this way, whoever it is...will be someone right for my magic because my fucking magic is going to make sure I'm right for them."

Vander pressed his lips together. "At least you don't have two serpents and a Cida trying to cockblock you every night."

Zen smiled faintly, turning sparkling eyes on his brother. "I'm not trying to get laid every night like you are."

"See, now maybe that's part of the issue…" Vander smirked and Zen scoffed.

"Don't start on that…" He warned.

"What? You're Boscan! You NEED sex Zen, it's in the blood, you'll feel better, how long since you last had it?" Vander demanded.

Zen narrowed his eyes "6 days."

Vanders brows shot up.

"So you've had it since we got here...nice...who?" He demanded smiling and Zen crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes again, not saying a word.

"Oh come ON! Was it good? I just wanna make sure you're taken care of! That you didn't accidentally get a concubine, they're all juiced up to be super fertile ya know, don't wanna go following in too many of Galasfriels footsteps there…"

Zen rolled his eyes, walking past Vander toward the showers, he didn't care about meeting the women with Xiao yet, let them have their argument over what woman he was going to be mated to. He'd made his choice, he was staying for the year. Some of the methods used here in Stella he didn't like, but, he was big enough and strong enough he could force them to make adjustments. Yes he'd wanted to find his own mate, of course he wanted choices lke that entirely his own, but, he wasn't stupid, wasn't willing to risk all the others had gone through, all the death and pain and suffering just so he could say he'd made his own choice in the woman who would share his magic, his life and be the mother of his children.

He even was coming to terms with the fact he needed to have children...a lot of them. Xiao had mentioned it during one of their private lessons as he's taught Zen how to read ancient Stellan.

"You will need to have several children...your magic...it can't be allowed to die again, the heavens...the celestial realms, the viels are already under attack and have been, it why Celestial summoning mages have been hunted to near extinction, there are less than a dozen of them now, on this whole world, out practicing their magic. There must be Archangel mages, the mother and fathers created these magics to maintain the balances between light and dark, the mortal worlds and the heavens, if you are prolific, you can be key in restoring not just your own magic, but that of the rare Celestial types...you can help save bloodlines near extinction, it's no small burden I know, but...we can help you...we want to help you…" Xiao had said.

Zen's first reaction was the usual revulsion, snarling his refusal to be made some damned stud for breeding, but Xiao had narrowed his eyes.

"You know we don't view you that way, you are a treasure Zen, a chosen of Set, the first chance humanity has had to correct the wrongs done during the holy wars that wiped the magic out. I want to see you happy, balanced, we won't lock you away and breed you, you'll leave here with your mate if that's your choice and always be welcome here. I, we, the leaders of Stella and the temples of the mother and fathers of the heavens...we want to right what was wronged, through you. I do not see you as just a means to an end, I do value you and your right to make your own choices." He'd said, and he couldn't lie, Zens magic would choke off his air if he tried, and if it were a half truth, if he were holding back something important, Zen would feel it.

He did too...feel something...licking at the edges of what Xiao told him, something he wasn't saying, but it was faint, which usually meant it wasn't entirely related to what they were talking about. So...he let it go. He'd have a year to unravel Xiaos penchant for manipulation and he could already feel the two women would probably give him headaches but right now? He just wanted a shower, to hell with being polite and going to meet his hosts.

Besides, Vander was doggedly after him now for more information on who he'd shared pleasure with nearly a week ago. He smirked, it hadn't been anyone special, he'd been careful to find out what they did in the temple first, well aware of the concubines kept here.

"Zen! Wait! Who!?" Vander chased after him.

Cida chuckled, dropping to the ground and following them.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Big thank you to Nightmare Senshi for the permission to put the Xiao family into this story with Hestor (also on loan). Thank you also to the reviewers and people who send me all the PMs everyday. I do understand, I'm so sorry there are trolls on this site that harass people for just...no reason other than they're sad unhappy people, and I also understand avoiding some people who think they should have control over way way more than just their own work. No, I am not stopping my writing, no I am not going to leave this site, I actually spend a lot of time with a large group of other authors who post here, all of us have had similar experiences too and we all agree, we're not leaving, we're not stopping, we're not really all that bothered by these few individuals and there really is just a handful, the vast majority of the people here are nice people who are just sharing their love of these genres and beautiful worlds created by talented people like Mashima. Letting anyone drive us away would also be letting them chase us away from our own love of all of this and no...that's just not going to happen. Enjoy, this story is not completed yet, I don't even have the ending mapped, so I appreciate all the suggestions and feedback, you may very well see something you asked for show up in here.

Trigger warning: I Do NOT give these often but this chapter has content with Vander specifically that may be a bit tough for some. I suggest skipping Vanders ritual if you're sensitive.

DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I just think that someone closer into our family…" Hishiko was saying as Xiao ushered her and Li to their carriage.

"Yes mother, I know, the choices are made, I'll see to everything and inform you as soon as any results are known." Xiao soothed as the women boarded the carriage.

He watched the carriage leave, not really taking a deep breath until it was fully gone and the gates shut tight behind it's departure. Heaving a sigh he turned toward the main housing area and stopped, eyes widening as he saw Shimako chasing a screaming man with a very large butcher knife.

"I said Julliene, not DICE who the living hell dices cabbage for a salad?!" She was snarling and the man was running wide eyed from her.

"Get back here! You're doing all 16 cases now!" She yelled.

"No! Please!..Put the knife down!"

"I'll put it down alright!" She hissed

"Noooo! Priestess Tao, please!"

Xiao was hurrying across the courtyard when suddenly Zen emerged from the building, when he came out the terrified man ran behind him and Zen stilled, eyes widening seeing Shimako, slender lovely Shimako who had been spoiling him with his favorite food and treats for a month now, brandishing a butcher knife.

The Gladiator sidestepped far faster than his size would lead anyone to think he could, griped the slender woman spun her so she was facing away from him, holding the wrist with the hand clutching the knife he twisted her into his body, an arm coming around her to hold her in place while a glossy black wing deftly knocked the knife from her hand.

"Murdering your staff is a bit much…" He said, humor in his voice.

"He ruined a batch of cabbage because he did not follow my instructions." Shimako said but she did blush.

"And for ruined cabbage the sentence is death by butcher knife?" Zen asked.

Shimako frowned "I was not going to kill him...maybe wound him so he did not forget and did things right next time."

"I don't care for blood in my food." Zen said.

Shimako huffed "I would never…" she said indignantly.

Zen was slow to let her go, sure the man was safe when he saw him standing by Xiao.

"No death for kitchen mistakes." He said, releasing her and she huffed again, collecting her knife before turning those vivid steel blue eyes up to him.

"Depends on the mistake." She smiled faintly then bowed and hurried back to the kitchens, glaring at the man who hid behind Xiao.

Xiao chuckled "I think you should return to Heset temple on the wagon going out in an hour, have them send someone to replace you."

"Yes High Priest, thank you…" The man said hurrying off.

Zen waited while Xiao crossed to him.

"You're ready?" Xiao asked. Zen shrugged.

"I suppose, this whole blessing ritual sounds pretty involved." He smiled faintly and Xiao raised a brow.

"You are enduring a trial, selected by a God to receive that Gods blessing...I would think it's more than just "Involved." Xiao said, trying not to smile. He liked Zen, he truly did, the man had been through absolute hell and still held so much light, so much strength and a truly good heart beneath his intimidating exterior. He was quiet, thoughtful, intelligent and hungry for knowledge at a level Xiao respected.

He'd made a show of listening to his mother and sister, but ultimately, he had long since selected Zens mage to bind and they would do that after he was blessed by Set, just like Vander would lay with a Concubine after his...a Concubine he had chosen...which he'd angled his mother and sister into agreeing with since she was already through all the fertility rituals and the healer assured them...she was going to be at peak that night.

"I've seen little of Gods in my life, celestial spirits, demons, those things in abundance, I believe you, that Set is the God of my magic, I just don't give my respect away, even to Gods." Zen said and Xiao smiled.

"I would expect no less of you Zen." He said.

The day was a calm one, Zen and Vander encouraged to relax, read, meditate and prepare. Their blessings would be done when the sun had fully left and Set had taken over the sky.

Cida pushed Vanders arm up, squeezing herself in against him on the couch he was stretched out on outside the ritual chamber. Her cuddling in when it wasn't the middle of the night and his serpents weren't out had him raising an eyebrow.

"Cuddles before my blessing?" He smiled and she didn't look at him, eyes on his book, the picture on the page was a drawing of the battle of Emnos, which now was Crocus in Fiore, a mage in black on an altar, body straining against restraints, agony on their face as priests in white fired an etherion cannon over the altar...

"Yer gonna fuck a concubine." She said. Vander sighed, he wasn't happy with the deal, he really wasn't, last thing he wanted was a child right now, he was just getting his feet under him with his magic, just feeling like he had a hand on an actual future and could hope for something real in his life instead of just, one day at a time fighting to keep possession of himself and his sanity from the pressures of the voids.

He could not, however, deny Xiao had delivered. He knew more than he'd hoped he'd learn here, was taking some one of a kind books home with him for the Citadel to transcribe, for the Academe Celestine to add to their library. He understood now, for the first time in his fucking life, his magic wasn't just shadow magic, he held a type of Celestial magic, weaved from the darkness of the space between stars, created by the God Set.

It had changed his approach to his spellcrafting, opened up new ideas, and so far? Hugely improved his grasp on his magic. He could now step through a void, and, instead of traversing the blackness, it was like stepping through a door. He had only to fix points with a binding gate spell Xiao had taught him, then, fixed point void jumps were his.

He could open that "door" and take people through it too, safely, as many as he wanted, just hold it open and let them through. He'd already fixed a point in Daevale, here at the temple of Set, and planned on one at his fathers house, his house and the guild branches he visited most often.

He couldn't refuse to hold up his side of things, he'd made a deal, a promise, and he'd keep it. That it seemed to be bothering Cida made him smile.

"Thought you didn't care what I did with my first serpent." He smiled and she jabbed him in the ribs, making him cough then laugh.

"I...I know ya made a deal, jus seems like a big thin'...you ready for a child?" She asked, eyeing him now and he saw the worry in those light green eyes.

"I have to be. Really...they're right, I can't let my magic die out, and maybe the child will be born with it, maybe they won't, Xiao says it's a 50/50 thing. Either way, I won't leave a child of mine here, I won't leave them anywhere, I'll raise my child...my family will help, Dad will lose his damned mind having a Grandchild." He said trying to keep his tone light.

She lay quiet, her hand sliding over his chest, tracing where the lines of Mealas tattoo ran.

"I...I'm just...I can not…" She heaved a frustrated sigh. She knew what she wanted to say, just, not how.

She wanted Vander, the idea of him sleeping with others hadn't bothered her, but him possibly making a baby with another woman? That was something altogether different.

It made her think about how good it felt to sleep against him, to hold him, be held by him, his roguish smiles, his teasing, he had a sweet side, a gentle side, she'd felt it laying beside him at night, purring as he'd stroke her hair. He was going through so much, and handling it so well, his smile rarely fell, she admired him...but she was...broken...she had this...thing...inside her, if they were intimate…

Nuryev said he doubted it, that if the high emotions of intense combat, the adrenaline of that couldn't force her to change, surely she'd hold her own in bed with someone, but she couldn't risk it...it was almost painful...imagining Vander with another woman, sharing...that much of himself, letting that woman carry his child...it made her angry and she wasn't sure she knew just why.

If all she wanted, needed, was sex? Why should him doing this bother her so much? Maybe the idea she'd never have a child? That twisted inside her badly...she loved children...wanted one more than...anything. To have a man love her, give her a child...to have a family of her own...maybe that was it. The idea Vander was creating a sort of family. The concubine would not keep the child, just carry it and give birth to it, then never see it again, that was what concubines did and across most of Ishgar, surrogacy and that included Concubines, were honored and respected. The ones at the temple were there just to provide children for the temple, for the growth of Stella, for the preservation of rare and blessed Celestial magics in particular.

It was an ancient thing they did here, women giving themselves to that service, to assure lines were continued, children were birthed, in exchange their families received blessings or special aid from the temples.

That was part of it...Vander was going to do this, and she had no part in any of it. Why she felt she should she wasn't sure. She was his team mate now, and she looked forward to missions and working with him and Presca and living the life of a working mage, she just...she pushed into him tighter, nuzzling into his neck and humming when he let her and stroked her hair.

"You're pretty upset...this because of the blessing or the concubine? The blessing is going to solidify the black chain weapon Xiao taught me to make, deepen my hold on my magic by connecting me to Set." He said quietly. She knew it, she'd seen the chains Xiao had been teaching Vander to make and control, the weapon would be seriously deadly once Vander had it mastered.

"You know it's not the blessing." She growled and pulled back, fully intending to leave and go find a tree to sulk in but he caught her face in his hands as she was pulling back and kissed her.

It caught her completely offguard, he'd teased plenty, and had kissed her cheeks, her forehead her temples even her neck a few times but...never her lips.

His were warm, he always smelled good, like cherries and leather and smoke, and gods he tasted like cherries too, had soft lips, they felt good against her own and he moved them so teasingly, stirring hers to move too. She sank into him, almost melting into the kiss but then recoiled, jerking back and scowling at him.

He smiled up at her "I'd rather share your bed Cida...but...I made this deal, it's not a terrible idea...I'm seeing it through." He said quietly and she nodded, pulling the rest of the way from him and retreating, seeking out a sakura tree in the training area because she couldn't watch it all.

She'd listened and watched them prepare for it. They would be bathed before going into the chamber, then would meditate as Xiao had taught them to to reach out to Set, Xiao would help them make the connection with the God, and then they would be tested, if they passed, they would be blessed. She had no right to say much, so she would just...brood.

Vander watched her go, Cida was a puzzle he would work out one day, but right now, he needed to get his own shit together before he started unraveling someone else's.

Zen came into the waiting area, like Vander wearing nothing but a robe. Their rituals would involve ceremonial bathing before they were to kneel naked before the altar and High Priest of Set for their blessings.

"I'm going to assume she's not happy with your deal." He said, having passed Cida as he came in.

Vander sighed. "She's not, but I won't go back on it, she's...well...I don't know...not sure what we are exactly anymore. Only thing that's changed is she's gotten...possessive." He chuckled.

Zen lifted a brow "You usually show em the door when they start going there." He pointed out. He liked Cida, her plain takes and blunt attitude sat well with hm, but Vander accepting her as well as he did, and the way their relationship worked was...out of character for the Vander he'd known...maybe not for Vander now...it was an adjustment, how much his ordeals had changed his little brother. He was still Vander in all the ways that mattered just...with more depth...his thoughtfulness wasn't being hidden as much, the shrewd side showed, so did the serious side, and those things Vander had always hidden from the world until now.

He was adjusting though, and liked the changes, Vander was still himself just more...stable...balanced, and for Zen, a little easier to relax around.

"I put her on my team at the guild, even made sure Presca was good with it. She's got a lot of shit she's dealing with, you've seen." Vander waved his hand and Zen nodded. He'd seen, they'd watched Cida transform three times since coming to Stella, the priests of the Sanctuary were a little TOO good at bringing it out of her and the idiots would flee when she'd turn on them leaving Zen and Vander to handle her and...Zen had seen Vander handle her.

Like he was handling one of his serpents, and the beasts would help him, coming out, hovering, humming their haunting songs and dodging her claws and Vander would vanish, shadow step around her swings and attacks, push into her space, singing softly, crooning to her.

The ears would flatten, the eyes grow wide and the lashing tail would slow, as he'd slide shadows over her, stroke through her hair and over her back and usually by the time he got in close enough to put his hand on her, rub over her arms, the striped pelt was fading away into pale skin again, the yellow eyes fading into the green and then she'd sag into him and whimper, usually fall asleep and Vander would carry her over to a grassy spot in the training area where she'd nap for a bit while they finished doing what they were doing, Searsha usually wound around Cida watching over her.

"You two interact...strangely. Not lovers...but too intimate to be friends the way she touches you so much." He shuddered, he couldn't handle someone hanging on him as well as Vander handled Cida getting in his space like she did. Snatching food right out of his hand sometimes, leaning on him, crawling into his bed at night, she'd come up at the table at meals and almost lay against his back, hands playing with his hair, chin on his shoulder she'd breathe him in, murmur something to make the Shadowquip snicker or laugh then go to her own seat.

"I don't mind touching Zen...never have, and I have no clue what we are to each other, never...had someone around me like her...but the slitherbabies like her...and so do I...I'd like more...Gods I'd love to just...fuck the hell out of her sometimes...but she's dealing with things...I get that...so...we are what we are…" Vander sighed.

Zen smirked "Which you can't name or figure out."

Vander snorted but shrugged "Yeah…."

Shimako didn't bring them their light meal and Cida didn't come back, Vander frowning slightly when he asked a Priest and was told she had retired to her room and asked not to be disturbed.

He couldn't go talk to her, Xiao was already inside the ritual chambers, preparing one for each of them and there wasn't time.

When three priestesses came out in black robes and approached Vander, a single one approaching Zen, the two men stood, exchanging looks.

"Happy Blessing?" Vander tried. Zen rolled his eyes.

"Good luck."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen was led into a dark chamber, the ceiling open to the night sky, starlight the only thing illuminating the room. There was an altar to Set, and already incense was burning, the smell making Zens nose twitch and his eyes narrow as he felt a small push on him from it...it couldn't make him high, his magic filtered toxins, but...it would have if not for that and that had him on edge.

"Please…" The woman said quietly, another woman coming from the shadows they led him to a decent sized pool of steaming water, it was only about knee deep on Zen and stripped off his robe. He grit his teeth as they bathed him. How many times had he stood in the wash stalls of the coliseum, having gore washed from his body while men paid to watch and jerked off?

He started to shy from their hands when a familiar voice made him look hard at the woman who had joined them after he'd been led in.

"It's alright.." She murmured and his eyes sharpened, he'd been trying not to look at them, to tone out their hands on his body, but now he looked and his eyes widened a little at seeing Shimako running a cloth over his side, pulling the blessed fragrant waters over his skin.

She smiled faintly when she saw his shocked expression but continued with her task, and the two women washed every bit of him before leading him from the water then drying him and rubbing ceremonial oils over his skin then tying an ornate ceremonial wrap around his waist. Once that was done, Shimako led him to a cushion before the altar.

"Kneel here and meditate, the High Priest will soon attend you." She said softly.

Zen did as bidden, watching Shimako move over to the far side of the room and slip on a shimmering black robe, then she knelt and closed her eyes. So...she was going to be here through this? He didn't remember Xiao saying anything about witnesses…

0-0-0-0-0

Vanders Ritual  
0-0-0-0-0

Vander was smiling, enjoying his bathing, his shadows slithering up the legs of his attendants and making them press their lips together and struggle not to smile or giggle. They were all three beautiful, and he'd not seen any of them before. He knew he would be taking a concubine the moment his blessing was over and it dawned on him...one of these women might be the one chosen for him. That realization only made him more flirty, gratified by three flushed faces when they finally had him dried and oils rubbed into his skin, ceremonial wrap around his slim waist. He knelt on the cushion before the altar, meeting Xiaos cool gaze without any remorse, he'd follow the ceremony, he would do as he needed, but like hell would he not be himself while he did it.

Xiao started chanting, reciting the rites of the ritual and Vander closed his eyes and started easing himself, relaxing into the meditative state he was supposed to be in, feeling Meala and Searsha pave the way for him, their gentle soothing taking him where he needed to be in moments.

There was a laugh and his second sight engaged, finding the man...he had blacker than black hair, pale skin...a slender but still well sculpted form and...was strikingly handsome in a unique way. Dark eyes regarded him smiling almost a little maniacally.

"My chosen...Shadowquip...Void Shifter...Shadow Master...Void Angel...Shade Master, your kind has many names but all come back to me...my Chosen...I was delighted to watch you grow, to see you beat the odds." He said.

Vander felt...this odd almost chaotic sense of...pride, love… emanating from what he knew instinctively...was the God Set.

"To have you both here...My sweetest child and my dearest gift of Mehturts creations...I know you've suffered much to get here...I am proud you made it. You are going to face then...aiding me..i've another God...and he needs put in his place… your skills? We shall test, and in doing, free you from the final taint of the demons who dared handle my creation so, and...open the way for you to grow to your full potential my child…" Set came to his side and the room was gone, he stood then beside the God in...a temple certainly...but it was vast...his senses, his magic, unable to find endings…

The god they faced...confused him...the tall well cut golden skinned body didn't but the vestments...the falcons head…

"You've no hope you know…" Horace said and Set shrugged, and in a moment the two Gods were on each other and Vander was wide eyed for a moment before realizing he was supposed to be helping Set...what…

As clothes were torn away, it became clear what was happening and Vander shoved aside his confusion, letting training take him into the fray.

"Your child...very fine...I can break it you know…" Horace said and Set smiled, yanking Horaces face to his, shoving back the vestments to kiss the mouth as soon as it was uncovered.

"Speak less...fuck more...you will lose yourself to me this day…" Set growled.

Shadows moved, and Vander struggled with them, getting them to touch Horace was...far and away, the hardest thing he'd ever done with his shadows, they shied from the Gods golden skin, and his own hands had to guide them, and as soon as his skin met the Gods he was consumed by sensations beyond his wildest imaginings.

Set smiled, he'd long since been done with Horace and his mouth, and now that he had a chosen child anchored well enough to handle being here? He was going to show Horace what a virile God really was.

Vander, presented with a Cock he was certain even he could not deep throat. Still dove in as Set kissed Horace senseless, the other God moaning as Set and his child worked his body. Vander was absorbed in what he was doing, amazed at the taste as pre-cum beaded and he licked it eagerly, Horace shuddering. The God was writhing, panting and Set smirked inwardly, never again would Horace say he lacked passion, never again would he say he could not truly satisfy Mehturt or Ra and he was enjoying seeing his child causing Horaces body to arch beneath them...his skills were definitely up to the task.

Vander was lost, mentally just gone, immersed in pleasure beyond anything he'd ever known as the smell of sex drowned him, the taste of a God...

His shadows followed his lead, and Horace writhed as Set slowly eased Vander off the God, laying him on his belly on the dias "You can not face a God in this...trust me…" The God whispered to him and he had no voice to argue or question, just followed Sets lead and Horace, made eager by the attentions of Vander, his shadows and Sets ministrations, crawled on top of the Shadowquip, eyes raking over the well built body, and not caring about preparations or the comfort of Sets child in his lust, took the Shadowquip in a swift move, but before Vanders cry died away, Set was on Horace, taking the other God just as ruthlessly as he had taken Vander and soon the three were writhing on the dias.

"You will take him, the seed of a God into you...what the demons left will die in its presence...and you...my child...will take the concubine I lay down for you and bring another child of mine to Earthland…" Sets voice in his head told him, not that he could react or do anything at all but dig his nails into the cushions on the dias as Horace hammered into him.

It wasn't bad, it didn't hurt, there was no pain at all, there was just pleasure, so much it was overwhelming to the Shadowquip and he had known pleasures galore in his life, it was like anywhere the Gods touched him as they were burning with lust bathed and saturated him with it.

"Fu...fuck you...Set...Mehturt...deserves…" Horace was trying to grit out but Set increased his own tempo, ramming himself into Horace, hoping his child beneath the moaning keening God could take it, deciding if he overwhelmed him, he'd heal him himself...but he felt certain he would, he'd watched the child since his birth...the man could take pleasure...process it and while the pleasures shared between Gods eclipsed what a mortal could take in...he had faith Vanders acceptance of pleasures in general would let him endure, what he couldn't process...he'd let go…

"She deserves the pleasures of the skies, the mastery of the nights body and the suns radiance you insolent ass...take it...take just a taste of what I can give her…" Set snarled and Horace groaned, cumming, Vanders cry as he was pushed over the edge making Set smile as he let himself go into Horaces body.

His child taking the seed of Horace as Horace rolled to the side, glaring at Set.

"You killed my father…" Horace snarled, panting.

"He brought it on himself, and now...now you know the lust, the passion I posses, and will feel the power of my seed inside you...little God." he smirked and lifted Vanders limp form over his shoulder, leaving Horus to scream on the dias in frustration.

Emerging again Set strode past the Priest and his eyes went over the women, plucking the one he wanted, she was lovely, long legs, large breasts and dark hair, beautiful pale blue eyes...Vander woke at the prodding of the God but he still had next to no presence of mind, the gods semen running down his legs, everywhere it touched, inside and out burned deliciously of pleasure and Vander couldn't think straight.

"Take this woman chosen child." Set commanded and Vander didn't hesitate, blindly falling with the woman on the cushions as Xiao stood, stunned his God was standing before him, that he had appeared naked, carrying a naked Vander, and stood right over Vander as he took the concubine, reducing her to a mewling mess in minutes, then, as Vander was reaching his peak, felt his balls draw up, Set pressed his hand right into the mans lower back and shoved him hard into the concubine...Vander came harder than he ever had in his life, so strong, so much he and the woman both blacked out.

Set stood, smiling and turned to his priest.

"She will bear a son that will carry little of her genetics, more his...more of MY chosen magic. Assure that he leaves with his father before either your mother or sister touch him, it is my command...they are not to touch the child conceived here tonight. He will be raised by my chosen and blessed child, is that clear?" Set demanded, Xiao bowed low, forehead touching the floor.

"I serve you above all my lord God Set." Xiao replied and Set nodded.

"Good, now...deliver the rites to my gift in the next room, I am ready for him now." He ordered and vanished, leaving Xiao to shiver and smile broadly looking at the passed out Shadowquip and concubine. The High Priest of Set hurried to his feet, summoning attendants to see to Vander and the Concubine while he rushed to join Zen and obey his God….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen had learned meditation was an asset to him he couldn't take lightly, it grounded him and helped him handle his often volatile magic. He'd settled alot since binding to Hestor, but in recent months, he'd been antsy. Binding wasn't a simple thing, it had involved some touching, and touching from Hestors spirits, and that had put a taste into Zen for more, even though Hestor was his brothers mate...he still...had the urge and wanted it gone.

Meditation gave him mild relief, hard training gave him better relief, but nothing completely quelled it. He knew now only taking a mate would, and marvelled at the fact Galasfriel had never taken one, had only been claimed and bound a few times and the man had been cunning, finding ways to get those mages killed so he could be free again.

He wasn't sure he could have done it, he wanted a mate now, burned for one, but Xiao said this bonding would be better because it wouldn't be with someone already mated to another, Zen would get their full attention and it would be more soothing than what he had with Hestor, would allow him to think and work on his training.

His new magic, handling the black fires of Set...at first it had terrified him, then it had frustrated the hell out of him, it was difficult to contain and control, but it did more damage than any of his other attacks ever had, and...demons, devils and the like felt it ten times hotter and more painful than any other kind of fire.

As he was kneeling, sitting on his heels, he felt the flames licking over his arms and shoulders as he concentrated on them, formed them, moved them.

He had himself well focused when a breeze stirred the air in the room, and he smelled Xiao, saw the priest hurry to the altar and begin the rites without saying a word to Zen.

The Archangel kept his mind calm, kept his senses stretched, and he felt it...when the magic pressure in the room suddenly changed, when the flames on his arms and shoulders suddenly grew and reached out for a new presence.

"Yours will be the trial I face so often...Archangel...Evening Star, blessed creation of the celestial children of Mehturt, gift to the night...I am your patron God...Set, and I call on you now...to face my foe...drive him back...for you can not kill him...survive Apeps fury and I will bless you…" A voice said and Zen took it in, eyes opening, flaring Gold as he was suddenly falling.

Blackness surrounded him, but his wings unfurled, his armor forged in the Citadel came at his call and covered him, his glaives filling his hands as he took in the blackness, stretched his senses...he had to see through it...it could not be allowed to hide anything…

It couldn't...as his magic was made to do, no lies, no illusions, no deceptions worked well on Zen, even the blackest places he could still see the truth in and this was no different.

It was why Kayliss, so many centuries before had been sent to so many horrific places to fight the worst abominations of evil Hell had to offer. Zen knew...those sorts of fights were what he'd been born for, though he was loathe to think of doing it.

Now the darkness moved, and a form came through it, a maw opening and Zen blanched for a moment, a huge serpent as big as a mountain coming at him...this...was Apep.

He wasn't ready...knew he wasn't...defeating the beast wasn't an option, he could only hope to push it back...but how? He grit his teeth, surged his magic into his wings and flew at it but his body...when it collided with the massive beast, bounced like a pebble off it's scales.

He slashed at it, cast light at it...that did have an affect, it pissed it off…

Now the thing was after him, fangs longer than he was tall snapping after him as he whirled and weaved, dodged and twisted out of reach of each strike trying to formulate a plan.

The fire...it was the strongest concentration of magic that drove back chaos, evil...the only thing he had...and he drew it out of himself, felt it lick over his wings and he drew it to his hands, pushed it into his glaives and smirked as they roared with it.

Vander had made these, it had taken him months, and he'd worked with two of the guilds best weapon smiths on them, they were almost all, Vanders shadow metal, and they took in the black fire like no other weapon he'd tried so far.

Whirling he rushed Apep again, panting, sweating in his armor and praying this worked because this beast was too big, too fast, and if it hit him another time or two he was done, and he knew it.

He sank the glaives right into its snout as it lunged at him, the long curved blades at the end of each glaive digging through the scales, the fire burning as the shadow metal pierced and the beast screeched, the sound shaking Zen to his bones.

He tightened his grip on his weapons, refusing to let the beast wrench them from him and instead hitting his boots on the black scales and pulling for all he was worth as Apep jerked back.

When the glaives came loose Zen was left tumbling through the blackness, trying to recover his breathing, shaking all over...the presence of that thing….like the worst evil chaos he had ever encountered, so much so it defied his mind to even take it in.

Apep though, retreated, and Zen suddenly found himself sprawled on the temple floor again, armor and weapons gone, and Xiao was there.

"Shimako…" Xiao called and the woman came forward, gentle small hands touched him and Zen sighed at the feel, letting them urge him to kneel again, then his face was held in those small hands and when he finally opened his eyes there were beautiful steel blue ones looking into his.

"I am Shimako Tao, third priestess of Heset, Mage of Heavenly Body magic...by the 88 constellations, the blessings of the God Set, and multitude of heavenly bodies...I claim you Evening Star as mine…" She whispered and he felt the magic, felt pressure on his bond with Hestor and he pushed it, felt that bond snap and this one...stronger than that one had ever been...hovered...he smiled faintly.

"I am Zen Ralkier Pradesh the Evening Star, I accept your claim and vow my service." He whispered and Shimako smiled, leaning into him, her lips pressing to his to seal the ritual and the bond locked into place.


	27. Chapter 27

Evergreen smiled, stepping to the side and checking the oven where her biscuits were baking before returning to the stove top.

Prescas kitchen was set up just like her own back in magnolia, with fine professional level appliances, he even had fine taste in cooking ware, she'd need to look into a few of the pots and pans he had, get some like them herself.

She smiled, she'd woken wrapped in the energy mages arms, in his bed, pressed into his naked body and had laid there grinning like a fool for a bit before temptation had overridden her enjoyment of watching the handsome man sleep and her hands had started wandering.

He'd been awake fast then, and she sighed as she hovered over the pans on the stove. Good morning sex had never been so wonderful as it had been with him that morning. They'd shared a shower and she had volunteered to make breakfast if he would go to the guild and get her some clothes, and pick up her make up bag and hair brush.

He hadn't even argued, had leaned in and kissed her temple "Can't have the world seeing you at anything but your best hmm?" He'd said softly and she'd smiled, turning and kissing him because he fucking understood.

Finally, someone GOT her. NO, of course she couldn't go out like this, no make up, her hair undone, her clothes rumpled and wrinkled because...well...they hadn't been removed from her nicely nor hung afterward…

She didn't mind that at all though if she didn't have to face the eyes of the world that way. She had standards that mattered to her for her appearance and how she handled the eyes of strangers. Elfman, her team, Gods about everyone scoffed at that.

"But your beautiful without make up Ever, gorgeous no matter what you wear…" Elfman had protested more times than she could count.

That was NOT the point! The point was she didn't FEEL right, felt exposed, uncomfortable, ugly and judged unless she was dressed and done up. She couldn't even raise her eyes from the ground if she wasn't her clothes and beauty routine were her armor to face the world in. Maybe it wasn't good, Freed had said she shouldn't place so much value on whether or not her mascara and eyeshadow were in place when they were out in the wilds hunting things for missions but she just...had to have that, it was normalcy, it was security, it was part of who she was and she hated having to endlessly defend it!

Presca though...he didn't argue with her, she knew Bickslow or Freed and absolutely Laxus would have refused her.

"I have no fucking idea what to bring you, you're always so picky, no way, fuck that, go get your shit yourself, you look fucking FINE."

She could hear it in her head...even Elfman had refused her when they'd had a romp at the guild once that had torn her dress, he'd made her walk through the guild like that. That she'd had a coat on too didn't matter...she'd felt the flaw and was certain the whole guild knew.

Presca had tilted his head when she'd asked him and just...accepted it, kissed her temple and proven he understood her reasons and was fine with them and had gone to get her things…

She smiled, humming to herself as she cooked. Biscuits with a sausage gravy, strawberries romanoff, and coffee. She'd make some sort of pastry but Presca was low on flour, they'd need to go to the market today...she smiled...the idea made her happy, going shopping with him, he was easily the best shopping partner in a male she had ever come across. Bickslow and Freed were both pretty good, years with her and she'd broken them in and trained them well...Lucy so fucking owed her on that too...but she digressed.

Presca wasn't just patient and long suffering like Bix and Freed, Presca gave her feedback, wasn't ashamed to push through racks of clothes and pull things out and hold them up to her. He was also fun at the grocery market...encouraging her to sample things, and he never once complained about being the one carrying things. He took the heavy stuff, and let her carry the smaller lighter bags.

She'd bet it had something to do with him being Vanders friend, Vanders sisters were wonderful power shoppers, especially Emzadi. Her trip with them had been glorious and they had made plans to do it again after the summer lines had all come out, agreeing none of them had decent summer clothes anymore.

Yes...Emzadi and Xally had probably helped the energy mage develop his positive attitude while shopping with a woman. She'd have to thank them...after she rubbed BOTH their faces thoroughly in the fact that she had gotten into the mans pants before them...and made them well aware neither would be touching his fine ass again while she was with him.

No...Evergreen was perfectly aware she was a jealous bitch as a girlfriend, and that was what she was now right? Prescas girlfriend...they were dating...and now...she smiled...they'd had sex...she nodded inwardly, definitely, Presca was her boyfriend...HERS, and she'd even take Emzadi on if the woman tried to grope HER boyfriends ass now that he was hers.

The only woman groping that man was going to be her.

Presca came back to his home carrying a bag with a few outfits from Evergreens closet at the Guild apartment she'd been assigned for her stay, her toiletries...all of them, neatly organized in the travel bag he'd found under the sink clearly meant to hold them. He wouldn't want her feeling like she was half done after whatever her regime was. A box of fresh still almost hot pastries too, he'd seen what she was making, and had heard her mutter "Not enough flour left for some pastries." so, he'd stopped at the bakery down the street and gotten a nice assortment along with some fresh squeezed orange juice.

Finding her humming and happily moving around tending a few pans on the stove in nothing but one of his t-shirts had him smiling.

She looked up and smiled at him seeing her travel bag for her toiletries as well as a good sized bag for clothes, a pastry box perched on it.

"You got pastries! I wanted to make some but you don't have enough flour." She said brightly, plucking the box from what he was carrying and setting it on the counter while he carried the bags to the master bedroom at the back of the house.

"Did you want to go out shopping later? We could go to the market...if...you'd like to stay, which I'd love, I could make dinner tonight." He offered and Evergreen beamed, wrapping her arms around him when he came back to the kitchen and he growled, loving the feel of her, the way she smelled a little like him right now in his shirt after a shower with just his body wash.

"Mmm, I'd like that, see if you measure up." She smirked, turning and dishing up their food, swatting his hands away when he tried to grab her waist, he smiled, still getting a kiss on her neck before letting her shoo him toward the dining room.

They sat together and ate, Presca trying to keep his hands to himself though it wasn't easy, Evergreen in nothing but his t-shirt was beyond tempting and she flirted and touched him plenty, fingers curling over his thigh and brushing over his already interested cock. He was determined though he was not going to let this be all about sex, he wanted more with this woman, a lot more.

"Could we walk? I know we missed the morning workout...so, we could go walking, I'd like to just...take my time at the markets…" She said and Presca smiled.

"Sounds like a great day to me, we can pick up lunch there, take our time, bring everything back here and just...relax?" He lifted a brow and Evergreen smiled, leaning over and kissing him. She'd honestly meant to just kiss him, she felt so good, so happy, no "walk of shame" and no pressure from the man before her to leave...he seemed perfectly content having her there and she really couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

He kissed her back though...and before either really put thought into it, they were shoving the dishes all aide and Evergreen was sprawled on the table, t-shirt tossed to the floor, Presca between her legs hips snapping feverishly as the table jerked across the floor until it finally hit the wall.

Ever held onto the table with all her might, head back, gasping and mewling as Presca took her, no play, no slow lovemaking, she'd gotten that during the night, he could be a remarkably gentle lover, but he could also be what she had now, rough and fast and gritty and Gods she loved both and right now this, hard and banging the table against the wall was just what she wanted, her legs up in the air Presca gripping her hips as he pounded into her until she finally screamed and he groaned and they both sagged on the table panting.

He rested his head against her shoulder, trying to find his damned brain again, it had shot south the first time Evergreens fingers brushed over his cock. He'd wanted a sweet romantic day, not to fuck her like an animal on the table...but...her hands were moving in his hair and when he looked up she had a well sated, half lidded smile on that beautiful face.

"You're too tempting...I wanted to show you a quiet romantic day." He said.

Evergreen smirked "And I wanted my boyfriend to fuck me till I screamed...we compromised, I didn't scream, and you were sweet enough not to let the coffee spill on me."

He laughed...Gods help him...he could easily fall in love with this woman.

Evergreen was thinking something close, but her heart had always lept before it looked...there was no help for her...she was already in love…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy narrowed her eyes, Capricorn and Aries flanking her. A few yards away Hestor stood beside Bickslow and nodded to her, her mate giving her a wink and encouraging smile.

Drawing a breath she looked at Aries who chewed her lower lip and touched Lucys hands, pink gloves forming as Capricorns stardress took over the rest of her, shaded glasses covering her eyes as she unwrapped the peacock key closed her pink gloved hand around it.

Cristoff was close, not in the training ring where they stood, but just outside...just in case. She'd chosen her strategy and Hestor had smiled faintly and agreed it was a good one, not what he'd had in mind, but he'd said it could work.

The key pulsed a little in her hand and Lucy drew a breath and summoned.

There was a swirl of peacock feathers and in a moment, a beautiful woman stood before her, long glossy black hair laced through with iridescent black feathers, a floor length emerald green a royal blue gown hugging her curvy body. Intricate runic markings crossed her cheeks and forehead, the one on her forehead having a deep blue opal set in the center. She fanned herself slowly with a fan of more of the iridescent black feathers and peacock feathers and her ruby lip were in a smile, the blue eyes had a concentric ring around the pupil that glowed gold...there was no mistaking the old feel of her magic...Pavo was ancient.

The glowing eyes traveled over Lucy, taking in the glasses, the gloves, the spirits on either side of her.

She bowed slightly. "A wise summon...it has been a long while since someone called of my key and didn't die." She said.

Lucy smiled, Hestor had told her to be firm, confident. Pavo used dark magics but was not evil...aggressive..insensitive and cunning, but not evil. This spirit would help her balance out the heavily light, emotional and impulsive keys she had now.

"Thank you...would you be willing to make a contract with me Pavo?" She asked and the spirit smiled again.

"With a summoner who puts thought into their summon? Yes. I am available on weekdays, and...I will NOT be calling you Princess or fawning over you, Lucy Heartfillia, it is your honor to hold my key, not my honor to have you hold it...no matter what these golden Zodiacs may say or feel about the matter." Pavo said raising her chin. "Bring me to battle, call me anytime day or night on weekdays, I will make your enemies suffer."

Lucy almost shuddered at the predatory tone but nodded. "Then we have a contract Pavo, I don't expect you to address me as Princess, I ask that of none of my spirits….Mistress will suffice." She said, not choking on it even though she wasn't pleased, she liked her spirits to be friends, family, but Hestor had warned her, some would not want that, would see it almost as an insult, so…

"Mistress Lucy then, we are contracted, my key will be no danger to your hand anymore...nor will it be to your mate...but it will still kill others...keep that in mind." Pavo said and bowed before vanishing in a swirl of the black feathers.

Lucy let out the huge breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding as Bickslow rushed up, grabbed her up and spun her around.

"That was fucking hot as hell!" He laughed, he'd felt the ominous danger of that spirit...and even as he was kissing her, felt a subtle shift in Lucys aura as the spirits contract settled into her.

"Well done." Hestor said when Bickslow let Lucy up for air. Capricorn and Aries both turned. Aries bowing and vanishing, Capricorn tilting his head.

"It will be interesting...working with her...Pavo is...a special kind of lethal….well done Princess, I will return now." He said before he too disappeared and Lucy was standing, grinning, holding the Peacock key in her hand and marvelling at how it felt as that contract settled into her...Hestor was right...the keys they held swiftly influenced them...she could feel it...the subtle shift...how her own aura changed a little and she felt...thoughtful...instead of just purely elated like she usually felt when she contracted a key.

Corvus hadn't done this...his magic had felt almost...oily, it hadn't settled well...but Pavo did...she looked at Hestor, blinking in amazement.

"I really hate to say this...but...you were right about how it would feel…."

Hestor smiled faintly "You are one of those people who has to experience something to believe it...no wonder you get into so much trouble…"

"Hey!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander drew a breath smiling faintly, running his hands through Cidas long black hair as the woman slept all wrapped around him again. She'd crawled into his bed a little after midnight, wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his midsection and purred for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

He'd gone to the south side of the temple and found himself a very enthusiastic maid for a few nice active rounds of fun so had settled as soon as she had but now he'd woken up and was laying on his side, Cida tucked in against him, head under his chin. He kissed her forehead and slid carefully from her arms, smirking a little at having to remove a hand from his ass.

He slipped off the loose sleep pants he was in, he hated them, but with Cida curling into his bed most nights he couldn't sleep naked like he was used to, skin on skin that much and he always had some tough morning wood to deal with, nothing he couldn't handle, but...he prefered to start his mornings off a little more relaxed unless his partner was willing to go a round or two and Cida was still pretty against that.

He understood, she'd explained it to him and he got it, last time she'd had sex she had literally torn the man apart because her beast side took over. He was positive, without doubt, he could slip clear if she shifted, and between his shadows and his speed, stay out of her claws until he calmed her back down, but...serious mood killer, get close to orgasm only to go into a life or death fight with a tiger form...even he could lose his erection.

Once the offensive clothes were off his leathers slid over him and he sighed faintly, he so much preferred his shadows now against his skin. He was even considering how to work out some different things besides the skin tight pants and vest or jerkin he was usually in.

Pushing his hands up through his hair he rounded the corner moving toward the dining room. There was usually coffee and tea out by now.

"Good morning Vander." He came up short, still adjusting the belt he'd made and met three sets of eyes.

Xiao had introduced them all. Lady Hishiko, High Priestess of the Temple of Mehturt was the head of Stellas temples and...the one who tended to lead Stella. She was the mother of Li and Xiao, who were twins it seemed. Vander had seen just how "close" the brother and sister were the first night the women had been there a few nights ago.

He'd been looking for some fun at the time so when he'd heard the moans he'd naturally slipped right under the door, bypassed the inadequate runes and wards and frozen within his shadows.

He'd expected to find Xiao having some fun with one of the temple priestesses, he'd seen the man "service" a few of them and that he called it that still made Vander snicker, but it was Lady Li...his sister...who was riding him in his bed.

"Xiao…" she'd gasped and Vander had recoiled a bit, pressing his lips together. He wasn't blood related to Emzadi or Xally but even so...the idea of sex with either of them? Stick his dick in ice water and he'd go soft slower.

He'd left the siblings to their...whatever that was...and gone on and found his fun, and kept his eyes cool as they slid over Li then Xiao.

"Morning." He said brightly, grinning when Shimako handed him a mug that was steaming, already sweetened how he liked, he could smell the chocolate.

"You should break whatever ties you have to the shifter woman." Hishiko said.

Vanders lips tipped into a hostile smile, his red eyes dark on the woman as he took a seat across from her at the table. He held Meala and Searsha in, both hadn't reacted well to that idea.

"See now, she's a team mate, so...not just no but fuck no….no offense." He smirked, giving Shimako another appreciative smile as she set a bowl of fruit and some beignets in front of him. He'd discovered he rather liked the things, even though he normally limited how much fried anything he ate, preferring lighter fare, but these he couldn't resist.

"We have the same offer for you as we do for Zen, stay...give us a year. We'll put a mate into your arms. You do know you need a mate right?" Hoshiko asked, raising a well sculpted brow.

Vander shrugged "Optional. Right now I'm enjoying the most stability I've ever had in my entire life so I'm not exactly in a rush to make major changes to my anchor system." He replied.

"You're the last, like your brother, the only link this world still has to a type of magic that Earthland needs." Li said, her eyes narrowing. "You would prefer it die? What of the serpents?"

Vanders eyes narrowed, the last traces of humor gone and Xiao pressed his lips together, he'd only dealt with Vander twice now when his sense of humor left, and neither time had been pleasant. He came across as flippant, devil may care, irresponsible and thoughtless, but...Xiao had seen better over the last month.

Vander was calculating, cunning, strategic and deadly lethal. He had trained his body so far beyond normal even the priests of the sanctuary couldn't come close to keeping up with him, as a fight drew on...Vander remained strong, fast, precise, they had pushed him for HOURS trying to wear him down so they could work with him when he was at his limits, and they had run out of priests that could stand up in training with him before they had tired him out, even working in shifts on him.

He respected his mother and Li, valued them, loved them even, but they were not going to do well against this man, and there was nothing Xiao could do to prevent it, his mother and sister always had to learn by doing...inwardly he sighed, sipped at his tea and kept his face expressionless.

"Last I checked, those decisions were entirely mine to make. I want a mate? I'm not having you all set me up, I can find my own. My circumstances and needs are hell and gone different from my brothers." Vander replied.

"Not so far as you think, your magic is needed, if you won't mate, that's fine, let us bring concubines, the children would be treasures, like you, precious to our world and they would be raised as such." Hoshiko said.

Vanders eyes narrowed. "They would be MY children, you think I'd knock some woman up and just leave? Leave some kid to face shit like I had to go through? Fuck that, when I have kids I'll be right there, especially if they have this fucked up magic of mine. None of those priests you have, not a damned one of them could help a kid through what I went through as a child, abuse, forcing nightmares, all the shit you do? You'd TURN every single one because that's not how you handle it. NO, LADY Hoshiko, I am not going to knock up some concubines for you so you can raise shadowquips here." He snarled.

"Then have them yourself, let them be born and take them home with you, raise them, we would help wherever you would let us but let Earthland have your magic Vander, it is NEEDED." Li said.

Dark red eyes settled on her. "Like before? During the holy wars? The Church chained them to altars, bled them, did rituals over them to use them to tear open massive gates into the voids so they could sweep legions of demons out into them, then they cut their fucking heads off to close those voids...after ripping over every magic pathway, tearing them to shreds for hours on those altars, and all they had done to that point was fight for the armies of light! You can't even claim those days are gone, my clan was slaughtered by others seeking to destroy this magics existence!"

Now Meala emerged, Vanders temper loosening his hold and the serpent shot across the table, jaws gaping over Lis face and Xiao screamed, "NO! Vander PLEASE!"

Li sat, fingers clutching the armrests of her chair, all she could see was the dark red interior of the Havatis mouth, it's long fangs right at her temples, the venom dripping from them hitting the table cloth and burning it away, eating through the polished wood in seconds and then going through the carpet, the wood…

Hoshiko was wide eyed, gaping, hand at her chest and Xiao stood, hands fisted at his sides, eyes darting from the serpent to Vander.

The shadowquip stood, eyes hard and walked around the table, shoving Xiao over by his mother and leaning against the table beside Li.

"So, this is a lesson for you about making mages with lost magic lose their tempers. I'm going to be clear and we're going to stop talking about this. I know it's better if I have a mate. Xiao has been kind enough to even teach me how that works for my magic so...when I find said mate IF I chose to look and IF I chose to mate at all, I can make someone my mate." He said, slowly stroking Mealas side. He looked up to Hoshiko, ignoring how Xiao was still wide eyed and almost shaking as Meals lower fangs hovered near Li's throat.

"You won't dictate to me who I'm going to mate with or if I will have children, you don't get to try to manipulate me, I won't have it and...neither will Meala and her opinion? Well, a little more dangerous than even mine is for your health. So….I did make a deal with Xiao about...agreeing to something along these fucked up lines...maybe you can talk to him before you try to double team my ass huh?"

With that he hummed softly, and Meala backed off, but hovered, red eyes locked with Li's wide ones.

Xiao visibly sagged and Vander coaxed Meala to wind around his shoulders as Li looked over at him, his leather clad leg right by her then over to Xiao.

"I think, we'll let you make your choices Vander, I just...hope you consider these offers." Xiao said.

Vander pushed off the table, dark eyes on Hoshiko. "I'd be a fool not to think about what you're saying, and I'm not a fool, I get it, I should have children...a mate...I made a deal with Xiao…" He sighed.

Hoshiko frowned, looking at Xiao who nodded at his mother and Vander went back to his seat as Zen was coming in for breakfast, fresh from a shower.

Breakfast was silent, Li leaving as soon as she was no longer too shaky to stand and Vander used the link with Zen to tell him what had happened, the Archangel rolled his eyes as they left the dining room to go to the training yard and start their work out with Cida.

"Knowing the deal you made...they pushed to hard, but shit Van…" His brother sighed and Vander shrugged, refusing to feel bad about how Meala had driven his point home.

As soon as the men were gone Hoshiko rounded on her son.

"What deal? Why have you said nothing?! I thought he was to stay a month in exchange for allowing us some study of his magic." She hissed.

Xiao drew a breath. "He was, but I've taught him instant void jump with fixed points, and how to ride his serpents in combat...I am also sending 4 books with him to continue his studies and...performing the blessing of Set on him before he leaves." Xiao aid and Hoshikos eyes widened then narrowed.

"Without him taking a chosen mate?!..."

"Mother...he has agreed to lay with a concubine. Only one, and only once, but he has agreed in exchange for all of this. If a child is conceived, it will go with him, be raised with his family as he was, know the ancestral island of the Husen...be exposed to the serpents as it needs to be, but...we will get 1 month every year with the child." He said and Hoshiko sank into her chair a slow smile lighting her face.

"Then we make sure the concubine we send to his bed is as fertile as possible…" She said.

Xiao smiled faintly "He will lay with her the night after his blessing, when his body is purified by Set…"

Hoshiko smile widened "And thus blessed...Xiao...you have done well my son...now...I wish to further discuss the Archangels list of potential mates…"


	28. Chapter 28

Vander groaned, he was...exhausted. It was a good exhausted...he could feel that, like the kind he had after one of Cristoffs more wild full moons. He stilled, memory coming back...his magic, everything checking in and he smirked sort of enjoying the feel of having a tired body, he felt Meala and Searsha, their amusement and opened his eyes reluctantly.

He looked around and blinked...he was in his room...he remembered the trial...holy hell that had been amazing...he vaguely remembered a woman being involved somewhere...maybe? Hopefully it was the concubine because if Xiao asked him to fuck anything today he was going to...he smirked...have to crawl to whoever it was because like hell would he refuse sex no matter how tired he was.

Amusement...familiar disgust

He snickered and heard a sigh, magic reaching out he saw Cida...she was asleep but on the recliner by the door? He frowned.

"Cida…" He called softly. He pushed at Searsha who shot him a little more annoyance but slid out, gliding over to the woman curled in the chair. He wasn't sure why she was all the way over there, but...he had no idea when he or she had even gotten into his room.

Searsha prodded the woman and she hugged him to her, the serpents eyes going wide as he was squashed into Cidas breasts. Vander snorted.

"Na funny ya ass." Cida growled.

"Don't be bitchy, come over here and cuddle, I don't think my legs work." Vander held his arms out and Cida glared at him, but...she got up and hurried to the bed, eagerly climbing under the blankets, arms sliding around him she sniffed at his bare chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeh smell like a whore." She growled and Vander rolled his eyes smiling.

"I was...I think...fucked by a..God...last night, don't remember much of it, was sorta...overwhelmed by the whole experience." He admitted. He could feel changes though, subtle, but he held his hand out as Cida snuggled in against him and formed the black metal chain weapon Xiao had been teaching him to make and use.

He still couldn't form it as fast as he could swords and daggers, but it came together well and curled around the room like one of his serpents. Cida fingered a link, smiling faintly at the feel of the metal.

"That's so...smooth, lots o metals, they're sorta gritty, yers is like….silk." She observed softly. He glanced at her, dissipating the chain and forming a smooth black bracelet,

"You think you could make things with my metal?" Vander asked her and Cida smiled, her eyes brightening at the prospect of playing with a new metal. She'd considered asking him, seeing if he'd make her a piece, he'd made things and separated them from his magic flow before, usually little metal animals, thin daggers and such, but this was a thick wide bracelet, enough metal she could play with it...see how it held up, and she was eager to.

"Put it on me." She nodded and the metal slid around her wrist, forming into a beautiful small bracer. She smiled at him then, before laying down fully, head on his chest and started pushing her magic through the metal, grinning soon at the responsiveness of it, how easy it was to form and push into shapes.

Vander lay back, hands behind his head and just watched Cida play with the black metal as he made a small effort to piece together what had happened last night. By how much his head ached when he tried to remember much, he knew better than to push too much at the memories. He'd talk with Kaleb when he got home, he knew enough from times he'd been forced into really nasty situations with the Council, and after dealing with facing his old memories on the island, that when a mind wasn't ready or able to handle something, it blanked it, put up walls.

Well, he'd interacted with a God...two Gods...it made sense he was struggling and he wouldn't push it. If Kaleb could help him, great, otherwise….he was just going to let it be.

He was fairly certain he'd laid the Concubine, he remembered a woman with vivid blue hair, he remembered it, though it was foggy at best. Meala hummed within him when anxiety tried to spike up at that thought. He was certain Xiao and the Xings would have put the most fertile thing they could find under him, and they'd been having him drink clarifying teas to clear out any birth control he'd been taking...the Boscan disks he popped daily out of habit had been taken away three days before the ritual and they only had a guaranteed potency for 24 hours in men. A week for women.

He had no clue what his fertility was like, had never given a damn about it. Last time it was checked was his annual physical for the Guild and Cristoff had chuckled shaking his head.

"You ever decide to have kids, you won't have a problem…" His brother had said with a smirk.

Odds were...he was going to be a father. Within him the serpents purred at the idea, filling him with their excitement, enthusiasm...drowning his anxiety and doubts about that. Could he teach? He'd done a whole hell of a lot of it in recent years, since he'd bought and customized the warehouse Kaleb had placed him more and more in charge of the training of weapons, shadow and stealth mages that joined White Sea.

He had a knack for it, his light attitude, positive approaches and joking around kept people smiling while they struggled through tough exercises. He'd worked with some pretty young ones too, down to a few 6 year olds.

He knew his family would help him, his father would be down right elated to have a grandchild, and Meala was about giddy with the idea of a child, the woman in his bed right now starting to cackle as she started making guns out of Vanders metal...she was the only one who he wasn't sure about.

He wanted Cida to be ok, wanted her happy...and...just basically wanted her period. Getting around the "kitty" issue...he was working on it. The tiger when it emerged was purely feral, but...he could work with her, he was fast enough, and she responded well to the same soft humming and singing his serpents liked, and the Tiger liked the serpents, so...so far….he'd been able to coax her into letting him touch her, run his hands over her arms and hair, even rub her sensitive ears more than once.

He wanted to show her...prove to her, even if she didn't want anything with him beyond their friendship, that she wasn't broken, didn't need to shut herself out so much. Yes, he'd had to work at it so far, and yes, kitty had tried to kill him more than once, but...he was at a point with the Tiger side of Cida that he could now coax her out of trees, into his arms for pets and cuddles and she only sometimes would try a nip here and there and those were affectionate, he didn't allow them, still vanished out of her reach when she did it, then would have to soothe her again, but...he took it as progress.

He hadn't told Cida about any of it, was waiting until it got better, then? Then he was filming it and showing it to her. He'd hide nothing, but if she didn't ask...he wouldn't tell. He figured it would be best to handle it that way. Less likelihood she'd get mad.

Once stomachs started growling the pair slid from the bed, Vander stretching and groaning at the soreness in his body but still smirking as he walked past Cida, completely naked, to the shower, yelping when she slapped his ass then pausing in the doorway to give her a wicked lascivious grin.

"Watch it now Kitten...little bits of pain like that...I'll get the wrong idea." He purred and she threw a pillow at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen growled, rolling over in his bed and shoving himself up on his forearms before opening his eyes and wincing at the light streaming in. He rarely woke so late in the morning, but...considering he'd fought a snake the size of a fucking mountain the night before maybe it made sense. Still, he didn't care for being sluggish.

Rolling back over he lifted his hands to shove them through his hair. He needed a shower...he felt battered even with his magic fairly singing in his veins working at healing him.

Sliding from the bed he went and took his shower, groaning at the feel of the hot water rolling over his body and then he smiled faintly. The bond...he felt HER through the bond, his new bound mage. She was happy, concentrating on a task, probably cooking something, he was very late to breakfast and his stomach was reminding him rather loudly of that fact.

He emerged from the shower and strode out into the room like he usually did, rubbing a towel over himself then attacking his thick hair with it, he had his hands working the towel to get his hair dried enough it wasn't dripping when he heard a soft gasp and felt….arousal...flood his bond. He'd felt things with Hestor, in fact, when Hestor and Kaleb had sex he was usually damned uncomfortable and had to head for a bath house, but this was stronger...Xiao had told him it would be, Shimako wasn't mated like Hestor was, so he wasn't "sharing" her like he'd been sharing Hestor.

He pulled the towel down and saw Shimako, holding a tray with a large plate of food and coffee on it, staring openly at his body.

"I figured I was going to have to beg at the kitchen...rare for me to oversleep like this." He said and the woman blinked, several times before she was able to tear her eyes off of him and Zen wasn't sure why that pleased him, or why he liked knowing she was strongly attracted to him. He'd not really cared if anyone was before.

"N...no, I...I was told by the High Priest you would likely sleep late, the blessing always drains magic and leaves the mage needing more rest to adjust." Shimako said, bowing slightly before lifting her chin and taking the tray to the small table by the large window that looked out on the courtyard.

"And you felt me wake up through the bond and brought me food? Thank you." Zen smiled at her and Shimako blushed, struggling to keep her eyes on the mans face. Sweet Goddess Heset the mans skin was so smooth and tanned by the sun...she saw no lines really either, did he go outside nude alot? She was certain he hadn't since he'd been here...had he? Damn her luck for missing that…

She had Boscan blood in her, and a Grandfather that strongly fought to make sure she had freedoms, choices. When this chance had come though, and Xiao had offered her the chance to bind herself to the Archangel? She had jumped at it.

It didn't matter she'd never met him, she would have time to learn to know him more once he'd arrived, a month to decide if she wanted it, then...when the time came, she had been tempted to damn well poison the other two women who were also vying for the honor.

She hadn't...but she had been sorely tempted, especially during their training sessions as they learned what it would mean to be bound to the man.

Asial Takada and Rubukai HItose...those women...Asial especially had been all purrs and mooning eyes as they were watching him work one day.

"I would love to be beneath him...such a man...he would father strong children." She had pured.

"You will not be having sex with him Asial, binding does not require that, nor does a bound mage get to have children with the Archangel, you're purpose in this is to stabilize him so he can grow in his magic, so that you can grow in yours because of him. The relationship is platonic." Xiao had said.

Asial had frowned "It doesn't have to stay that way does it? If I can get him in my bed...willingly of course, I can have babies with him? My father would very much like that, adding Archangel blood to our line, the Pradesh line is strong in magic, especially Celestial and light based healing magics." She said and there was no mistaking the hunger in her voice.

Xiao had frowned but sighed "If he is willing. Yes, and it would be a blessed and very cherished child for Stella. Remember, you can not lie to him, can not hide things or tell half truths, so if you attempt to deceive or manipulate him? He is justified in leaving you here and...I will NOT be kind to you if that happens, you will NOT try to manipulate a Chosen blessed of Set."

The warning had made the woman bow her head and apologize but Shimako knew it wasn't a sincere apology. Those two women were still here…

I Did not want you left hungry." She said, turning to leave and Zen watched her go, he half wanted to stop her, ask her to sit with him, but...he wasn't dressed and that had been a serious distraction for her and because of that...for him too.

He got his hair tamed, pulled on some Jeans and a button down shirt, Xiao had said the day after blessings they would primarily be expected to rest. He was still going to the skies for a long flight though as soon as he ate…

Shimako left the Archangel and hurried back toward the kitchens, her cheeks were flushed and she knew it, her whole body was. As she rounded a corner she narrowed her eyes, spotting Asiel taking a seat on a lounge not far from the practice area the Boscans usually worked in each day.

"They won't be working, the blessings left them exhausted, they're resting." She said coldly.

Asiel turned her bright pink eyes to Shimako, pushing a strand of silver hair back from her brow.

"Yes cousin, I know, but our angel may still take to the skies and I do love watching him fly." Asiel purred and Shimako clenched her teeth.

"I just served him his breakfast, it may be a bit." She said.

Asiel frowned, pouting "It is entirely unfair you get to do that. I need to speak with the high Priest about being allowed more access to him. If I'm to be his mate, he should get to know me better." She smiled.

"You may not be selected Asiel, after all, the lord God Set chose me last night to bind him." Shimako said, trying to keep the venom low in her tone but failing.

Asiel smirked "You're fine for binding...but you've hardly any chest, barely a curve to your hips, a typical Tao woman. I have wide hips to birth many children, large breasts to feed them well and am big enough he could sate his lust well in my arms...I am the better candidate for an actual MATE, that is why you being chosen last night did not bother me in the least." Asiel sneered.

Shimako smiled then, and Asiel almost cringed at the way the pale blue eyes filled with malice.

"Asiel, you do know I am the one in charge of preparing your meals...right? As long as Master Zen is here, I lead the kitchen that serves him, and...serve all associated with him. You might keep that in mind before you wag your fat tongue." Shimako snapped and Asiel blanched.

Pink eyes narrowed "You wouldn't dare, you took an oath!" She snarled.

"I did, to provide the finest healthiest meals I could to Master Zen." Shimako smiled, and she was about to walk off when the large window of Zens room on the third floor slid open and both women watched wide eyed as the man stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door before resting his hands on the rail for a moment, eyes on the sky as his long black wings unfurled and then the man took a strong jump and the wings slammed down, shooting him into the sky.

In moments he was too far up to make out well and Shimako drew a breath at how her heart had raced watching him. Though that was nothing compared to what she felt in the bond, the joy, the relief, the pure elation as the man flew. Her hand went to her chest at how it made her own heart soar.

"Gods those jeans fit him like a glove…" Asiel purred.

Shimako glared at Asiel, and strode swiftly toward the kitchens. She had lunch to prepare.

The day passed quietly, Vander making preparations for him and Cida to head home. The Saberfox wasn't allowed to fly inland toward the temples so he'd have to spend hours in a carriage again...or...get Cida to void hop with him.

They were all sitting at the table in the dining room at lunch, Zen frowning over women seeming to almost fight over who got to serve him had resulted in tea spilt all over his shirt. Xiao was embarrassed and had chased the silver haired woman and the black haired one both from the dining room.

"Never again, you are both disgracing your families and have embarrassed MY Temple, return to your rooms and pray I don't just send you back home." He'd hissed as Zen had shed his shirt, the white silk covered in dark tea.

"I'll replace your shirt." Xiao said as he returned to his seat. Shimako tutted, coming to Zens side and lifting the shirt "May I try my hand at washing it? I may be able to get it out…" She offered and Zen sighed, letting her take it.

"My brother Kaleb gave it to me…" He growled. He'd been fond of it too, the silk was thick and felt really good against his skin and the buttons were made from abalone shell. He wasn't one who owned a lot of things, his life just hadn't put a need to into him, but what he had, he did value and Kaleb had, during a modeling session, gotten a tailor at Elluris to make Zen a few shirts shortly after he'd come home, the man had struggled wearing clothing because he just wasn't used to it, but the dense silk Kaleb had given him had been light as air and gentle on his skin, he treasured those damn shirts and since he was supposed to be relaxing today, he'd worn his favorite, which, because it came from Kaleb, was white.

Shimako caught his sullen look, placing the shirt on her cart and pulling out a delicate treat she'd made for the big mage, coming over and placing it before him.

"It's a lemon tart. You know, as I learned to cook, I spilled things on my clothes a lot and I got very good at getting the stains out, I've a cream colored Boscan silk dress I love, and I spilled all manner of things on it but it is still beautiful...I will do my best to make sure your shirt is saved Master Zen." She said quietly and Zens dark eyes turned to her a smile lifting his lips.

"Zen, I am not your master Shimako, you are my mage as I am yours. Call me Zen, and thank you." He said quietly and Shimako blushed, bowing.

"As you wish...Zen"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bickslow gripped the rope, it was pretty sturdy for being so soft, and damn if the knots weren't impressive, showed how much his beautiful mate had learned from her maid spirit, he couldn't budge them, not that he wanted to.

Half lidded eyes travelled up a firm belly to large bouncing breasts, Lucys lips were parted, her eyes closed, hair swinging as she rode him. She'd had some chats with Rowan when the green mage had come to talk with Hestor about an upcoming appointment he had with the male Celestial Mage and Kaleb.

Lucy has been red faced, like as red as a tomato when Hestor and Rowan had started discussing some of the details of the session Hestor was wanting to the point Bickslow had stood up from the table he was sitting at with Cristoff and gone over to find out what on Earth had her writhing in their bond and mentally short circuiting.

He'd smirked as he'd gotten close enough to hear them.

"...It's the first time Kaleb has lost. The bet wasn't even a big one...but I'm not letting the opportunity go to waste. I want the silk ropes, I have a good pot of Boscan honey from the Grass Sea, that dark amber really rich kind, suspended in ropes will he bruise too much?" Hestor was asking.

Rowan shook his head "No, i can soften and pad weight support points with vine to prevent bruising, you want him in a specific position?"

Hestor smirked, eyes dancing "Faced down and spread, arms bound behind his head, waist supported so I can...be vigorous…"

Lucy squirmed and Bickslow had been grinning when he wrapped an arm around her. Rowan smiled at him.

"Hey Bixy," He nodded before looking back at Hestor.

"He's flexible for as big as he is, it shouldn't be a problem. Positioned that way you'll get a good hour before circulation might start being a problem for him, he's healthy, works out every day, so he can take more time suspended than most, we could even twist him in the air, take him to his side so you have more access to all of his body without having to reach around him. He does great with the whip and clamps too." Rowan said.

"You guys are breaking my mate." Bickslow chuckled. Hestor arched a brow looking between them.

"You two haven't played? Oh come now Bickslow, I know you like that…" Hestor said and then smirked when Rowan snickered and the Seith rolled his eyes at Lucys wide eyed gape.

"I'm Boscan Babe...we're taught to play and..I admit, I like it." He said.

"You should try it, Bickslow can guide you on the most basic play and...if you get brave?" He nodded toward Rowan who smiled.

"Get brave and I'll schedule you a session where I help, I do it for a lot of couples...just set the scenes up and help with the fine points, make sure it all stays safe and such...for Bixy? First ones free, after that? Regular rates my friend." He winked and Bickslow laughed.

Lucy had surprised him though, asking as they had walked away to let Hestor finish making his plans with Rowan if he wanted to try "Play".

He'd almost fallen on his face, his feet deciding they couldn't function when the prospect of the blonde and ropes and toys were before him.

"I...well...I won't lie, I like it, but it's getting into the deeper end of the pool, If you're ready though? I sure as hell would be happy to try things." He'd said.

He'd walked into the bedroom that night, been tackled to the bed and promptly...fucking really expertly too, tied to the bed and stripped naked and now here he was, eyes rolling back in his head as his mate rode him into oblivion.

Once she had him tied up and naked, she'd not been even a little shy, hands everywhere, lips, teeth, tongue...Gods help him he'd almost lost control a dozen times just watching her explore his body but the sensations….

He groaned, fighting to hold back, but when she leaned forward and grabbed the headboard, looking him right in the eyes and smirking.

"Come on Bixy baby...give me all you've got…"

She'd gone down hard then, the bed creaking as she moved and he'd lasted only a few but been grateful to feel her walls shiver and clench on him as he came because...no way he could have lasted longer.

Bosco...the training, all her studying and key adjustments...Lucy was coming into her own more than she ever had and all Bickslow could do was thank every God above she was taking him with her….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander raised an eyebrow at Bickslow as everyone sat around the family table.

"Rope burns Bixy?" He asked quietly wine colored eyes on Bickslows wrist and Bickslow smirked.

"Lucy is experimenting." He said with no small amount of pride in his voice and Vander grinned, looking at Lucy.

"Not bad Bambina, you ever want to go shopping for toys let me know, I know all the great shops." He said brightly and Lucy blushed, glancing around at the amused expressions, grateful Armans was one of them.

"Actually Hestor is taking me shopping, he needs to pick up some things for his session with Rowan tomorrow." Lucy said brightly and smirked when she saw Kaleb pale a bit. Really, anything that got to the Guildmaster was exceptional, but Hestor had been subtly teasing him for days about losing some bet and submitting to some play that was out of their normal scope of fun.

Kaleb took it all with pretty good humor, but some little things Hestor said here and there would make the Wizard Saint pause and get an anxious look in those normally calm self assured eyes.

Lucy thought it was hilarious. Lifting her fork she dug into the pasta before her with a hum watching Vander snicker and Hestor smiled like a cheshire cat.


End file.
